Murdering Angel
by NarikoD
Summary: Li Syaoran is a PI who is cold to everyone. His new boss assigns him to be allied with Kinomoto Sakura on a case that involves a serial killer. Both decide to work on this case apart but this killer will bring them closer than they ever thought imaginable
1. Chapter One

AN: This is another Mystery with romance. This is an S+S fic with a bit of T+E. It's Alternate Universe so there is no magic, no cards and no guardians. This will have some language in it (hence the rating of PG-13) and will be in First person P.O.V, mainly, but some scenes might be changed to Third Person and you will be notified when it does. 

Summary: Li Syaoran is a Private Investigator who is cold to everyone. His boss assigns him to be allied with Kinomoto Sakura on a case that involves a crazed serial killer. Both decide to work on this case apart but this killer will bring them closer than they ever thought imaginable. 

Little piece of information: Tomoyo and Sakura will be twenty-three years old while Syaoran and Eriol are twenty-four. 

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine. 

Murdering Angel

Chapter One

(Monday: PI's Point of view)

The killer has struck again. Mr. Jack the Ripper himself, or at least the descendant of him. Ten Killings, and not a single clue on who this is, not a single fingerprint, not a single eyewitness.

Until I came along.

I glance down at the memo on my new desk, in my new office.

**__**

'Li,' it read, **'_First assignment for you is the John Doe killings. Head of the case is on vacation so until she comes back, the case is all yours.'_ **Signed the boss. 

__

Head of the case, I thought. When I first met my employer, he had said the head of the case was a pain. Well, from what I had heard around here, the boss is the pain. The only reason why he considers the head of the case a pain was because she practically took the case from him. How, is my question, though. Guess I won't know until she comes back next week. 

I glance over the victims' files. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were police officers. Gender, eye and hair color etc. . . is all different. The report says that the first victim's husband hired my boss. Her husband was rich and wanted everyone to find the killer, the police, private investigator . . . anybody whose job is to find a killer, but right now, it doesn't really matter what type of job we have, all of us are now trying to find this killer. 

I pick my name plate. 'Li Syaoran' it read. Yep, that's my name, a man with Amber eyes and Chestnut hair.

__

Which is messy, I thought._ Never can get it tame. _

"WHAT!?!" Came a loud shout from the hallway. I look up as I hear pounding steps pass my door and then a door opening and slamming shut. I hear shouts that I can't quite make out come out of whatever room the person went into. I feel the muscles of the side of my mouth tug downwards. 

__

What the hell? I thought. I look at my door when it opens and a male around my age comes in. He had bluish hair and had thin glasses. 

"So you're the new addition to the force, welcome aboard!" He said.

I lean back on my chair. "Who the hell are you?" I say.

He only smiles. "Hiiragazawa Eriol, another fellow Private Investigator."

I don't like making new friends, and this one is no exception. "Why are you here?" I can tell he knew I wanted him to leave, but he just ignored it.

"Just to see whom Sakura's next victim is." He finally begins to leave but turns back around. "By the way, what's your name?"

I growl. Why does he need to know my name? 

"Li" I bit out. 

"No first name?"

"Li" I say again.

"Okay, Li, Li" he said, purposely doubling my last name as he exits the office. "Good luck" he says before closing the door. 

__

Good Luck? For what? I wonder. I also begin to wonder whom this 'Sakura' person is. I begin to look over the John Doe killings when my door flies open. I blink with surprise when I notice it's a woman . . . an _angry_ woman.

~*~*~(Sakura: twenty minutes earlier)

I couldn't believe that sexist boss of mine! Instead of him being named 'Henry Bennett' he should be called 'Jerk Bennett.' I knew going on that damn vacation shouldn't have happened! The only reason why I went was because he threatened to fire me. 

"Thank you for choosing us as your car-rental service, Ms. Kinomoto."

I flash the receptionist a quick, friendly smile as she hands me the keys of the car I rented. Having my own car in the shop bites. I sign an agreement before saying a good-bye and walking to their parking to where all the cars are. I press the button on the set of keys I got and smile with satisfaction when the lights of a four-door Mercedes-Benz start flashing. Quite a good choice, if I do say so myself. 

I get in quickly and start it up. I take my cell phone out of my purse and begin dialing for my secretary. It rings a few times when a very familiar voice picks it up.

_"Hello, Kinomoto's secretary, Daidouji speaking."_

"Tomoyo?" I say as I put one hand on the wheel and the other to hold my cell to me ear. I put the car in reverse and begin to back out of the space. "It's me, Sakura."

_"Hey, Sakura! Welcome back to Tomoeda, Japan! What time did your plane land?"_

"Five minutes ago, I went to one of those car rentals that's next to the airport so I can have something to drive in."I put the car back into drive and begin to get out of the Parking lot, heading towards the little building where other Private Investigators are, and where my boss is going to get an ear full. "I'm heading over there, okay? And thanks for calling me about this new so-called 'Partner' of mine."

_"You're welcome, but sorry for cutting your vacation very short."_

"Wasn't much of a vacation anyways, I still worked on the John Doe killings. Besides, two days is better than two weeks."

_"Yeah, but I think you needed it. You've been busting your ass off for two months straight on this case."_

"You know I hate leaving during a case, and I damn well refuse to share it. That's why he had sent me, so he can give my case off to another person. I knew he would do that anyways, but I had thought it would only be a temporary substitute, not a permanent partner." I hadn't notice the car in front of me had stopped and I yelped as I pressed the brakes. The tires screeched as it skidded to a stop. I take a deep breath as I sigh with relief. "I-I think I'll hang up now before I cause an accident."

_"How close are you to the front car?"_

I lean forward a bit and frown. "Um . . . a centimeter?"

_"Oh yeah, you have to hang up."_

"See you in twenty minutes." 

We say our good-byes and I hanged up. My shoulder-length auburn blew in the wind as I placed sunglasses to protect my emerald eyes from the sun. I begin to think about the case and how that boss of mine gave me a partner. 

__

He had a partner . . . I think absently. Tears threatened to fall but I hold them down. I push back the awful memories of the past and concentrate on the present. The twenty minutes past by in a blur as I reach the building. It looks like a police station, only that there are offices and secretaries and all of us are PI's. 

I park the car and get out quickly, making my way into the building and where my best friend is. I see her talking with Eriol, who is suppose to be on vacation too. Tomoyo is blushing like mad while he is complimenting her, no doubt. Funny, they are in love yet they haven't told each other yet. I cough so they can be aware of my presence. They both look at me, Eriol grinning while Tomoyo fails miserably in covering up her blush.

"Sakura!" Eriol says cheerfully. 

"Hey, Eriol" I say. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in England."

"Yeah, well, my cousin wasn't too happy with me for interrupting her honeymoon."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo says. I look at her. 

"Yeah?"

"He's here."

I put on a confused expression. "Who's 'he'?"

"Your partner."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?!?!"

"Just came five minutes ago" was all I heard before I began moving my legs towards my boss's office as fast I can. I open the door, quite surprised that it didn't fly off the hinges, and slammed it behind me. Not giving my boss time to respond to my . . . _rude_ entrance, I began to lash out at him.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A BLOODY PARTNER WHEN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW IT SINCE YOU TOO HAD HIRED MY FATHER!! NOW I HAVE SOME GUY YOU RANDOMLY CHOSE TO HELP ME WITH A CASE YOU DAMN WELL KNOW I DON'T WANT TO SHARE!! NOW YOU SEND IN THE GUY AND TELL HIM THAT YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR MIND AND WILL FIRE HIM!!"

He slowly stood up. "How dare you come into my office in such a rude manner. I can get you suspended for that!!"

"I don't care" I say through clenched teeth. 

"Well I do. I am the boss and you are not going to just barge in here and tell me what to do. Yes, I know how you feel about partners but it's about time you grow up and get over it. "

I glare at him. "It's something that I just can not get over you sexist! It was not my fault the mayor was here that day two months ago. I didn't even know he was here! Just because you are angry with me and think a woman can't handle this case doesn't mean you can just give me a guy partner!" I turn around and stomp out the room. "I'll get rid of him myself" I mutter.

~*~*~(The boss)

I watch my employee storm out of my office and slam the door again. I sigh and sit back down, rubbing my temples.

"It's not that I'm a sexist, Kinomoto" I mutter. "I am only following orders from my own boss, who wants you to work with him and only him. It's for the best, you'll see."

~*~*~(Back to Sakura)

I walk up to Tomoyo.

"Which one?" I say. She knew what I was talking about.

"The office next to yours" she said. I see Eriol walk out of the office next to mine. I walk to that one and open the door, giving the new Private Eye my worst glare. 

"His name is Li" Eriol whispered before leaving me. I walk in and close the door behind me. He was surprised at my entrance.

__

Good . . .

"Li" was all I said, coldly. I expected him to get up and smile at me or something and then leave the office. This wasn't the first 'partner' the boss assigned to me, and all I had to do was say their name coldly and give them a glare and then they would leave. 

"That's my name" was all he said, in the same tone I had said his name. He, too, gave me a glare. I was very surprised at that, but I didn't show it. "Who the hell are you?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes at him. He wasn't suppose to talk back, he was suppose to leave. I guess I'll have to put him in his place. I knew I was a hard core Private Eye and cold as ice, but in this world, that is how you have to be.

"Leave" I say. "I am in no way having a partner." He leaned back in his chair, which looked brand new compared to my ripped, tarnished one.

"Your the head of the John Doe case" he said.

"So what if I am? Now leave!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? You aren't the boss of me."

I growl. This guy is so annoying!

"If you don't leave, I'll make you leave."

"How?"

I stay silent. How exactly was I suppose to make him leave? I couldn't threatened to shoot him with my gun, for one, that could get me suspended or fired, and two, my gun was still in my locker. I couldn't just drag him out either, he was taller and, most likely, stronger.

~*~*~ (Syaoran)

I smirk at how she stayed silent. This was most likely 'Sakura.' 

"Can't think of anything Ms. Sakura?"

She looked at me, probably wondering how the hell I knew her name. 

"Kinomoto to you" she spat. 

I frown. Kinomoto sounded like a familiar name, but I couldn't place it. I knew it wasn't because I had met her sometime ago, I am good with faces and her face was very unfamiliar. 

"Now I said leave!" She continued. Man, this woman would not give up, would she? Well, I don't really like being bossed around by a nobody. 

"No" I say coldly. "Now I suggest you leave my office or _I'll_ make _you_ leave."

She stomped up to my desk and put her face close to mine. "I won't have a partner, I work solo. Got it? You can stay here, but you won't be working with me."

"That's okay, I never liked the idea of having a partner."

"So it's settled. We will work apart, solo."

"Damn right" I say. She backs up and turns around. 

"Don't get in my way, Li" she says "or there'll be hell to pay." She leaves the office, closing the door behind her. 

"Likewise" I mutter. 

(Next Day: Tuesday)

I stroll into my office in the building in the early morning. My shift doesn't really start until 8:30 AM (it's currently 7:00) but I'm an early person. I put my briefcase where all the files of the case is at on top of my desk. I sit down and open it. I take out the file of the first victim, an officer that goes by the name of Young Sally, killed and found in her bathroom. She was strangled and then placed in the tub, officer clothes on, while the water filled it up. She, along with other four female officers, were found the same, each strangled. The other five victims were male, each were stabbed. They were found on the bed, and like the women, their uniforms were on. He was killing them in a girl-boy-girl order, and if he continued with an eleventh victim, it would be a female. Whoever this killer was, he definitely had a thing for order, and for killing police officers. But that was just it, he or she only went for police officers, us PI's aren't really a target, unless the killer had a change of heart and is now going to kill ten PI's. 

I recline back, and close my eyes for a bit. I am glad I can now get away from my sisters who all day only says 'Kawaii!' which can get on anybody nerves. I swear, that is the only word they know in their vocabulary. But the lack of vocabulary doesn't really explain their insanity. 

I look at my door when I hear the knob being shaken. It sounded like someone wanted to come in here, but why not knock like a normal person?

"Damn it" came a voice. I recognized it as Kinomoto's. 

__

No wonder there is no knock, it isn't a normal person who is trying to come in here. 

I get off the chair and walk a few paces towards the door but heard the lock being picked. An idea pops into my head as I glance at the big book case. I immediately hide next to it where it is somewhat dark, mainly because the lights in the office aren't on. I hear the door creak open and foot steps come in, the door then closes. Kinomoto walks towards my desk, as slowly as a turtle it sounds like. I can see my desk straight ahead, and that is where she is heading, but it sounded that she was walking next to the book case rather than just walking straight from the door, since my desk faces the door. 

__

She's getting closer**,** I think to myself as I strain my ears to hear the steps. She all of a sudden appears in front of me, and for a split second I thought she had found me, but then noticed that her back was facing me. She walked to my desk, not knowing that I was now starting to follow her.

"Now let's see what Bennett the boss gave you for the case" she whispered. I raise an eyebrow. "If I don't have it, I'm taking it."

"Isn't that stealing?" I finally say, making her jump and spin around, pulling out her gun and aiming it at me in the process. "It should be me pointing the gun at you, after all, you are the thief."

"I'm not a thief" she replied, glaring at me. I cross my arms, her gun never moving away from me.

"Really, then why did you come in here, without permission must I remind you, and then say 'if I don't have it, I'm taking it'? Sounds like something a thief would say, don't you think?"

She stays silent, and then begins to lower her arm. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" I ask, smugly.

~*~*~(Sakura)

I glare at his smug look, angry at him for being right. Me saying that certainly did make me sound like a thief, but it doesn't mean I am one. I thought his shift doesn't start until 8:30, and I had decided to just come in here and look for anything the boss had decided to give this newbie anything about the case that I didn't get. I wasn't going to take it, just borrow it . . . until the case was over.

He walks over to his desk and sits down. I eye him as I put my gun into my holster. 

"Aren't you going to leave?" He asks as he takes out papers from his briefcase. Oh, believe me, I wanted to leave, but he might have something on the case that I don't got. That boss was a sexist, and probably gave him information on John Doe that he refused to give me.

"No, the boss gave me no information except the things you already knew" he said, as if reading my mind. "Can you go, now?"

I narrow my eyes. Who does he think he is, telling me to leave?

He looks up at me. "You still think I have something, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. All you men are alike, thinking that women can't handle anything so you guys hide things from us, whether it's you cheating on us or holding out info on cases."

"Listen, not all men are alike. I'm not a sexist, I do know there are women out there who can do remarkable things, but apparently you aren't one of them. For one, you don't know the meaning of 'leave the office'. Just because one man probably hurt you by cheating doesn't mean that all men are like him."  
"Not a single man has cheated on me-"

"Probably because you are as annoying as a fly, a thief, and you don't even go out on dates."

I glare at him as he stands up, glaring back at me.

"I am not a thief and whether I go out on dates or not is not your business."

"Never said it was."

We stay silent for a moment, my head spinning with confusion. This guy was fighting back, and so many things he said were right. I was usually the one with the smart remarks, but now, I'm getting beaten at my own game! 

__

You aren't suppose to win . . . Men aren't suppose to win . . . Or else I'll get hurt again.

"Remember Kinomoto" he said "we are working on this apart, so what if I get some info you didn't get? That's my business, not yours. Just because I have something new doesn't mean I'll go running to you to tell you, the same way you won't come to me if you ever get a new piece of information."

Once again, he is right. Damn it, I'll show him one of these days, I'll show him. I turn around and walk out of the office.

(Next day: Afternoon: A cafe)

I take a sip of the lemonade as Tomoyo continues to talk.

" . . . And I just don't know how to tell him, Sakura. I mean, I _want_ to tell Eriol I love him but I don't know how."

"Well, you are asking the wrong person, Tomoyo, for I haven't fallen in love with nobody."

Tomoyo bit her lip, and glanced away for a moment before taking a bite out of her pasta. I knew why she did that, but I am glad she didn't say anything about it. The cafe was a pretty little place, with tables in the inside and in the outside, us choosing an outside table. The food was excellent too, especially the pasta. I wasn't really interested in coming here at first with me working on the case, but Tomoyo insisted, saying that I needed a break. And in truth, I did. Ever since I had put the case over my shoulders, I have not once taken a breather, and Tomoyo said no breaks means my mind wouldn't have time to relax and that wouldn't let me think. And me not being able to think clearly is something that is very bad with the pressure I have put on myself.

I, too, took a bite out of my own pasta, before speaking. 

"How about a poem" I say. Tomoyo looks at me. "How about you tell him your feelings through a poem, your good at poetry." And she really was. Hell, this best friend of mine was multi-talented. Piano, photography, singing . . . you name it, she can do it. And me, I had barely passed math in high school. That was an accomplishment in itself.

"No, I don't want to do it that way. I want to do it differently . . ."

"How about just saying 'I love you, Eriol'? That is the best way to let him know."

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "Too nervous . . . I'll blush, I'll stutter, god, I'll probably faint!"

I roll my eyes. This girl is not using her head. What's wrong with 'I love you'? It's just three little words, easy to say it to the one you love. 

"Then what other way do you want to say it?" I ask. Tomoyo just stares at me, red tinting her cheeks. I become confused until I realize it wasn't me she was staring at, it was something behind me . . .

~*~*~(Syaoran: Ten minutes earlier)

I glare at the blue-haired man. "No, now get out of my office" I order. Hiiragazawa merely smiles that smile that I have now realized creeps me out. It's like it has it's own vocabulary, This-innocent-smile-that-I-have-is-in-no-way-innocent.

"Come on, Li, it would be a chance for us to become buddies! You're the first partner of Sakura's-"

"We aren't partners."

"Okay, you're the first person who was supposed to be her partner who actually stayed. Others would be here for one day before quitting. Since you are going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other. Come on! There is a nice little cafe just a few blocks away."

I narrow my eyes. Nice little cafe just a few blocks away? Someone at the front of my door said that just a few minutes ago. It sounded like Kinomoto's secretary, what's her name? Daidouji Tomoyo?

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kinomoto's secretary, Daidouji, does it?"

He blinked, his cheeks reddening a little. Guess he was surprised that I had found out his motive for wanting to go over there.

"Well, you can forget it. Daidouji is with her at that cafe and I don't really want to talk to her right now."

"Who, Sakura?"

"Of course Kinomoto. Who else? She's like a leech, and yesterday she tried to steal anything that I might have had that the boss gave me. She tells me to get out of her way, but yet she gets in _my_ way.

Hiiragazawa smiles again, that . . . _creepy_ smile. Can't he just stop that?

"You just need to understand her" he says. 

"I'd rather not. Besides, I have to go to ask somebody a couple of questions."

"About?"

"About none of your business."

I was right, this guy _is_ annoying. He walks over to my desk and glance around it. One of my eyebrows rises while I wonder what this guy was doing. He leaned a little forward and suddenly grabbed my notepad. I try to grab it back but he held it away from me.

"Rui Eleanor? She is the wife of one of the police officers in your case, right?"

"Yeah, so what if she is?" I ask as I walk away from my desk and make a lunge for my notepad. He took a step back and I was barely able to land in a crouch position. 

"There is more stuff in here that you don't want me to see, isn't there?" He asks, and that was right. There was some scribbled notes that had nothing to do with the case. I watched as he put it in his pocket. "Come to the cafe, and I might give it to you."

Bribery? 

This idiot is bribing me! 

"What if I don't go?"

"I'll just read what you don't want me to read."

I growl, and then sigh with defeat. We walked over there, since it was close to the building, him babbling away about useless information. I inwardly sighed with relief when we reached the place. 

"Now where-" my question was cut short when he just walked in there in a quick pace. I followed him, occasionally bumping into a few people, most of them being women. I had a suspicion that they were bumping into me on purpose so I may have a chance to notice them. 

__

Women . . . I thought. These women are exactly the same back in Hong Kong. Don't they realize that when I ignore them, it's because I don't want to look at them? 

I stopped dead in my tracks when a picture hanging on the wall caught my attention. A woman, who had on a very tight shirt, was sitting on the booth that was under it. I can tell she was looking at me, probably thinking that I was staring at her. 

The picture had a man in a long brown coat standing next to, which I suspected, was a younger version of my boss. They were shaking hands and smiling. At the top was an inscription. 

__

In Memory of Fujitaka, our best PI, It read. I don't know why, but this picture intrigued me. 

I notice the woman stand up and I quickly walk away, not wanting to make conversation, but the picture was still in my head. 

~*~*~ (Third P.O.V)

"Ooh, Shirley, he left" said the red head woman who sat next to the female with the tight shirt.

"He was just a little shy, Erika" said Shirley as she sat back down. "No man can resist me. I'll have him."

"But you already have Erik" Erika said, a little sad. She was in love with Erik, but Shirley sank her teeth into him first, and that is what made Erika jealous and angry. In truth, Erika hated her. Shirley was a conceited bitch who thought that any man can fall for her because of her beauty. Sure, Shirley was beautiful, but she flaunt it the best she can. Erika was also a beauty, but no one noticed because everyone paid attention to Shirley. Erika had thought she was nice when they first met. Who knew she would turn out to be the way she was now, a conceited, vain, spoiled brat. The only reason why she still hanged out with her was because of Erik. If Erika stopped hanging out with her, she would never see the one man she has ever loved ever again.

"I know I have Erik, but I can have mystery man too. Didn't you see the way he was looking at me?" Shirley asked.

"I know, every man stares at you."

"Yup, and I can have any man I want, and I want mystery man."

~*~*~(First person P.O.V: Syaoran)

I finally see the back of Hiiragazawa standing outside where the outside tables are at. I make my way over there just as he began talking.

"Hello, Tomoyo, Sakura" he said. Daidouji was red, blushing I think. "Fancy meeting you here" he continued.

"Yeah, why are you-" Kinomoto stopped talking and glared at me when she saw me. "Here with him?!" She demanded. 

"Because you're annoying friend has something that belongs to me, and he refused to give it until I came here with him" I answer. "I didn't want to come here in the first place, Kinomoto. I knew you were here with your friend, and that is why I said no . . . until he bribed me." I look at the annoying PI who took my notepad. "Can I have it back, now?"

He merely smiled and sat down next to Daidouji, who turned even redder. 

"I don't think so" he replied. "I give it to you, you'll leave."

Damn this guy! All I want to do is go back into my office and work on the John Doe case. Is that so much to ask? What is so wrong about it that this guy, who I don't even know, took my notepad that had a few things that I don't want him to read and bribe me to come here?

"Listen Hiiragazawa-" I get interrupted when my pager began to beep. I look at the number and happiness fills me knowing that I now have an excuse to get out of here, although I kept my composure. "Too bad, Hiiragazawa, I have to leave. Now give me my notepad."

"Where to?" Daidouji asked. 

"Need to ask someone questions about the case I'm working on." Hiiragazawa loses his smile, remarkably, and hands back my notepad. 

"The John Doe case?" Kinomoto asks. "Who are you asking questions? Is it someone new?"

I merely look at her and narrow my eyes. "None of your concern, we aren't partners, remember?" I turn on my heels and walk away, quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to bump to any of the people here, and walk over to the PI building. When I enter it, I see people rushing around like chickens with their heads chopped off. 

The boss comes to me through the crowd, face covered with a serious look.

"Problem, a new body has just been discovered, a female, another officer" he told me. "Since you and Kinomoto are working together on this, get her and go to this address." He hands me a slip of paper, the address written in nice, neat writing. 

Before I can say about how me and Kinomoto are not working together, he leaves me in a blink of an eye. 

__

What do I do? 

I think for a moment before I smirk. The answer is pretty simple. 

Just don't tell Kinomoto.

I turn around, prepared to immediately leave, but ram into someone that sent us both crashing on to the ground. I groan as I put a hand on the back of my neck. I look at whoever I bumped into and glare.

"Don't you ever watch where you are going?" I sneer.

Kinomoto, who was fixing her collar from her shirt, glared back. "It was you who wasn't looking where you were going."

I growl as I glance around, trying to find the piece of paper I had dropped. I then spot it . . . right next to Kinomoto's thigh. I groan inwardly. 

She looks at me as I stare at the paper and then looks near her thigh. She frowns and grabs it. She then reads it. A smile slowly appears.

"_Female officer found dead in her tub, eleventh victim"_ she reads. Her smile gets bigger. "Ooh, and look it here, an address for _me_ to go to. Too bad."

I then smirk. "Have I ever told you how good of a memory I have?"

"What does that have to-"

She blinked and then growled, understanding my statement. 

I get up and walk around her, not bothering to even help her up, and walk out. I smile to myself, knowing how I have won this round. I freeze when I hear footsteps pound on the ground behind me. I turn around and watch as Kinomoto runs past me, getting her keys out in the process, back of coat flying behind her, and gets into her car.

"Damn it" I mutter as I rush over to my own car, a black, four door, BMW. I jump inside, determined to make it over to that house before she does, and drive quickly out of the parking lot. 

~*~*~(Third person)

Tomoyo and Eriol stood on the sidewalk as they watched the two PI's drive out of the parking lot in a high speed. Tomoyo sighed.

"They are treating this like a competition instead of a case. Do they not realize that these are real people who are dead?"

"They do, but when it comes to solving cases, we tend to try our best to be the best. I, too, have had my share of competition, remember Takahiro?"

"Yes, how can I ever forget him" she said with a frown. "That man did not know the meaning of 'No.' He asks for a date, I say no, but to him it meant 'Keep on asking, Takahiro, keep on asking.' I was glad that he had left that day when-" She looked at Eriol. He got the look in her eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No, it's still a cold case. One year, and it is still remembered as the Perfect Crime."

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura still finds it hard to believe that she is now alone, but if she would just stop being a work-Alcoholic and stop being so cold, then maybe she wouldn't be alone."

"I know, that is why I think Li is the perfect match for her."

~*~*~(First person: Syaoran)

I see the yellow tape surrounding the big house, police men all over the place. No CSI, and no morgue. Good, this means I still have time to inspect the body and hopefully get some fingerprints, although I very much doubt it. I park the car a few feet away from the drive way and get out. I close the door and look back when I see Kinomoto's car parking behind mine. I frown that she has the nerve to park behind my car but simply turn around and walk into the house. I look around for a bit before I see someone who looks like the person who is in charge. 

"Sir" come a voice from behind, and I already know who it belonged to. The woman in the blue, officer suit who I was looking at turned to look at us. She walked over to me and, unfortunately, Kinomoto. 

"Kinomoto" the woman stated. She looked at me with her silver eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not a man. 'Sir' is just something that shows I am boss here of the police department. Your boss, however, just called saying that you" she pointed at Kinomoto "and your partner would be coming here. What happened, I thought you said you were working on this John Doe case solo."

I notice the tension between them, the smile on that woman's lips while Kinomoto glared at her. I wondered how exactly they knew each other when Kinomoto is a PI and this woman is a police officer, but it clearly shows that this lady is in charge.

"I am working on this case solo, and my so-called partner is working on it on his own."

"Yeah, but it seems you enjoy stealing things that were given to me" I stated icily. The blue-suit woman looked at me, in her eyes I saw shock and . . . happiness, I think. But it feels like it is a little deeper than that.

"You are her partner? Hi, I'm Lang Amanda" she introduced herself as she held out her hand. I look at her, then at her hand, then back at her. "Okay" she continued as she put her arm down. "I understand if you don't want to shake my hand. How about you tell me your-"

"This is no time for introductions" Kinomoto interrupted, definitely not sorry for doing it. "Where is the body, and what clues have you found?"

I am kind of glad she interrupted, I didn't really want associate with this Lang woman. 

"Right this way" Lang said as she turned around and began leading us towards the body. I look at the surroundings on the way and notice all the pictures that were hanging on the wall consist of the same person, either by herself or with someone standing beside her. We walked up the stairs, walked down a few halls before reaching a room. I didn't know the inside of the house would be so big, on the outside it looked like a regular big house, not a mansion. 

"As the other female victims, found in her tub, fully clothed in her uniform and strangled" Lang stated as we entered the wet bathroom. 

"Name?" I ask as I walk up to the tub that was overflowing with water. 

"Raven Lidia" Lang answered. 

I look at the face through the water. "Has anyone moved the body?" 

"No, nothing here has been touched except those handles to stop the water from flooding the whole damn house."

I frown when I figure out this woman is the same one on all the pictures. 

"This woman was on every picture" I say. Kinomoto walked up and stood next to me. 

"She must have been a pretty vain woman" she says. 

"No" Lang said. "She wasn't." She walked out and we followed. "When something is placed on a wall and left there for a long while, the color surrounding the picture is darkened by dirt and other substances, leaving a mismatch between the color surrounding the picture and the color behind it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kinomoto asked. 

"It has to do with everything" Lang stated as she stopped in front of a picture with the victim on it. She put on her plastic gloves before grabbing the frame and pulling it down. Surprise fills my face when there is a lighter white box that stands out from the darker, white paint that the walls are painted in. "There was a smaller picture here. At first my men thought it was this one picture, until every picture was moved showing smaller, lighter white boxes under them. We believe it's the killer leaving a clue of some sort."

"But on the other victims, nothing was left behind" Kinomoto said. 

"I know, I think this killer is now starting a game, beginning with Victim Number Eleven." Lang looks at me. "Hell of a time to join the case, huh?"

__

Yup, hell of a time . . . 

AN: That's it for chapter number one. I think I am going to enjoy writing this story, and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it. Please review, and no flames!

Oh, and, just in case anyone is wondering, the only reason they are calling the murderer John Doe is because since they don't really know who the murderer is, they decided to just give him that name. I'm kinda using what those people who do autopsies do: when they find a dead, unidentified body, they name them either John Doe (male) or Jane Doe (female). See the connection? Only difference is that John Doe (I'm talking about my murderer character now) is alive, he just isn't identifiable. *shrugs* It was easier to do that, instead of always saying 'the murderer this' and 'the murderer that.' I wouldn't be able to keep up.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I feel so . . . honored! I didn't know whether you guys would love this fic or not. I'm glad this story hasn't turned out to be a cliche in your minds, because all my ideas are (I hope) original. I try to become one of those writers whose plots are original. Well, let's just see if I succeed.

And I got my idea for this fic while I was walking home with my friend on a Friday sometime around April, I think. I don't quite remember. I think I was complaining to her about how I had to be partners with this girl when all of a sudden, I realized that I could make Sakura and Syaoran become two people who refuse to be partners (me and my partner didn't really want to become partners in the project we were doing either). And then from then on, subplots began popping up in my head, such as the murderer being called John Doe and cops being killed. You know, sometimes all it takes is a walk on a nice, breezy day, when your mind is free from the troubles, for a plot for a story to pop into your head. It took a while until I started to write it, and then it took me more longer to finally upload the first chapter.

And before I forget, I want to say a BIG thank you to my editor, Lee (Don't worry Lee, I'll upload the next chapter for EN). She's the reason why you, my readers, are hardly seeing any mistakes in grammer and spelling. And, of course, Lee helps when I need the help for writing a new chapter or if I have certain questions that I don't have the answers to about my story. Arigato Lee!

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine. 

Murdering Angel

Chapter Two

(Saturday: Sakura's P.O.V)

I sit on the couch, a pad of paper sitting on my lap and a blue pen on my hand, ready to write down any information this woman might give me that could be useful.

I watch as she enters the living room, her blond hair, shiny as the sun, falling behind her back. Her hands, shaking slightly, were holding a tray of tea.

"H-here you go Ms. Kinomoto" she says. Her eyes were red. She was still mourning the death of her husband, who was victim number 6. She placed the tray on the coffee table; two cups filled with liquid that was tea sitting on top if it. A teakettle sat next to it, in case one of us needed more.

"Thank you, Mrs. Huang" I say as I grab a cup.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, and please, call me Sue."

"Alright Sue. As you must have already figured out, I'm here to talk to you about your husband."

"Yes, as you can see, I'm still mourning Ryuji's death."

I take a sip of the tea, and prepare to ask her a question when the doorbell rings. She excuses herself, and walks to her door. I take a drink of the tea, wishing for the visitor to leave so I can talk to the widow. My eyes widened when I heard the voice of the visitor.

"I am Private Investigator Li Syaoran; I need to ask you a few questions about your husband's death" I hear him say.

"Another one?" Sue asks. 

__

Go away Li, go away . . .

"This is important to the husband of the killer's first victim, the same killer who had killed your husband." 

There is a moment of silence, then, much to my dismay, I heard her invite him in. I look back and then he came into view. He stops and looks at me for a second, obviously surprised, but then he smirked. 

"Well, I didn't know you were here Kinomoto" he said. 

"You two know each other?" Sue asks.

Before I can say anything, he opened his mouth.

"Why yes, we are the best of friends, the very best of friends. Actually, she had a crush on me, but I turned her down." 

I became angry with that, very angry, No wonder he had smirked!

"Oh my, may I get you some tea?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled, glad that he had accepted, and went to fix him one.

"How dare you say I have a crush on you when you damn well know I despise you" I hiss.

He walked over to me and plopped down on the chair next to mine. 

"Why are you here?" I ask, my voice holding authority.

"The same reason you came, to ask her questions. Seriously, I didn't know you were here, if I had known, I would have waited until you had left and then come back. The last thing I want to do is be near you." 

Sue came back with a new cup of tea and gave it to Li. She sat down and stared at us, waiting for the questions.

"Mrs. Huang, first thing I want to say is how deeply sorry _I_ am for your husband's death" Li said. I frown, why did he emphasize the word 'I'? And then it hit me, I hadn't said that, he was getting on to her good side, making me seem like a rude person! 

"Me too" I say quickly, making him look at me. I smiled at him before looking at Sue again. "That is why I am doing my hardest to find this killer-"

"And I have found several clues that may lead to our killer, that is why I wished to talk to you."

I glared at him. What the hell was he doing? Trying to be a pretty boy for her? Well, I don't think so.

Apparently, Sue didn't mind. I have sharp observing skills, and this woman was happy with talking to Li. But when I was here alone, she was sad and seemed miserable. Something was up.

"What have you found about the killer Mr. Li?" She asked. I frown. She seemed on cloud nine just talking to him, that made me extra angry. She was totally ignoring me!

"The thing is that this murderer will likely kill a female this time. With him or her doing a girl-boy-girl killing order, the next is a female."

"Yes, I have watched the news everyday, but why would he do that? Why would this killer go on and kill innocent people? And for what reason?"

"That is what I want to find out" I say, trying to get her attention. But all she did was glance at me before looking at Li again.

"Please, tell me what I can do to help you, Mr. Li."

I sigh and merely recline on the chair. This woman wasn't going to pay attention to me, she seemed to engrossed with Li, that bastard, that pig, that . . . that . . . that man! This was going to be a long interview . . .

(Half an hour later)

I roll my eyes as Sue thanks Li for coming and trying to solve the murder of her husband and more bullshit. I walk out the door, without even saying a good-bye. What's the point when she wasn't going to even pay attention to me? She didn't do it while we . . . no, while _Li_ asked questions. 

I reach my car and put my key into the keyhole as I think about how arrogant Li is. 

"Idiot" I whisper.

"I don't think that is an appropriate name to call me when my car is blocking your way out of the driveway."

I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was, but I did glance at the car that was blocking mine.

"Then move it" I growl as I turn around to see my rival. His Amber eyes held laughter as he crossed his arms.

"Dare tell me what to do, Miss Kinomoto?" He asks. 

"Yes."

__

No way I am going to let him boss me around.

"And you dare fight back?" He says.

"What is this, twenty questions? I don't have time for this, now move your stupid car or I'll just ram it out of the way with my car!"

"Kinomoto, all I did was come here to tell you that if you ever want to talk with this woman again-"

"Again?! _Again?!_ Not a single word that came out of my mouth was processed in her mind because she was so into you!"

"I know" he replied, calmly. "That is why I am never going to talk to her again. All she did was stare at me and I really hated that, especially when she didn't even answer a single question with more than a 'I don't know', 'that's right', and 'that is incorrect'."

I eyed him. "You don't like it when women stare at you" I say. I remember when we arrived at the eleventh victim's house three days ago he kept adverting his gaze from that Lang woman and felt annoyed with her.

Li shook his head. 

"I would have thought you enjoyed the attention" I continue. 

"Well, I don't. Back in Hong Kong all they ever did was stare at me and it got on my last nerves even when-" He stopped himself before he walked back towards his car. "Why do you think I didn't want to have you as a partner?" He muttered, probably thinking that I wouldn't hear. 

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

He looked at me, probably surprised that I heard him. He shook his head and got into his car. He started up the engine and left the driveway, going to wherever he was going. 

I watched him go down the road when I realized that I didn't know anything about his past. But it had seemed I was going to find out a little of it when he had stopped himself from continuing his sentence. As I got into my car, I got more curious about who he truly is and about his past. I remember while Sue was talking to him, he kept staring at a picture on the wall. There were mountains and rivers on it.

'Paradise of love' he had interrupted. Sue had a look of confusion before he had explained that that was the name he and a woman he used to know called it.

I wonder exactly who this woman was, and what relationship she had with him.

~*~*~Syaoran POV

I got no information whatsoever from that woman. 

"Please, tell me what I can do to help you, Mr. Li" I mimic out loud. 

__

How about answering a few questions with answers I can work with, I thought. The women here are the same as they are back in Hong Kong. Just staring at me like a piece of jewelry that they think they will own.

But that Kinomoto . . . I think she wants to _kill_ me, not own me. She fights back, she glares at me, she thinks she can control me. She just gets annoyed with me.

And damn, do I just love annoying her!

But for me to blurt out loud the 'paradise of love' comment was beyond stupidity. That was long ago, something that should be forgotten, something that _I_ just want to forget. 

I reach my apartment complex and stop the car when I see a blue car in my space. I frown. It clearly states that this spot is taken by me on a name tag on the wall above the parking spot. What blind idiot parked there?

"It about time" came a voice that almost scared the crap out of me. I turn to my left and saw the blind idiot that had the nerve to park on my parking spot. I growl.

"Hiiragazawa" I hiss. He stood there with that creepy smile next to the window of my car. "Move your stupid car!"

He looks at me before shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm kind of hungry and . . ." his face grew serious " . . . it's about the case you are working on." 

I raise an eyebrow and glance at the passenger side door. I sigh, defeated, and unlock it. Hiiragazawa ran around the front of the car (I had to resist the urge of running him over) and opening the door before jumping in. 

"'The petite cafe'" he said and I nodded, knowing where that place was. I begin to drive once again, annoyed that I had to waste gas on that stupid blue-haired man. 

"Why can't you just tell me now about the case?" I ask with frustration.

"Because it's not only me you have to talk to, I want you to talk to Tomoyo as well."

"Why do I have to talk to both of you?"

"Because you have to."

I roll my eyes and for the rest of the ride we kept quiet, me not really wanting to talk to him; and him most likely not wanting to accidentally say something that involves the case and that might get Daidouji annoyed. 

I park in the parking lot of the cafe and we both exit the car and head towards the cafe.

"Li, Eriol! Over here!" 

We look around the semi-crowded cafe and finally see Daidouji waving her hand back and fourth from a table. We walk towards her direction and then we both sit down, me impatient to get the information.

"Okay, so what do you know about the case?"

"It's not so much the case we want to talk to you about" Daidouji began "it's more about Sakura."

"You guys brought me all the way here, to talk about Kinomoto, who doesn't like me and vise versa?" They nod. I shake my head and stand up. "I don't have time-"

"She isn't very comfortable when it comes to partners" Hiiragazawa interrupted. "For two months straight she has been working on this case because she needs comfort."

I pause half way out of my seat and stare at them. Comfort?

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Daidouji looked a little nervous and glanced at Hiiragazawa before answering my question.

"Okay, I can't tell you the full story" she began as I sat back down. "If you want the full story, then you are going to have to ask Sakura herself, but I'll tell you all I can. She resents having a partner."

"I kind of figured" I reply.

"You aren't the first partner that has been assigned to be with Sakura, but the first few were scared off by her. You are the first that has stayed and now she is involuntarily picking fights with you so you can leave the case, _but don't leave. _Sakura needs to get comfort and although neither of you know it, you being her partner is going to make her see that partners aren't so bad, and then she can finally be comforted." 

I was still confused. I don't like Kinomoto, Kinomoto doesn't like me. How exactly am I going to comfort her?

"Why does she think that partners are so bad?" I ask.

Hiiragazawa sighed. "Have you ever felt betrayed so much that you just base everyone off that one person?"

I think about it, going through all my memories, before looking at them and nodding my head. 

"That's what Sakura is doing, partner wise" Daidouji said. "Sakura is basing anybody who is to be her partner off what a partner that wasn't even hers did. She feels that every partner will do the same thing-"

"Including me" I interrupt. Okay, now I know why Kinomoto acts the way she does. But that doesn't mean I will continue to allow her to think of me as someone that is lower than her and who can be yelled at and bossed around.

We sit there in silence for a moment. I can tell that that was all they were going to tell me, and I think they are waiting for me to give them some type of an answer.

"I wasn't planning on leaving" I say out loud finally, "and I am not going to leave. I have no idea how I am going to comfort Kinomoto, but if I do in some way comfort her, then it was done involuntarily. If she continues to act the way she does, then so will I. Simple as that. I don't kiss ass, and I don't just take crap from someone. If whatever happened to her in the past is bad and she tells me, then I might change my tune, but for now, nothing has changed between us."

Daidouji sighs. "Her past, it isn't pretty." 

I stand up. "Neither is mine" I say before leaving the cafe.

~*~*~(Third P.O.V)

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Well, at least we know he isn't leaving."

"And us telling him even a little about Sakura did not help in making him start softening up towards her."

"Well, I kinda agree with the guy. If Sakura won't soften up to him, why should he? Sakura is like a sister to me, but we are sort of playing all of this on Sakura's favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to make Li soften up to her, talking him into not leaving so Sakura can be comforted; not that we had to; and then try to make him friendly towards her. We were going to make him do all this, which he probably wouldn't like, and all Sakura would have done with her attitude is ignore him and act cold. I think we have to start doing this fairly. We both have to make Li _and_ Sakura soften up towards each other, and then try to make them become friends, and then, make both of them fall for each other."

Tomoyo tilted her head. "You're right. Li is handsome and Sakura is beautiful, I'm sure they will have no problem falling for each other."

"Believe me, there will be problems. Knowing you, I am the one who will have to be Li's best friend for the next few weeks until he falls for her, and he already dislikes me."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get through him" she said as she placed her chin on her hands. He smiled at her cuteness. 

"You said Sakura was beautiful, and I agree, but in my eyes, you are even more beautiful" he complimented her. Tomoyo blushed bright red as he continued to compliment her like he usually does.

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I walk towards my car, not even caring how Hiiragazawa would get back home. I put my hand into my pocket and search for my keys. I felt the cold steel and had taken them out when a glove fell in front of my feet. I look at who dropped it and almost groaned out loud when I saw who it was. It was that woman that had sat in front of the picture that had intrigued me. She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh my, I had dropped my glove" she says in a voice that I think is suppose to make me want her. 

I knew what she wanted me to do. I have gone through this and other things with women who wanted me, but didn't get me, and I pretty much know how they want me to respond. 

"Yes, you certainly did. Better pick it up before it gets dirty" I reply as I step over it and continue. A few seconds later, she appears next to me, both gloves in her hand. 

"My name is Campton Shirley, what's yours?" She asks.

"I don't give anyone my name."

"Aww, I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to tell me your name, hmm?"

Mentally, I was growling, but my face showed no emotion. I finally reach my car and before I could fit the key into the keyhole, she steps in front of me, my key almost touching her stomach.

"So serious" she purrs. "I like that in a man." She placed her hands on my shoulders and just when I was about to yell at her to let go and to leave me alone, a voice all-too familiar spoke up behind me.

"Thought you didn't like attention."

I groan, outwardly this time. Campton dropped her hands as I turned around and stared at Kinomoto.

"I don't" I say.

~*~*~(Sakura)

I crossed my arms. I came here to eat a bit and when I strolled through the parking lot to reach the entrance, I spot Mr. Big Shot with a woman who is getting friendly with him.

"Oh, really?" 

"Really."

I look at the woman, and she glares at me.

__

Most likely angry that I interrupted her putting the moves on him.

I smirk.

"It didn't look like you minded the attention, Li."

"Shut up, Kinomoto!"

"Who the hell are you!?" The woman asks coldly. I reach into my pocket and pull out my badge that marks me as a PI.

"Private Investigator, and this guy who you are trying to get with is someone my boss wants me to be partnered up with. Piece of advice, you are going to go through a whole lot of work to make him get into bed with you, because your beauty, charms, and your excess show of flesh is not going to work on him, and if you are wondering how I know that's what you use to get guys, it's in that confident look you have which marks you as one of those women who think they can get any man they want."

She looked taken aback and insulted with that information and looked at Li, then at me, back at him, then at me again, and then glares at me before stomping off, muttering to herself.

"Not even a minute and she doesn't like me" I say. "I think she believes that-" I stop and notice that he isn't listening to me, but is looking at something behind me. I frown and turn around and saw nothing but two guys who were passing each other some type of substance.

"Marijuana" I hear Li mutter and he begins to walk towards them. The two guys notice him and then look at me before their eyes widened and they begin to run towards their car. I blink and look at my hand and saw my badge. 

"Oh, they must have thought we were officers" I mutter and I put it away as I run after Li, who was running after them. He stops suddenly and turns around, running in my direction. 

"They fucking got into their car!" He shouted as he passed by me and jumped into his own car. I merely stand there as he gets in and then puts on the gas. He stops next to me.

"Get in!" He orders as he opens the passenger door.

"Hell no-"

"I don't have time for this" he says as he reached over and grabs my arm and pulls me into the car. He closed the door before I can position myself correctly and then he speeds after them. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" I snap at him.

"What does it look like!" He snaps back. 

"Goddamn it, Li! We aren't cops, we are PI's! We don't just chase after people who are suspected of having drugs! We only chase the people who are part of the case we are working on!"

"Then it's people like you who let these people roam the streets!"

He makes a sharp turn, which makes me hit the door and bump my head. I grab the dashboard as he goes on over 100 miles per hour, running red lights and going from one lane to another. I yell out when he nearly hits a car when we passed another red light.

"The actual cops are going to get you and those asses you are chasing!"

"In the compartment" he says. "There is a light; take it out!"

"Li-"

"Now!" He barks, which startles me. I open the compartment and see one of those single red lights that we and the cops who are driving in un-labled police cars use in a chase. I take it out and give it to him, who places it on the dashboard in his side near the corner. He turns it on and the red light turns on. It begins to spin while the siren goes stars to wail in order to warn innocent people to move out of the way.

The speeders enter a freeway as cars move out of our way. I put on the seatbelt frantically as I see them drive towards the middle which separates the freeway into two, knowing that Li is going to do the same. 

"Why don't they just stop?!" I hiss to myself. My eyes widened as they drive on the left side of the freeway, against traffic! "Oh, hell no!"

Li follows them and I grab the seatbelt tightly, involuntarily. The cars heading our way beep their horns at the car with the suspects as they move to the side. 

"Li? Just to let you know . . . _I am going to fucking kill you when this is over!" _I scream at him as we go from one lane to another against traffic. The car in front of us speeds pass between two large trucks, barely fitting. Li does the same, following every step of the way. We get closer to the dealers and just when we are about to touch bumper to bumper, they move to the next lane hastily.

"_Fuck!"_ We scream at the same time as a blue car almost hits us, making Li swerve out of the way and he loses it for a bit, making the car swerve from one side to the other before he regains control again. If we had hit the car, we would have caused a very big head-on collision.

"Oh, god, we're going to die" I moan as he speeds up and continues this damn pursuit. Never have I been in a chase such as this. As a PI, we don't get much chances like this, and as for me . . . I have never been in a pursuit in my life!

"We aren't going to die" Li said, eyes focused on the car in front of him. 

"You are definitely going to die, Li! If this crazy chase you pulled us into doesn't kill you, then _I_ will!"

Li speeds up to the car, and hits it. He hits it!

"Li, if this is the end then I hope that they find my body at least fifty feet away from yours because with the-" He hits it again, making me yell out as my body pushes against the seatbelt.

"I'm going to have to pin him" he mutters. My eyes widened as he hastily hits the edge of their vehicle, hard, as he uses the pivot maneuver, making their car turn and Li push them pass the lanes until they are against the wall, our car blocking the driver side and the wall blocking the passenger side. The engine continues to run as they try to escape, but they weren't able to move.

"You are lucky that you did this while this part of the freeway was empty" I say as he gets out of the car, pulling his gun out. I growl and get out of the car as well . . . and almost fall down. I grab the door and look at my shaky knees. I must have been more scared than I thought, but can you blame me? He attempted and succeeded in pinning them in a freeway! Dangerous _and_ stupid!

I look at Li and see him on top of the hood of our car as he bashes in the window in the driver's side of the suspects with the butt of his gun. He grabs the guy's collar and pulls him out. He slides off the car towards the left with the suspect and pins him on the ground facedown.

"Stupid to run, idiot!" Li said as he grabs his arms and put cuffs on the wrists. I glance at the guy's buddy and see him get out of the broken window, apparently not seeing me. I draw my gun as he completely gets outs and slides off the car and lands in front of me completely as I stand behind the door of Li's car. 

"Try to run and I'll shoot" I say coldly to him. He looks at me with a surprised look as I give him the worst glare I can give anyone . . . well, besides Li. "And after all this, I kind of have a strong urge to just shoot you whether you listen to me or not" I add. He continues to stare before sighing and then getting on the ground facedown. I walk towards him and take the cuffs out.

"Making him chase you against traffic" I mutter as I bend down next to him, his face facing the other way. "I'll make sure you get a long sentence.

"Yeah just try it" came his voice, which had an accent. I raise an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly from Japan, but I think I know him. He has black hair that's a little long and I wasn't able to see the color of his eyes. His body was very well built, biceps and all.

__

Probably works out, I thought.

"Umm . . . you sound familiar" I say. He turns his head so he could look at me. His eyes were an amazing black, but then my eyes widened, now seeing his face clearly. Apparently, he recognizes me as well. 

"Tsuchida Kiyo . . ." I whisper.

"K-Kinomoto?" He says as my surprise disappears and is now replaced with anger. 

"What the hell are you doing out of prison?!"

He smirks. "Got out early for being a good boy, probably from hanging around you too long. Ahh, I remember it well. You, always being so good and doing the right thing, trying to live up to your father's expectations, never wanting to be bad. But, I didn't really care. I had wanted you then, and I still want you now."

My anger rose so much that I didn't even hear the sirens of coming police officers.

"You're nothing but a sick bastard!" I yell out as I swiftly punch him. 

"_Ouch!" _He screams out in pain as he turns his body around, still on the floor, and moves his hands to his bleeding nose. I grab the front of his shirt and he moves his hands to see me but that only results in him being punched again.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I begin to yell out with every punch that lands on his face. I feel hands wrap around my waist and yank me off. I struggle.

"_Let go!_" I scream. _"Let me go!"_

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V)

Syaoran tried his hardest to not let go of her, no matter how much she struggled or how much she screamed. The cops came and took the guy he had away and he stood up only to see Sakura beating him up. He had run around the car and yanked her off so the cops, who finally reach them and who had gotten out of their cars, can take care of him.

"Kinomoto, stop it!" He hissed. She spun her body around, but continued to try to escape from his hands. 

"_No, no, no!"_ She continued to scream. He released her waist but immediately grabbed her wrists. 

"STOP IT!" He finally yells out at her.

Sakura's struggling subsided as she look at him. His eyes darted to her fist, which was bleeding, whether it was the guy's blood or hers, he did not know.

"Your fist . . ." he muttered. Sakura looked down and tried to push down the urge to cry but couldn't, and the next thing she knew, she was sobbing.

Syaoran looked at her and released her wrists, which immediately flew to her face. He didn't know what to do. 

"Ano . . ." was all he was able to come up with. He glanced behind her when he heard a cop yell out something about a knife. His eyes widened when he saw that Kiyo somehow was able to escape the cops' hands and was now running towards Sakura with a knife in his hand. He didn't think twice before hugging Sakura to him and spinning both their bodies out of the way until her back was against the car, his arms tightly around her upper body and his chin was now resting on the top of her head.

Kiyo fell onto the ground, face first. He had lunged but before his knife was able to make contact with her back, that PI had ruined it and came to her rescue by moving her out of the way, resulting in him falling on to the floor. He groaned in pain as he was pulled up in a standing position and then handcuffed by an officer.

"Alright buddy, you have the right to remain silent . . ." the officer continued to read him his rights as he was taken to the car.

Sakura paused her crying and looked up when Syaoran pulled back a little. He didn't release his hold, though, and they stood there for a few moments, her red, puffy eyes boring into his Amber eyes. 

"You . . . you saved me?" She questioned, surprised. 

"I . . . I had to" He said softly.

"Why?"

He remained quiet for a few moments before smirking. 

"Because then the boss would have had my head if I had let you die. He would have fired me in a beat" he replied, trying to make her angry. He could stand her anger, but not her crying.

"Oh!" Sakura pushed him away. "So you saved me because you didn't want to get fired!?!"

__

Mission completed, he thought. 

"No, not only that" he sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his heart. "Guilt would have taken it's toll over me, and I would have had a dull, lifeless life."

Sakura glared at him but then he shook his head. 

"That isn't very affective because your eyes are puffy and red" Syaoran stated. He raised an eyebrow. "To see you in such a vulnerable state, why, it shocked to no end."

"Yeah, well" she raised up her arm and wiped her eyes and any more tears that could have fallen. "I-I merely let old wounds get reopened, but they are now closed and you will never see me this way again."

He eyed her. Kiyo was someone from her past, he just knew it. And whoever he is, he must have done something terrible to make her punch him over and over again and then to start bursting into tears. 

Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Li? Your car is wrecked, how are we getting back to the building?"

Syaoran crossed his arms. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?!"

He shrugged. "I just don't know."

He glances around and then spots an exit to the streets.

"Let's walk to the exit, then call a taxi."

Sakura gave him a blank stare. " . . . What?"

"The exit isn't very far."

"The exit isn't very far?! It's like a three mile walk!!"

"Oh please, that is not far." 

"Well, to me it is."

Syaoran shrugged. "Okay then, you could just stay here." He turned around and began to walk away.

Sakura stood there for a moment before growling and stomping right after him.

"I didn't even get to eat lunch" she muttered, and to that, Syaoran smirked.

AN: As I mentioned in my bio, chapters one through four are already done. I had decided to upload the first chapter before I had wrote chapter five because if I continued the way I was going, the only person who would have read the story would've been my editor. If I get reviews, the next chapter will be up in a few days.

So I beg of you, please review! And no flames, because I don't want to feel left down throughout the time that I am writing this story! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Wow, I luv you guys! I admit, this is the first time I have ever written in First Person P.O.V., because I found it much easier to write in Third Person. Even the first two chapters were getting complicated that I was close to writing this chapter in Third Person. But then I decided against it because if the first two chapters were in First Person, I should really write this chapter and the rest of the story the same way.

I love your reviews! I never knew I was able to describe their personalities so well. At least I'm able to show their personalities just the way I want them. 

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Three

(Saturday: Syaoran's P.O.V)

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"But it will be fun and-"

"Don't you know the word 'no'? It's the opposite of yes. Want me to spell it out for you? Okay, well, N-O, no!"

Hiiragazawa sighed as I refused his invitation to join him to go to some bar. Can't this guy just leave me alone? Can't he just leave my office? Can't he just leave the planet?!

Apparently not.

"Li-"

"Don't you have a case you have to work on?" I snap. It has been a week since I did the pursuit, a week of pure annoyance and irritation on my part. Kinomoto, thinking that I was going to get fired for what I did, was furious that our boss gave me a raise, and has done nothing but complained and glared when I was in her presence. But that didn't bother me a bit. No, when it comes to her, it's quite fun to get on her nerves, and to annoy and irritate her. I don't know why, but I think it's because she isn't used to having someone go toe-to-toe with her. Yup, I hope that's the reason, because she isn't one of my favorite people and I want to show her that I will not be bossed around by her. 

But, apparently the saying 'what goes around, comes around' is definitely true, because it looked as if Hiiragazawa enjoys getting on _my _nerves. Everyday, nothing but him yapping away about stuff I don't really give a damn about. I never thought I can have so many urges and ideas of hurting, maiming, and/or killing another fellow PI in just one day.

"Actually" he said, replying to my question "I have solved my case. The little girl who was kidnapped was found in her father's place. Turns out the father couldn't handle the fact that his ex-wife got full custody, and decided to kidnap his daughter. The father had refused to turn over the little girl, and began shooting at me and my partner. I killed the father in the shoot out, but the mother doesn't care as long as she has her daughter with her."

I grimaced. I had my share of shoot outs too, and have once actually killed the suspect. It wasn't something that can easily be forgotten, and you always felt guilty, even if the suspect was the one who began to shoot first. 

"Well, then can't you go and flirt with Daidouji? I now you have the hots for her."

A cough at the door interrupted us and we both look to see who it is. Hiiragazawa turned red, and I wanted laugh.

"Umm, Sakura wants to talk to you" Daidouji said, a little red, her gaze fixed on Hiiragazawa. 

"Well, go on Hiiragazawa" I said, and he turned to glare at me, hearing the amusement in my voice. 

"Actually, Sakura wants to see you, Li."

I frown. "Why? She isn't going to shoot me once I enter her office, will she?"

"I don't know. She had a discussion with the boss, and once she left his office, her face was red and through clenched teeth, she asked me to tell you to go to her office."

"I'm guessing she didn't ask nicely" I say sourly.

"When she's red like that, nothing that comes out of her mouth is asked or said nicely, but I'm her best friend. I'm used to it." Daidouji paused, then looked at Mr. Don't-know-the-word-no. "I guess, that's it." She immediately left the office before he could stop her.

I stood up and saw him clenching his fists. 

"See what you did!" He nearly yelled. "Now Tomoyo knows!"

"You can thank me later" I say, fighting a smile. 

"Thank you later? The way you said it made it sound like I want her for sex!"

I shrug and he groaned. "Because of you, now I will have to confess that I love her."

"No you don't, all you have to say is that I was lying or something. But, I think this is the best chance for you to tell her."

"Coming from the man who likes the fact that I am in a tight spot" He muttered as we both left the office, him wanting to explain to Daidouji, I think, and me going next door to see what Ms. Kinomoto wants.

I hesitate in front of her door, glancing at the bold letters on the door that read 'Kinomoto Sakura'. Kinomoto hates me with all her heart, and I truly do not want to enter her office only to be shot and killed. But still, why ask me to come to her office?

Unless our boss told her something that she is forced to share with me.

__

This shall be amusing.

I knocked on the door twice, and wait as I hear the stomping of her feet heading towards the door. I cross my arms as the stomping stops. I have an image of her trying her hardest to control her anger before she does something stupid, say, shooting me on the spot?

Finally the door opens and Kinomoto stood there, with a white shirt, white pants and a knee-length coat. Her casual attire made her look like she was about to out with friends while I, wore a collar long-sleeved shirt and a tie and light brown pants.

"Your secretary told me you wanted to see me?" I ask with an emotionless tone. Man, she is furious, with her face red and her teeth clenched. She doesn't say anything, but merely moved aside and I took it as an invitation to enter. 

I stopped in the middle of the office. It was the same size as mine, the size of a slightly big bedroom, give or take a foot or two. Few feet in front of me, in front of the window, is her desk. There are two chairs in front of the desk and one behind it. On the left is a big bookcase, a water-cooler, and a file cabinet. On the right are two more file cabinets, a computer sitting on a desk, a couch, and on the wall hung a picture. But her blinds are closed so not enough sunlight was entering the office, so I couldn't see what was on the picture. 

So, in other words, her office is pretty much the same as mine, with the same things. Our desks have the same things too. A lamp, a name plate, and a day-by-day calendar. But, my desk is neat, hers isn't, with folders scattered around, and a note book open along with a small notepad next to it. The notepad reminds me of when Hiiragazawa took mine away and bribed me with it. If I hadn't written personal things in there, I wouldn't give a damn if he gave it back to me or not. But, the thing was, the whole thing had personal information, except that one page about Rui Eleanor. Damn me for writing about- 

Kinomoto passes by me, interrupting my thoughts. She sat down on her chair, which is also like mine, leather with wheels at the bottom.

Seeing that she wasn't about to ask me to sit, I walk forward and sit down on one of the chairs in front of her desk anyways, just to annoy her.

It worked, because her eyes flared up and I smirked at my accomplishment. Man, I can so easily anger her that all I have to do is step into the building and she would explode.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

I didn't know what to tell him. How can I, with what our boss wants us to do? I don't want to do it, oh, how I don't want to do it! I was damn near begging my boss not to make us do it, but he wouldn't listen! Oh god, it will be so difficult and so out of character!

I sigh shakily, which must have surprised Li because his smirk disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"I won't like what you have to say, will I?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know how you'll react, but you definitely will not be thrilled." I took a deep breath and take a folder from the piles of folders scattered around my desk and throw it across my desk. "Victim number 12, its a male, police officer, of course. Name is Hatsumono Ray."

"Okay, why are you telling me?" Li asked, slightly confused.

I sigh. "Our boss . . . he wants us to go undercover."

"Together?"

"Yes . . . As you noticed, John Doe likes his victims to be married. He also wants them between the ages of twenty-one and thirty. Bennett thinks we can nab him."

He looked a little . . . frightened? That's what he looked like, but I couldn't tell because he quickly put his barriers up, not allowing me to make sure. Why can't he just let his emotions show instead of having a blank look all the time! It's so frustrating not knowing what he is feeling.

"How are we going to nab him?" He asks as he opens the folder to study the reports about the new victim.

I brace myself. "How are you in handling being a husband?"

His head shot up as he stared at me. " . . . E-excuse me?"

I reach into my pocket and take out a small, yellow packet. I open it and take out three gold rings. One had a single diamond on it, another had a slightly bigger diamond with two small emeralds next to it on each side. The other ring had tiny diamonds engraved into it all around it. 

I held them on my palm as Li looks at them.

"Please don't tell me . . . " he nearly moaned. 

"Yup, he wants us to pretend to be husband and wife."

He glares at the rings, then at me. "I won't do it."

I smirk. "You don't do it, you get kicked off the case."

He cursed, but I couldn't make out which foul word he had said. I remain silent as he stares at the rings, as if he can make them disappear. 

"Fine" he spat. "I'll do it."

Damn it, I didn't want him to agree. I pick up his ring, which is the one with the diamonds engraved into it, and toss it to him. He gets it with one hand and glares at it some more like it was cursed or something. 

"Glaring at it won't make it disappear" I say.

"The same way glaring at me won't make me disappear."

I wasn't glaring, but that comment made me glare at him as he abruptly stood up, ring being clenched in his fist. He turned around, heading towards the door. I remain in my chair as I watch him open the door and then close it behind him. I look at the two remaining rings in my hand. One, the single diamond, is suppose to be my engagement ring, the other, the diamond with the emeralds next to it, is my wedding ring. We are suppose to play husband and wife cops, only I am going to be the bait and, hopefully, John Doe will come after me and try to make me victim number 13, and we can finally stop this serial killer.

I then groan. How are we going to play husband and wife, if all we do is fight? From the reports, all the couples were happily married. John Doe would never come after me if I fight with my 'husband' constantly. Now I regret ever being given this case. 

Trying to get my thoughts off marriage all together, I look over my desk for the folder with the report on victim number 12, but I didn't see it anywhere.

I growl. Li took it. Damn it.

(Next Day)

I open one eye to the sound of the alarm. It read 7:00 A.M. I frown. It's Sunday, and I don't usually put the alarm for 7:00 in the morning. I sit up completely when I don't see my pistol in the holster that I always hang on the upper right post of my bed. I kick the covers off my body, revealing my nightgown that reaches above my knees.

I grab a robe and put it on as I leave my bedroom cautiously. The alarm was one thing, but the pistol not being in my holster is another. Somebody is in my house, or at least was. I step out into the hallway, my bare feet not making a sound on the carpet. I check every room upstairs, and then approach the stairs. I hesitate. I didn't really want to go downstairs with no protection.

__

Guess I'll have to risk it, I think to myself and I slowly go down the stairs. I quickly checked the living room. Empty. If this person is still in my house, then he is in my kitchen, because that is the last place I haven't checked. I take a deep breath as I walk to the kitchen, and I pause next to the entrance. Slowly, I move my head and I take a peek into the kitchen. 

"Coffee?"

I blink, staring at the person who is working the coffee machine. I then growl.

"How did you get into my house?!" I demanded. 

Li smirked as he poured the coffee into two mugs.

"Your locks aren't very good. I got in easy, five minutes flat" he commented, with a hint of smugness. "Oh, and I have your pistol, just in case you decided to shoot me."

"You damn well know I would have shot you, no matter what!" I can't believe him! Li Syaoran is in my house! "And no jury would have convicted me because it would have been called a righteous shooting! You are breaking an entry!"

He shrugged, as if breaking into my house wasn't a felony.

"_GET OUT!!_" I scream, and he winced. 

"Calm down" he said in a calm tone as he carried the mugs to the table. "We need to discuss our 'marriage', unless you want me to call Bennett and tell him you don't want to do it." He raised his left hand and showed me his ring finger, which sported the wedding ring. 

I growl again as he sat down. The nerve of this guy! 

I stomp forward and drag out the chair across from him and sit down. I glare at him. 

"Why couldn't you have called or knocked?" I hissed. 

"If I called, you would have hung up. If I knocked, you would have slammed the door in my face." He smirked. "Am I wrong?"

I say nothing, because that's exactly what I would have done.

"Now, about our marriage-"

"Bennett has a house ready for us to live in" I interrupt. The faster I give him the information, the faster he will leave. "We have to be in public all the time, showing the city that we are married. At nights, there is going to be an alarm system. If he breaks into the house to kill me, a beeping noise will sound in the bedroom and wake us up. Then we get into positions, and then get him." I ran a hand through my hair. "Bennett is also going to put an article about us being newlyweds in the newspaper, hoping that John Doe will read it and come after me, since he has a thing for newly married victims also."

He nodded his head as I took a sip of coffee. Wow. I am not a coffee fan, because I never really liked the taste. I only drink it to keep me awake when I am working late nights. But this tasted good. Really good. I take another sip, savoring the taste, wondering what he did to it that makes it taste much better than when I make a cup for myself.

"Okay, since I told you that, can you leave?" I ask.

"Jeez, you're very nice" he said sarcastically. 

"Hey, I ain't the one who broke into someone else's home!"

"It was either that or get a door slammed in my face, or get hung up on!" He shot back. Before I can open my mouth, the door bell rang. I glare at him before leaving the kitchen and going to the front door. 

"Who is it?" I call out.

"Tomoyo."

I frown. Why would Tomoyo be here so early in the morning? I open the door and my eyebrows rose with surprise. She looked miserable and sad. 

"Tomoyo, sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask as I move aside to let her in. She walks in and I close the door behind her. She walks to the kitchen and stops at the entrance. 

"I didn't let him in, he broke in" I said to her confused expression as she stared at Li. 

"I guess I should leave" he spoke as he stood up. 

"No, you don't have to go" Tomoyo stated, sadness in her tone. "I want to ask you something. Did Eriol tell you he liked me? Or did you just misread him?"

I frown. "Huh?"

"Yesterday, when I walked into Li's office to tell him about you wanting to see him, he was speaking to Eriol and . . . and . . ."

"I told Hiiragazawa to go and flirt with her because I knew he had the hots for her" Li spoke. "But I didn't know she was at the door." He looked at Tomoyo. "No, he didn't tell me he liked you, but I didn't misread him. I could tell that he wanted you."

Tomoyo's lip wobbled and I directed her to the table, gently making her sit down. 

"Tomoyo, tell me what's wrong?"

"Eriol he . . . After I heard them, I was avoiding him all day until he caught up to me in the parking lot at night. He told me that what Li said . . . wasn't true . . . that he doesn't like me . . ." She burst into tears. 

"Oh Tomoyo, don't cry" I soothed as I hug her, mentally cursing at Eriol. He loves her, why did he lie and said he had no feelings towards her? I look at Li, and he had a confused expression. That's when I realized that he doesn't know that Tomoyo has feelings for Eriol. I mouthed the words 'she loves him' and an expression of understanding replaced the confusion.

"I-I l-love him so m-much . . . it hurts to know that Eriol doesn't love me the way I love him" Tomoyo choked.

"Tomoyo?" Came a voice from the entrance of the kitchen. I look at who it was and I hid my surprise. 

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V)

Tomoyo stared at Eriol through blurry eyes. She knew it was him, she could tell by the voice. She wiped her face and stood up. "Hi Eriol. I was just leaving." She sniffled and walked pass Sakura. "Bye" she said but was surprised when Eriol moved in her way. 

"Wait, Tomoyo I . . . I didn't know you loved me" he said, kicking himself for not saying that he loves her. The words just would not come out, like last night. He meant to tell her that he loves her, but instead told her differently, and he couldn't correct himself because by the time he got over his shock, she was already in the car and driving away. Now she has just said that he loved him, and he couldn't say three simple words!

His heart ached when her lip wobbled and new tears began to come out. 

"So you heard" she whispered. "Yes, I do love you, but as you said, the feelings aren't mutual so can you please move?"

"No" he said. "Tomoyo I . . . I . . . I" Damn it, why couldn't he say it? Nothing was stopping him. 

"You what?" She asked, trying to help along so he could say what he wants to say and she could go home and cry. 

"I . . ." he sighed; he just couldn't say them, so he chose the alternative.

He kissed her.

He felt her surprise as his lips pressed over hers gently. At first she didn't respond, but then slipped her arms around his neck and parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She kissed him with all her heart, showing him how much she loves him, and Eriol considered himself a fool for not telling her how he felt last night. He loves her, and will make up for the pain he caused her for the rest of his life.

"I love you" he whispered when he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the words wouldn't come out."

"You love me?" She said, as if making sure she heard correctly. 

Eriol smiled. "With all my heart."

Tomoyo burst into more tears and hugged him. "Oh god, I love you so much, Eriol. You know you just made me the happiest woman in the world!"

"And you made me the happiest man in the world, and-" He stopped when he looked at Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura looked touched, but he couldn't tell what Syaoran was feeling because his expression was blank. "I think we should go" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, who backed up and turned her head. She blushed. 

"W-will you be at work tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura blinked, as if she couldn't follow the change of the subject. "Oh, umm . . . no, I'll be packing up my things and moving into the new house."

Tomoyo and Eriol blinked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I'll explain later" she said, and then smiled. "You two do make the cutest couple. Kawaii!"

Eriol merely smiled as Tomoyo blushed more. "Let's go and get some breakfast. It'll be our first date" Eriol said and Tomoyo looked at him with love in her eyes. She nodded and said bye as they left the house.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who looked back at her. "I don't know whether to yell at you or to smile." She sat down and put her hands together. "So now that we are done discussing about what we are suppose to do, are you going to leave?"

"Once you give me the address to the house. I hope the locks are better over there than here."

She glared at him and got up as she went to the counter. She scribbled down the address and shoved it into his out waiting hand. "There, now leave!"

Syaoran put the paper in his pocket and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Umm, Li?"

Syaoran stopped and turned to look at her. She was holding the mug of coffee he had.

"Can you make me another cup of coffee?"

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V: Next Day-Monday)

I sigh as I fall backwards on my bed. I thank Bennett -and God- that this house has two bedrooms, that way I don't have to share a bed with Kinomoto. It would be a nightmare if Kinomoto had to sleep in the same bed with me.

But I admit, this house is nice. It's better than my one-bedroom apartment. This house is two stories; and besides two bedrooms, it also has two bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, and a den. Our bedrooms were next to each other, with a connecting door and our bedrooms also had balconies. 

Thanks to Bennett's courtesy, this house already had the furniture and any other things that a married couple might have or need, including a nice Honda Civic, but I brought my own car just in case. So, all me and Kinomoto had to do was bring our clothes and any other personal items . . . oh, and the John Doe files, of course. 

I glance at the clock, and see that it was already 8 AM. I had woken up around 6:30 earlier in the morning; I took a shower, got dressed, and hopped into my car, bags of clothes and other items that I had packed yesterday already in the car. I had been only a few minutes away when I realized I had no house key. I had to drive to the PI building, and ask Bennett to give me the key; but since he wasn't in yet, his secretary gave me the key, and then I was on my merry little way. 

Since I had already unpacked and put my things in their places, I lay on my king-sized bed, letting my thoughts wonder, since Kinomoto wasn't here yet and I had no one to annoy or bother.

I begin to think if this undercover stunt is going to work. Kinomoto does seem to be the perfect victim if she is married, and a happy newlywed, and a 'cop'. I sigh, wondering why I have to play a cop too. Bennett had the courtesy to also send over my police uniform, which was hanging in the closet, and a quick peek in Kinomoto's closet told me that Bennett also sent hers over. Everything looks okay, and since everything is perfectly planned, this should work, especially since Bennett is going to put a short article about me and Kinomoto getting married in the newspaper. So, John Doe should come after her, and we can finally get him, arrest him, send his ass to jail, and the police killings will be over.

But something tells me that something will screw everything up. I have learned that under every perfect picture, there is something wrong, that there is something that will screw the perfect picture.

Or in this case, the perfect plan. There is something about the plan that will screw it up, but I don't know what it is. Maybe I should tell Kinomoto . . . But all she'll do is yell at me, glare at me, and/or tell me I'm paranoid. 

But I'm betting my last penny that if I tell her, she'll say that the only thing that screws up the plan is the fact that I'm playing her husband. 

Who knows, maybe I _am_ being paranoid.

Then again, maybe I ain't.

My thoughts then drift around Kinomoto, and the incident when she began hitting that guy. What was his name? Tsuchida Kiyo, I think it was. Kinomoto seemed furious when she began to punch him like there was no tomorrow. I'm pretty sure they knew each other from the past, but I don't see a connection. I don't think she had arrested him before and that's how they knew each other. No, the way she acted . . . I think it was something deeper and much more personal, because she was also yelling that she hates him. And if she only knew him by face, she wouldn't have yelled that. 

No, she _knows_ him by more than just his face, and she hates him so much that she actually cried. I shudder when I remembered her bursting into tears. I don't know why, but I just couldn't handle it when she began to cry. Sure, when it comes to crying women or children, I am pretty much lost on what to do, but Kinomoto was worst. I couldn't _stand_ her crying. That's one of the reasons why I got her mad, at least I know what to do then.

I sit up when I hear a door close. I look at the clock. 8:45. Wow, when I let my mind wander, I kill a lot of time. I swing my legs on the side of the bed and stand up. I walk over to the connecting door and press my ear to it. I hear rustling and mutters and curses. 

It was definitely Kinomoto.

I knock twice and the rustling stopped, followed by another curse, and a very faint but very recognizable 'he is here'. After a few seconds, the door opened, and before I can open my mouth she poked me in the chest.

"This is all your fault!" She half-yelled. She began to stomp forward, and I knew it was only safe for me to walk backwards, away from her.

"What's my fault?" I asked, a little confused.

"I went over to the building to pick up the house key only to hear from the secretary that she gave it to you" she growled. I glanced back and saw that I was getting closer to the bed, so I changed my line of direction. "So I drove here, knocked on the damn door, but you didn't open it!"

I frown. I don't remember knocking . . . wait, I do remember this light tapping sound . . . I think.

"Then I rang the doorbell! But you still didn't open!"

Wow, was I so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the doorbell?

"So I drove back to the office" she continued "and told the secretary that no one was answering, but she insisted that you would be here, so I drove back here . . . _only to have my tire blown out by a stupid nail!_" She screamed the last part, and I winced, since she was right in front of me. Damn, she can scream!

"Then I had to call a tow-truck, and tow the truck here, which cost about thirty bucks. Then I knocked, rang the bell, and still no answer!"

My back hits the wall as she glares at me and her teeth grind together. I eye her left arm, which was now being brought back into a position people use when they are about to punch someone. Her hand was pulled into a fist. 

Oh shit, she was about to hit me.

"So then I ask the guy if he could change my tire, and I ended up paying an additional thirty dollars. When he left, I got into the car, only to see our boss drive up to the curb! I got out, walked up to the car, and he gave me another key saying that he had to get another key since he had only one copy, which he had told me the day before yesterday! Then he left, so I come in here, go to my room, and now I find out that you were here all the time! _I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE AND YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE . . . DAMN . . . **TIME!!**_"

I blink, still eyeing her arm. I knew if I didn't do something, I was going to get a black eye . . . or a broken nose. I didn't want either one.

"Okay, Kinomoto, calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Her arm was now drawn all the way back, and I don't think she noticed the way she has her arm positioned. 

"If someone punches me, my first response is usually to hit back, and I really don't want to hurt you" I say.

She opened her mouth again, and I was prepared for her to yell, and then punch me, but then she closed her mouth and blinked at me.

"Huh?"

__

Yup, she definitely didn't know about her arm. I nod towards her arm, and she looks at it. She blinked again before bringing it down, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief and relax my muscles, which were tense. I was telling the truth when I said that if someone hits me to cause me some damage, then I would hit back. But if Kinomoto did hit me, I wouldn't have hit back. Of course, I would have blocked it, but just in case I was too slow, I would have taken the punch. After all Kinomoto _is_ a woman.

"What?!?" She snapped, and that surprised me enough for my muscles to tense again.

"Huh?" Was all I can say. 

"What do you mean 'after all, Kinomoto _is_ a woman'?!?!"

Oh, did I say that out loud? But I was still confused.

"Okay, did you want me to call you a man?"

"No I don't want you to call me a man! What I want to know is what you meant by saying that I am a woman!"

I inwardly sigh. If I say anything to explain what I had meant, then she will go and say that I am being a sexist because I was going to let her hit me and I would do nothing about it. I would think she would be thrilled with that.

Or, she would say that I am such a coward for not wanting to hit her because I would have been afraid of her beating me up. That would probably thrill her, but it sure wouldn't thrill me. So either way, I kept my mouth closed on the subject and decided to question one of the things she had said . . . or yelled.

"So you knew that he only had one copy and you didn't tell me?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it. 

"See? If you have told me that there was only one copy, and when I had gotten the key, I would have been expecting you and would have waited to hear the doorbell or the knocks."

"You were not suppose to get the key! I was suppose to get it first, come here, and then you would have gone through a window or something to get in because _I_ wasn't going to let you in!"

"Ah. So it's a good thing I wake up early. But still, if you had told me, then I would have let you get the key, if I wanted to, and then come here, wait for Bennett out on the porch, and then get the copy. Either way, the ordeal you had just gone through is your fault for not saying a word about the key."

She glowered. I have learned that she is a stubborn woman, so I should have known already that she would hate being wrong in whatever case. She is one of those people who just have to be right no matter what. But it seems that when she is wrong and _I_ am right, she absolutely _despises_ it. 

Oh well, it just makes it more fun to annoy her.

"I hate you" she hissed.

"I know" I say back as casually as if I was asking the time. She stomped her foot. I guess she also hates the fact that I don't really care that she hates me. 

"Is there anything you don't hate about me?" I ask. 

"No. Everything about you, your face, your personality, your actual _presence, _is something that I hate."

"Kinomoto, I never did anything to you, so why are you always bitching at me?"

She remained silent and glanced away. "None of your business" she mumbled. 

"Daidouji and Hiiragazawa told me that you don't like partners and because I am your partner, you are making this as difficult as possible to drive me away."

"Damn tattle-tales!"

"Well?"

She frowned. "Partners tend to betray the other, and they don't realize it hurts more than that one person. It's as simple as that!"

"So you think I am going to betray you?"

She crossed her arms. "It's possible."

"But you never considered that throughout all this time, you are betraying _me?_"

She blinked, and then scowled. "I have not betrayed you in anyway!"

"Are you sure? When you didn't tell me about there being one key and you were just going to come over here and not let me in, that was betrayal."

"It was not!"

"It was too. You betrayed the honesty between us. Remember when you broke into my office? You betrayed the trust between us."

She bit her lip. "B-but you never trusted me or believed in anything I said when we first met."

"How do you know? You think you know every partner so well that you know how they feel, or what goes through their minds?"

"Of course!"

I sigh. "Look, you need to learn to get past whatever happened to you in the past and move on."

"It's hard to move on when the one person you love betrays you!"

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

I didn't mean to blurt that out. It was just all the stress and then the things he just said . . . God, how can I be that stupid? 

I frown some more when he adverted his gaze when I blurted that out, and I wondered why he did that.

"The love of your life betrayed you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A true statement. "Tsuchida Kiyo?"

I hid my surprise. How did he know? But it doesn't look like I hid my surprise very well because he answered the question as if he had read my mind. 

"I had connected it to the way you shouted at him that you hate him and the way you burst into tears. You were vulnerable at that point, and now you are vulnerable again. I figured that he was the cause of it. Sorry."

I didn't know if he was sorry because I was emotionally hurt, or because he had figured it out. But I didn't care. Tears stung my eyes, and I knew I needed to get out of here.

"But Kinomoto" he said as I turned to walk away. I pause, but I wasn't looking at him. "I don't know the way he hurt you or why he even did it, but don't let whatever he did affect your career. Sooner or later Bennett might fire you for the way you are treating your co-workers, or he might stop giving you cases and demote you to secretary."

"I can handle it" I say harshly, but with the way my voice was cracking, it sounded cowardly. God, I need to get out of here! But I didn't want him to think that just because he figured a little piece of the whole story, that I was going to be friendly towards him. So I stayed there for a moment.

"Just because you know about that betrayal, doesn't mean I am going to be friendly towards you."

He was silent for a moment. "I don't expect you to."

I walked away and headed to my room. Hopefully, he doesn't make the connection between why I hate partners and the way Tsuchida betrayed me. He might assume that Tsuchida was my partner and my love, and then he did something horrible to betray me. But that isn't it. There is one more important piece missing to the puzzle in Li's head. A piece that I refused to mention. I pause at the doorframe of the connecting door between our room.

"Do you know what happened to Ki- Tsuchida after he was arrested?" I knew it was a stupid question. He wouldn't know.

But I was surprised when he answered, but he couldn't see my face because I wasn't facing him. "He was in jail for a couple of days before someone bailed him out. He is waiting for court so the judge can decide what to do with him."

"Is it possible that he can get prison time?"

"Not likely. There was no evidence of the drugs in the car or anywhere else. The only thing they'll be charged on is reckless driving, endangerment to pedestrians, and running away from the law. The highest he'll get in jail is 6 months, unless the judge gives him a probation officer and three years probation."

I bit my lip. Shit, I was in danger, I knew it. He would come for me, and the newspaper article about my 'marriage' to Li would definitely give him an advantage and he wouldn't stop until I was dead. 

But I wouldn't tell that to Li. He doesn't need to know. If I tell him, he'll totally refuse the plan, he'll call Bennett about it, the plan will be rejected, and Bennett may go as far as kicking me off the case and force me into hiding. 

No, I couldn't tell Li anything about it. 

"Okay" I say, and I was appalled at how _vulnerable_ I sounded. 

__

Vulnerability is the reason why Tsuchida is after me, I thought angrily as I closed the door and then I crumpled to the ground as all my defenses fell. I put a hand to my mouth, trying to muffle my sobs, but I'm pretty sure Li heard it. God, after six damn years, I am still crying. After six years of my personality being changed so I can't allow anyone to get close to me the way Tsuchida did . . . Damn him, damn him to hell!

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V: Hong Kong)

"How could he?!" The woman nearly yelled. 

"Ling, you had gone to Paris for a period of time, thinking that your absence would make him realize what he was going to lose. He doesn't have to stay here."

Ling growled at her lawyer. "I don't care Olivia. If he isn't here, then I can't make him change his mind." She blinked but then smiled, and Olivia raised her eyebrow, wondering what her client had in mind.

"He'll have to come back, Xiao-Lang has to come back so he can-"

"Not gonna work" Olivia stated, already knowing what the long red-haired woman was thinking. "He had already done it. Now all you have to do is do the same."

Ling stomped her foot, her light-green eyes blazing with fury, as she looked at the older woman in front of her. "I can't do it. I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for!"

"Ling, Li is a ruthless man. He'll do anything to make sure you do it."

"This isn't fair!"

"If you hadn't done what you did, then you wouldn't be going through with this" said a voice at the door of the office. 

Ling bit her lip. "I couldn't help it. It was fine at first, but when he wanted to be a PI . . . he told me he was going to continue the family business, and I hated that he wouldn't be getting enough money!"

"And that is your excuse?" The woman at the door stated as she walked in. 

Ling sighed. "Okay, okay. I really do love him, mother, but-"

"He was willing to do anything for you, Ling, and you screwed up. Now you have to fix it."

"And how will I do that, mother? I have been trying-"

"Go to Tomoeda, Ling."

Olivia sighed, looking at Ling's mother. They shared a resemblance. Both had Light green eyes, straight hair . . . unfortunately, they also resemble the same mind. 

"I will do no such thing!" Ling said. 

"Yes you will, Ling. Yes you will. I am the one who worked to hard on this. Now I am telling you to go to Tomoeda and convince him. Fix this, Ling, or you will be disowned. What you did is unforgivable, even I am appalled at what you did. But I am not the one who needs to be convinced. Now you get your butt on a plane and go to Xiao-Lang." She was holding a folder in her arm, and Ling didn't notice until she handed it to her. "This has information of where he lives, where his job is at, if he is involved with anyone-"

"He is too noble for that" Ling said, with a hint of smugness. 

"And you are lucky that you have that to your advantage."

Ling nodded her head and looked at Olivia. "Book me a flight to Tomoeda."

Olivia frowned. "I am not your secretary, Ling. I don't do such things."

"You shall do it, Olivia, because you are going with her" Ling's mother said. "Or you will be fired."

Mother and daughter left the office, and Olivia wanted to scream. For God's sake she was a lawyer! Not a secretary! She hated both women, and she felt sorry that Xiao-Lang had to endure that daughter for as long as he had. She felt for the young man, and tried to convince Ling to do it, but she is stubborn, and spoiled.

Now she has to go to Tomoeda and endure Ling's rants.

Damn it, she is literary going to be in the middle of a war-zone, and all she wants to do is go home and sleep.

__

Damn

AN: Heh, you guys are sooo going to hate my new character, Ling. Believe me. Even I dislike her. Soon you will read about her connection with Syaoran. As soon as my editor gives me feedback on chapter four, I'll post up that chapter. So please review. They give me inspiration. ^_~ And please, no flames. I'm very sensitive.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Well, Lee finally gave me the corrections. And here is the chapter! Hehe, if any of you are true Linda Howard fans, you'll recognize a scene from one of her books in this chapter. I love her books, she writes so well!

Oh, and thank you for your reviews. I knew I would enjoy writing this fic, and I'm glad you guys enjoy it. And thank you to those who added me to your Favorite list.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine. Oh, and just for this one chapter, the idea of one of the scenes and dialogue doesn't belong to me. I borrowed the idea from Linda Howard's 'Mr. Perfect'.

Murdering Angel

Chapter Four

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache, I knew it. Two days into our false marriage, and I was already thinking that maybe I would just stay in bed when John Doe comes so he could kill me.

Believe me, anything was better than this.

I had just finished breakfast with Li, and we ended up in an argument. No surprise there. Once again, Mr. Big Shot corrected me, I got angry, I yelled an insult, he yelled back, etc. I suppose it started because of me, but there is no way in hell I am going to feel guilty. He knows I hate being corrected, but he does it anyways. And living with him hasn't been a picnic either. Nothing but fights, and insults, and working on the John Doe case. Bennett still hasn't done the article thing, but I guess he needs to make it as real as possible and needs to think his words wisely.

For his sake, it better not be too fluffy or mushy. 

A knock on my door interrupts my thinking of ways of hurting Bennett if he makes the article any way mushy. I scowl, because there is only one other person in this house and that's Li.

__

What does he want? I ask myself as I get off my bed and walk over to the door that leads to the small hallway. I open the door and glare at him. He was wearing sweats and a white shirt, while I was wearing a lavender, knee-length nightgown, but I had my robe on so he couldn't see it.

"What?" I growl. 

He glares at me. "Bennett" he says, and then leaves. When he says 'Bennett', that means Bennett called and wants to talk to us both. I run out of my room and down the stairs and into the living room.

"She's here" Li said.

_"I got the article"_ Bennett's voice filled the room. That's when I realized that Li had put him on speaker phone. 

"Can you read it to us?" I ask.

_"Nope, it's gonna be a surprise."_

I scowl. "It's not all lovey-dovey, is it?"

_" . . . I don't think so . . ._"

"When are you submitting it?" Li asked, before I can say anything.

_"In a bit. But not today or tomorrow, because the article just said you guys got married two days ago. You guys should be on your honeymoon right now, so I'll wait a few more days before I tell the writers to print this in their newspaper."_

"But won't it be a little too late? John Doe doesn't exactly have a pattern of the times he kills his victims."

_"Hmm . . . well seeing that his last victim was just a few days ago . . . I'll change the date of your wedding and then I'll send it in two days. Is that okay?"_

I frown; I wasn't okay with any of this, so I remained silent. Li didn't say a word either.

_"Are you guys still there?"_

"Yeah, we're here" I say. 

_"Then I guess two days is okay. But from now on, make public displays. Be affectionate towards each other, look like you are **in love**, not like two people who are about to kill each other."_

"We won't need to be looking like we are about to kill each other because we will if we continue to live together" Li replied. 

_"Deal with it. Both of you are **partners**, and I am mostly telling you this, Kinomoto."_

I growl. "Kiss my ass!" I snap.

_"I'm used to your remarks, so that doesn't faze me, and I understand the way you act, so either way, say as many smart-ass things or insults as you want. I don't care."_

I cross my arms, and glare at the phone.

_"Tonight, both of you go out to dinner-"_

"NO!" Me and Li shouted at the same time.

_"Why not?"_

"We-we . . . umm, we don't look all that happy about our marriage!" I blurt out. Hey, it _is_ the truth. 

There was silence for a moment. "_Fine, but you guys have to go to the beach."_

We blink. "Why?" We ask at the same time.

_"Public Display. At least at the beach, you guys can hide in the shade or you guys could be sitting on towels and bake in the sun and you guys don't have to talk."_

I sigh. He is right . . .

"What do you think?" Li asked me. I think for a moment. If we go to the beach, I can bake in the sun and not have to talk to him. Besides, today is a beautiful day and I do need a tan.

"I guess" I grumble.

(An Hour Later: Beach)

I sigh in bliss as the sun rays hit my body. I was wearing a pink, two-piece bathing suit and was laying down on one of my beach towels. I peek at Li with one eye and notice he is staring at something. He, too, was on a towel, but he was sitting up instead of down, and he was wearing green trunks and was bare-chested. 

I get up on my elbows and see who he was looking at. It was that woman who I said needed to do a lot of work in order to get with Li. What was her name . . . Shelly? No, Shirley. 

I hear Li curse as I lay back down. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"She saw me, and is now giving me flirty looks."

"Well, you were staring at her and-"

"No I wasn't. I was looking at the water. Just now, I notice her, the same time you saw her." He is silent for a moment. "She's coming over."

I close my eyes as I hear her begin to speak.

"Hi again. Remember me? I'm Shirley."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

I had to fight a grin. Li sounded so depressed and annoyed. I think I am starting to feel sorry for him.

"Really? I knew you would remember me!"

I nearly burst out with laughter at the way her tone held smugness. I'm a little surprised that she hasn't noticed me yet, and if she had, she probably thinks I am not with him because I am a couple of feet away from him.

"You are a little hard to forget."

"So I have been told. Hey, do you want to go and do something? We can go out to dinner, maybe a movie, a stroll through the park . . ."

I open my eyes, wanting to hear Li's response.

"I can't" was all he said. 

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"But why not?"

"Because he is married!" I say as I sit up and look at her. She looks startled, and she doesn't look all that great in that black, two-piece bathing suit. It's too skimpy.

Li just looks shocked, but I merely ignore him as I stand up and walk closer. I sit down next to him and put my hand with my wedding ring on top of his hand with his wedding ring. I place my other elbow on top of his shoulder. 

She looks at our hands and glowers. "He never mentioned marriage" she said in a tight voice.

"He didn't have to. He did tell you several times to back off, but since you aren't listening, I'll tell you: Back off. Don't mess with my man, or there'll be hell to pay."

Her jaw tightens, and I raise an eyebrow. We watch as she stomps off, and I smirk. I don't think she handles rejection so well . . .

"Why did you do that?" Li asks, and I turn to look at him. It was then that I notice his body. He has nice, broad shoulders, arms with muscles and biceps, toned abs. He isn't overly muscled, but he isn't scrawny either. He's . . . _perfect_.

I snap back to reality as he stares at me, and that's when I realized that I haven't given him an answer.

"She was getting annoying. I knew she wouldn't go away unless you had a solid reason, or, in this case, a solid relationship" I reply, trying to understand why I thought his body is 'perfect'.

__

Because it is, I think absently. I scowl and stood up to return to my towel. I lay back down and close my eyes, and try to shut out the thoughts of his body. "Besides, I owe you one with when Kiyo tried to stab me. I guess you could say we are now even."

A moment of silence passes by.

"I don't think you should wear that suit anymore" he says.

"Why not?"

"The sun was shining at an angle and . . ." He let the sentence trail off.

I persisted as I look at him. "And?"

"And I saw everything."

I blink, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Everything?" I question.

"_Everything_."

I blink again . . . and then pale. He couldn't possibly be talking about what I think he is talking about.

"Y-you mean . . ."

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the water, but he nodded; I could have damn near fainted right there! I glance at my bathing suit and mutter a curse, not knowing how I will look at him directly in the eye ever again knowing that he saw through my bathing suit!

~*~*~(Syaoran)

I try to swallow as I stare at the water. I may look composed on the outside, but inside I was shaking. I wasn't expecting to see Kinomoto's naked body, hell, she wasn't even naked! She was wearing that pink bathing suit, I shouldn't have been able to see anything more than her legs, stomach, arms and head!

Damn the sun and the way the sun rays beamed on her body. I wasn't going to say anything, but then decided to because she should know that that suit does reveal everything when the sun is at an angle.

I dared a glance at her, and she was staring at me with wide, mortified eyes, and she was pale.

"I just thought you should know for future purposes" I say. 

She says nothing. My thoughts were reeling, trying to figure out what to say so this awkward silence could go away; but my mind couldn't process anything except her body! It shouldn't shock me so much to be thinking about her body; hell, I'm a man, it's expected. But this is Kinomoto we are talking about, and I never expected to see more than I should.

__

I didn't expect her to have a nice butt either, I think, and I'm surprised at my thought. 

I hear a couple of noises and I look at her. She was wrapping the towel around her.

"I'll kill Tomoyo for making this" she muttered. "Do you know if anyone else saw?"

"I think I was the only one."

I blink with surprise when she blushed. This is the first time I have seen her blush. At least it brought a little color back to her pale face.

"I-I want to go . . . _now_."

I nod, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. Maybe if I made her angry . . . 

"Well?!?" She demanded as she stood up, towel wrapped around her. 

__

Screw that thought, she's already angry.

I stand up, grab the towel I was using, and we walked on the sand towards the parking lot. The sand was hot under my bare feet, and I suspect it was hot under her bare feet too. I glance at her, and she was looking around.

"I told you that no one but me saw" I say a little sharply.

She bit her lip. "Then how come a couple of guys are staring at me?"

I roll my eyes. "No one is staring at you."

"I'm a PI, I have sharp observing skills. I know if someone is looking at me!"

I sigh and glance around. My eyes narrow when my gaze landed a couple of guys; one sitting on a chair, another, several feet away from the other guy, sitting on a surf board. They were watching her with a look I couldn't describe from a distance. 

Either way, I didn't like it.

Kinomoto was walking a few feet behind me, and I slow down my walk so she can come up next to me. I grab her hand so our fingers can intertwine.

She looks at me, startled. "What are you-"

"They are staring at you" I merely say, and I give the guys a glare. The one on the chair looked away, but the other looked a little interested at the fact that we were now holding hands. I frown at him, and then a thought struck me, a thought that ran a chill down my spine.

__

John Doe . . .

That could be him!

"Kinomoto, see the guy with sandy hair sitting on the surf board?" She nodded. "He looked more interested when I grabbed your hand, other than looking disappointed like another man would knowing that the girl that caught his eye is taken."

"So? What does that-" She pauses, and then her eyes grow wide as she looks at me. We were still walking, and I was no longer looking at him, but I could feel his gaze on us. "Do you think it's him?" She asked lowly, her tone businesslike. 

"Could be. But we shouldn't let our minds wander."

She snorted. "Oh, I know that your mind will wander, now that you saw my breasts and ass."

I could feel my face heat up. Wow, it has been awhile since I blushed. "I'm a man, what do you expect?"

"I expect for you not to think about what you saw."

Now it was my turn to snort. "Yeah, like it's that simple. I can't control my thoughts."  
"Even if you could, would you have not thought about it?"

I grin. Wow, it has also been awhile since I grinned. Damn, Kinomoto sure has some magic within her, because no one has ever been able to make me grin for a few years now. "Please, I would have thought about it as much as I could." I close my eyes and hum a sound of pleasure, pretending to remember when I saw her body. I open an eye and see her scowling at me.

"You pervert!" She exclaims and hits me with her free hand. 

"Ow, that hurt." I mock pain. "You have quite a punch.."

She smiles smugly. "Duh! I'm a black belt."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? Did any siblings teach you how?"

She shook her head. "I have no siblings. I'm an only child. Since I was a little girl, I watched all the police men on TV and real life apprehend criminals and kick their asses if they don't do what they are told. Even in books, I preferred the killing, solving-a-mystery type. It was fun to try to figure out who was the murderer before they revealed it. When I was ten, I decided to go into law enforcement. I begged my father to put me into a martial arts class, wanting to know how to kick a criminal's ass. When I was fifteen, I was already practicing kick-boxing, judo, and karate. That was when I wanted to become a PI, seeing that it would be a little easier because I would be handed only one case at a time instead of being handed one case after another without solving them first."

I nodded, taking in this new information. "Similar to me. I had practiced martial arts since I was able to walk. They also taught me how to fight with a sword. I didn't really think I needed it, since I was the only heir to the family business, which didn't need any fighting skills."

"You're an only child too?"

"I wish! I have four sisters, all older than me, but more immature than me. They are all married now, and between them, I have a field of nieces and nephews. Anyways, I was already running the family business when I finished school which was when I was eighteen. My mother preferred giving me home-schooling" I added, to explain why I was eighteen and already running a family business rather than go to college. "I was already way ahead than students who go to Public or Private schools. It wasn't until I was twenty when I decided to become a PI. So, I got out of the family business and went ahead with becoming a PI."

"What's your family business?"

"Li Corps."

She blinked. "Wait, isn't that the biggest company in Hong Kong?"

I nod. 

"Of course! I should have made the connection! You should be rich, shouldn't you? Or did your pay of money end when you left the business?"

"Nah. On the side, I still run the business."

"Then aren't you a billionaire?"

"Don't have to say it so loud" I mutter. And her eyes go wide. 

"Oh my god! You _are_ a billionaire!"

"Please don't say it loud."

"Wow, I am walking next to a billionaire." She paused. "That explains your arrogance."

I frown. "I am not arrogant."

She rolls her eyes. "So you say. You're spoiled too."

My frown turned into a scowl. "Coming from the woman who thinks she knows everything."

She glares at me. "What is that suppose to mean?" She snaps. 

I glare back. "That you're spoiled!"

We reach the car, and I release her hand. We get in and I put the key in the ignition. 

"I am not spoiled!" She growled. "_I_ am not the one who is rich!"

"Oh, so because I have a lot of money, I am automatically spoiled?"

"Of course!"

"And how the hell do you know that I am spoiled?"

"Because all you rich types are spoiled."

I continue as we start driving away from the beach. There she goes again, thinking she knows everybody, even if she hasn't known the person long enough to make any judgments. That irritates me, but I refused to show it. That would only give her pleasure. 

"I hadn't believed it when Bennett told me you were a pain in the ass; but now I know that you are."

She glowered. "I am _not_ a pain in the ass!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay then, if I'm a pain in the ass, then you are a pain in my ass!"

I smile evilly, as I drive out of the parking lot and into the street, knowing that my next statement will surely make her shut up. "Really? Good, I don't mind because you sure do have a pretty little ass."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open her mouth in an automatic response to insult me back. But she clamped it shut as what I said sank in. I chuckle at my accomplishment and she crossed her arms and sat back on the seat, staring straight ahead. 

__

Ahh, life is good . . .

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V: Next Day)

I bang my head against the table, hoping it will knock me out for . . . oh, I don't know, the rest of my life!!! Ever since yesterday, every time I say an insult, Li changes it all around so whatever he says back, it is a comment about my body. I hate the sun; I never hated it as much as I do now. 

"So Kinomoto?" Li asked as I raise my head from the kitchen table to glare at him. I dare not answer that question. If I reply with a 'yes', he'll say I'm vain. If I say 'no', he'll laugh at me.

Yeah, well, he laughed anyways, and I wished he hadn't done that. That made him look almost human. I noticed that he grinned, smiled, and laughed much more often now. 

But all that only happens when he irritates me, and it started happening when he saw everything of my body. Damn the sun! 

"Oh come on, don't you agree with me that you have the prettiest butt in Japan?"

I wanted to kill him. I mean, I can if I wanted to. No witnesses, and no one will ever think I killed him. 

"You irritate me" I growled. "So if I kill you, you'll know why."

He blinks, and then a smile appeared. "Ahh, now I see . . . You're on your period! PMS!" 

"I am not on my period" I snap. "And even if I was, PMS is before having the period, idiot."

Li snorted. "Yeah, that's what you say. But if you ask any man, you'll hear differently."

I scoffed. "Like their experts."

"Kinomoto, the _only_ experts are men. That's why men are so good at fighting wars; they learn 'Escape and Evade' at home."

At first I was angry, but now I'm just plain pisst.

And then his smile grew. "Know why they call it PMS?"

"Don't you dare" I threatened, not wanting to hear his joke.

"Because 'Mad Cow Disease' was already taken." 

I shot up from my chair and jump over the table, wanting to knock him out of his chair and then strangle him; but I think he knew what I was going to do because once I reached his side, he had gone around the table and was now standing on the other side.

"Calm down" he said.

"Calm down my ass!" I shot him a glare when he opened his mouth. "If you say anything about my ass, I'll murder you."

"Okay . . . your breast are-"

I jumped over the table again and began to chase as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Come back here!" I nearly scream.

"Hell no" he yells back as he ran into the living room. I smirk because I had him cornered, but when I lunged at him, he ducked and ran out of the living room again. I gave chase again as he ran up the stairs. I was going to get him, no matter what!

He ran into his room and before his door fully closed, I rammed it open and he backed away, but was smirking. 

"I hope you had funeral arrangements written in you're will" I growl as I stomp up to him. 

"Actually, I did. It's great to be prepared."

I lunge again, but this time he caught my waist and we spun around before the back of my knees hit the bed and we fell on top of it. His face was red from all the running, but he was breathing normally, unlike me who was near panting. I put my hands on his shoulders in attempt to push him off but changed my mind and just let my hands rest there.

"I caught you" I say quietly.

"Actually, I'm the one who caught you" he replied; his expression blank. 

"I know" I agree absently, being drawn into his amber eyes. I gulp, wanting desperately for him to get off, but at the same time not doing anything to make him get off. It confused me. My sudden awareness to his nice toned body made everything complicated for me. My mind kept shouting at me to do something, _anything_ to get him off, but my mouth refused to utter anything. 

And then a memory hit me:

__

I stared into his eyes, him not making any attempt to get off as we lay on the bed. 

"I caught you" he whispered. 

"I know" I agree absently.

"I love you."

I smile, happy that he finally said those words to me. "I love you too."

And his lips closed over mine . . .

All night long he kissed me . . .

Even when I protested . . .

No matter that he forced himself upon me . . .

No matter how much I yelled for him to stop . . . 

He didn't stop, I wanted him to stop . . .

Kiyo raped me . . .

My breathing increases as the memory of that night came back. I close my eyes for a moment and I opened them, and look at Li . . . but it wasn't Li . . .

It was Kiyo.

I screamed.

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I jump back and away from the bed as Kinomoto screamed.

"Kinomoto-"

"_Don't hurt me anymore, please don't hurt me!" _She screamed as she fell on to the floor. She hugged herself and tears streamed down her face. "I thought you loved me" she sobbed. "Why didn't you stop?"

I was confused, but that confusion wasn't as big as my concern. 

"Kino-"

"_Get away!"_ She screamed again when she saw me get closer. I froze, not wanting to scare her more than what she already was. But I don't think she recognizes me because her eyes must be blurry do to all the tears.

But I needed to know what was wrong, so I took another step and she backed herself against the bed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you" I say softly as I kneel in front of her.

"Y-you already h-hurt m-me" she cried as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. My concern grew to worry. God, I hated it when she cried . . .

I gently put my hands on her shoulders and her head shot up. "_Don't hurt me!"_ She began to fight back, clawing at my hands that were trying to hold control over her shoulders.

"Kinomoto- stop it. I am not going to hurt you!"

"_LIAR!_"

"I'm not lying, whoever it is you are seeing is not real! I am not going to hurt you, damn it; stop struggling!" I grabbed hold of her wrists. "STOP IT!!"

She suddenly stopped, and I didn't know whether it was because I yelled and frightened her, or because she recognized my voice.

Her eyes opened, and before I can say anything, she lunged herself at me, hugging me; I knew right then that she had recognized my voice. Knowing that she was frightened, I did nothing except hug her back.

"I t-thought you were _him_" I heard her say. From the sound of her voice, I knew she was still crying. 

"Who did you think I was?" I whisper, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"He didn't stop" she whimpered. "I told him to stop, but he didn't stop."

"Who didn't stop?"

"K-Kiyo."

I frown, not liking what I was thinking. "What did Tsuchida do?" I ask, to see if I was wrong or right about my assumption.

"He raped me" she whispered. "He said he loved me, but then he raped me . . . he said it, and he raped me . . . he raped me . . ."

Anger filled me. Damn it, she was hurt in more ways than one. When she said that Tsuchida had betrayed her, I thought it was something simple, like cheating. 

I didn't even think that he had raped her.

"How old were you, Kinomoto?"

She sniffled. "I was only 17."

I knew that if Tsuchida were here, I would have killed him. Only seventeen and she was raped by someone she loved.

I rocked her back and forth, soothing her, and I glanced at the clock. It read 1:30 PM. I was suppose to go to victim number twelve's house to see the evidence because apparently John Doe did the same thing with the pictures like he did with Victim number eleven.

But soothing Kinomoto was more important than seeing evidence.

(Next Day)

I open the door as the bell continued to ring. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Jeez, hello to you too" Hiiragazawa said. I noticed Daidouji standing next to him, and they were holding hands. "Where's Sakura?"

"In her room." I scowled. "And she told me about Tsuchida raping her."

They blinked, obviously surprised. "Wow, she hasn't said that to anyone except me and Eriol" Daidouji replied. "Is she okay?"

I snorted. "She's more than okay. She's been insulting me all day." I sigh. "It seems that every time she reveals something that makes her vulnerable, she puts up her barriers full force and insults me."

"Do you insult her back?"

"Of course, it's the only way for her to forget that she ever told me about her being raped. It would be awkward for the both of us if we didn't carry on the way we were, and it might ruin our marriage image."

"Speaking of your marriage." Hiiragazawa reached behind him and held out a newspaper. I grab it and glanced around the page. It was one of those pages where they mention marriages, and our marriage turned out to be the biggest article. I quickly read through it, and I growl. 

"Damn it, it's too . . . _mushy"_

"What's too mushy?" Came a voice behind me. 

I glance back, and I smirked. "Oh, nothing Kinomoto. Forget I said that. Here, Bennett put through the article about our marriage."

Kinomoto immediately swiped it out of my hands and I intently watched her face, wanting to see her reaction.

**_" 'On August 15, four weeks ago, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura and Mr. Li Syaoran married in a private ceremony"_** Kinomoto read out loud. **_"They had gone to Hawaii for their honeymoon and had returned five days ago. They have been spotted having midnight strolls through the park, quiet dinners on the beach, and have been caught kissing more times than people can count. They hold hands everywhere and one doesn't leave the other alone. They have even been caught saying 'I love you' several times in one day. After being asked, they said that no more than 100 people joined the ceremony. They said they had spoke their own vows and that the bride had shed tears as Li said his vows. The honeymoon was 'something I will never forget' said the new Mrs. Li. 'It felt wonderful to fall asleep next to my husband and then wake up in his arms in the morning. And it will become a tradition that will continue for the next fifty years.' When asked if they will have kids, Mrs. Li stated that they wanted to wait a year, but if an unplanned pregnancy occurred, they will be proud as ever to start a new Li generation. 'Having my husband's child will be something glorious, and I'll love him even more.'"_**

Kinomoto looked shocked. "I told him I didn't want it all lovey-dovey!"

I snorted. "Yeah, like he'll listen to you."

"Of course he listens to me! He listens when I say 'kiss my ass'!"

"He probably imagines himself kissing your ass, that's why he doesn't say anything. Remember, it's the prettiest, and sweetest, ass in this town, probably the country!"

I nearly laugh at the way she grew red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I do not know. 

"I told you to stop talking about my ass!"

"Why? After what I saw, I have to talk about it."

"What?!" I turned around to look at who said that, and that was when I remembered that Daidouji and Hiiragazawa were still standing there . . . and they were gaping. "What did you see?" Daidouji asked.

Before I can answer, Kinomoto yelled. "Everything! He saw everything! I wore that pink suit and the sun made it transparent! I was actually wearing something, but Li saw my ass and breasts anyways! I might as well have gone to the beach naked!"

Daidouji and Hiiragazawa were silent for a moment . . . and then burst out laughing. 

"It's not funny!" Kinomoto yelled again.

"Y-yes it is" Daidouji laughed. "It's just that we never thought that Li would see you naked!"

"But I wasn't naked!"

I merely smirk as I lean against the door frame. I would never let this go, because as soon as this case is over, me and Kinomoto will never be partners again. So I'll just bug her about what I saw until we catch John Doe. After all, she didn't intend for me to see anything-

__

The same way she didn't intend for Tsuchida to see her naked . . .

I frown. I wondered for a brief moment if Tsuchida read the article. I hope he did. It would show that Kinomoto had moved passed him raping her. But what if he actually came here to remind both me and Kinomoto that he was the first person to ever have sex with Kinomoto? And what if he came while I was gone and Kinomoto had to face him alone?

I blink as something that I recognize as male protectiveness took over my body. But that usually happens when a man wants to protect a female that he cares about. But I don't care about Kinomoto. I only held her through the weeping when she revealed Tsuchida raped her because it was a very sensitive topic 

So why do I feel a little protective of her?

__

Because of the case, I think to myself. Yeah, that's it! Kinomoto is vital to the case, and if Tsuchida came, he might open a few wounds, and we don't want her to look sad when we go out. We have to act blissfully happy, or John Doe will suspect we are having troubles and won't come after her. Yup, that's the reason, nothing more.

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V: Japan Airport)

Ling waited for her suitcase at the baggage claim. She glanced at Olivia. "Did you get the directions?"

Olivia nodded, but she look awfully tired. "Yes. And I called a taxi to take us there."

Ling scoffed. "A taxi . . . I used to ride in limos, and now I have been reduced to taxis. Damn it, I shouldn't have drank that night!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, not wanting to comment on it or try to comfort her client, because Ling was nothing but spoiled. Hell, she should be grateful she's going to ride in taxis, instead of walking.

"Finally" Ling exclaimed as she reached for her suitcase. Olivia did the same to grab her own suitcase. They walked out of the airport and Ling scowled when she saw the taxi waiting for them. "This is nothing fancy!" Ling complained as she put down her suitcase and stood there. Olivia was confused, and wondered if Ling was standing there in protest to riding in the car.

"Why are you standing there?" She finally asked. 

"Well, I can't exactly put the suitcase into the trunk, now can I?"

Olivia groaned as she walked to the trunk and opened it to put in her suitcase. 

"You mean we have to put it in ourselves?" Ling asked, obviously shocked. Olivia grabbed Ling's suitcase and put it into the trunk and then closed it. She walked to the side and opened the door, and when she was about to slide in, Ling moved passed her and got inside. It was then that Olivia remembered that Ling was used to people opening doors for her. Olivia sighed and got in. She closed the door and leaned forward. "To Mr. Li Syaoran's apartment" she stated, and rattled off the address. The driver nodded and then began to drive to their destination.

Olivia looked at Ling, and saw the folder containing information on Syaoran sitting on her lap. Ling was apparently studying it. "So he actually became a PI" Ling said, disgust in her voice. "And it says here he lives in a dingy two bedroom apartment. Why would he need two rooms? When I'm with him, we won't need the extra bedroom because I'll be with him."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ling gave a smug look. "Look at me? Light green eyes, red hair . . . I'm a man's dream! Nobody has more beautiful eyes than mine, and nobody has a better body than mine."

__

But I'm sure someone has a better personality than yours, Olivia thought.

"Xiao-Lang will welcome me back with open arms, and he'll be begging for my forgiveness."

"_He'll_ beg for _your_ forgiveness?!" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Of course! He'll beg after doing this."

"_You_ should be begging _him_!"

Ling snorted. "Olivia, I never beg, and I shouldn't have to."

Olivia sighed, and again wondered how Syaoran survived her client's rude and arrogant personality. And she was glad that Syaoran had finally saw past the blinds and saw Ling's true nature.

AN: Heh, this chapter was extremely fun to write, except the part about Sakura being raped. And what I enjoy most is the fact that I am not actually following a timeline, which makes writing this story easier, at least with me.

Please review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? And I promise that a new chapter will come out soon . . . but only if I get nice reviews and no flames. Arigato!


	5. Chapter Five

AN: I noticed that I got a lot of reviews for chapter four. I didn't expect so many, but nonetheless, I am grateful . . . Ah, screw the properness. *gets down on knees* Arigato, arigato, arigato, Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am so glad people are enjoying this story! I guess chapter four was one of those rare chapters I have where it was actually funny. But I admit, I kinda liked that chapter too.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Five

(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I swear she is going to kill me. It's been a week since the newspaper came out, and Kinomoto and I have been going out to places trying to act like a real couple.

As I said before, I swear she is going to kill me.

Of course, I am bugging her about the fact that I saw everything of her female body. But what has been driving her insane was how I was acting all lovey-dovey out in public. I knew she would hate it, so I, of course, started doing it.

But I'm glad she didn't see the true reason for me acting like that. Ever since she told me about Tsuchida raping her, I couldn't help the smile that appears on my face when I imagine tearing that bastard up from limb to limb. He didn't deserve to live. If anyone ever wanted a hit man for killing Tsuchida, I'll gladly take the job just so he can be punished for raping Kinomoto. 

I didn't want Kinomoto to be awkward around me, to feel vulnerable. I don't like it when she is vulnerable; I'm used to the cold, tough side of her personality because then I know exactly how to react. But if she's vulnerable, how in hell am I suppose to comfort her? I am no good in comforting people. That's the main reason why I bug Kinomoto, so she would always act cold towards me.

And if she is cold towards me, then I can tease her about her body without holding back.

I blink my eyes as I stare at the papers on my bed. They are, of course, the John Doe papers. I am edging that this killer is male, because he seems to get closer to the ladies in order to strangle them. I have also concluded that this killer was definitely someone in some type of law enforcement, because this killer cleaned up so well. He seems to know exactly what we are going to be looking for, and he makes sure we won't be able to find any clues. I am surprised that Kinomoto hasn't reached these conclusions. I'm pretty sure she is confident that the killer is a man, via her distrust in men, but I doubt she thinks this killer is in law enforcement. I have been on this case for a month, and have already reached these conclusions based on evidence. She has been working on this case for about three months, and I am sure the only conclusion she reached was that this person has a habit for order.

__

Should I tell her my conclusions?

I debate for a minute . . . and then shrug.

__

If she ever starts telling me things, then maybe I'll tell her. I then frown. _But she did tell me things . . . she told me about Tsuchida._

Then guilt washed over. Damn it, I know most about what happened to her, yet I didn't tell shit about my past except about by family . . . but I didn't because it hurts. 

__

But telling me about Tsuchida must have hurt . . .

I hate it when random thoughts start popping into my head, especially thoughts that make me feel even more guilty. I sigh. Now I wish Kinomoto kept her mouth closed about Tsuchida. I also wish we weren't stuck in this marriage gig. 

I glance at the clock. 12:39 AM. Damn, it's past midnight. I rub my eyes, urging the sleep to leave, but unfortunately, it doesn't work that way.

I then freeze.

Usually, John Doe would have killed by now. It's been well over two weeks, and even though he doesn't have a pattern of the times he kills, it's usually less than every two weeks. Meaning that John Doe should have gone after Kinomoto a few days ago.

__

Unless . . . he wasn't given the chance to approach her . . .

Okay, I know I said I hated random thoughts, but now I just love them! I get off the bed and start to pace. What if that's the key? Me and Kinomoto have never left the other's side since we became 'husband and wife', and no one has been able to approach us and talk without the other hearing the conversation. And I'm pretty sure that Kinomoto would have mentioned something about a guy going up to her and flirt. 

It's my suspicion that John Doe needs to go up to his victims and talk, to find information, to see if they are married, to see where they live.

My God, John Doe has been waiting for us to separate for a few minutes so he can talk to her!

But people don't just start blabbing things like that to a stranger they talk to for a few minutes.

__

Kinomoto . . . vulnerable . . . she blabbed about Tsuchida because she was vulnerable . . .

Shit, we have been going at this all wrong! 

I walk over to the night stand and grab my cell phone, I begin to punch in numbers as I walk towards the connecting door. I bang on it as the phone begins to ring. The door opens in a few seconds, and I knew I didn't need to worry over the fact that she might have been asleep. Not that I worried about it anyways.

She growled at me, her hair tousled; she was wearing her thin robe too, which she uses to cover up whatever she wears to go to sleep. 

Which also covers up what I saw in the beach, and I almost broke my phone trying to control my thoughts. It's funny how I can bug her about it so easily but when I start letting my thoughts wander, it's hard to just have some control over myself.

"What?!" She demanded at the same time a groggy 'hello' sounded from my cell. 

"Bennett, me and Kinomoto have been going at this all wrong" I say into the phone. 

**_"What are you talking about?"_** Bennett asked as I grabbed Kinomoto's wrist and dragged her into the room.

"John Doe goes up to his victims to talk so they can blab about their life. The thing is, is that married people don't start blabbing about personal facts."

**__**

"What's your point?"

"My point is that John Doe finds out the information that he needs by going up to his victims when they are vulnerable. And when it comes to marriage couples, they are vulnerable after a big fight! Especially when they are newlyweds!"

I got nothing but silence by both Kinomoto and my boss. 

When I opened my mouth to continue, Bennett cursed.

**"_No wonder he hasn't gone after Kinomoto; I told the both of you to act all lovey-dovey, when all John Doe is looking for is his chance to walk up to her. Damn it, we could have gotten him days ago. Does Kinomoto know about this?"_**

"She's right here listening to my side of the conversation."

_"**Okay . . . it's midnight, making it Saturday. Tonight, have a fight in a restaurant so the whole place can hear. Most likely, John Doe is either going to be in the restaurant because he somehow followed you, or he will hear about it. Either way, we are going to give him his chance. Tell Kinomoto that if any guy starts asking information about your married life, then she should answer as if she is too vulnerable not to realize what she is doing."**_

"What should we fight about?"

"**_Something that might really hurt her. I would say that you two should fight over her finding out you have a wife already, but then that would make you two not really married and then he wouldn't want to go after her . . . Look, you and Kinomoto discuss it. Call me later to tell me what restaurant you guys are going so I can send over one of my men over there to watch things over. Got it?"_**

"Got it." I hang up and look at Kinomoto. 

"At least we can finally show our true colors" she stated, but she was frowning and I briefly wonder why.

~*~*~(Sakura)

Wonder why I am frowning? It's because Li figured out this conclusion! I have been on this case for three months, yet he is already unraveling the mystery of John Doe and how he works! I hate this!

"He wants us to fight in a restaurant tonight" he says. He didn't need to elaborate. Hearing his side of the conversation, I understood exactly why.

"How about we fight over the fact that you already had a wife, and I found out about it-"

He shook his head. "That won't work. He won't go after you knowing that we aren't really married."

"Okay, then how about me thinking that you might be cheating on me, but in truth you aren't. That way, I am vulnerable and we are still married."

He thinks about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Perfect."

(7:00 AM)

I stretch my arms as I sit in the breakfast table. God, I am sleepy, but Li wouldn't let me sleep. At least, not voluntarily. When he knocked on my door, I didn't expect to open the door and see him bare-chested . . . God his abs . . .

I clench my teeth. His body is what kept me up all night! Why oh why must I see him in a different light? Damn it, I was quite happy not knowing about his biceps, his broad shoulders, his abs-

__

Just stop it already! I scold myself. If I continue they way I am reacting to his body, then I am going to drive myself insane!

__

But his abs . . .

I bit my tongue, hoping it would somehow affect my brain to stop thinking about it. 

I then take a deep breath, and close my eyes. Okay, so he does have a nice toned chest, so what? From what I've seen around my building, two people who have been working together for awhile find themselves being attracted to the other. But it doesn't mean anything big. All it means is that you noticed his body . . . his abs . . .

Damn it, what is so great about his abs?! He has other good parts in his body! Like his biceps. His biceps show that he works out, it shows that he can lift heavy things, it shows that he can kick any man's ass . . .

I frown. I should have stuck with his abs. His biceps just makes things worse.

I glance at the doorway when I hear a noise.

"What are you doing up?" Li asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Couldn't sleep" I say, in a voice that tells anyone not to ask for an elaboration.

Yeah, well, I should have known he doesn't really care.

"Why?"  
"Something kept me up."

"What?" He urged, and I had the urge to kick him when he sat down on the table across from me. 

"Just . . . something."

I look at him, and he looked back at me . . . and then he grinned.

"It was me, wasn't it?"

I nearly dropped my jaw, but was able to keep my composure. How in hell did he know?

"What makes you say that?" I manage to say, trying to act cool.

"Hmm . . . I believe it was when you said the words, and I quote 'I should have stuck with his abs. His biceps just makes things worse.'"

This time I didn't stop my jaw from dropping. Oh god, I said that out loud! I look at him with pure shock and horror, and he looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh. God I hope he wins. It's bad enough he makes comments about my ass, but now he knows that I am attracted to him!

"I guess it works" he stated. "You like my abs; why not make fun of it?"

I growl. "Because you know you won't be affected." While he was doing battle with resisting the urge to laugh, I was busy trying not to blush.

In my case, it was a losing battle.

"So? I make comments about your ass being pretty and sweet."

I wanted to kill him. I know I've said that before, but I _really _want to kill him. 

More now than ever!

"I don't see why" I snap. "My ass is as flat as an iron board."

He snorted. "Girl, you need to go to an eye doctor. Believe me, it isn't flat. But if you think it's flat, why are you getting angry over it?"

I pause my glaring, and I blink. Why do I react the way I do? I know he only does it to annoy me, and if I didn't act the way I did the first time he said something about my ass, everything would have been okay.

But no, me and my personality just had to get in the way. I know he likes to annoy me, and commenting about my butt is his ammo to embarrass me. 

Damn it, he is using his ammo well.

"What restaurant are we going to?" I ask, wanting to change the subject. 

It always amazes me the way he changes from a relaxed guy to a tensed PI in one second. "Crystal Star" he replied. 

I blink. "That's a very expensive . . ." the rest of the sentence died on my lips when I realized that he has lots of money to spend. He could go there everyday if he wanted to, while a lot of other people had to save up to go there probably once every two months.

But still, he didn't need to spend all that money for just one night for a case.

"We could go to another restaurant" I say.

He shook his head. "The Crystal Star is where we are going to go."

I frown. "Why?"

"Because it's one place where I have wanted to go since I've got here."

I sigh. I knew he wouldn't budge. "Fine. Let's just discuss what we are going to yell to each other tonight."

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V: Hotel)

Ling's eyes were blazing as she stared at the article. No matter how many times she reads it, she couldn't believe it!

Syaoran . . . had married!

Why wasn't it in the files she received? She probably wouldn't have never heard about if she hadn't picked up the paper in front of Syaoran's apartment that day she had arrived from Hong Kong.

Damn it, she hated staying in this hotel! She was used to mansions, separate rooms; not one single room that combined a living room and a bedroom together! She came here thinking that she would be staying with Syaoran, not in a hotel.

Damn whomever married him!

Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it, her eyes not leaving the article.

"What?" She growled.

"**_Manners, my daughter, manners_**."

Ling blinked. "Mother? Why are you calling me?"

"**_Is it wrong for me to call my only daughter to see how she is doing?"_**

Ling frowned. "No, I haven't gotten Xiao-Lang back."

"**_Are you losing your touch in getting men, Ling? I do hope not, because I am the one who taught you what you know."_**

"No mother, that is not the case." Ling sighed, and she glared at the article. "I have an article here that was in a newspaper from a week ago. It says here that Xiao-Lang is married."

**_" . . . What?!"_**

"Xiao-Lang is married."

**_"That is impossible! That would mean-"_**

"It doesn't matter. Here it says that he married a woman named Kinomoto Sakura. Even her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

**_"How does she look like?"_**

"I have no idea. I haven't even met the woman. I can't find him, mother. I looked high and low and I don't have a clue of where he is. I sent Olivia to dig up the info but she can't find a thing of where they are staying."

**_"Useless woman! The attorney that Li has is better than her!"_**

"Mother, what do I do?"

**_"Find him, Ling. Find him and remind him who you are. And put that so-called wife of his in her place. I'm sure you'll scare her off. Her name makes her sound like a wimpy woman who is as fragile as a flower. I suggest you crush her._**"

~*~*~(First Person P.O.V: Syaoran)

"And then you run out and John Doe should find you and then he does his little routine" I finished. Kinomoto nodded as she mentally took notes. I watch her closely. She really did seem tired. If she didn't get any sleep, she might ruin the plan by falling asleep on the dinner table or something.

I stand up. "Go to sleep" I order her. She looked taken aback with that and frowned.

"I don't feel like it."

"Go to sleep" I say again. And her frown turned into a scowl. 

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"You should know by now that I don't pay attention to you. If I don't want to sleep, then I won't sleep."

I smirk. "Is it because you are scared you'll dream about me?"

Her hands clenched together on the table, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself" she snapped. 

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Shut up! That isn't the case!"

I smile, and back off a bit. "Okay, I'll go with what you say . . . for now." I take out my cell. "I'll just call Bennett and tell him that you are just too tired to do this stunt tonight and-"

I blink as she snatches the phone out of my hands. Wow, I didn't even see her get up from her chair. 

"Fine" she spats. "I'll fucking go and fucking sleep." She stomps out of the kitchen, and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut from there. I knew that I should have just let her stomp out of the kitchen and gloat silently that I won.

Yeah, well, sometimes my mouth just doesn't listen to my brain.

"Don't forget to dream about me and my abs!" I shout out after her. I hear a 'thump', a muttered curse, and I barely had a second to react to a book being flown through the kitchen doorway and heading straight towards my head.

"_FUCK YOU!"_ Came a scream as I duck and glance back as the book crashes into a vase on the counter. I then hear a door being slammed, and I sigh.

My, she is definitely a feisty one, and I don't know how I would be able to survive if we were actually married.

I hear the door bell and I cautiously walk towards the door. I look around, wondering if the door I heard slammed was just a decoy and if she is somewhere hiding. I reach the door and open it. 

"So how's the wife?" Hiiragazawa asks as he strolls in. 

I make a face. "What wife? And where is Daidouji? Since you guys told each other how you feel, you've guys been inseparable."

"True" he agrees as I close the door and we walk to the living room. He plops down on the couch and relaxes. "Her mother called her, asking her to go to Tokyo to help her with her with something with her work. Daidouji Sonami owns a toy company. Anyways, Tomoyo won't return until tomorrow."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to know how you guys are coping. Not only that, but Bennett told me to come here and find out what restaurant you guys are going to. I'm the guy who is going to make sure things go smoothly."

"Meaning you are going to be with us in the restaurant?"

"Yeah, but I'll be a few tables away. You and Sakura are going to have an ear-piece and tiny microphones attached to your shirts, and I'll have the same thing. That way we'll be able to communicate. So, what restaurant are we going to?"

"Crystal Star."

He blinked. "That's quite expensive. A single fish costs around twenty-five bucks. A fin probably costs $1.50. Can you afford it?"

__

More than you know . . .

"I'll manage" I say instead. 

He shrugs. "Where is Sakura?"

"Upstairs, I'm hoping she is asleep." I shake my head. "She hasn't had any rest all night and she needs her strength." I look at Hiiragazawa and he has that annoying, and very creepy, grin. 

"You care for her" he says.

I blink, and then frown. "I don't give a damn about her."

He snorted. "Li, you just told me that you hope she is asleep because she didn't get any rest all night. That means you care for her."

"I said that because I don't want her to fall asleep while we are at the restaurant."

"Oh, so this is all for the case?"

"Hell yeah."

He gives me a what-a-load-of-crap look.

"It's the truth" I stated. "I care about the case. I care about Kinomoto as much as she cares about me. And considering that she could care less if I die, that should tell you something."

"Fine, whatever you say" he states, and then he crosses his arms. "Just tell me something."

I roll my eyes. "What?!"

"Would you care less if Tsuchida raped her again?"

I give him a confused look, mainly because I have no idea how to answer that. "What do you mean?"

"I looked up about Tsuchida's court date in our database and it says it was a couple of days ago. He was a no show."

"So?"

"Since then, his attorney hasn't been able to find him or contact him. My guess is that he is in hiding somewhere in Tomoeda, waiting for his chance to get Sakura again."

"How do you figure?"

"The attorney said that the last thing Tsuchida said was 'this is all Kinomoto's fault. She'll pay.'"

I curse. "Great, now we have to worry about Tsuchida. Should I tell Kinomoto?"

"I don't know." He paused. "I know damn well you are avoiding the question that I had asked, but I'll let it slide for now."

I remain silent. I wasn't about to open my mouth and say something stupid like I did before. In fact, I'm kidding myself. I can't open my mouth, because I really don't know how to answer that question.

"But at least I can tell you are attracted to her" he says. And I frown.

"Am-"

"Don't you even try to lie. The first time I laid eyes on Tomoyo, I was attracted to her, so I can tell when a guy is attracted to a female. You have the same look in your eyes when you look at Sakura."

I couldn't deny it. Hell, I already admit it to my brain. I have also admitted that I am able to smile around Kinomoto, but that's only because her annoyance and irritation towards my comments are so damn funny I can't help but laugh. But I haven't quite found a reason for my sudden attraction towards Kinomoto.

But it doesn't mean I won't try to deny it in front of Hiiragazawa.

"I am not-"

"I mean, you saw her naked, didn't you?"

"She wasn't naked! She was wearing-"

"Doesn't matter. You saw her full body. Every piece of flesh."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

"Would you let me finish just a single god damn sentence?!"

"Not if the sentence is something that is a lie."

I clench my fists. I wanted to hit him. His grin widened. "Hah! If you could see your face . . . it's red!"

"From anger!" I snap.

"From embarrassment at the fact that I know you are attracted to Sakura. But don't worry. It's just attraction. Attraction isn't love. Hell, attraction is no where near love. It isn't unusual for a guy to become attracted to a girl who they saw naked. Yes, she was wearing a suit, but you saw her body, so it's just easier to say you saw her naked. But, anyways, don't worry about it. As I said before, attraction isn't love. It's just part of our systems. And attraction doesn't always turn into love and-"

"Why do you always say love?" I ask, a little irritated.

He stays silent for a moment and then shrugs. "No reason."

I eye him. I have a feeling that there was definitely a reason. I learned that Hiiragazawa is a sneaky person, so I might not find out the reason, but I know there is a reason. 

(7:00 o'clock PM)

Me and Kinomoto step out of the car at the entrance of the restaurant. I was wearing a tux, and I glance at Kinomoto's choice of dress. It was a light green, long sleeved dress. The sleeves were transparent, and it had a V-neck collar. It reached all the way to the ground, and one side had a slit that reached up to her thigh.

"Now remember" I say in a low voice "walk in as if you look worried."

She nods. "Okay." We walk together into the restaurant. 

I was amazed at the place. The reason why they call the place Crystal Star is because everything of the dinnerware and parts of the restaurant is crystal, including the plates. The ceiling above had paintings of angels; chandeliers, also made of crystal, were hanging from the ceiling. The tables held candle holders made of crystals and white candles were sitting into the holders. The place was filled with chatter as people dined to the soft, classical music being played on the speakers that weren't visible. If a dance floor was cleared, I'm sure the people would be dancing. 

"Yes, how many?" The waitress asked as we walked up to the counter. 

"Two" I reply. "My name is Li" I add, in order for her to know who I am. Bennett had informed us that he would call the restaurant about the plan. 

The waitress nodded. "Yes, right this way" she answered as she grabbed two menus and led the way. I put my hand on Kinomoto's elbow and she slightly pulled it away.

Part of the script.

We sit down at the table the waitress guided us to and we put our napkins on our laps as she places the menus in front of us. I look at Kinomoto and put some concern into my eyes. 

"Testing. Hiiragazawa, can you hear us?" I say softly. People around us would think that I am talking to Kinomoto, rather into the little microphone that is attached to my white shirt underneath.

Kinomoto nodded as if I had asked her something as we hear Hiiragazawa answer. "Yup, loud and clear."

"Where are you at?" Kinomoto asked.

"In one of the booths that are lined to your left. I'll stretch my arms so you can see my hand."

I start to look around, and spot his hand over half a crystal wall used to separate the booths. His booth is three booths down.

"Have you seen any weird activity?" I ask as I grab Kinomoto's hand. She bit her lip and pulled it away. That, too, is part of the script. But I have a feeling that she _really_ wanted to pull her hand away.

"Not really. But there is this one guy who is acting a little weird. He is alone."

"How does he look like?" Kinomoto asked as she picked up her menu.

"Hmm . . . the subject has sandy hair, eyes I cannot describe from here. He seems like he has gotten a tan, and I estimate that he is about 6 feet tall."

I pick up my menu and look at Kinomoto.

"It's the guy we saw at the beach, the one on the surfboard."

"So he just might be John Doe."

"It's a strong possibility."

We become silent. I was staring at Kinomoto as her head was bowed. It looked like I was waiting for an answer from her and she didn't want to answer.

"Now what?" Kinomoto asks as she raises her head and looks at me with a sad expression. 

"Now we wait."

~*~*~(Third person: P.O.V)

Ling shook with anger. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford eating at the Crystal Star, but she had to go in and see just how high the prices are. Before, restaurants like these were nothing. It was as if she had gone to a fast-food restaurant, rather then a nice, fancy restaurant. 

But now the Crystal Star was exactly what it was: an expensive restaurant that she wouldn't be able to afford to eat in.

She glanced down at what she was wearing. It was a simple, blue dress that had no sleeves and it had off-the-shoulder straps. It reached just above her knees. It showed that she was high-class and had lots of money, which is semi-true. She is high-class, but she was short on cash and couldn't afford things like this anymore unless it was something important. 

She sighed. What was the point of going in, if she knew she wouldn't be able to eat?

__

Besides, the food is probably fattening, she thought as she took a step to turn away. But then she froze as she saw two people get out of a car. She nearly screamed when she saw it was Syaoran. Her eyes watched his graceful moments as he gave the keys to the man who would park the car. She looked him over. God, he was still a beautiful man. She watched as he paused in front of the restaurant . . . right next to a woman. Her eyes widened at the way they were standing so close together. 

__

His wife . . . Kinomoto Sakura . . . 

She clenched her fists as she saw them walk into the restaurant together. She walked across the street, not caring that the cars almost ran her over and are honking at her. She didn't really give a damn.

She was going to do exactly what her mother told her to do. 

Remind him of who she is . . .

and crush his damn flower.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

I take a sip of the wine that the waiter brought. I was now getting a little nervous. I wasn't able to see the guy, but Li keeps glancing towards the Sandy-haired man's way. At first, we hadn't a clue on where he was, until Eriol gave us instructions on where he is. I glance at my watch.

Five more minutes. 

Jut five more minutes until I shoot up from my chair and slap him and accuse him of cheating on me.

I sigh. As much as I hate to admit it, Li was right. I did needed the sleep. I am not sure how long I slept, but I don't really care. I was rested and prepared for what I am going to do.

Not that I would ever tell him that. That will only raise up his arrogance. And I don't really want to do that. Especially since now he knows I am attracted to him.

I wonder if he is attracted to me too. But I probably would never tell. He hides his emotions so well, while I am as transparent as a ghost.

"It's time" Li says and I look at him as I place a hand over my mouth. It was suppose to make people think I am shocked or hurt and am about to cry.

"I'm ready" I say as I slam my arm down and lean over my plate of food. "Are you ready Eriol? Be on the lookout for anything unusual." I had anger in my eyes, hoping it would fool people into thinking I was telling him something that makes me angry.

"Got it" came Eriol's reply.

"Be careful" Li says with wide eyes, as if he was shocked at what I had just told him. 

I growl and almost shoot out of my chair . . . when shouts and noises draws the people attention, and mine, towards the entrance. I turn on my chair with a frown and see a woman run into where all the people who are eating are at. The waitress ran after her and grabbed her arm but she merely moved her elbow out of the waitress's grasp and gave her a look that told her to back off. The waitress bit her lip and yelled out for security as she turned and ran away. 

The woman looked angry and she looked as if she wanted to hit something. She was looking around until her eyes landed to where my table with Li was located.

"_Bastard!_" She screamed. I look around our area wondering if she is yelling at someone near our table, but my eyes then land on Li. His eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched.

I look back at the woman and she marches to our table. She looked at Li and slapped him hard across the face. My eyes widened. Damn it, she was ruining our plans! _I_ was the one who was suppose to slap him!

"You bastard" she hissed. I glance at the people around us, and saw them looking at us. I look at Li as he glared at the woman. "And here I thought you were noble you-"

"Don't you fucking call me a bastard, you bitch" he growled as he stood up. His language surprised me. I have never heard him call any woman a bitch. "And don't you even slap me for no reason at all, especially after what you did."

"I did nothing wrong" she growled back. "I am not the one who-"

"Don't fucking stand there and say you did nothing wrong!" Li nearly yelled. His eyes were blazing with more anger than I usually see him with. "I am disgusted by you, Ling. You are nothing more than a tramp, and a fucking liar."

"I am not the liar!" She yelled. She looked at me and she looked ready to blow. She looked at my hand and her face turned even more redder. I glance down at my hand and then figure out that she is staring at my wedding ring. I then look back at her. "And you, you little-" She looked like she was about to slap me but Li grabbed her wrist and made her look at him again. 

"Don't you raise your hand and try to slap her. She is-"

_"I know who she is!" _The woman screamed with outrage. "_How could I not after your stupid article being in the newspaper! And you know what?! Your damn marriage is a fraud! You can't be married to her Li Xiao-Lang because you are still married to me! I am your one and only wife!"_

AN: Hehe, I know, I know, I'm leaving you hanging. But I want to know the truth: How many of you were actually surprised about Ling being Syaoran's wife? I gave a couple of hints in this chapter (one of them was when Bennett mentioned about Li having a wife already not being a good argument). 

And I know Syaoran was giving Ling a little more language than a man should, but believe me, she deserves much more. And you'll find out why in the next chapter, but remember, I need reviews in order for the next chapter to come out. So please review, and I'll give you the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I know a lot of you are pissed about Ling. And I know that Li is still married to her, but this chapter explains everything about their background of their marriage. And you'll find out why he believes she is a bitch. A lot of you are going to want to murder her, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Six

(Sakura's P.O.V)

Eriol and me stared at each other as we heard shouts coming from Li's bedroom in our home. We had to come back from the restaurant half an hour ago, seeing that our plan was all in ruins. And now people know we aren't really married. I should have been relived, but I am not. Because of this Ling woman, we can't get John Doe anymore. 

"Who do you think she is?" Eriol asked. 

"Well, she did say his wife . . ."

"Yeah, but I want to know how they got married, when they got married, and why all his employee files in our database states him as single."

I frown. "Maybe he is a player or something. Huh, I knew he was a bastard."

Eriol shook his head. "Li doesn't seem like that type of guy. In fact, you mentioned that he hated it when women would flirt with him. A player would have taken all the attention and used it to his advantage. Something is wrong here. Li stated that she disgusted him, and he also stated that she was a liar and a little bitch for doing something."

I hear the front door open and I glance at the entrance of the living room as Bennett comes in, putting the spare key into his pocket. I had called him to tell him that our plan has gone into flames.

He paused at the doorway and looked up at the ceiling, hearing the shouts. "Who is she?"

"She said she is his wife."

He looks at me with shock. "I don't believe it."

"Well it's true. She had came into the restaurant, slapped him, and then yelled out that she's his wife."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, if I'd known he was married I wouldn't have put you guys up to this stunt . . . In our database he is stated as single! Why in hell didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know. All I know is that our plan can no longer work. And now we can't get John Doe."

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

"Damn you!" I yell. "You fucking ruined our plan! Is this your M.O.? To ruin anything and everything that doesn't seem perfect to you?!"

"If you hadn't left Hong Kong, then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't become such a slut, we wouldn't be going through any of this!"

"I am not a slut!"

I laugh, but it didn't contain humor. "Yeah fucking right. You think that I only know about Chan? Hah! You have another thing coming. I know all about your damn affairs with your co-workers, your male friends, and even your damn boss!

She took a step back, her eyes widening. "How . . . how did you-"

"_Does it fucking matter?!_" I roar. God, she makes me so angry. "But I don't even give a damn about your affairs! I never had given a damn about your affairs."

"Then why in hell are you-"

"You know damn well why! Don't even try to be all innocent! You yelled it out during our argument a year ago, so don't fucking stand there and say you don't know the _real_ reason why I am divorcing you! I was willing to give you a chance to stop having your damn affairs, but after what you said to me that night, it was the last straw." I clench my fists. "I can't believe I ever thought I loved you."

"You still love me, Xiao-Lang-"

"Li to you" I spat. 

"I _am_ a Li! I am your damn wife!"

"Not for long" I growl. "Now leave this house, _Numi_" I say, emphasizing her surname.

She glowered. "I am not a Numi anymore. I am a Li!"

"I said leave!"

"So you can have sex with that bitch?! Hell no!"

"Damn it we aren't really married!" I yell out. She blinked.

"Not mar- then why did they have that article-"

"_Get out_" I roar.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that-"

"I have a right to kick you out of this property! And I have the right to arrest you for obstruction!"

Her eyes widened. "_You can't do that!"_

"The hell I can't. Thanks to you and your damn meddling, Kinomoto and me can't get a serial killer. And also thanks to you, a lot more others are going to be killed!"

She bit her lip. "But I didn't mean to-"

"_Get out!"_

She flinched as I glared at her. Okay, I admit, I am being a little hard towards her, but I'll never forgive her for what she did. And it wasn't about the affairs. 

She sighed and looked at me with watery eyes. She knows that I don't like it when women or children are crying. And she knows that whenever _she_ cried, I gave her everything she wanted just so I wouldn't see her tears.

But I don't give a damn anymore.

"Please don't make me sign the divorce papers" she whispered in a voice that used to make my heart ache. "Please give me a chance. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

"Yeah, and I wonder how many of your lovers you used to say that to. Tell me, during your little trip to Paris, did you tell the guy you left with that you loved him?"

She opened her mouth . . . then closed it. She was going to yell something, and considering that it was exactly her yelling that caused this divorce, she smartly decided not to yell anything that she could regret later.

"I didn't leave with anybody-"

"My attorney saw you."

She put a hand over her mouth as she 'tried' to hold in her 'sobs'.

"I'm sorry about . . . all this. Please, Xiao-Lang, don't give up on us."

I sighed, and I saw her eyes flicker with happiness. Before, a sigh indicated that I would do what she asks in order for her to stop crying.

But not anymore.

"I gave up on us the day I found you, in our bed, with Chan."

She froze as my eyes narrowed to slits. I know why she froze; she didn't get what she wanted. She is a spoiled one, who was used to getting anything she wanted. But my love for her had blinded me to see that, it had blinded me from everything about her true nature.

But now it is no longer blinding me, because the love is no longer there.

I watch as she drops her hand, and then she glowered.

"You leaving to Paris did not change my mind about divorcing you."

"I refuse to sign the divorce papers!" She yelled.

"Then I'll just decrease the amount of money."

"Hah! You do that and I'll just continue to refuse to sign the papers!"

"Damn it, Ling, I am being generous!"

"I don't care! Xiao-Lang you are _mine_. I refuse to let you go in order for that hussy down stairs to have you!"

"She's not a hussy" I snap. "Do not call her names that are more appropriate for you."

Her eyes widened. "You're defending her!" Her eyes widened more. "Dear God you are _attracted_ to her!"

"So what if I am?" I was surprised that I admitted to her. But I suppose it was more for me to hurt her ego. She was also used to getting attention from men, and therefore, in her mind, she is the most beautiful and most attractive woman there is. It's about time she realized that there is other women out there that are more beautiful than her. 

"I bet that once I sign those papers you are going to run to her arms and fuck her!"

"I don't want to be with her" I snap again. "For your information,Ling, she is not someone who I want to get close to. We are partners, and that is as far as our relationship will go. We will never even reach the tip of friendship because you taught me that if I get close to any woman, I might end up making a mistake."

"Are you calling me a mistake?" She asked, outraged. 

"A mistake that I married? Hell yes."

Her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths. I glare at her, silently telling her to get the hell out. She stomped her foot and spun around. I stood there for a moment as I watched her go. I raise a hand to swipe the sweat from my brow as I hear her feet pounding down the stairs and then the slamming of the front door. 

I knew that something in our plan was not so perfect. The article was the thing that screwed up our perfect plan. If we hadn't agreed on doing the article, then maybe Ling wouldn't have known about Kinomoto and my fake marriage. Then she wouldn't have yelled out about her being my real wife. 

I also knew that once I go downstairs, I was going to have to explain some things.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

It wasn't until ten minutes later after the woman had left that Li came down the stairs. He looked horrible. His eyes were filled with exhaustion and anger and his face was haggard. Me, Eriol, and Bennett watch as he entered the room and sat down on the recliner chair.

Bennett stayed silent for a few seconds before asking him what was on his mind.

"Why in hell did you list yourself as single?"

Li looked at him. "I was hoping that by the time you read my files, I would be single."

"I don't understand."

"Me and Ling are getting a divorce. Or, at least, I'm trying to get a divorce."

"What is her full name?"

"Numi Ling. Of course, she might go around town saying that she is Li Numi Ling, showing that she is married to me."

"Why are you guys getting a divorce?"

He stayed silent for a moment, as if debating over something. "Affairs." 

I had a feeling that that wasn't the real reason. His tone was trying to sound convincing, but my gut feeling says that something else caused the divorce. Not only that but something in his eyes flickered. It was like his eyes were telling us to believe him.

But I still wasn't convinced. 

"She was having affairs." Li continued slowly, as if making sure that he wouldn't say something wrong. "I don't know exactly how many, but I know she had them. At first, I was only aware of one man -I had caught them in our bed- but after hiring a Private Investigator, I found out she was cheating on me with a whole lot of different men. For a year now I have been trying to convince her to sign the divorce papers, but she refuses. If I decrease the money settlement, she just becomes more stubborn. So for a long while, my money has been going on a roller coaster ride as I try to figure out how much I should give her to back off, but at the same time I don't want to be too generous, as a way of punishing her." He turned to look at Eriol. "That is what is in my notepad: notes and decisions on the money settlement."

I glance at Bennett. He was nodding his head, accepting this all. It reminded me of an interrogation, and in some way it was. We wanted answers. 

"Still, why not tell us?" I ask, not wanting him to let on that I didn't believe he was giving us the full story.

He looked at me. "It hurts to talk about it. I loved her more than life itself, I would have gladly given up my life to protect her. But all I got was betrayal. I tried to just forget the past." **Like you.**

He didn't have to say the last two words. His eyes told me that he had understood for a long while what it felt like to be betrayed. He knew how it felt to be in my shoes. I never had someone who I can share a bad experience with, and knowing that he knew how it felt like to be betrayed brought me comfort. Eriol must be thinking that I can now trust him and get along with him.

But I also know that Li is a man and someone who I haven't known long . He can betray me.

That is how he must see me. I am a woman. I can betray him.

So it was settled before both of us can even try. We can't trust the other, because our pasts taught us not to trust anyone. We both have barriers up to protect ourselves, because the pain we had felt was too great we refuse to feel it again. No matter what, me and Li will never be able to trust anyone or each other, which was pretty ironic. Him and I are partners, we need to trust each other. It's the only way partners survive.

But I know I'll be able to survive no matter what. I am a fighter, I don't need to trust anyone to survive.

"Sorry" Li replied after several minutes of silence. "I apologize for Ling ruining everything. I didn't expect for her to come here. When I was in Hong Kong, she had left to Paris in hopes that she could show me that I wouldn't survive without her. That was when I came here, and when Kinomoto pronounced going undercover as a married couple, I didn't-"

Bennett shook his head. "Don't explain. We just have to hope that . . ."

Li looked at Bennett. "What?"

He scratched his head. "I'm not quite sure what surname to call the woman."

Li slightly smiled. "Call her by Numi. Once the divorce is final, she'll no longer have the Li name."

Bennett nodded curtly. "Well, as I was saying, we just have to hope that Numi didn't somehow provoke John Doe into doing something different."

Li sighed. "I somehow doubt that."

I nodded my head. "Me too."

~*~*~(John Doe's P.O.V)

Damn it. They were undercover. I should have known. I could tell that after the woman yelled out that Li's and Kinomoto's marriage was a fraud that they were trying to get me. It was in the way Kinomoto was shocked and then apologized to the people when they were leaving. A distraught woman who married a man who was already married would have yelled, slapped, not caring where they were. She wouldn't have apologize and then leave with the man and his true wife. Li and Kinomoto must have known my M.O. on getting my victims. That's why they were playing husband and wife.

And by God did I believe it. Kinomoto was the perfect target. I'm assuming that the woman (Ling is what Li called her) who had ran into the restaurant wasn't part of their plan. Actually, I'm pretty sure that it's because of Ling that their plan to get me is now in ruins. 

I suppose I should thank her for that.

I was so close to going after Kinomoto. But now, I'm just plain pisst. I hated being fooled. I had never once thought myself as a gullible guy, and I was going to get caught if it wasn't for that woman.

Oh, but Kinomoto is going to pay. I suppose I should punish Li, but he wasn't my next target. Kinomoto was my next target, so she will be the one to pay. But I won't kill her directly. No, the best weapon is to make her feel guilty . . .

Which will lead to fear . . .

Then to her death . . .

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I rub the back of my neck as I start to walk up the stairs. Bennett and Hiiragazawa left like five minutes ago, making it ten thirty right now. God, what a stressful night.

"What's the real reason?" 

I paused half way up the stairs and look down at the bottom of the stairs. I frown. 

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you and Numi getting a divorce?" Kinomoto asked.

"I told you, she was-"

"Bull. That isn't the full story."

I stay silent, not knowing if I should tell her or not. 

"I'll tell you" I finally say "but only if you tell me the full story about Tsuchida and his involvement in your life."

She blinked. 

"I know that there's more to the story, besides the fact of Tsuchida . . . forcing himself on you."

"An eye for an eye, huh?"

I nod and she bit her lip. I admit, it was quite a bargain. I knew that she doesn't trust me; and I don't trust her. My past with Ling is a sensitive topic, the same way her past with Tsuchida is sensitive. So if she wasn't going to open up, then neither was I.

I stare at her for a few seconds and just when I was going to go back up the stairs, the doorbell rang. I narrow my eyes. It's late, who in hell would be ringing the doorbell at this time of night?

I go down the stairs, past Kinomoto, and go up to the door. I unlock it cautiously and then open it.

I was shocked at who it was, but that shock quickly faded and anger replaced it. 

"So, you committed bigamy?"

I glance back at Kinomoto, and she looked as if she was torn between being afraid or being angry. 

"What in hell do you want, Tsuchida?" I ask, letting anger seep into my words. He smirked at me. He wasn't very tall; actually, he was the same height as me. 

"Oh, I just wanted to know how Kinomoto is." He looked past me. "How are you, sweetie?" 

I look back and I silently command her not to answer and to stay where she is. Thankfully, she actually listened. I had a feeling that it was because she feared Tsuchida, unlike before, when she kept hitting him. I guess the shock and anger the first time overrode her fear, not to mention that she was in control. But now, the fact that he is actually here, free and all, is sinking in, and now she can no longer block out the fear.

"Well, I suppose she still loves you" Tsuchida replied as I look back at him. I realized that he doesn't know that we were actually undercover. I didn't know if that was good or bad. "But has she ever told you that I was the first one she loved? That I was the first one to make love to her?"

"Make love to me?" Came a voice next to me and I look at Kinomoto. I guess she didn't listen to me after all. And she looked angry as hell. But I can still see fear in her eyes. "You didn't make love to me! You fucking raped me you bastard! I told you no several times that night but you acted as if I had never uttered the word!"  
Tsuchida's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. I moved in front of Kinomoto before I had the thought formed. It was just instinct.

"You wanted it" Tsuchida said. "You wanted it just as much as I did."

I felt Kinomoto quiver against my back, and then I knew that after this guy leaves, I am going to have to warn Kinomoto about Tsuchida's threat.

"Leave" I order. 

"Why? Whether I leave or not, I'll always be in her mind. When you have sex with her, I'll be in her mind. When she thinks about her poor dead father, I'll be in her mind."

"Make him go away" Kinomoto's muffled voice said against my back. "P-please make him go away."

"I told you to leave. If you don't leave now, I'll have to force you. I'll kill you if I have to. And believe me, I'll enjoy killing you."

He looked at me. I assume that he is a little surprised that I don't fear him. I guess he came here to make me feel fear for him that same way Kinomoto does. 

Too bad for him.

"Fine" he said in an emotionless tone. "I'll go. I suppose her father being killed is a very touchy subject." He smirked. "But I'll be back."

I felt Kinomoto getting fistfuls of my shirt as I watch Tsuchida leave. I close the door and slowly turn around as Kinomoto let go. 

Damn, her eyes are red. And she was hugging herself, staring at me. 

"He killed my father" she whispered as she looked down. "My father and him were p-partners."

Her knees buckled and I barely had time to grab her before she fell to the floor. I lifted her into my arms.

"I'm taking you upstairs" I told her as I begin to walk up the stairs. Her arms snaked around my neck and held me tight. 

I reach her room and I walk in. I make my way to her bed and put her down slowly. She released my neck and looked at me with watery eyes. 

"Kiyo was a PI, like my father" she whispered.

"You don't have to tell me-"

"They were assigned to solve a mystery of drug smuggling" She continued, ignoring my protest. "My father trusted Kiyo with all his heart, enough to let him court me, which was something a father wouldn't normally do knowing that his seventeen year-old daughter wants to be with someone who is almost five years older than her. That's very rare." She curled into a ball as tears began to fall. "One night they went to an old warehouse. A tip told them that that is where most of the drugs were. My father went in." Her eyes closed shut. "And then it blew up."

I sucked in a deep breath. My God, Kinomoto had very good reasons not to trust anybody.

"Kiyo double-crossed him. Damn it, he betrayed him. Kiyo became part of the smuggling within days of receiving the damn assignment, I guess he couldn't keep away from the chances of having a lot of money. And then, almost a month later, Kiyo realized that my father was getting closer to stopping the smuggling. And if he stopped the smuggling . . ."

"Then Tsuchida wouldn't get money" I say softly. "So the tip, the warehouse . . . it was a setup."

Kinomoto nodded jerkily. 

"Oh, Sakura I-" I paused. Did I just say her first name? But it seemed she didn't notice . . . or didn't care. She just continued to stay in her ball-like position. But something was bugging me. 

"Did this happen before . . . or after Tsuchida raped you?"

"After . . . I didn't tell my father because I blamed myself, that I did something that made Kiyo rape me. I didn't want my dad to be angry at me. But then, two days later . . . my father was blown to pieces. Damn it, Kiyo raped me and then killed my father." She then laughed, but there was no humor in it. "And you know what's funny? There wasn't enough evidence to convict him. I had told the police about him raping me, and he was prosecuted for that. But a lousy finger print that was found in the warehouse that belonged to Kiyo wasn't enough. I-it wasn't enough . . . and my father was the best PI this town had."

The picture in the cafe flashed in my head. The guy in the picture was Kinomoto Fujitaka . . . her father.

I didn't know what to do. I stared at her as she shifted so that she faced the other side, away from me. I run a hand through my hair. Now her past is revealed. For a month, it was a mystery, but now I got the full story.

And now I wish I never got it.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

I felt him get off the bed as I keep my eyes closed. I was glad he was leaving. Twice he saw me vulnerable, now he sees me vulnerable again. But I didn't want him to see me this way. I hated showing my vulnerability. It showed weakness, and I didn't like being weak. 

I open my eyes when I feel the bed shift again and I found myself staring into amber eyes. He was lying next to me, facing me. I wondered why he didn't leave the room for a moment as he stared into my eyes, which I knew were red and puffy.

"We were in our house" he spoke softly. "This happened about a year ago. By then I knew about her affairs, but I thought that if I waited, then maybe Ling would stop. Maybe Ling will just understand that I wanted to be a PI because I wanted to help people. She was drinking, and we got into an argument."

I realized that he was telling me why he is divorcing Numi. An eye for an eye, I had said, and he is making sure that he reveals his full past because I had revealed mine.

"And then, all of a sudden, she yelled out that . . . that she had an abortion." He sighed. "The baby was mine."

My eyes widened. "That bitch" I whisper. 

He nodded. "She yelled that out to hurt me, and boy did it ever. It was almost like a physical blow. We both didn't want kids at the moment because we were too busy with work, and not only that but I didn't want any kids to be involved just in case Ling didn't stop having sex with almost every man she met and I decide to divorce her. But it didn't matter. The baby was created . . . it was alive. And she killed it. At that moment, I started to hate her. I told her to pack her things, and I kicked her out. Filed for divorce the next day."

"How long were you married?"

"We were high school sweethearts. We married when we were 19. We were married for four years before I filed for a divorce a year ago. The first two years we were happy. And then I revealed I wanted to become a PI. I guess she didn't like the fact that I wouldn't be getting paid the way I would running the family business. I was going to tell her that I would still run the business on the side, but when I found out about the affairs, I thought screw it."

"So for two years, you knew about her affairs, and you didn't utter a word?"

He shook his head.

"Why did she abort your baby?"

"Ling always said she had the perfect body, and having a baby would ruin it. Her belly would get bigger, and in her eyes, no man would want her. So the only thing to do was to abort it."

"When did she have the abortion?" I asked.

"After digging around, I found it was about a week after I announced that I was going to become a PI." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes, I blame myself for my child being killed. If I didn't announce about me becoming a PI-"

"It's not your fault" I say. "It's her fault."

"But if I-"

"No, I'm telling you, it's not your fault." I hesitated, but then drew him into a hug; wrapping my arms around his neck and I felt him hesitate before wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Then it's not your fault for Tsuchida raping you" he said. 

I swallow the lump in my throat. "How can you be sure? If I didn't-"

"It's not your fault. If Ling aborting my baby isn't my fault, then Tsuchida raping you isn't your fault. Okay?"  
I nodded slowly. "Just one question. Why has the divorce been going on for a year?"

"Ling is spoiled and stubborn. She refuses to sign the papers because no matter how much money I decide to put into the settlement, it isn't enough for her."

"Then how much is enough?"

"Me staying with her is enough. If we stay married, then she can spend as much money as she wants. Even now, she can't spend a single dime from my money, and so she is limited to things that aren't expensive. She told me I am hers and that she refuses to let me go. But I have a feeling that she feels that the money is hers and she refuses to let go of _it_."

For the first in a long while, a smile appeared on my lips. And it was definitely a true smile.

We stayed in that position for a long while, until I felt him release me, but I just tightened my arms around his neck, fear sweeping over me.

"No, please stay with me. Don't leave me alone."

"Kinomoto-"

"_Please_. Kiyo is angry that you aren't afraid . . . he might come back. Please don't leave me alone."

I felt him tense. "But . . ."

I smiled a little, as I realized the reason why he is hesitant to stay. "It's not like I am asking for sex, although you probably wouldn't mind just so you can see my little ass."

He chuckled. "So I am assuming you aren't going to be bothered if I comment about it in the future?"

I shake my head.

"Damn."

"Try teasing me about you keeping me up all night long."

"I have a feeling you won't be bothered by that either."

"You are correct."

A moment of silence passed before he sighed. "Fine, I'll stay, but only if you loosen your death grip."

I blink and giggle nervously as I let go. He pulled back a little and shifted until he was laying on his back. He pulled me towards him and put my head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Li" I say, before I gave into the darkness of sleep.

~*~*~(Syaoran: Next Day)

I slowly open my eyes as sunrays hit my face. Confused, I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. My ceiling in my room in the house is white with squares. This ceiling looked more grayish than anything else. 

I turned my head a little and nearly jumped when I saw Kinomoto sleeping contently next to me; it was then that memory came rushing like a tidal wave. She told me her story, I told her mine. As I stared at her, I had a feeling that we now have a mutual understanding for each other. In fact, I think that we had a mutual understanding for each other for a long while. But why we refused to admit it was beyond me. I could say it is do to our stubbornness, but why are we stubborn to just admit we understand each other? 

I don't think I'll ever know the reasons. 

I slightly smile as Kinomoto sighed in her sleep, as if she was quite content being held by me. And that was when I realized that I was indeed holding her. When I fell asleep, I was on my back, her head on my shoulder. My right arm was outstretched and laying on the bed while my left hand was lightly placed on her back.

But now, our legs are tangled, we're facing each other, and my arms were wrapped around her. I don't know exactly how I was facing the ceiling when the first thing I should have seen was Kinomoto.

I frown when I realize that me and Kinomoto have nothing to do today. Absolutely nothing at all. Today, we were suppose to plan everything out for when John Doe comes, but after Ling storming in, that is not going to happen. 

__

I need to find something to do for today . . . I need a break from them reports on John Doe. I continue to look at Kinomoto, wondering what women like to do to spend time. _Shopping, of course._

I make a face. I definitely don't like shopping. Every time Ling went shopping, she would drag me along for 'company'. Yeah right. I ended up being her personal bag holder. But shopping would probably make Kinomoto happy, and after last night, it's probably the best medicine for her.

Kinomoto began to stir, and I slightly smirked, anticipating the time when her eyes open and she realizes our position. She sighed again before her eyes opened. She blinked a couple of times and looked at me for a moment before closing her eyes, her eyebrows burrowed together. She opened them again, and then she froze.

"Oh god, you're real" she slightly whispered. 

"The last time I checked, I was definitely real."

"Don't be sarcastic" she snapped.

"Is that what I get for staying with you after you asked me to?"

"I did not-" She stopped and blinked at me a couple of times. "Oh . . . I did ask . . ."

"More liked begged."

She frowned at me, and I smile. 

"I did not beg. I just asked. You could have said no and I wouldn't have minded. I don't need you."

"Yeah, that's why you held my neck in a death grip."

"I was drunk with sleepiness."

"Or just plain drunk."

I was laughing inside. She was glowering at her petty defense that she did not beg. I know she didn't beg, but she didn't simply ask as if she was asking the time either. It was somewhere in between, I think. But I, of course, am going to say that she begged.

"Either way" I continue "you begged."  
Before she can counter attack, the phone rang. Her emotions are easily read, so I knew she was relieved. My smile turned into a grin when she noticed our position and she scowled as she untangled herself and sat up. She picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I watched as her face broke out into a smile. "Hey, Tomoyo. How did it go at Tokyo? . . . Hmm, at least you got to see your mom." She frowned after a few moments of silence. "Tomoyo, didn't you go- . . . but- . . . but Tomoyo-hello? . . . Hello?!" She sighed as she hanged up the phone. "Great. Tomoyo wants me to go shopping with her and Eriol, even though she went last week."

I briskly got up and off the bed, somewhat having the feeling that Daidouji wanted someone else to go along during her shopping spree. I barely made it to the door connecting her room to mine when Kinomoto spoke up. And her voice held smugness.

"And you're going too."

I pause and groaned. "I am not-"

"If you refuse, you'll be tied up and dragged over to the mall. Believe me, Eriol will do anything to make sure Tomoyo is happy."

I cursed. "I hate shopping. Every time Ling went shopping, I ended up being her personal bag holder, no matter how much I complained. But I didn't complain much because I kinda did like the company." 

I expected a comeback because I knew that Kinomoto would take that as an accusation that _she_ would make me her bag holder too. But I got nothing but silence. I turned around to look at her, a little wary.

"What's wrong?"

She was looking at me a little . . . funny. I didn't like it at all.

"You still talk about happy times with Numi" she said.

I blink. "Yeah . . . And?"

She continued to look at me before shaking her head. "Never mind. Move your lazy ass and dress."

I eyed her for a moment before turning around, but then I look back at her once more. "I have to warn you about Tsuchida."

"Huh?"

"Tsuchida is a threat. He is going to come after you because he was a no show at his court date and the attorney said that the last thing Tsuchida said was that he was going to make you pay."

She didn't look scared or shocked. She merely nodded her head.

"I expected as much. He said the same thing when he was taken to prison."

I stay silent for a moment. "Don't walk around alone. We still don't know about John Doe, and he might come after you too."

She frowned. "How come he won't go after you?"

I ignored her question. "Just be careful." I open the door and enter my room, closing the door behind me. I bang my head against it. In truth, I had a feeling that John Doe would go after Kinomoto rather than me, because I was pretty sure Kinomoto seemed like the perfect target before Ling came into the picture, and since Kinomoto was going to be his next target, he is going to make sure she pays. And when he is done with Kinomoto, I'm sure he is going to go after me as victim numnber14.

Damn Ling. I never should have married her. If I hadn't married her, then my baby wouldn't have been killed.

__

My baby . . .

Unexpected sadness washed over me, thinking about it. I never thought I would ever become a father, because I didn't think myself as father material. But to think that I might have become a father . . .

And Ling aborted it. Damn her. Damn her selfish reasons. Damn her personality. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate her. And to think that I was actually in love with her and went as far as marrying her. Marrying her was one of the stupidest mistakes I have ever made.

No. _Falling in love_ was one of the stupidest mistakes I have ever made. And I can't make that mistake ever again.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V: Mall)

I crossed my arms, glaring at Li. 

"I don't need you following me around" I snap.

He shrugged. "Too bad."

I growl. "At least let me go into this store!"

He looked at the store, called 'My Style', and shook his head. "Too crowded."

"Too crowded?! All the stores you saw are 'too crowded'!"

"It's not that Sakura" Eriol stated as he came up next to me. Tomoyo was at his side, her hands empty-handed. But it wasn't because she didn't buy anything. Oh, no. She ended up making Eriol carry the bags.

"It's because he doesn't want to carry your bags" Eriol continued and sighed. "You women always make us guys carry your bags just so your hands are free to carry more bags."

Tomoyo lifted up her chin. "That is not true."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind carrying your own bags so you won't buy anymore stuff?"

Tomoyo blinked at that as I frowned at Li.

"Is that why you refuse to let me go into the stores? So I won't have to buy something you can carry?"

He nodded and before I can open my mouth to say that I wouldn't do that, he began to speak. 

"Don't say that you wouldn't do that. I know you would."

I growl. "I did not come here just to walk around!"

"Well you are going to."

I stomp my foot. "You can't make me!"

"Look, we can either act like mature adults and continue to stroll around the mall, or you can act like a stubborn brat and _I_ can act like a mature adult carrying you out of the mall."  
I cross my arms. "Bastard."

"Thank you."

I glare at him, and then slightly glanced at the store behind him. My Style was one of the best stores out there. The clothes are a little pricey, but the clothes they sell are amazing, made from the best fabric. 

And by God I am going in there.

"You're welcome" I reply back, a little too sweet. He blinked back at the unexpected reply and I took it as a chance to slip by him. The good thing about being shorter and skinny than him is that I have a faster agility.

I glance back and give him a smug look as I enter the store. I look around for a bit before moving to the left, planning on going around the store starting from that side. But I was only able to take a step before someone grabbed my elbow. I balled my fist and swiftly turned around, wanting to slug Li. But my hand was grabbed before it made contact. I blink, before giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh, sorry Bennett. I thought you were Li."

Bennett sighed as he glanced to the entrance. I glance at that direction too and saw that Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li were heading my way. When they approached Bennett crossed his arms.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for a shopping spree?"

I snorted. "I haven't bought a single thing because Li here doesn't let me."

Bennett sighed again. "Putting your differences aside, we need to talk about John Doe and the situation. Numi's outburst last night has indeed ruined our plan. People in the restaurant had told others about the little situation and there are even rumors that you two were actually undercover."

I was shocked. "How? How can people know? And so fast??"

"I am betting that someone in our building blabbed about it." He sighed again. "Both of you need to be careful. I called the manger of the restaurant to tell me who was the waitress on shift that night. I am going to ask her a few questions about how the people in the restaurant reacted and if any had left a little upset or angry." He then looked at Li. "Seeing that the plan is in flames, you guys no longer have to live in the house. You guys can go back to your own homes."

I glanced at Li, and he glanced back. We both knew that if we went back to our homes, Numi is going to stalk him, and I'll be in even greater danger because of Kiyo.

"We can't go back to our homes" Li said. "We don't know if John Doe was provoked, and he might do something that we wouldn't be able to handle on our own."

I nodded to agree with him, glad that he was able to come up with a good reason.

"I don't think-" Bennett was interrupted by a phone call. He took out his cell and answered it. I glance behind him as he began to talk on whoever was on the other line. I peered into the crowd when I saw the Sandy-haired man. My eyes widened as I realized that he was staring straight at us. I glance at the others and saw that they hadn't noticed him yet. My vision then went back to the crowd, but he was no longer there. I blink, wondering if I was imagining things.

__

I probably was, I think to myself, staring at the space where I thought I saw him. There was no way he could have actually been there. I had glanced away for only a few seconds, and that isn't enough time for him to just disappear. So there is no need for me to tell anyone about it, especially Li. Knowing him, he'll say I'm paranoid, and I probably am. But Hell will have to freeze over first before I give Li an opportunity to say that to me. Besides, I want to do some shopping without Li annoying me. 

But that's only wishful thinking.

AN: Poor Syaoran . . . I told you would want to murder Ling. She killed two birds with one stone by getting that abortion. She killed his baby, and now he believes falling in love is a stupid mistake that he won't do again. And poor Sakura . . . Her father was killed by the man she had once loved. What is this world coming to?!?! 

Well, please review, and no flames!


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: My computer is really starting to irritate me. I could have uploaded this yesterday, but no, my computer would not turn on. *glares at computer* If I wasn't on it at this very minute, I would have destroyed it. *smiles* But . . . it finally turned on for me today and now you guys get a new chapter!

And thank you for all your reviews! I am so happy I just want to cry!

Oh, and a very big thank you to my editor, Lee, for correcting my mistakes (I would have never spotted them).

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Seven

(Syaoran's P.O.V: 9:30 AM)

I glare at the door, knowing Kinomoto is doing this on purpose. I bang on the door.

"Damn it, Kinomoto, you have your own bathroom!"

"The shower's broken" came her reply through the door. 

"I don't care! You've been in there for almost an hour! Get out of there so I can take my own shower!"

"Kiss my ass." 

I growl. It's times like this I wish I hadn't said that we needed to live under the same roof two weeks ago at the mall. Then maybe none of this would be happening. And I had a feeling that she is in there just to irritate me; I guess it's payback for all the times I irritate her. 

But that is no excuse for her to stay in _my_ bathroom for almost an _hour_!

"Fine! I'll ram the door down!" I take a few steps back, get into position, and run forward. 

My eyes widened as the door suddenly opens. With no door to stop me, I couldn't stop. I briefly hear a giggle before I tripped over the tub's edge and I noticed it was still filled with water before I fell in. Since I didn't breath in a gulp of air, I sputtered and cough as I sat up, my head and hair all wet. I opened my eyes as I sit in the water-filled tub. My legs were hanging over the edge, and they were the only part dry. I was quite glad that I was still in my sweats and T-shirt that I sleep in. But I wasn't glad that my whole upper body was wet. I can feel my wet bangs sticking to my forehead.

I glare at Kinomoto, who was busy laughing. She was wearing her pink, fuzzy robe, and she was holding on to her stomach.

"T-That's what you get f-for being i-impatient" she got out as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"This isn't funny" I growl as I rub my wet face.

"Yes it is!"

After much struggle, I manage to get out of the tub and stand in the middle of the bathroom. I look down at myself and frown as my legs start getting wet. I then look at Kinomoto and I see her walking towards the door. I swiftly move to the door and close it before she can leave. 

"Oh no, You are not going to escape."

She took a step back as I took a step forward. 

"Don't do something that you might regret Li" she warned. 

"Oh, I won't."

She yelled out as I grab her and lift her into my arms. She struggled as I walk over to the tub.

"I think it's time for your second shower" I say, and drop her into the tub. I cross my arms and smirk as her head popped out from under the water and she sat up and sputtered. 

"You . . . you son of a _bitch_" she growled and she rubbed her face and then glared at me. She's wet from head to toe, and I briefly wonder how heavy that robe of hers is going to be now that it's wet.

"That's what you get for laughing" I say smugly. 

"Then I guess it's time for _your_ second bath" she replies, and before I can say or do anything, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the tub. I, once again, landed on my ass in the tub as the water splashed around me. Luckily, this time my head didn't go under water.

"Why you little-"

"You deserved it" she retorted. 

"You know, I could have landed on your legs and broken them."

"That's why I moved them before you fell on your ass."

I glare at her. "You started all this!"

"I did not! You did by banging on the door."

"Well I wouldn't have banged on the door if you didn't walk into the bathroom just before I did. And this is _my_ bathroom!"

"Your bathroom my ass! We had never claimed any of these bathrooms as our own!"

"I think we did when you put pink stuff in your bathroom and I put _normal_ stuff in this bathroom!"

She glowered. "Are you saying that I am not normal?!"

"I never said that."

"No, but that is what you meant!"

I growl with frustration, knowing that Kinomoto is not going to pay attention to any excuses I make. I then sigh, trying to control myself, and look at her. She looked back at me with a scowl. I didn't want to get into an argument so I knew I have to calm her down. I noticed that I was sitting right in the middle of the tub, and she was on the right. Because of where I was sitting, our faces were just inches away. 

"Kinomoto, I never said, or meant to say, that you weren't normal" I say, holding myself back from actually yelling it out to her. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

I sigh. "It's the truth."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Whatever."

I say nothing to that as I stare at her, paying more attention to how close our faces are rather than another word to say. I never realized it before, but her eyes were . . . memorizing. The only other eyes I thought were beautiful were Ling's. But Kinomoto's eyes were more than beautiful. They're . . . _perfect_. Before I can stop myself, or before I can do anything, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. I pulled back to look at her expression. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't slap me or yell at me. She just sat there, not inching away.

I knew I should have just apologized and got out of the bathtub and just forget this whole thing ever happened. I knew that I should make up a lie for that little kiss and just move on with life. My brain kept telling me to control myself. 

But I couldn't. Something else, most likely my attraction, made me lean forward again, and press my lips against hers once more. I lifted my hands and placed them on either side of her delicate face, parting her lips so the kiss can deepen. I felt her hands snake around my wrists, but she didn't pull my hands away. She only tightened her grip; as if making my hands stay where they are. I heard her moan lowly as the rest of the world fazed away. Her lips were soft, softer than I expected. Not only that, but her lips had looked tiny. I would have believed that my lips would ravish hers. But . . . our lips are a perfect fit. Very prefect.

"Sakura I-"

I pulled away from Kinomoto as fast as I can and snap my head toward the bathroom door. Daidouji stood there, looking at us with shock and what looked like a hint of amusement. 

"T-Tomoyo?" I hear Kinomoto stutter. "Um . . . what you just saw-"

"It isn't what you think" I immediately say.

"Exactly. We were- I mean, he was . . ."

Daidouji raised a single eyebrow. "He was what? Giving you CPR? Wow, I never thought CPR can be performed while the person is still breathing."

I run a hand through my hair. Damn my attraction. I had thought I was able to control it. Yeah, well, I guess I was wrong. 

"I won't tell a single soul" Daidouji spoke up. 

"Except Eriol" Kinomoto muttered. "And probably the whole building."

I bang my head against the tile wall. 

"What are you doing here, Daidouji?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm . . . Sakura has an appointment today to have a fitting."

"At a professional's place?"

"No. I am going to do the fitting. I'm making her a dress for the party."

My eyebrows furrowed together as I glance at Kinomoto, who sighed.

"What party?"

"The party for Thursday night."

I frown; Thursday is just four days away, how come I never heard about it?

"It's our friends' engagement party, Mihara Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki" Daidouji said at the baffle expression I know I have on my face. "It's going to be held in a ballroom of a fancy hotel. I'm surprised Sakura hasn't told you anything about it."

I look at Kinomoto as she crossed her arms. She raised her chin up.

"Because I know that Li would have wanted to come along."

I snorted. "What gave you the idea that I would want to go?"

She blinked and then eyed me. "You . . . weren't going to tag along?"

I merely shook my head. "Why should I?"

I couldn't exactly describe her expression, but if I had to decide, it would have to be confusion. 

"But, of course, now that I know you don't want me to tag along, I'll be more than happy to go with you."

She glowered. "You are going to go on purpose just to annoy me?!?"  
"Of course!"

Daidouji coughed, drawing our attention back to her. 

"Umm, you guys do realize that you are still in the tub, right?"

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V: Later)

I stood in my room, Tomoyo putting pins into the fabric that I have on. I look at myself in the mirror. The farthest Tomoyo has done with the dress is the body part; it had no sleeves or straps yet and she still hadn't decided how long she wants it to be. I sigh, thinking how long Tomoyo has been making dresses for me. At first, when we were little kids, she practically made my whole wardrobe. But, luckily, as time went by, she gradually went from making everything I wear to just making dresses. 

My thoughts then drift to Li . . . and how he kissed me. I close my eyes, remembering how his lips felt on mine. My God, the shock I felt when he actually brushed his lips against mine. I couldn't move when he had pulled away, it was as if something made me stay there, to wait for his next kiss. 

I snap my eyes open, horrified. I shouldn't be remembering, I should be forgetting as if that kiss had never happened. I mean, a kiss can have disastrous results. Especially when, on my side, attraction is involved.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Have you guys seen Numi since that night?"

I had told Tomoyo about our little incident on our way to the mall two weeks ago. She was just as shocked as everybody else was to learn that Li is married.

I frown. "No, and now I am curious. From what Li told me, Numi should have been hanging around trying to convince Li to stay with her."

Tomoyo stood up and examined what she has done so far. 

"Hmm, long sleeves would be perfect . . ." she mumbled to herself. She then looked at me. "Would it bother you if she, indeed, came around very often trying to convince Li?"

I snort. "Of course it would! It would be so annoying and-"

"No, I mean, would it bother you if Numi hanged around Li . . . in general."

At my confused look, she continued. "I mean, Numi is Li's first love and wife. A first love is usually hard to forget, even when difficult times had forced them to drift apart. And sometimes people can forgive mistakes because that person was a first love."

Tomoyo, nor anybody else, knows about what Li had told me. So, of course, Tomoyo only believes the divorce is caused by Numi's affairs.

But I still didn't understand what Tomoyo was talking about so I continued to look baffled. She shook her head.

"Never mind."

A knock on the door interrupted us. Tomoyo walked over to the door and opened it. I couldn't contain the slight blush that I knew appeared on my cheeks when the door being opened revealed Li. 

"Bennett finally got the names of the people in the restaurant" he stated. I brushed aside any personal feelings and went into professional mode.

"Well it's about time. Is Bennett here?"

"Yup, waiting downstairs."

"Okay, then leave, so I can get out of this."

"Why? It outlines your ass beautifully."

I crossed my arms and turn to fully look at him, so I can stare at him directly in his eyes. But I knew the real reason was because I wanted to hide my ass from his view. "I thought you would stop making comments about my ass."

"I never said I would. And I thought you would never be bothered by my comments."

"I'm not bothered" I snap.

"Then why are you getting angry?"

I clenched my fists. "Get out!" 

He started laughing as he began to walk away. I stomp my foot as Tomoyo closed the door. But then I groaned as I realized something.

"Damn it, he is doing it again" I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Every time something personal happens between us, like something from our pasts is revealed, he tends to insult me or annoy me in order to make us forget about whatever personal thing happened between us. I guess it's his way of telling me that he wants us not to talk about it ever again." I sighed. "He wants us to forget about our kiss."

Tomoyo nodded with understanding. 

"Hurry and take this off before they start talking without me."

(Several minutes later: Downstairs)

I make myself comfortable on the couch, now wearing a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. Li sat on the other end of the couch as Tomoyo sat on the other couch with Bennett. I was slightly confused at the fact that I was sitting only a couple of feet away from Li and I wasn't blushing like an idiot. I suppose it's because he is acting so remote, as if the kiss had no effect over him. I didn't want to act as if the kiss effected me too.

Not that it effected me in the first place.

Bennett had an envelope in his hands, which I believe held the list of people who went to the Crystal Star restaurant the day Numi had decided to shout to the whole world about our marriage being a fraud. I still wasn't over the fact that she got to slap Li, and after hearing about what she did to Li's baby, I wanted to kick _her_ ass.

"What took so long in getting the names?" I ask.

"The waitress couldn't remember all the people, so I had to go to the manager and ask him to print me out a list of the receipts that they had of that night. That kinda took a while." He opened the envelope and slipped out a few pieces of paper. "After showing the list to the waitress, she was able to indicate who had left in an angry or upsetting mood; we had marked those people with the highlighter ."

He gave the papers to me and Li. I grimaced; about half the people were highlighted. This is not going to be easy.

The doorbell rang and I stood up to get it. I opened the door and nearly slammed it shut. This is not a good day.

"What in hell do you want?" I snarled. 

Numi stood there, with a posture that was suppose to show dominance. All it did was make her look stupid. 

"I am looking for _my husband._"

"Sign the divorce papers and I'll no longer be your husband" came Li's voice from next to me.

Numi pursed her lips. "I had thought . . . you came to your senses."

I rolled my eyes. Dear God this woman still has hope for something that isn't going to happen.

"And _I_ thought you came to _your _senses" Li retorted as he gently pulled me back with his arm. I wasn't about to struggle. This is his battle, not mine.

"Damn it, Xiao-Lang, can't you just forget the damn past?"

"That'll be the day when you stop being a bitch and stop loving money more than me. In other words, never."

Numi's lips turned into a thin line. "I apologized-"

"And that isn't going to do shit. It won't make me forgive you, it won't stop the world from spinning, and it won't change the past. _So stop trying_."

"Xiao-Lang I am not going to stop trying to get you back."

"Leave Ling and leave me alone."

"Never."

"You have no choice." 

I watched as Li slammed the door. I walk slowly to his side. "You okay?" I ask softly. 

He shook his head as he turned around. "I'll never be okay with this until it's over" he stated softly as he walked back to the living room. I stayed there for a moment before following.

~*~*~(Third Person P.O.V)

Ling growled and turned around, walking away from the house. But then she halted when someone walked in front of her. She was not in a good mood, so she didn't bother to be polite, not that she was ever polite in the first place.

"Out of my way" she ordered.

"Don't you have manners?" The man said.

"Yes, but not when it comes to people who just get in front of me."

"I heard Li is trying to divorce you."

Ling flushed with humiliation. A man was divorcing _her_, which would definitely cause people to laugh.

"And that you are begging for him to come back" he continued with amusement in his voice.

"I don't beg" Ling stated in a tight voice.

He shrugged. "Don't be so humiliated. I believe I can be of service to you in getting him back."

Ling crossed her arms. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because he is in my way. Don't ask for an elaboration. Just know that I am willing to help you in getting him."

Ling narrowed her eyes, not knowing if she should trust this man. But if he is willing to help . . .

"I'll be in charge of what we are going to do" Ling stated. 

The man merely shrugged. "Okay with me, as long as you tell me your name."

"_Li_ Ling" she stated as she raised her hand for him to kiss it. 

A slow smile appeared on his lips as he grabbed her hand. "Tsuchida Kiyo" he introduced himself before kissing her hand. "With my help, Li is going to be yours."

Ling smirked. "He _is_ mine, and he'll always be mine."

~*~*~(First Person P.O.V: Sakura: Tuesday)

I tilt my head a little as I wait for the woman in front of me to find what she is looking for. I was getting restless, wanting to return to where Li sat in the booth in this Ice-cream parlor. We were once again discussing John Doe, and what we were going to do. There was still no sign of what our little scheme did to John Doe's M.O's, but it must have provoked him somehow. It never took long for him to kill a victim. I knew he knew what me and Li did, hell, the whole town knows. I bet even people who hate gossip know what we did. 

"Damn, this is taking forever" I mutter under my breath.

"No kidding" came a voice behind me. I glance back. It was a man, around my age, with hair lighter than Li's and eyes darker than Li's. "All I want is an ice-cream."

"I just want a banana split" I reply. 

"What exactly is that woman looking for?"

I shrug. "Do not know."

"Look , I don't care what she is looking for, just as long as she finds it" came another exasperated voice behind the man. This one was a male around his late twenties, with blond hair and pale blue eyes. 

I slightly smile at him. "If you said it any louder, she probably would have heard you."

The blond man merely shrugged, and I peered at him. He looked familiar.

__

Surfboard. 

The single word reminded me that he was the guy at the beach, the one who was looking at me. But he had looked away when Li grabbed my hand.

"Anyways, seeing that we are going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Kobyashi Ryuji" the blond one stated.

"Tatsumi Kodai" the other one said.

They looked at me expectantly.

"Kinomoto Sakura" I say. 

Kobyashi grinned. "I have heard talk about you. Something about marrying an old man who had six other wives and almost twenty children."

I blinked. Wow, was that what people were saying?

"That's . . . bazaar!" Was all I can say.

Tatsumi only nodded. "I didn't really believe it. But there was some more talk about you being undercover. Is that one true?"

I knew I couldn't say stuff like that. Gossip is one thing, confirming the gossip is another.

"I am not obligated to speak about cases. Sorry."

They shook their heads, brushing aside my apology. 

"Don't worry about it. Ah! She is leaving!" I turn back around, seeing the old woman leave. I walk up to the counter, ordered two banana splits, and waited for a few minutes before they gave me two crystal plates that were made especially for banana splits. 

"See you around" Tatsumi and Kobyashi said as I headed towards my table. I only flash them a smile before hurrying over to Li. I place the banana splits on the table and sit down.

"That took long enough" Li scoffed. I scowl.

"Sorry, Mr. Arrogant-beast-of-a-man, but the line was held off by an old woman."

"I told you we shouldn't have come here."

"Oh shut up and eat your damn banana split." I raised my chin. "And I made sure they put enough chocolate syrup to make your throat dry."

He merely smiled. "Why thank you!"

I blink. 

"You see, I have a weakness for chocolate, and I, too, like to make sure they put a lot of the chocolate syrup on ice-cream or banana splits."

My jaw fell.

"So, who were the guys you were talking to?" He asked casually, but his eyes flickered with an emotion I was not able to read.

"Tatsumi Kodai and Kobyashi Ryuji. They-"

"Repeat their names?"

I frown. "Tatsumi Kodai and Kobyashi Ryuji."

He began to go over the papers that were scattered on the table before picking up the list of the people who were in the Crystal Star restaurant. He looked over the names, and then cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little wary.

He merely looked at me and then turned the paper over so I can see the names. I glance at the names and then my eyes widened.

Right in the middle of the page were their names.

And they were highlighted.

"Damn" I whisper as he placed the paper back on the table.

"You didn't accidentally say anything about-"

"Only my name. They did ask about me being undercover, but I told them I wasn't allowed to say stuff like that."

He nodded. "They aren't here anymore" he stated. I glanced back at the line, and indeed they were gone. 

"We ever see them again, we can't answer or say anything that is personal."

I nodded, a chill running down my spine. Now we have three potential suspects, if we include the Sandy-haired man, who we still don't know the name of.

And we still have half the town to check out for more suspects.

It's times like these I hate being a PI.

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V: Thursday)

I always hated fancy parties, mainly because I hated wearing Tux's, and now I have to wear one to this party. I wasn't really planning on going to this party at all. I only said I would so I could annoy Kinomoto. But then when Bennett stated that this party might have a few guests who were highlighted on our list, it became clear I had no choice but to go.

I was busy doing battle with my bow-tie when Kinomoto walked into my room. I glanced at her through the mirror and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Can't do your bow-tie?"

I growl. "Stupid thing. They should make it easy for us to tie."

Kinomoto shook her head and walked forward. "It _is _easy."

I scoff. "Whatever." She turned me around and began to do my bow. I frown as she did it with expertise. "How come you could do it?"

"Because it's easy" she stated, her concentration on the bow. I watched as she tugged on the edges until it became perfect. She stepped back to inspect it. "There" she said with smugness. 

I roll my eyes. But then my eyes land on what she wore. It was white and it reached the ground. It had long sleeves, deliberately longer than her arms and hands, and there was a slit starting from the front of her wrist while the back of her hand was covered by the material which ended in a diamond shape. It had a square collar, and she wore a necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from the chain.

"You'll draw attention" I say before I can stop myself. 

She blinked but then shrugged. "Complain to Tomoyo. She made it." She walked by me to look at herself in the mirror. I scowl as I look at her back. The back of her dress ended at her waist, also in a diamond shape, and it left her back bare. And even though her hair is down, it only reaches the shoulders, so it won't cover anything. Oh yes, she was going to draw attention.

And I didn't like it one bit.

"Complain to Tomoyo" Kinomoto stated. I look at her through the mirror and saw that she was staring at me. I guess she knew what I was thinking.

"Kinomoto, don't you think a few heads will turn once they see you? Don't you think that maybe John Doe will turn his head when he sees you? You shouldn't draw attention-"

"Complain to Tomoyo" Kinomoto repeated as she turned to look at me. "Eriol and Tomoyo are waiting downstairs, so move your ass."

I grinned as she began to walk away. "Nah, I kinda like watching you move your own ass."

She sent me an annoyed look over her shoulder before leaving the room. I guess she wasn't so okay with my comments like she had told me.

God that woman is unique. I never met anyone like her. At first, I didn't like her at all because of her personality, but then . . . I don't know when, but her personality no longer bothered me, because it suited her. And it's explained by her past. I don't know if I'll be disappointed or not once this case is over and she'll no longer be my partner.

"Li! Hurry up!" Kinomoto yelled from downstairs. I sigh as I grab my dinner jacket and leave the room.

(Hotel: Ballroom: 7:30 PM.)

The limo Hiiragazawa rented for all us stopped in front of the luxurious hotel. I open the door, get out, and then hold out my hand for Kinomoto. She grabbed it and stepped out looking at the hotel. I release her hand so I can do the same with Daidouji. I stepped away from the door when Hiiragazawa came out. He had a look of hurt.

"Why didn't you hold out your hand for me?" He asked with mock hurt.

I snort. "Because I am a gentleman until it comes to you."

He grinned as he walked forward, taking Daidouji's hand into his arm. We walked up the stairs and into the hotel.

"Now let's see . . . the ballroom is at the right" Hiiragazawa muttered as we all followed him. He had better know where is going, because if we get lost, I won't hesitate to hurt him. 

We reached these big doors; one was open and we saw people eating and dancing inside. We entered and the waiter next to the door bowed as we walked inside.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!"

I look to my left and see this woman who looked as tall as Kinomoto run towards us. Her hair was red and it was done in a bun. She reached Kinomoto and Daidouji and hugged both of them, smiling. She then reached Hiiragazawa. "Well hello, Eriol. Are you taking good care of our Tomoyo?"

"How can you doubt me?" Eriol questioned with a grin.

"I don't doubt you, I am just making sure" the woman stated and then hugged him. She then stepped back and looked at me. She tilted her head. "I don't think we've met. I'm Mihara Chiharu."

"Li Syaoran."

She blinked and then eyed me. "I heard you and Sakura were working undercover to capture the cop killer. Is it true? Or did you really commit bigamy?"

"Undercover" I stated lowly, so only she can hear. I then sighed. "My real wife ruined it all."

She crossed her arms. "You don't sound to happy about your wife."

"You have no idea."

She glanced at Kinomoto before a man appeared next to her. He looked at Mihara with love in his eyes before looking at us. 

"Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, you made it! I didn't think you would come!"

"We would never miss something like this" Daidouji stated. He then looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Yamazaki" Mihara stated "this is Li Syaoran. And yes, they were undercover. Li, this is my fiance, Takashi Yamazaki."

I nodded at him and he did the same. 

"Chiharu!" Came a voice. Up came a stunning woman, with long dark blond hair, and very dark blue eyes. She wore a long red dress, strapless, and there were two slits on both side.

"Oh, hello, Lin" Mihara stated, but her voice was emotionless. This 'Lin' looked at me and then glanced at Mihara, who sighed.

"Li, this is Tokumatsu Lin, Eriol's secretary."

I glance at Hiiragazawa who nodded to confirm it. I also saw Daidouji's face, and she looked angry. I then looked back at Tokumatsu, who had a smile on her face.

"Hello Li" she said softly. "It's nice to meet you."

I didn't know how to respond to this woman. I am only use to two different types of women: Flirty and seductive (99.9% of the women I met) or rude and tough ( .1% . . . in other words, Kinomoto.) But this woman seemed neither.

So I merely nodded. She tilted her head, and had an expression of confusion for a split second before some guy came over, took her by the arm, and slowly guided her to the dance floor. She gave me a smile before going off with the man.

"Don't let her games fool you" Kinomoto muttered. "She is just like that woman, Shirley something. Only that Tokumatsu tends to be all sweet and innocent as her ploy to drag you and other men into her web."

I can only assume that Tokumatsu tried to get with Hiiragazawa, and therefore explains why Daidouji looked angry.

Mihara then clasped her hands. "Well, Tomoyo, you must sing for us! We all want you to sing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chiharu, but my throat is a little sore. I think I am catching a cold."

Mihara's face fell, before brightening up again. "Then Sakura you must do the honors! You are as good as Tomoyo!"

I look at Kinomoto. I never heard her sing before, and I didn't even know she was able to sing. Slightly curious, I waited for her answer.

"Oh, Chiharu, I shouldn't-"

"Please, Sakura! I was hoping for one of you to sing, and I want these people to hear you sing as well."

Kinomoto felt trapped, before sighing and nodding. "Okay, then."

"Great! Go to table eight" she pointed in the direction of an empty table "and I'll announce you. Choose any song you like." She grinned. "Yamazaki promised not to tell lies tonight, but I don't trust him, so I am keeping him at bay at all times. Come along, Yamazaki." And she dragged him off before he can say anything.

"Now this performance is going to draw attention" Kinomoto stated as we began to walk to the table. 

"I know" I sigh. I ran a hand through my hair. "But what can we do? Maybe people will come up to you and you might find out who is who and then we can see if they are on the list."

She nodded as me, Hiiragazawa, and Daidouji sat down. Kinomoto remained standing waiting for the announcement. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Mihara announced into the microphone on stage. The band stopped playing and the people on the dance floor stopped dancing to pay attention to her. "One of my best friend's has agreed to sing for us tonight. Please give a round of applause for Kinomoto Sakura!"

The ballroom was filled with applause as Kinomoto smiled nervously and went up to the stage. She whispered something into Mihara's ear. She nodded and said something to the band before walking off stage. 

"This song is dedicated to our couple, Yamazaki and Chiharu" Kinomoto spoke into the microphone. She took a deep breath as the band began to play a soft tune: 

__

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you 

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are 

Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"

I was shocked as her voice sang the words. She has a beautiful voice, more beautiful than anybody else I know. I wondered why she never sang during my presence; although it's probably a good thing because I would have been left speechless, the same way I am now.

"Wonder if you ever see me 

And I wonder if you know I'm there 

If you looked in my eyes 

Would you see what's inside 

Would you even care? 

I just wanna hold you close 

But so far all I have are dreams of you 

So I wait for the day 

And the courage to say how much I love you 

Yes I do!"

I slightly smile at the way she was getting into the song. At first, she was as stiff as a board, but now she is beginning to move her hips a bit to the rhythm of the song. With how the lights were concentrated on her, and with her dress, she looked like a professional singer as she began to sing the chorus again.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight 

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Corazón 

(I can't stop dreaming of you) 

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti 

(I can't stop dreaming) 

Cómo te necesito 

(I can't stop dreaming of you) 

Mi amor, cómo te extraño"

It surprised me to hear her sing Spanish parts. I don't even think she knows any Spanish. But, for some reason, saying those parts in Spanish made her voice seem unique; like no matter what language she sang, it only made her singing more beautiful. 

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you 

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said "I love you" 

I love you too! 

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight 

Till tomorrow and for all of my life 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly"

I smiled at the way the people seemed to be in a trance. It was as if they didn't want to move in order to not ruin the peace of her voice surrounding the room as she began to finish the song.

"Dreaming of you tonight 

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room 

I'll be dreaming of you tonight 

Endlessly 

And I'll be holding you tight 

Dreaming...with you...tonight"

The room broke out in applause as she dragged out the last word. People cheered and I chuckled when she blushed and bowed. She immediately walked off the stage and walked over to our table.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

How embarrassing! I rarely sing in front of people; Tomoyo is the singer, she has a better voice and therefore she should be the one in front of these people. I briskly walk over to the table and sit down, placing my hands on my cheeks in hopes of covering up my blush.

"Impressive, Kinomoto" Li stated. I look at him and narrow my eyes, waiting for an insult.

But surprisingly, he said nothing else. I don't know why, but happiness bubbled within me, knowing that he liked my singing. I look down at my hands, confused. Why in hell am I happy?

"Oh, that was beautiful!" Came Chiharu's voice, then arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind. "Thank you, Sakura."

I look back at Chiharu as she released me. "It was nothing" I say as I grab a glass of champagne.

"What do you mean? You must sing another song and-"

Screams broke out as a gunshot sounded. The glass in my hand shatters, spilling the contents on me. I heard Chiharu scream as I was roughly thrown off my chair and onto the ground. I look up at the person who is on top of me.

"You okay?" Li asked. I merely nodded as more gunshots sounded. I look across the floor under the table to check on Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo was also on the ground with Eriol on top of her in order to protect her. 

I then looked all over the room, trying to see where the gunshots are coming from, but seeing that I am on the floor, and dozens of people were running, trying to leave the room, I couldn't see anything. I turn my head towards one of the glass windows as it shattered, sending glass everywhere. I let out a scream as it fell on top of me and Li. His arms tightened around me as I buried my face into his neck.

Then the gunshots stopped. Without the noises of the guns, I was able to hear my own heart. It was beating fast against my chest. I was also able to feel Li's heart. And it is beating as fast as mine.

"_Chiharu!_"

The shout knocked me back to reality and I looked at the direction of the shout. My eyes widened. Yamazaki was on the ground, holding on to Chiharu in a pool of blood. 

Her eyes weren't opened.

"Oh god, no" I whisper as Li got off of me. I scrambled off the ground and ran to where they are. I knelt down and check for a pulse.

It was there; barely.

"It was the first gunshot" Yamazaki whispered, his voice thick. "Damn it they shot her. I can't lose her Sakura. I lover her too much, I can't lose her."

"You won't lose her" I say firmly, but I wasn't sure if I believed it myself. I look at Tomoyo, and I saw she was already dialing on her cell phone.

I turn back to look at Yamazaki, my heart breaking at the sight. I have never seen him this way. He was always so controlled, calm, always sure. But now he looked confused and scared.

"Please, Chiharu, open your eyes" he whispered. "Please baby. I'll never tell another lie if you just open your eyes."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I prayed that I wouldn't lose another person that I love.

(Hospital: An hour later)

Tomoyo, Eriol, Li and me sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Chiharu. Tomoyo was laying on two chairs, her head resting on Eriol's lap. She seemed dazed and scared.

Hell, I'm scared too. I am as stiff as a board too, sitting on a chair, looking at the door leading to the operation room expectantly. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt that that gunshot was meant for me, not her. I should be in that room. Chiharu has so much here, she is leaving so much behind if she dies.

"Hey, she'll be okay" came a soothing voice next to me, and I knew it was Li's. 

"She has to be" I say, but even I heard the shake of my voice. I then felt my shoulders being pushed and my head landed on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around me.

"She will be" he confirms. 

"How long does it take to take out a bullet?"

"I have no idea."

I think we stayed like that for ten more minutes before the doors opened. I straightened and stood up, waiting for Yamazaki to approach us. He seemed dazed.

"Yamazaki? Is she okay?" I asked, fearful of the answer. 

"They got the bullet out . . . she's okay . . ." I sighed with relief, but Yamazaki still seemed dazed. 

"What's wrong Yamazaki?"

"Chiharu is fine" he repeated ". . . and our baby is fine . . ."

I blinked with shock. 

"C-Chiharu is p-pregnant?" Tomoyo asked.

He nodded. "I didn't know until the doctor told me the bullet missed the baby."

I looked at Tomoyo and she looked at me. And then we heard a thump. We looked at Yamazaki but he was no longer standing. He was on the ground, unconscious.

He fainted.

Tomoyo and Eriol rushed forward and began patting him on the cheek, trying to revive him.

I slightly smile. But then the smile disappeared as I turn to look at Li, who is also standing. 

"Who would go ahead and start shooting during an engagement party? " I ask. "I mean, I understand if they wanted to shoot me, but why not do it in an alley or-"

"What do you mean you understand if they wanted to shoot you?" He interrupted.

I give him an obvious look. "Who else was it for? I mean, it almost hit me."

"Yeah, but it wasn't intended for you. It was for Mihara."

I give him a confused expression. "But . . . who would shoot Chiharu? She has no enemies-"

"But you do."

Now I was just lost. What is he talking about?

At my expression, he sighed and extended his arm, palm upward. In his hand lay a piece of folded paper.

"It was on the table; I picked it up when we were leaving the building to come here."

I opened the paper. On top was the initials J and D.

"John Doe" I whisper as I began to read his little message

**__**

Guilt is something that we can't help but feel when someone is hurt because of us. JD.

Li is right, the bullet was for Chiharu. But John Doe was hoping that it would effect me the most by feeling guilt because he is punishing Chiharu for what me and Li did.

And the hell of it is, is that I do feel guilty. 

Damn John Doe.

AN: I thought that this chapter needed an S+S moment that didn't involve fighting. Hmm . . . is it just me, or do they seem to be getting closer to each other? 

And it seems they have two new suspects. Wonder if they are getting closer to getting John Doe, or if they are getting farther.

Anyways, please review. I'll be eternally grateful!


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! I am enjoying writing this, especially when you guys enjoy reading it! And yes, the song I used was by Selena [God rest her soul], and, although I don't think I have to tell you, the song is called "Dreaming of You". 

And Nyaru, you are right that I wouldn't tell you if one of the men was John Doe, but it never hurts to ask, ne? But don't worry, I'll reveal who John Doe really is later on in the story. I don't know when, though.

And a very big thank you to Lee for correcting my mistakes. Arigato!

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Eight

(Sakura's P.O.V: Hospital: Chiharu's room)

"You know, you don't have to be here" Chiharu stated as she took a bite out of the muffin. 

"Oh, be quiet Chiharu. I am still not over the fact that you didn't tell us about you being pregnant!" I said.

She gave me a helpless look. "I only found out a few days before the party, and I wanted to announce it during the party. But, as you can see, Yamazaki found out in a way I never would have expected him to."

I sigh. It has been a week since the party, and Chiharu has been complaining about being in this 'stupid, boring room of torture', as she had liked to put it. Me and Tomoyo usually come here together while Eriol and Li investigated the party incident. So far, no arrests or even a hint of who was firing the gun has turned up. However, Li is positive that John Doe was firing from inside the ballroom, because no windows had shattered when the shooting happened. He also said that John Doe must have been inside in order to leave the paper on the table because no one was entering the room while we were all leaving. But that is bazaar, because nobody saw anyone shooting, nor did anybody see a gun. It was just . . . unbelievable.

So why do I believe it?

Tomoyo, however, couldn't come with me today because she had to go to work, seeing that she missed the past week. I knew I should have gone to work too, but Li is taking care of it. 

And Yamazaki is usually here everyday, but today he is nowhere in sight. Where is he?

"Getting me fried fish and pudding" Chiharu replied when I asked. She sighed as she patted her stomach, which held the baby. According to the doctor she is only three weeks into her pregnancy. 

"Cravings" she continued. "So far, I have been asking for a lot of sea food, _a lot_ of sea food."

I smile and stretch on the chair I am sitting on. 

"Hey, Sakura? Do you mind if I ask a few questions about . . . Li?"

I tilt my head, my eyebrows furrowed a little. "I suppose."

"Does he love his wife?" She asked flatly. 

I blink. "He is divorcing her" I say as an answer, not knowing if that would be enough.

Apparently not. 

"Tomoyo told me that when I had asked her a couple of days ago when you went to the bathroom. But my question is, does he love his wife?"

I sigh and shake my head. "He is not in love with her, at least, not anymore."

"Why is he divorcing her?"

"Didn't Tomoyo answer that?"

"No, you came too soon."

I was taken aback with the way she said that last line, but I ignored it. "She was having affairs for two years before he had decided that he had enough."

I watched as she stared at me, as if thinking over something. "Li didn't do something to make the woman have affairs, like neglect her emotionally, did he?"

"Depends how you see it. He had told her he wanted to become a PI. She didn't like that, because then he wouldn't be earning as much money as he would running his company. Therefore, she started having affairs, as a way of payback."

She nodded her head slowly. "So I am assuming he has money and is financially stable?"

"Oh yeah" I say, remembering when I found out about him being a millionaire.

"He was never in anything illegal, was he?"

"No!" I say, shocked at her question. I was also shocked at the way she has been asking questions like a parent making sure her daughter's boyfriend is not bad. "What's with the questions?"

She took another bite out of her muffin. "My curiosity."

"Ever heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat?'"

"But satisfaction brought it back."

"But still, Chiharu-"

"I just wanted to know if Li is someone who you can depend on if something in this case goes bad."

"I can handle myself" I stated with sureness.

"Sakura, imagine if you do catch John Doe all by yourself."

I smile at the thought. 

"And imagine you catch him in a building where he has people working for him, let's say twenty big, buff, men, and they all come and start attacking you. Would you be able to handle yourself then?"

"That isn't going to hap-"

"It's possible."

I frown, not liking the idea of being in a situation that I won't be able to handle. I hate it when she is right. But then something else hits me as a little odd.

"Chiharu, the questions you have been asking are a little more into his personal history rather than into his work history. Don't you think you should be asking more about his experience as a PI rather than about his marriage and if he has money?"

She blinks. "Oh, right." She blinks again, and then shrugs. "Okay, then it's just pure curiosity."

I eye her. There is something she isn't telling me. But before I can say anything, the door to the room opens. 

Speak of the devil.

"Kinomoto, I think there is something you need to hear" Li glanced at Chiharu. "In private."

I look at Chiharu, and she nodded her head. I get up and walk out of the room, making sure I close the door.

"What is it?" I ask, irritated that he stopped me from asking Chiharu what she isn't telling me.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not even a good morning or a thank you for doing all the work?"

"I do work!" I defended myself.

He snorted. "Like what?"

I stuttered. "I-I looked into . . . into the names . . . of the people in the restaurant!"

He rolls his eyes, not believing my story. "You are the most horrible liar I have ever met."

I scowl. "I am an excellent liar!"

"Excellent liars don't stutter when saying a lie."

I debated for an instant whether to kick him in the shin or not.

"Moving on" he says as he opens the folder that I now see in his hands. "Sandy-Haired man's name is Kumari Kenji. Bennett spotted him in a jewelry store and when he left with a bag from the store, Bennett went inside and asked the worker his name."

I would have thought this information would thrill Li, because it sure did thrill me. But he sounded disappointed. 

"What's wrong?"

"He isn't on the list" came a new voice from behind. I growl when I realized that is was Lang Amanda, head of her police department. Damn it, I hate this woman!

"How do you know about the list?" I nearly snarl. 

"Li told me" she stated. I look at him, wanting an explanation.

"I needed help with a few things, so when Lang appeared at the scene of the ballroom earlier today, she asked if we needed help." He shrugged as I frown. She never offers help to anybody. 

"Her database in her police department can also help us out" Li continued. "Police departments have more information and resources than what we PI's do." 

"So?" I snap, angry that he went to her for help. 

Lang rolled her eyes. " Look, I was at the party and was nearly shot myself if this guy hadn't shoved me. I was almost a victim, so I can be a part of this case all I want."

"I almost wish you _were _shot!" I bit out.

Li looked at me. "Kinomoto, what's your problem?" Li asked.

"Nothing" I snap again, and then turn around. I clench my fists as I stomp away.

The nerve of Li going to that woman! He should have come to me, or Eriol, or even Tomoyo, but Lang? **_Lang?!_**

And wasn't he uncomfortable with her flirting with him?! I would expect for someone as smart as Li to know not to accept help from a woman who flirted with him.

__

Unless . . . unless he grew feelings for her.

I pause in the hallway. Did Li . . . I mean, does Li . . . _like_ her?

I hear a giggle to my right and I turn my head. The door to a room was opened, and on the bed was a little girl, maybe eight years old. I look around me, and saw walls with painted pictures. I then realized that in my anger, I walked quite far from Chiharu's room. Chiharu was in the adult corridor, this is the children's corridor. I must have turned somewhere without even realizing it.

"Are you lost?" The little girl asked, making me look at her again. She was a cute little thing, with red ringlets and light brown eyes. "I can help you find your way, if you want" she offered, shyly. 

I give her a smile. "No, that's okay. I was just . . . thinking."

She smiled and reached for a paper on the nightstand next to her bed. "Want to see a picture I drew? I drew it just before you came."

I glance down the hall in both directions, before going into her room. 

The cubicles for children are quite smaller than for adults. This room was cheery, with the walls painted with a scene of a zoo. Her bed was in the middle, and a TV was on my left from the door. There was a shelf propped up in the right wall with dolls, and on the other side of the room another shelf held children's books.

There was a chair next to her bed, and I went forward to sit on it. I scooted a bit closer as she showed me her picture.

"It's a park" she stated with pride as I take hold of the paper.

I was speechless. The picture is life-like, colored with paint. Even the tiny people looked as if they would start walking any minute now. 

"You drew this?"

She nodded. "My mommy said that it isn't normal for a little girl my age to know how to draw like that, and for those few who can, she stated that they are unique and way beyond their years." She smiled. "I am unique!"

I only nodded.

She then reached for her nightstand again, and grabbed another paper. She had a little frown as she showed it to me. "I don't know why I drew this, it just popped into my head" she said as she gave me the second paper. 

I blink. In the middle is a perfect made heart, half of it colored in green, the other half colored in pink. Surrounding the heart were petals of what I can only assume as Cherry Blossoms and Peonies. The petals of the cherry blossoms were on the side of the pink colored half of the heart while the petals of the peonies were on the other side. And finally, in the middle of the big heart, was a Cherry Blossom, with a wolf in the front.

"This is . . . beautiful" was all I can say, and it was the truth. I look at the lower-right corner and see her name scribbled there. _Melinda._

"Melinda? Is that your name?"

She nodded. "I am not from Japan; I was born in America."

"Where is your mommy and daddy?"

Her face was sad when I looked at her. "They died. Two weeks ago, we were driving in a car, and we crashed. I woke up here, and they told me I had to stay for a while, but that my parents were now asleep and would stay asleep for a long time. I knew what they meant when they said that."

My heart felt for the girl. She was an orphan. 

"My mommy and daddy are gone too" I say. 

"Really? You don't have a mommy and daddy anymore?"

"Not anymore."

We stayed silent, as I continue to look at the picture. 

"When did this pop into your head?" I ask, wanting her to forget about her parents' death.

"A few days ago. I was watching TV, and then it just . . . popped into my head."

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

She gave me a bright smile. "Keep both! I can always draw more!"

I smile at her. "I'm sure you can."

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I sigh with relief. She sounded fine now; calm. I lean my head against the wall next to the entrance door of the little girl's cubicle. I had followed her to see what was wrong, and when I saw her go inside the room, I had stayed outside, not wanting to barge in and scare the little girl who I knew was inside, and heard their conversation.

I knew I should have gone back. After seeing Kinomoto storm away, I kind of forgot that Lang was next to me and just began following Kinomoto with no explanation. I guess I should go back and apologize, but Kinomoto . . . .

I frown. Dear God, I am worried about the woman! Not Lang, but Kinomoto! Confused, yes; concerned, maybe; but worried? That was an overstatement.

__

More like understatement . . .

I hate them thoughts that just pop into your head! I hate them! 

And I hate this thought much more because it's true!

Damn it, I _am_ worried. How she reacted confused me, but what got me worried was the way she looked. Her face was red with anger, but her eyes were shimmering. She probably didn't notice, but she looked as if she was about to cry any minute. And when I had glanced at Lang, she didn't seem concerned or worried. She looked more annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted her help.

I turn my head when I heard a noise, and saw that it was Kinomoto. She had just exited the cubicle, and was now looking at me.

"Hello, Li" she said, her tone emotionless. 

"Hello" I greeted in return. 

We stayed silent. 

"W-were you following me?" She asked, and this time I heard emotion in her voice. I guess she was trying to stay strong after that outburst, but now her strength is disappearing.

"Yes, I want answers on why you went crazy."

She scowled. "I did not go crazy" she snapped, and began to walk back the way we came.

"Then why did you just yell at me like that?" I asked as I followed her, but my tone made it sound more demanding.

She paused and turned around. "If you hadn't noticed, I absolutely despise that woman! And the last thing I want is for her to be involved with my case!"

"Our case" I corrected.

"Who cares?! The point is that that woman shouldn't be involved when she can just do it on her own without knowing what we are doing!"

"But why do you hate her?"

"Because she cheats! She was a PI before becoming an officer, and we were partnered up on a case and she did nothing while I did all the work and when I solved the mystery, she stole all my evidence, gave it to Bennett, and _she_ got credit _and_ a promotion while all I got was a scolding from Bennett because she had decided to lie and say I did nothing!"

She was taking deep breaths when she was done, and her face was once again red. I just stayed quiet. 

Huh, another stab in the back for Kinomoto. There was Tsuchida, Lang, and now she expects that I'll stab her in the back too.

"Well I won't" I finally say. She looks at me, her eyes filled with confusion. "You got stabbed in the back more times than I can say, and you expect me to stab you in the back too, well I won't. I won't cheat, I won't lie, and I won't hurt you or those you love."

Her confusion turned to surprise.

"Am I that easily read?" She mumbled to herself.

I snort. "Your an open book! All anyone has to do is look into your eyes and they can see what you are feeling or thinking."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah? Then tell me what I was thinking when you kissed me!"

Oh, damn. She just had to mention that, didn't she? I haven't thought about the kiss that much . . .

__

Yeah, right. I have only thought about it every ten seconds of the day, everyday!

I nearly groan. I wish she hadn't mentioned anything about the kiss. I have already figured that my attraction made me kiss her as I had, but somewhere in me, something is telling me that it is a little more complicated. And I am not in the mood to figure it out. Maybe in a few days . . . or maybe in a few years. When it comes to Kinomoto, I need my time to figure things out.

"Fine" I finally say. I can feel my face heating up, and I saw her cheeks turn red too. I guess she didn't expect for me to reply. "I saw irritation, anger, and amusement. Before the first kiss. But after the first kiss, I saw shock, confusion and longing."

I saw her swallow. "You did not see longing because I didn't feel it!"

My heart was beating faster now, and I knew what was going to happen. I didn't believe in magic of any sort, but it was like I was seeing into the future; I can see what I am going to do. And I can stop all of this right now. I can just shut up and walk away.

But sometimes, things just have to happen.

"Are you sure?" I ask before I can stop myself. I walked forward and she began to walk backwards, away from me. "Are you sure you didn't feel it? The same way you are feeling right now?"

She squeaked when her back hit the wall, and before she can move away or anything, I grabbed her waist, pulled her to me, and bent my head.

And my lips landed on hers. 

Emotions ran through me, but I pushed them all away. I pushed my thoughts away. I pushed everything away, except Kinomoto.

__

Sakura . . .

I had only said her name once and only once. Even when we played husband and wife, I was able to avoid saying her name by instead calling her 'honey, sweetheart, darling and/or sweetie.' And I never thought I would have wanted to say her name again as much as I want to now. I _needed_ to say it. 

I lifted my head a fraction of an inch, and breathed her name on her lips. "Sakura . . ."

It surprised the hell out of me when she pushed her lips against mine this time. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I felt her lips part. I parted my own to adjust the fit and my tongue sought hers.

I have never thought that I would enjoy a kiss as much I do now. Even with Ling-

__

Screw Ling, I told myself fiercely. _This doesn't involve her, just concentrate on Sakura . . . only Sakura . . ._

An outraged shriek made me jump back and away from the kiss and I turn, with a glare, to the source of the shriek.

I should have known who it was.

"Ling" I hissed. Ling stood there, her face red with outrage, and her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Sak- Kinomoto. 

"You _bitch!_" Ling exclaimed. "How dare you kiss _my_ husband! You'll pay, you slut-"

"I told you not to call her names that are more appropriate for you" I growl warningly. She looked at me, shocked, and I knew why. She recognized my tone. I had used that tone several times, warning any human threat that could have harmed Ling to stay away in order to protect her.

But now, I am using that tone in order to warn Ling to stay away from Kinomoto.

Before anything can happen, I immediately sent an apologetic glance towards Kinomoto, walked forward, and dragged Ling down the hall and out of the hospital. I do hope that people on the streets are prepared, because I am sure me and Ling are going to argue like there's no tomorrow.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

I didn't bother to follow him. I didn't dare too. It wasn't my place to follow and overhear to what I knew was going to be an argument.

__

Yeah, right. And I'm the richest woman in the world.

Yup, the real reason is because I wouldn't be able to look at Li. That's why I didn't follow him. He had kissed me again, and now I am positive that he is attracted to me too. 

Especially when he had said my name. 

I couldn't stop myself from kissing him when he had said my name. It just felt . . . _right_ to hear my name coming from his lips.

My eyes widened. 

Uh-oh, I am totally going down the wrong path here. All of this is just happening too fast. And it involves a guy who is _still_ married. 

And _I_ have been hurt before.

I need to stop this before it goes any further. I just have to. My barriers now need to be up like they are concrete walls. But they have always been up like concrete walls, and Li has the tendency to always push them down. And I bet that my attraction towards him is helping the walls be crushed too. 

I need to start fighting with him. Fighting with him is the only thing I have left. I can't allow him to get any closer than what he already is, because I'll just get hurt again. I never get a happily-ever-after, and I know that if this . . . _thing_ between me and Li continues, it'll end with me crying and my heart hurting. So I'll just have to push him away. I just have to.

(Next Day: House)

I stare at the connecting door for a few more seconds, still debating on whether I should go in and talk to him. It's funny. I told myself that I would push Li away, but here I am, standing in front of the door that led to his room, wanting to talk to him.

And I really wanted to talk about yesterday's kiss.

I had expected him to come up to me and insult me so I can know never to speak about this kiss again. I had even expected him to give an excuse that he had lost his mind and that's why he kissed me.

But what I didn't expect was for him to just ignore me and give me the cold shoulder.

I had waited for about twenty minutes in the waiting room yesterday for his return, and when he finally did, he looked confused. But when I stood up and walked up to him, he merely glared at me and told me not to say a thing. And throughout the whole day yesterday and this morning, every time I was in his presence, he would turn cold and harsh. 

It kind of . . . hurt.

My anger towards Numi grew. Something she said must have made him hostile towards me. Could she have made up a lie about me which caused Li to act the way he did? Or could she have brought up her abortion which brought him hurt feelings?

I continue to look at the door as the last option made the most sense. And if Numi did bring up her abortion, then Li needs time and doesn't need me to demand explanations. I back away from the door and turn around. 

I froze. 

I gulp as I stay where I am, positive of what I saw outside my window. I turn my head in the direction of the window.

Kiyo stood on the other side of the street, on the rooftop of the building. And he was looking straight at me. 

Oh my God, could he have been watching me throughout the morning? My face pales as I remember that I had undressed to put on nice clothes and that I hadn't bother to close the window. He might have seen me! And what if this isn't the first time he was standing there, watching me? What if he watched me yesterday, or the day before that? 

He lifted his hand to lips, and blew a kiss at me. 

I backed away from the window, as if I was frightened of the kiss. 

I let out a shriek as I trip over the rug and fall on my back. My head hits the floor and I groan at the pain as my head begins to throb. I slowly get up in a sitting position and glare out of the window. But then I blink.

Kiyo was no longer there.

The connecting door opens so harshly I was surprised that it didn't get pulled off it's hinges. Then Li barges into the room and looks around for a second before his eyes land on me as I start to stand up. 

"Are you alright?" He asks quickly as he walks forward.

I nod my head mutely, surprised that he is now here asking if I'm alright after more than a day of receiving nothing but the cold shoulder from him.

"What happened?"

"I . . . fell and hit my head" I say, not wanting to bring up Kiyo, and not looking at him in the eye.

"What happened?" He asked again, more forcefully.

It was then that I realized that he can tell when I lie. Darn it.

I swallow and nod towards the window. "Kiyo. He's gone now, but . . . he was standing on the rooftop of the building across the street."

Li's eyes grew hard as he glanced out the window. "Mother fucker" he growled. He looked at me, and blinked, as if he realized something. He began to walk away. 

"Glad you're alright" he muttered and left my room, closing the connecting door. Great, there he goes, ignoring me again. I look at the window again, and immediately closed the curtains, but I wasn't thinking about Kiyo. 

I was thinking about Li, and how he had asked if I was alright, almost as if he had . . . cared. 

I groan. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I care so much if he cares or not? Why do I care if he is ignoring me or not?

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. All of this is so familiar, yet at the same time, it feels unique. It feels . . . right. 

I shake my head, as if to get rid of the thoughts. I stagger to my bed and fall on it head-first and I grab a pillow before pulling it over my head, wanting to shut out the world, trying to shut out this weird feelings. 

I have a feeling that I know what is happening to me, I just refuse to admit that they are there. And I'm scared to see what would happen once I do admit whatever it is I deny is there.

~*~*~(Third P.O.V: Ling and Kiyo)

Ling hurled the vase at the door just as it opened.

"Hey!" Kiyo complained indignantly when the vase made contact with his stomach. He was able to grab it before it fell to the floor. "My mom gave me this vase!"

"So?" Ling snapped as Kiyo entered the house.

"So? What do you mean, _so? _I would expect respect from you since I am being hospitable and giving you a place to stay that isn't a motel room!."

Ling only glared at him as she continued to pace the spacious living room.

"What's eating you?"

"Xiao-Lang is ignoring me" she spat. "He refuses to answer his cell phone."

Kiyo, who hadn't been home for the past day (seeing that he was staking out the house where Sakura and Li lived), didn't know a thing about the fight, but he knew that Ling must have said something that made Syaoran ignore her. "What did you yell at him?"

Her glare worsened. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?!"

Kiyo shrugged. "You have the tendency to make people angry with your words."

She growled. "All I said was that he should be thankful that I could have given birth to his child."

Kiyo made a face of pain. "Ouch. That was totally the wrong thing to say, seeing that you had gone and aborted it after it was alive for a few weeks."

Ling crossed her arms, and Kiyo realized that she must have said something else. 

"What else did you say?" Kiyo asked slowly. 

Ling lost her look of anger and regret replaced it.

"Something that I shouldn't have said at all" Ling answered as she picked up a piece of paper. "And I refuse to say it again, or it might be true. So I wrote it down for you to read."

Kiyo took the paper and scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" 

Ling flinched. "Look, I was upset at the fact that I saw them kissing, alright? How would you feel if you saw the wife who you are trying to stay with kissing this asshole who doesn't seem to know that she is taken?!"

"I'll beat the crap out of the guy she was kissing! But I wouldn't yell out this statement!"

Ling bit her lip, seeing that he had said 'statement' rather than 'sentence'. 

"You think it's true" she said, and it wasn't a question. 

Kiyo sighed and nodded. "I realized it the day you had come and said that they weren't really married and I had gone over to their house." 

Ling sank down on the couch. "God, this is going to make him think and then he might realize it. Damn it, I just made things worse."

"You got that right" Kiyo snapped. 

She looked at him with a frown. "You're suppose to comfort me."

He snorted. "After what you yelled out? Get real." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to complicate things when he realizes what you said is true."

Ling scowled. "_If_. Not when, if. And I don't think it's true."

He gave her an obvious look. "You and I both know it's true. And we both know that he will realize it. No matter how much you hope that he'll never realize it and that he'll maybe fall for you again, he'll soon realize it. Damn it, I wish they were never partnered up for solving the case."

Ling stood up and looked at him. "We won't be able to think straight without food in our bellies."

Ling said nothing more, and Kiyo knew what she expected him to do. She expected him to take her out to dinner.

Too fucking bad.

"There's Hamburger Helper in the cabinet" Kiyo stated as he dropped the piece of paper, walked up the stairs and straight into his room whilst Ling gaped at him. 

"I will not eat Hamburger Helper!" Ling yelled as she stalked up the stairs after him, the piece of paper forgotten on the floor.

(Tomoyo: PI Building)

She placed her cheek on her hand as she continued to write the reports on the john Doe case. Tomoyo sighed as she placed the pen down and stretched at her desk.

"Daidouji?" Came a soft voice behind her. She immediately knew who it was, and she frowned for a second before plastering a smile on her face.

"Hmm?" She answered as she turned in her chair to look at Lin.

"I wanted to ask you a question. Is Li and Kinomoto . . . an item?"

Tomoyo tilted her head, wondering why Lin wanted to know.

__

Because she wants Li, came Tomoyo's first thought. Still, she didn't want to lie and say yes, but at the same time she didn't want to say no, knowing that if Lin went after Syaoran, then Sakura won't be able to be with him.

So Tomoyo told her the exact truth. "Not yet, but they will be soon." _I hope._

Lin didn't look disappointed, but merely nodded her head, as if she expected as much about Syaoran and Sakura and just needed someone to confirm it. "Then please tell them I wish them luck and to look out for my half-sister. She is determined to get what she wants."

Tomoyo blinked. Truth be told, Lin's half-sister was none other than Lang Amanda; Amanda being the oldest. From what Tomoyo has heard, Amanda's father had died when she was only 1-years-old and her mother remarried two years later, which resulted in Lin being born. Tomoyo also had heard that Amanda hates her younger sibling, but Tomoyo has no clue why.

"I thought you wanted Li" was all Tomoyo can say.

Lin sighed. "At first, yes. I can never pass up an opportunity to at least try and get with a handsome man. But Li has a certain aura surrounding him."

Tomoyo blinked some more. "Aura?"

Lin nodded. "This may sound weird, but I can see . . . auras. I'm not a witch or anything like that, but I can see auras. And Li's aura seemed . . . I don't know, bouncy and happy. But it only happens around Kinomoto." She tilted her head. "I can feel his aura right now, but it's faint because he is not near here. It isn't bouncing, it feels more . . . shaky, like he is nervous or something." She sighed again. "Anyways, my sister is not pleased. She has always gotten men, with her shiny black hair and dark blue eyes. It may seem as if I am the tramp, but it is Amanda who goes after any man she wants, no matter if that man belongs to another woman. She isn't happy that Li is not paying attention to her, and it makes her angry that who his attention is directed to is Kinomoto."

"And you know all this by seeing their auras?"

Lin nodded. "For example. I know you don't like me because I had gone after Eriol when you two weren't together. If it means anything, I just want you to know that I hadn't understood how love looked like within auras back then, but now I do. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone after him."

Tomoyo was surely taking her time taking this all in. Auras? Tomoyo never believed that anybody was ever able to see auras.

Lin bit her lip. "Well, I just wanted you to warn them about Amanda. Her aura is still and silent, almost deadly. She is someone who they need to watch out for." Lin turned on her heels, and began to walk away, but then Tomoyo called out for her.

"Wait!"

Lin paused and looked back at her.

"Umm . . . can you see Sakura's aura?"

Lin looked at her for a minute before shaking her head. "No. It seems as if she has barriers of some sort, which is preventing me from seeing her aura. But I suppose her aura isn't necessary to be looked at." She smiled slightly. "For some reason, her eyes really are windows to her soul." She began to walk away again, Tomoyo looking after her.

Great, another woman to add on the 'after Li' list. One was a wife who didn't understand that Li wanted to be away from her forever, and another whose aura was still and silent. And both were women who has always gotten men, and now they want one man who is paying attention to neither of them but to a woman who neither of them like. Tomoyo still didn't know if she completely believed her, but something told her that what Lin is saying is the truth.

She needed to tell Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo knew that they are just perfect for each other, and if Tomoyo ever wants her double wedding with her best friend, she'll have to make sure that Amanda doesn't interfere with what Tomoyo knew was a match made in heaven.

AN: Another kiss! Another Kiss! And yes, I do believe Ling ruined it. And why is Syaoran acting so cold? What is Amanda going to do to separate S+S? And what exactly was up with Chiharu asking all those questions? All that will be answered in the chapters to come!

Anyways, I believe you, Black Kitty Kat, was the one who said you would do anything to read them kiss again? Now let me see . . . oh, that's easy, all you have to do is review! And I ask the rest of you to review too! Pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Hello people! I thank you for your reviews! I love every single one! I don't have much to say, but there are a few reviewers who I would like to say a few words to:

__

-memories679: I looked up the word, and bazaar was spelled correctly. But it was the wrong word to use in the sentence. The real one to use was spelled closer to the way you had spelled it. It's spelled Bizarre (you were close, you just had to get rid of one Z and add another R.) I apologize for the error, but thanks for telling me!

****

_-Inkblots_: Yes, I will update Eyewitness News, but I just don't know when. You are going to have to be patient with me on that story, because that one is more complicated to write than this one. I haven't written chapter 6 yet, but I'll get started on it as soon as I can. 

-_Val_: You know, I didn't notice that I was doing that, but thanks for telling me. If you hadn't, I think I wouldn't have ever noticed it. But because I was half way into this chapter, I was able to write what you said into the chapter and mention Sakura's detecting skills. -_-;; But I didn't do a good job though . . .

Let's see, what else . . . oh, sorry guys, but Melinda will not appear in this chapter. However, she will appear in the next one. She has to, because her role in the story is very important. ^-^ You'll see what her role is as the story continues.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Nine

(Li's P.O.V: House)

I couldn't get what Ling had said to me three days ago out of my mind. No matter what, it just wouldn't go away. Even when I work, the only thing I can think about is what Ling said. 

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling of my room, feeling horribly guilty of the way I have been treating Kinomoto. Believe me, I don't want to give her the cold shoulder and I don't want to ignore her. But I can't help it. If I don't act the way I do, then what Ling said . . . can be true. 

__

No! No, no, no, no, **NO! **It can't be true! It just can't! And coming from Ling, it has to be some nasty ploy of hers to get me back!, I tell myself fiercely. _Just forget about the fight. That's all you have to do. Just forget about the fight._

A lot of good that did.

**__**

~~Flashback~~~

I drag Ling out of the hospital and into the parking lot, furious that she was here, furious at the fact that she interrupted the kiss!

"Never call Kinomoto a bitch again, do you hear me?!" I nearly yell as I let go of her arm. She glared at me.

"I have to! You are my husband, and no one is allowed to kiss you except me!"

"You don't own me, Ling, you never have. I now kiss who I want, when I want!"

"So you want to give me up just to be with that low-life, below average, ugly bitch?!"

"_Didn't I tell you not to call her that again?!_" I roar. I notice people starting to stare at us, but I don't care.

"Well that's what she is" Ling snapped. 

"No she isn't, because she isn't the one who aborted my child without even telling me that I could have been a father!" 

"You should be thankful that I could have given birth to your child!"

No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever made me as furious as this woman standing in front of me.

"Besides, look at me, and look at her!" She said furiously.

"I did, in the hospital, and I saw a major difference. Sakura is the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and the most attractive. And the fact that her personality doesn't betray her image is what makes her more attractive!"

"One of the most- _She is not beautiful! Men want **me**, not her!_"

"She _is_ beautiful, if you hadn't noticed. She has auburn hair which glistens in the sun and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Almost like they were real emeralds; and what makes them unique is that you can see her soul through them, and her soul is pure and wonderful!"

Ling shook with rage. "My eyes are beautiful" she growled. "_I_ am the most beautiful woman there ever is!"

"No, Sakura is."

She finally exploded. _"She is not beautiful! And the **only** reason why you say that is because you are in love with her!"_

**__**

~~~End Of Flashback~~~

**__**

You are in love with her

That single sentence can never leave my mind, it refuses to disperse. I bet Ling is regretting ever saying those words at this very moment. She had seemed shock and horrified to realize what she had screamed.

I wasn't horrified, just shocked. I had literally blanked-out, not knowing what or how to respond. 

But me, in love with Kinomoto? Impossible. It's bazaar, it's out of the question, its' . . .

it's . . .

__

It's not what?

I groan, not knowing any other reason. 

**__**

You are in love with her

"Just stop it" I growl lowly to the thin air, already going through the flashback again. 

And if you thought I had forgotten about saying Sakura rather than Kinomoto during the argument, you're wrong. I remember that all too well. I _should_ have said Kinomoto, but I was too busy listening to something else rather than to my brain. 

Actually, ever since I met Kinomoto, I haven't listened to my brain. There is something else my mouth is listening to. 

__

Forget that! Make up with Kinomoto!

I knew where that came from: my guilt. My over-flowing guilt of having ignored Kinomoto for no excuse. She didn't deserve getting the cold-shoulder. I mean, she was horrified at the thought of Tsuchida watching her; I need to be there to comfort her and assure her that she is safe, I need to protect her and-

I growled again. _She doesn't need protection, and I sure as hell am not the one who needs to give her something that she doesn't need._

So why do I have the great urge to run over to her and wrap my arms around her to protect her so that she may be safe?

**__**

You are in love with her

I snapped. I grabbed the closest thing, and hurled it to the wall, glaring as the lamp shattered into pieces. 

__

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! Whatever is happening to me is something else! And I am going to find out what!

I was breathing deeply, as I stare at the broken lamp. I get off the bed and walk to the door, needing to get out of this room. It seemed stuffy. I open the door and the first thing I see is none other than Kinomoto. I resisted the urge to slam the door. I knew it sounded rude to even have the urge to do that, but I can't help it. Damn it, here I am trying to figure things out and all of this confusion is because of Kinomoto, and the one person who I needed to get away from is standing right here in front of me. 

It's official. She's a witch. That's the only thing I can think of. She probably does incantations or dances under the moonlight naked or something like that. She did _something_ to me, but I don't want to ask her about it.

And it's not love.

"Li . . ." she said, but then paused. She stood there, looking at me, and her position made her look as if she was going to knock. She then looked pass me. "Oh, that's what I heard" she mumbled. I glance back, and then realize that she was talking about the lamp. She looked back at me. "Frustrated?"

__

That's an understatement . . .

"Yeah" I say, a little uncomfortable. My heart was beating so hard against my ribs that I was surprised Kinomoto couldn't hear it. But why is my heart beating this way? 

**__**

You are in love with her

I grasp the edge of the door in a tight grip. It is not love. I know how love feels like because I had loved Ling, and this isn't it. It's something else, I just don't know what!

She only nodded, and I couldn't help but look at what she wore. Shorts, and a tank-top that showed her midriff. She was exposing so much skin, which brought my thoughts back to the beach several weeks ago when the sun had shined at an angle and resulted in me seeing a little more than what we both would have expected.

I gulp. Now the hallway seems stuffy; the whole house seems stuffy!

"I need to get out of here" I say hoarsely, and walk right past her at a quick pace. I mentally apologize at my rude exit, but I didn't turn around. I didn't stop walking until I was out of the house, and several feet away from it. I bent over, placed my hands on my knees, and I breathe in deeply, as if I hadn't taken a breath of air for days.

__

What's happening to me?

"Li, are you okay, man?" I look up and see Hiiragazawa and Daidouji holding hands. Their linked hands reminded me of when I had grabbed Kinomoto's hand at the beach. 

"Yes . . . no. I need to talk to you" I reply as I stand straight. "Alone" I added, glancing at Daidouji. 

She sighed. "I guess that's my cue. I'll just go into the house and speak to Sakura." She gave Hiiragazawa a peck on the lips before leaving. 

"Li, you look on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What the hell is wrong?"

"I don't know" I admit. "But all I know is that the cause of the way I am acting is Kinomoto."

He looked confused. "Sakura? Why?"

"Because! Weird things happen to me every time she is near!"

__

And it's not love, I think forcefully before the stupid line that says I'm in love with her can pop up.

He blinked, but then he grinned. But this grin wasn't creepy. It was more of a satisfaction grin. "Well, well, well, I can't believe it."

I scowl when he didn't continue. Bastard, he knows something. "Can't believe what?"

He shrugged. "I can't tell you."

"The hell you can't."

"The hell I can."

I wanted to kick his ass! "Just tell me!"

He shook his head. "My friend, this is an internal battle that only you can fight. You may win, you may lose, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Riddles. He is giving me riddles!

"_Tell_ me!"

He sighed. "I can't help you."

I scowl. I know he can. Damn it, he knows what's wrong with me, and he refuses to say a thing. 

"Shall we go inside?" He asked.

"No, I need . . . to go for a walk." 

Yeah, right. The real reason was because I wanted to avoid Kinomoto . . . again. 

Hiiragazawa nodded and walked passed me, but then he muttered something as he went by.

"It's just like before, only this time it's the real thing."

I look back at him as he walks to the house. Just like before? The real thing?

Then what Ling said popped into my mind again, and this time I didn't think anything about it. I needed this walk to clear my head, to think about what Hiiragazawa said, to think about what Ling said.

And to think about the real reason why I act around Kinomoto the way I do.

~*~*~(Sakura's P.O.V)

"Why is he ignoring me?" I asked softly as me and Tomoyo sit in the living room, drinking lemonade. "At first, I thought it was because of Numi, but now . . . I think I did something wrong."

"No, that's not it. Maybe he is upset at the fact that he had another argument with Numi."

Eriol walked in just then, and he was smiling. He looked at me for a second before looking at Tomoyo.

"It's happening" he starts.

I look at Tomoyo; her face had brightened. "Really?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Probably for a while."

"Then why-"

"Confused."

"Has he-?"

"No."

"Will he-"

"By the end of the day."

Tomoyo grinned. "Yes!"

I look from one to the other, both of them looking as if they had just won the Olympics or something.

"Huh?" Is all I say. They look at me, satisfaction written all over their faces. 

"Don't worry about it" Tomoyo says.

Eriol then looks at me. "Li won't be back for a while. He went out for a walk."

Sadness washed over me, knowing that in truth, he is avoiding me. "Okay . . ." I whisper, tracing the top of the cup. 

I feel Eriol sit next to me and I look at him. "Sakura, Li is having . . . well, he is frustrated right now, and he isn't sure what to do. He is trying to figure something out, and it's there, he just can't grasp it and it's frustrating him."

"So . . . I didn't do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "You did nothing wrong. So don't worry about it."

I blink, and then smile, relieved. 

"Oh!" Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot! You have to watch out for Lang."

I frown at the name. "Lang? Why?"

"Because Lin told me that Lang is someone you have to watch out for. I'll explain later when . . ." She waved her hand around. "Well, when the time is right. Just know that you have to be on guard around her at all times."

Okay . . . everyone is acting a little too weird. Li's sudden coldness (although now there is a reason) and now Tomoyo and Eriol.

It's official. I'm the only normal one.

I suddenly yawn and I put a hand to cover my mouth. It's only the polite thing to do. 

"I guess you're a little sleepy" Tomoyo stated with humor. She stood up along with Eriol. "We'll go and so you could take a nap."

I merely nod, suddenly feeling very sleepy. I feel the cup being taken away and I lay down on the couch, closing my eyes. I don't even hear Tomoyo and Eriol leave as I drift off to sleep . . .

**__**

~~~DREAM~~~

My eyes flutter open, and I look around at my surroundings.

Clouds, nothing but clouds. But these clouds are white and fluffy, indicating that wherever I am, it's sunny at the place. I look down.

I wish I hadn't.

Dear God, I am in mid-air! Beneath my feet are houses, some with pools, others with grassy backyards. And I am falling. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I close my eyes, expecting myself to hit the floor resulting in my brain being splattered all over the pavement. Much to my surprise, I feel my feet landing on something soft. I open my eyes and see that I am standing on a bed. How I got through the roof unharmed is beyond me.

I hear screams of outrage. I think for a moment that I had landed in a house where two people are fighting when I hear a gunshot. My first thought is to reach for my gun, an instinct in law enforcement when we hear gunshots.

But for some reason, I get off the bed and start walking to the door, calmly as if I have all the time in the world. I urge my feet to walk faster, to run, to even jump or skip to where the gunshot came from, but my legs continued to walk calmly! It didn't take a genius to figure out that I have absolutely no control of my body over here.

I reach the stairs and stand there, looking like an idiot. I swear, whoever isn't letting me have control over my body is going to-

Something came out of me. I don't know what, but all of a sudden I felt as if something was sucked out of me. I bend over and gasp, and then I realize that I had controlled that movement. I stand up straight, and I marvel at the fact that I am no longer a puppet at the hands of . . . whoever was controlling me. 

But then another gunshot. This time, I run. I ran down the stairs and into the living room, and my eyes widened at the sight. Blood. Blood everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the furniture. And in the middle was a person, on the ground. The face was lifted, and I gasp.

It was me! I was staring at my own face! And I was crying!

I felt tears go down my face as I stared at myself. She looked down, and that's when I noticed that she was holding something in her arms. My tears came down faster, realizing that what I -she- was holding, was a body.

A dead body.

"I lost you" she whispered. "I lost you."

My body quivered. I wanted to leave, I wanted to scream, I wanted to do anything than stare at myself holding someone who I felt was someone I loved. 

"I lost you" I hear myself -me- whisper. I close my eyes, and when I reopened them, I realize that _I_ am now holding the body. The face was in shadows, but I knew it was someone I had known. "I lost you . . . but I'll always . . . I'll always . . . lo-"

"_SAKURA!"_

**__**

~~~~End of Dream~~~~

My eyes snap open, and the first thing I see is Li, his eyes showing worry.

"Li?" I whisper. I sit and put a hand on my cheek, and felt that it is wet. 

"God, I came in and saw you shifting restlessly and then you started to cry and I thought you were getting hurt and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't open your eyes and so I shook you several times and you still wouldn't wake up so I had to shout out your name and-"

He was speaking so fast I was barely able to understand what he was saying. I tried to interrupt but he continued to babble. Worry was clearly shown in his eyes, and he looked scared for some reason. I have never seen him scared.

But then, I realized something that he said. My name. He had said my first name. And I don't think he realizes it. So I held my tongue, not willing to mention it because if I do, I might actually let him start calling me by my first name and then we might get closer . . . so close that I might want to be with the guy! And that isn't what I want!

" . . . and crying?"

I blink, and then realized that he had finally stopped babbling and had asked me a question

"Huh?"

"Why were you shifting restlessly and crying?" He repeated.

The dream, I had forgotten about it for thirty seconds because I was thinking abut the way he had said my name. My heart clenched, sadness sweeping over me, and I felt like crying again.

But it's so stupid for me to cry over a dream. I don't need to cry over something that my brain had decided to conjure up.

"I had a dream" I finally say, and, appalled, I heard the shake in my voice. "It was . . . unusual at first, but then it became normal . . . but scary." I bit my lip. "I don't want to remember" I whisper, but determined to just forget the stupid dream.

"It's okay" he soothe. "You just scared-" He paused. "You just worried me" he said, and before I can say anything, he stood up briskly. "I brought over food, eat something before you go to bed." He walked away, and although my stomach was growling at the mention of food, I didn't move. Why did he pause?

But then the dream came roaring back like a tidal wave, and I actually shuddered. Although I still believed it as a stupid dream, I couldn't shake a terrifying feeling: a feeling that time was running out. A feeling that if time did run out, then the dream . . . might come true.

But what exactly has to happen before time runs out? The only think I can think of is John Doe, that I have to stop the killings and figure out who in hell this damn guy is.

__

But it's a stupid dream! My brain insisted and I agreed, so whatever this feeling is, I have to shake it off. It's nothing but a dream, _only_ a dream, and nothing more. 

I glance at the coffee table and noticed the piles of paper there. It wasn't there when I had fallen asleep, so Li must have brought that over from his walk. He must have gone to the PI building, because on top of the file read 'John Doe'. 

I frown as I realize that Li has been doing all the work; reaching all the conclusions. Where in hell has my detecting skills gone? It isn't that I'm a bad detective; I've always thought that I was a good one. But throughout the time I had this case, I came up with nothing, nothing at all. But it's because this stupid killer leaves nothing behind, therefore I can't figure out who in hell this guy is. I have always solved cases by first following up on evidence that was left behind by a killer, and because I was busy trying to find anything that might give me a clue on who this is, I wasn't able to solve this case by a different angle.

And then Li came, and the fact that he was my partner, and considering my past, I had started to concentrate more on making sure I don't get betrayed again rather then on the case. Then Li started to annoy me and make me angry with his success of already unraveling the mystery of John Doe, which forced me to try and figure out another conclusion before he can, but I was trying too hard, and trying too hard never got me anywhere.

And then my sudden attractiveness towards him kicked in, and then my whole concentration was on me trying to control it, trying to make sure that this attraction doesn't get out of hand. And then-

I frown. Too many 'And thens'.

My stomach growled again, demanding food, and I sighed as I stood up. But I made a decision. I am going to help Li, not rival him. Even though we would sit together and look over papers together, I was silently rivaling him, trying to beat him. But I am going to stop and actually help him, give him suggestions, and hopefully he, too, will give me suggestions and I might actually find something.

I frown. I don't like having help, but it looks like I have no choice. But I am not going to let him boss me around. By all means, I will still do what I want, when I want. And this doesn't mean that I will stop trying to push him away. I'll still push him, and the best way to do that is by both of us paying all our attention on our work, and the more we work, the faster we solve the mystery, and the faster we solve it, the faster Li will no longer be my partner.

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

Scared. I was scared. I sat numbly on the my bed, reliving the fear I felt when I couldn't wake her up, the fear I felt when she began crying. And it was just a simple dream she had. Nothing but a dream. But she looked so scared . . .

I had walked, clearing my thoughts, and when reaching nothing, I had gone to the PI building. Then I came home, only to see Kinomoto on the couch, shifting restlessly. When was the last time I was scared for a little thing? It has been a long time a woman was the cause of the fear.

**__**

You are in love with her

I clenched my hands, resisting the urge to jump up and hit the wall. That sentence was getting annoying. I swear, if I had a dime for every time that sentence had popped into my mind, this room would be filled with them little coins. 

I am _tired_ of hearing those words, I am _tired_ of being confused 24/7, I am _tired_ of . . . of . . .

__

Running away . . .

I blink. There is that random thought again, and it's one of the stupidest ones I have heard. Running away? From what? I am not running away!

__

Stop running . . .

I growl._ I am not running! _I then growl again, realizing that I am now fighting with myself. Great, just great. If Sakura saw me-

__

KINOMOTO!, I remind myself fiercely. _She is known to you as Saku- Kinomoto!!_

I flung myself on my bed, frustrated beyond belief. What was the point? Ever since I had said her name when I kissed her the second time, it has become a battle just to keep myself from saying her first name out loud. But apparently, it was a losing _war_ trying to keep myself from saying Sakura in my mind. So why not just call her Sakura in my mind? I mean, she hasn't given permission for me to say her name out loud, but it doesn't mean I can't say them in my thoughts. I have every right to call her Sakura in my mind.

__

Especially since I am in love with her.

I sat up with a jolt. I couldn't believe I just thought that, and this time I don't have the excuse of it being a random thought, because it _wasn't_ a random thought. But still, I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

. . . No, that was a complete lie. Damn it, what I _can't_ believe is the fact that I keep denying it, even though I can't any longer. The blinds are gone, pretending is out of the question. The truth is out and simple:

I am in love with Kinomoto Sakura.

Ling saw it.

Hiiragazawa and Daidouji saw it (I'm sure of it).

But I forced myself not to see it. I was so hurt from what Ling did that I didn't want to risk falling in love again, so I made as many excuses as I can to keep myself from falling in love with Sakura, even though now I know it was a losing battle from the start; even saying that 'falling in love again is a stupid mistake' was a pathetic excuse. 

__

When I had fallen for her, though, is beyond me. It could have been the day we first met, or it could have been the day I found out she had such a traumatizing past, or it could even have been the day when I had first kissed her. But it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is the fact that I had fallen for her. Period. 

But why does it feel so different from when I was in love with Ling? That's the part that I don't understand.

**__**

"It's just like before, only this time it's the real thing."

Hiiragazawa's words rang in my ears. He said that my love for Kinomoto is the real thing. But my love for Ling was real too . . . wasn't it? 

I closed my eyes, remembering how Ling had admitted her love to me first. I hadn't known how to respond, because I had seriously never thought about love, never thought about my feelings, and didn't think about how my next words would affect the future. But her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, her face filled with hope and fear. So I had said the one thing that I knew would make her happy:

I said that I loved her too.

I groan, realizing that I had felt obligated to say that, rather than think things over. I had let the way Ling had looked affect my choice of words. And I had simply forced myself to believe that I really did love her since then, when in truth, it was all a lie. My love for her was nothing more than me feeling obligated to love her. This explains why I never really cared about her affairs. If a man really did love his woman, then he would have gotten jealous, made it clear to anybody that she was his, and no other. But I didn't do that. I simply let her continue.

I became angry at myself. I married her, and the love was never mutual, my love wasn't real.

But my love for Kinomoto is real. Dear God, it's so real that I am having a hard time believing it. My heart beats every time she is near, I had become over-protective of her, I began to care about her well-fare. But why her? Why not any other woman who was interested in me, willing to start a relationship, rather than one woman who wasn't interested in me at all, who didn't want to get involved?

There was my answer right there. She is different, she isn't like those other women. Other women saw fortune, good-looks when they look at me. Kinomoto saw an annoying man who would simply get in her way. It's ironic how the one woman who isn't interested, is the one woman who I fall for.

__

Will it be easy to tell her?, I ask myself. And then I snort. Of course it wouldn't be easy. It would be as hard as me lifting a small sports car. Too many obstacles are in the way, such as the case. I can't let my emotions affect the case, and telling Sakura about what I feel might make her uncomfortable if she doesn't feel the same way and that would definitely jeopardize our way of solving the John Doe case.

And then there is our pasts. She was raped and hurt by the one man she trusted, and her trust in men is not very solid. I doubt she trusts me 100%. There is still a small portion of her brain that is warning her to watch out for me to betray her the way other people had. And then there is me being married to Ling and-

My eyes widened. Son of a _bitch!_

I definitely can't tell Sakura my feelings if I am tied down to another woman! Sakura would never, _ever_, let anything between us happen if I am still married! I have to get Ling to sign those damn papers!

I pick up the cell phone on my night stand and dial my lawyer's number, and impatiently wait for him to pick up.

**__**

"Yoshida Hiro" came my lawyer's voice.

"It's been going on way too long, Hiro" I say. "I want the divorce over with. Tell Ling's lawyer to tell her that I'll take away ten thousand dollars from the settlement for every day that she doesn't sign the papers, starting tomorrow."

Silence from the other end. **_"Who is she?"_** He was slightly amused, I can tell. 

I tried to act ignorant. "What do you mean?"

**__**

"For a year, you didn't threaten to take away anything from the settlement, you waited almost patiently. There is only one reason you would want to get the divorce final now: there is someone else you want to be with, and Numi Ling is in the way."

"Just get Ling's lawyer on your phone, and tell her what I just said" I order, ignoring what he said

I can imagine him grinning. "**_Fine, don't tell me who she is. I'm satisfied knowing that there is another woman. I'll contact Olivia, and pass on the information. You do know that Numi is not going to take this lightly."_**

"I bet on it" I agree before I hang up. 

I hope Ling sign those papers fast. Even though something might never happen between me and Sakura, I would rather know that it is because she feels nothing for me, and not because Ling is in the way. 

I close my eyes and lay back down. I am taking this a little too calmly, so I know that tonight, the shock is really going to hit me and I am going to stay up almost all night thinking about how for the past few months, it was my heart I was listening to and not my brain, and that my heart now belongs to Sakura.

~*~*~(Third person P.O.V)

Hiro chuckled to himself as he hanged up the phone. So, the boss is interested in another woman, which is quite a miracle, seeing that he is going through a very nasty divorce. But now he wants the divorce final _now_. In Hiro's opinion, it's about time Syaoran did something to get Ling on with her life. Hiro had never liked her. Before the filing of the divorce, he was her lawyer too, and every time she came to his office, she gave him a look that told him she was higher and better than him. What a bitch.

He picked up the phone again and dialed the number to Olivia's cell phone. He waited until she picked up.

**_"What?"_** She growled.

Hiro blinked. "Olivia? This is Yoshida."

A pause. **_"Oh. Sorry. May I help you?"_**

Out of all the times Hiro has talked to her, she was never rude. He didn't know what was wrong, but didn't feel it was his place to ask (especially when he had the feeling that it was Ling that was making her act rude). "Xiao-Lang called me with information to pass on . . ."

(Half an hour later)

"What?" Ling whispered as she stared at her lawyer in Olivia's hotel room. Olivia expected her to yell, so she wasn't prepared for whispering.

"He said-"

"I heard you" Ling snapped as she began to glare at her. "He can't do this to me! Damn it, he just _can't_! Why would he all of a sudden do this?! He was never so harsh, so . . . so cruel!"

Olivia restrained to roll her eyes. Harsh? Cruel? Ling was coming off easy, in her opinion. Apparently, Ling didn't seem to realize that Syaoran was very capable to reduce Ling's pride by leaving her with absolutely nothing. 

Ling began to pace. "This isn't fair! Xiao-Lang has been trying to convince me with words to divorce him, not by taking away money! God, if I wasn't so sure that I would lose in the bitter end if I don't get him back, then I wouldn't worry! But once there is no money to take away, he'll fight me in court, and then he'll win. Damn it, why did he do this! What could have made him-"

She froze, and Olivia watched her with wariness. 

"Kinomoto" Ling whispered, and Olivia heard hatred as she spoke the name. "He realized it . . . and he wants me out of the way . . ."

__

Realized what?, Olivia thought, but didn't ask. Instead, she continued to watch Ling fume.

"I hate that wench" she snarled. "I need to tell Kiyo, I have to-" Ling paused and looked at her. It was then she realized that her client hadn't realized that she was still in the hotel room. Ling straightened.

"I am assuming you are going to go to this Kiyo now to plan how to get Li back?"

Ling frowned. "Another comment out of you, and I'll fire you." 

Olivia was very tempted to say another comment just so she can be free from that wretched woman, but instead kept her mouth closed as Ling walked out the door. Olivia wanted to go back home, back to her husband. Was that so wrong? What did she do to deserve this bitchy, spoiled client?

Absolutely nothing. 

AN: I am very hesitant in uploading this *bangs head on keyboard* I do NOT like the way this chapter turned out. I had a certain expectation, but this chapter ended up writing itself. *frowns* Don't you just hate it when the first few chapters of the story you had written is great but once it reaches the middle you feel as if it isn't as good as before? A book I read said that when an author doesn't like his or her writing of a certain part or scene, then that is a good sign; that the part is, in fact, very good. -_-; I suppose there is only one way to find out. Reviews? Please? And no flames! (I think I'll be able to tell if this chapter is any good by the amount of reviews I get, so there is no need for flames.) And if this chapter does suck, I promise I will make the next one better!


	10. Chapter Ten

#

##

#AN: I am so sorry for taking a long time with this chapter. I know my usual updating schedule is one chapter every week and a half, or something like that. My only excuse for being late with this chapter is the fact that last week was my last week of school for the first semester, and for the last three days of last week, I had finals, and those finals really take a lot out of you.

But, enough about school and excuses. Thank you so much for your reviews! But you guys must understand that I am a Perfectionist, that's why I am always hard on myself. 

Oh, and to those who wondered about Olivia's husband: Nope, Hiro is not Olivia's husband. Seeing that Olivia's husband won't appear in the story, I might as well tell you where he is. Right now he is in Hong Kong in an apartment he shares with his wife. I don't have a name for him right now because I wasn't even going to write Olivia a husband. He appeared on his own. ^_~

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Ten

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I watched Melinda sleep in her bed, a little smile on her face. I glance at the clock inside her cubicle. 10:30 AM. I came here just a few minutes ago, wanting to see the little girl. Seeing that Chiharu is leaving today (she is excited at that fact, since she was here in the hospital for over two weeks), I had to come and take her home. Yamazaki had begged me to be the driver because he is busy doing a little surprise party for her. 

But I had decided to come to the children's hall and say hello to Melinda like I had been doing for the past two weeks since I met her, only to find her asleep. She looked so innocent in her sleep that I just wanted to pick her up and hold her, to protect her from the horrors in the world.

I look at the door when a knock sounded, and I frown. 

"What do you want?" I growl.

Lang leaned against the doorframe. "Aren't you going to take Mihara home?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are you in here?"

"She has to sign some release papers and other things."

Lang looked at Melinda. "I have noticed you coming here to this cubicle quite often. Isn't it dangerous for you to get attached?"

I growl. "What do you want?" I snap.

She raised her hands. "Nothing, nothing. Just saying that you better not get too attached to the girl. After looking at records, it states that her parents are dead."

"Just like you to look into other people's records without their permission, even little girls."

"Kinomoto, there was no one to ask permission. But, anyways, after reading, it seems that she is going to an orphanage the day after tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"She is healed, and no longer needs to stay, so the doctor is going to release her the day after tomorrow. They are calling orphanages to see which one is best."

I look at Melinda. My god, I would never see her again! They will never tell me which orphanage she will be sent to, and she might even be sent to one in the country she was born! 

"You _are_ attached" Lang drawled. 

"Shut up!"

I heard Lang chuckle before leaving the room. I can tell she is ecstatic at my sadness. How much I hate her!

I close my eyes. I had planned to keep on visiting Melinda even after Chiharu was out of the hospital. It had totally slip my mind that Melinda isn't going to be in this hospital forever. As much as I hate to admit it, Lang is right. I am attached to Melinda. I have grown to care for her like a mother. And to never see her again just hurts. It's as if she really is my daughter and now they are going to take her away.

__

Not unless I adopt her . . .

I open my eyes as the thought crosses my mind. I know it isn't the best time to even think of adopting a child but Melinda is special. I have never met another little girl as talented and sweet as her. And I just can't let her go. I love her the only way a mother can love her child. 

And I swear that she will be my child.

But seeing that she is going to an orphanage, I have to get ready. I know that the hospital had gotten her a social worker. I must find her, and convince her to let me adopt Melinda. And then I'll be able to take her home and-

I freeze. When I take her home, I am going to have to take her to the house me and Li are staying at. 

Another thought crosses my mind. I am single. I have no husband. My chances of getting Melinda are slim if I am not married. It is better if the child is being brought into a home where there will be both a father and a mother.

"Kinomoto."

I look at the door and see Li. His face held the look of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nod my head as he enters the room. 

"Mihara is finishing up. She'll be done in a few minutes" he states.

"That's . . . good" is all I say. I stare at him as he walks to the bed and he slightly smiles at the sleeping child. He looks like he adores her. Maybe . . .

"She is being sent to an orphanage the day after tomorrow" I blurt out. 

He blinks. "She is?"

I nod my head. "Once there, people are going to be looking at her and deciding if they want her as a child and then she might get adoptive parents."

"That's good . . . isn't it?"

I knew I had a look of complete anguish, so his questioning look didn't surprise me. 

"No, it's not good. Li . . . I want to adopt her!"

He looked taken aback. "Adopt her?"

I nod my head.

"Did you think about this?"

I nod my head again.

"Are you sure? Right now you are working on a very important and time-consuming case. For you to adopt a child-"

"I know that we are working on a case but I don't want to lose Melinda! If she is sent there, she might get adopted, but _I_ want her. Li, she is a special child, someone who has a beautiful personality. I don't want to lose her."

Li was silent for a moment. "But you aren't married-"

"I know, but maybe . . ." I looked at him hopefully. He looked wary.

"Maybe . . . what?"

"Maybe you can pretend to be my husband?" 

Now he looked shock. "Pretend to be your husband? _Me?"_

I roll my eyes. "No, I mean the clerk across the street."

He ignored my sarcasm. "Kinomoto, we already pretended to be husband and wife once before, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I had hated doing it."

"Then you must also remember how it blew up in our faces." He paused. "It won't work" he said flatly.

"Didn't have to put it that blunt" I murmured as I look at Melinda again. 

"Well I have to, because I know that look in your eye. That means you are going to do anything, even lie to the government, just to get her. That look in your eye is going to bring nothing but trouble."

I bit my lip. "But Li . . ."

**__**

I am not from Japan; I was born in America . . .

I blinked. She is from America. 

"Li, do you know if she is living in Japan, or if this was just a trip."

He frowned. "If I can remember . . . Trip. This was a family vacation. They were suppose to return to the States next week."

"Then that means she is going to be sent to an orphanage in America, right?"

He nodded, and my eyes brightened. 

"Li, no one knows what we did here in America, even the government. They don't know that we had pretended to be husband and wife."

It took a moment, but realization dawned on him as his eyes widened slightly. 

"We can't-"

"Yes, we can."

"Overseas adoption is a little complicated-"

"And? They won't know that we aren't really married."

"Kinomoto, you are talking about fooling two different governments! If we get caught-"

"We won't" I insisted. "Please, Li. I feel like Melinda is my daughter. Can't you help me make it known to Japan and to the world?"

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V)

Why me? Why do difficult decisions like this always happen to me? Why not to Hiiragazawa? His life seems pretty simple, he needs difficult things to happen to him. 

But no, it is happening to me. I am standing right here, in front of the woman I love, and she is begging me to pretend to be her husband once again. I would be happy with this, if it wasn't for the fact that this involves a child's future. And also if it wasn't for the fact that she plans to fool not only Japan's government, but America's government as well. 

My God, Sakura looked so desperate. I have never seen her this way. She must really love that little girl . . . But this is still wrong. If we pretend to be married, then I must sign papers that state me as the father of the little girl. No matter what, I'll be her father.

__

Dear God, I'll become a father.

The thought of being a father reminded me of the baby Ling had aborted. I'm not so sure if I'm ready to even sign myself up as a father now. Sakura doesn't seem to realize that if I agree, I'll become Melinda's father, and even if we 'divorced', Melinda will always be my daughter.

"I'm still married to Ling, Kinomoto" I finally say. "Maybe I would have budged if I was divorced, but I am still married."

She blinked. "Oh crap, I forgot about her."

"Kinomoto, Ling would never, ever let you get away with this."

She frowned. "Get away with what?"

I knew it, she didn't realize it. "If I agree, I'll sign myself up as Melinda's father. And once I sign those papers, I'll legally be her father. Ling had aborted my child, do you really think she'll be happy to know that you gave me something that she hadn't given me?"

"I'm not giving you a baby, Li."

"In a way, yes, you are. You want Melinda, but it would be almost impossible for you to adopt her if you are single. But you are now asking me to become her father so you can become her mother. You are giving me a child, a daughter."

"I . . . didn't see it that way."

I shake my head. "Not only that, but we are working on John Doe." I give her a stern look. "You have to keep your priorities straight, and as a PI, John Doe comes first."

She remained silent. "You're right" She finally said. "I . . . I am being selfish." She glanced at Melinda. "John Doe before my own feelings, right?"

I nodded. 

She bit her lip. "But what if she gets adopted by abusive people? That sometimes happens."

"Her mother had a sister, Melinda's aunt. She will most likely get guardianship."

Her face fell. "Oh. Now I definitely can't have her." She was disappointed; I can tell. "I guess it's for the best. I need my full attention on the case, anyways." She sighed before leaving the room. I sighed too, sorry at the fact that I had to disappoint her.

"I wouldn't have minded" came a small voice. I blink before looking at Melinda. Her eyes were open, and she was staring at me as she sat up in bed. "As long as she was my mommy, I wouldn't have cared if she worked." She had a little frown. "Why don't you want me?"

"It's not that" I was quick to say. I didn't want her to think that she was unwanted. "It's just that . . . that . . ."

"That you don't want me" she half-whispered. 

"No, no. It's just that I'm not ready to become a father after . . ."

"After this woman aborted your child?"

I frown. "Do you know what aborted means?"

She nods. "That's when a female goes to a doctor so that he may take the undeveloped baby out before it can grow, and then the woman isn't preg- . . . preg-" She frowned. "_Pregnant_ anymore."

Damn, how old is she? "And how old are you?"

She smiled. "I'm eight!"

"Then how can you know what aborted means?"

Her smile widened. "I know a lot more than what other people my age knows." She scrunched up her nose cutely. "But I can never say preg- . . . preg- . . ."

"Pregnant?"

She nodded. "I can't say that word until after two or three tries." Then her smile disappeared. "But is that your reason why you don't want me? Because the lady had aborted your child?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want you, Melinda. It's just that I am unprepared to take a child in. And I don't see myself as father material."

She smiled slightly. "You'll be a good daddy, I can tell."

I cocked my head to the side. "How do you know?"

"Because I know!" She stated cheerfully. "And because you'll never want to disappoint a child so long as Sakura is happy."

I blink, and her smile widened. "What do you . . . mean?"

"You love Sakura!"

I gaped. 

"I probably would have been able to tell sooner if you weren't always hiding in the hallways. The only way I knew about you was because Sakura would talk about you." She giggled. "Actually, she would complain about you. But, how do you know about me?"

"Umm . . . Kinomoto would talk about you, and every time I came, you were always asleep."

She tilted her head, as if studying me. She remained quiet for a few minutes before pulling the covers completely off her and then kneeling on her bed. She reached over to her nightstand and took a pad of paper and a pencil out of a drawer before laying back into her papers.

"I hardly get to do this around here" she mumbled. "Don't move" she practically ordered, her eyes telling me to obey. 

She's really amazing, for an eight year old. And she was able to tell that I love Sakura. She's really observant, and as I watched her do whatever it is she is doing, the thought of having her as a daughter didn't shake me. But I still don't see myself as being a father. 

"There!" She exclaimed after almost twenty minutes. She flipped the pad around and my eyes widened as I saw myself on paper. It was like looking into a mirror; my posture, my jeans, my white collar shirt, even my long brown coat --it was all the same. 

"You are one unique little girl" was all I said.

"Is that enough for you to want me?" She asked quickly.

I sighed. I needed to make her understand. Even though I don't see myself as a father right now, there is another reason why I am hesitant in bringing her into our home. I walk forward and sit on her bed. "Melinda, I wouldn't mind taking you into our home-"

"Then why won't you? I promise I'll do anything! My Auntie hates children, and she would never want me, and I don't want to go to a place where there are people who I don't know."

"Melinda, it's just that-" I pause, not sure if I should say what I'm about to say. As an eight year old, she might become frightened and may not understand. But she seems to know and understand things as if she is already in her teens. 

I sigh again. "Melinda, me and Kinomoto are trying to catch a bad guy, and this bad guy is trying to get Kinomoto. If he finds out that Kinomoto is attached to you, he might hurt you to hurt her. You won't be safe with us."

She remained quiet, processing the information. 

"I don't want Sakura to be hurt in any way because of me . . ." She finally stated, and I marveled at the fact that she cares more about Sakura's feelings than her own life. 

She sighed. "Okay, I understand. But I still don't want to go to a place where there are people who I don't know."

I look at her for a few minutes before an idea runs through my head. Although it might take all day, it just might work.

"Melinda, would you mind staying with a friend of mine?" I ask. 

Melinda blinked. "Is it a good friend?"

Well, Sakura seems to think Hiiragazawa is a good friend, so I nod. 

"I suppose" she answers, and I grin. 

"Okay, I am going to convince someone to allow me to take you to the friend's house so you can stay with him for a few days until it is safe for you to be with Kinomoto."

"And you, right?" She asked.

I hesitated to answer. I may be in love with Sakura, but she is just too scared to allow herself to be with anyone ever again. Her heart is surrounded by so many barriers that it won't take a simple 'I love you' to tear them down. She needs to be shown that she won't be betrayed again.

"I truly do not know" I answer. Her face fell a little. "But at least know that you'll be with Kinomoto."

She suddenly giggled. "You don't have to say 'Kinomoto' around me. I promise I won't tell that you are calling her Sakura."

I smiled.

(Few Hours later: Party at Yamazaki's house)

I looked at the clock, waiting for my cell to ring. I had to talk to a lot of people about Melinda and whether I can take her to Hiiragazawa's house.

Actually, I need to tell Hiiragazawa himself that he is about to become a babysitter for me.

I was pouring myself some punch when he all of a sudden popped up next to me. "You finally figured it out?" He asked.

I frown, knowing that he was asking whether I figured out that I am in love with Sakura. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Hiiragazawa shrugged. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me, so what was the point?"

I ignore the sentence as I decide to tell him that he is going to take in Melinda. "Hiiragazawa, how would you feel about having a girl in your home?"

He blinked. "A girl? You mean a child?"

I nod.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I suppose I wouldn't mind so long as she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night crying."

"Are you working on any cases?"

"No, I am taking a break before I take on a new case."

"Good! Tomorrow, you are going to start babysitting for me!"

He blinked again before his jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?!"

I look around the room filled with people and leaned closer to him so that he may hear me. "There is this little girl in the hospital named Melinda whose parents died. Sakura wanted to adopt her but she can't because not only is she single, but Melinda might be in danger of John Doe. So I made a few calls, and I am waiting for an affirmation that would allow me to bring Melinda into your home to stay with you until this case is solved."

His eyes had grown bigger and bigger when I told him. "Li!" He said in an outraged growl. "I can't take a child in! I don't know the first thing about taking care of children!"

"She's really mature for her age. All you have to do is feed her and clothe her. I'll give you the money for all that."

"But-"

"Hiiragazawa, I am doing this for Sakura. Don't make me disappoint both Melinda and Sakura."

He looked torn between knocking me out or knocking himself out. He finally growled a 'fine' before glaring at me.

"Next time, ask first" he growled, and I smile at him. Well, it was more of a satisfied smirk, but either way, I was glad he would take Melinda in.

"And don't think I'll forget you calling Sakura by her first name" he snapped, and I blink as I realize that I did call her by her first name. I guess it's getting harder and harder to stop myself. "I can easily blackmail you" he continued.

But I knew he wouldn't. I have this distinct feeling that he wouldn't. So I shrugged, and he grew angrier at the fact that his threat didn't affect me. 

In response to his growing anger, I gave him another smirk.

~*~*~ (Sakura's P.O.V)

I sigh, getting bored of hearing this woman talk about her life. I scan the room, hoping to find Chiharu, or Tomoyo, but instead my eyes land on Li and Eriol. Eriol seemed angry while Li picked up his cell phone and began listening to the other line. He broke out into a smile before looking at Eriol and telling him something. Eriol replied something in return before leaving Li by himself. 

I sigh again as I sit down on the couch after that woman left, wondering how Melinda is coping. Losing her parents must have been dreadful (must have? Had been!), but to learn that she is going to live with someone new must scare her.

I turn my head as I feel someone sit next to me. I frown. I can be very blunt with how I feel when it concerns two people- Lang Amanda, and Tokumatsu Lin. Well, three if you include Li Syaoran. 

"Yes?" I ask, not too politely as Tokumatsu shifted so she could face me. She knew I didn't like her, hell, her half-sister, my friends, the whole town knows. So my reply wasn't a surprise.

"Have you figured out who John Doe is?"

I blink. She had never asked about John Doe; this is very odd. Especially since her face has a mask of fear. Does she know something?

"No, why?"

"Oh, just . . . curious . . ."

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. She just stared intently at her cup of water.

"Tokumatsu, what's wrong?"

"John Doe is a guy, right?"

I tilt my head. "Yes, I believe so."

"Do you have suspects?"

"We had three, but one we are now not so sure of. I am trying to locate the other two."

"What are their names? The ones you are trying to locate?"

"Tatsumi Kodai and Kobyashi Ryuji. Both had moved from their previous houses."

She closed her eyes as she placed a hand to her forehead. "Damn it" she muttered. She then looked at me. "I knew I heard his name before, or at least I saw it somewhere. It was on the reports Daidouji was writing a few days ago when I went over to talk to her about . . . my half-sister." She took a deep breath as she placed both hands on the cup and stared into the water. "I believe I can tell you where Ryuji is." She gave me a serious look. "He lives in my building now. He had asked me out yesterday, and I thought he was cute so I asked him his name. When he told me, it sounded familiar, and when I saw Daidouji, that's when I realized that it was the same name I had seen on the report."

"Where do you live?" I ask seriously. If this guy is where she lives, then he is a danger to her. 

I may not like her but it doesn't mean that I don't care about her safety.

"Across the mall; the apartment complex" she answered. "He is in apartment 24, second floor, just a few doors away from mine."

I nodded, processing the information. I glance around the room and find Li, who is now talking to Yamazaki. From the way Yamazaki was pointing his index finger upwards, I knew he was telling a lie. And from Li's expression, he wasn't buying it. I wonder for a moment if I should tell Li about what Tokumatsu said, before deciding against it. He has done so much, I think it's time that I put in my two cents in this case.

Then Lang appeared next to Li, and began to talk to him. I glared at her. She was flirting with him, I am sure, and I think she is doing it to annoy me because she kept glancing at my direction.

Not that it annoys me in the first place.

Ignoring her, I look back at Tokumatsu.

"After the party I'll go, okay?" I tell her, and she nodded. 

"Be careful" she whispered before standing up and leaving. 

I stare blankly as she retreated. For someone who knows I dislike her, she sure acts nice. I'm even surprised she hasn't asked for a reason on why I dislike her. Actually, why do I dislike her? She never did anything bad to me, not like Lang. And she has never insulted me. 

I frown. Is it a feeling that she isn't to be trusted? No, that isn't it. Then why do I dislike her? 

__

There is something different about her . . .

That was it. I don't know what, but there is just something a little odd about Tokumatsu, as if she has a sixth sense or something. I frown at myself. How dare I judge her for something I am not even sure of! I have no right to dislike and disrespect her just because there is something odd about her. Disappointed in myself, I get up from my seat and begin to look for Tokumatsu to apologize, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Did she leave the party? 

I wasn't sure, but I knew for certain that tonight I would go and apologize after getting Kobyashi.

"Now why on earth are you looking for my half-sister?" Came a voice and I rolled my eyes, knowing who it is. 

"None of your concern" I reply as I turn to face Lang. 

She smirked. "You aren't trying to locate her so you can kill her, are you?"

"What do you want?" I growled.

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey, just asking. After all, everyone knows how you hate me and my half-sister, although I have no idea why."

I was going to bitch at her when I realized something. She always says 'half-sister'; Tokumatsu does the same. They never say Lin or Amanda or even sister. It's always 'my half-sister.' It's as if they want people to know that they are only half related, that they only share one parent and that is all they have in common.

"Aww, nothing to say?" She asked. "That's new. You were always a smart-ass, snapping at everyone, thinking that you are the only one right and everyone else is wrong." She smiled. "I don't know what exactly Kiyo had seen in you."

I clenched my fists. She is bringing him up on purpose. Being the nosy one, she found out about what Kiyo did to me, and she brings it up as much as she can to anger me. 

"You want to know why I hate you?" I growl. "It's because you think that you are the only woman out here with looks, that every single man deserves you. And you know damn well that you started this hatred between us by stealing my evidence and lying to Bennett about who actually did the work on our last case."

She shrugged. "Hey, I thanked you for solving the case, didn't I?'

"You know, you and me could have actually been friends if you hadn't lied to Bennett."

"We could have never been friends. You were Little Miss Perfect. Everyone paid attention to you, you always solved cases on time. People came to you to help them out. I was always in the background, no one coming to me for help or anything. I was ignored. I hated you; I hate all Little Miss Perfects. That's why I lied to Bennett, so for once I can solve a case and you could be ignored. It was my turn to be in the spotlight." She smirked. "I would have never thought I would have gotten a promotion." She sighed. "But I suppose it was useless for even doing what I did, seeing that I quit and joined the police department to become the chief." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"You bitch" I growl.

She smiled before walking away. I looked around, and was thankful that she had decided to talk to me while no one was looking. One day, Lang will wish she had never met me, that's a promise.

(Evening: Apartment Complex)

I knock on the door of Kobyashi's apartment before stepping back and waiting for it to open. I check my watch. 7:30 PM. Not so late that I couldn't come over and 'chat' with Kobyashi.

But my definition for 'chat' is a whole lot different than what others are used to.

I frown when the door doesn't open. I knock again, a little harder this time just in case he didn't hear me the first time. After a few minutes of no one answering the door (and after a few more knocks) I began pounding on the door, the option that he might not be home not occurring to me.

I growl and take out my gun as I step back, preparing to knock down the door. I then run forward and lift my left leg. Putting all my strength and weight on the leg, my foot hits the door and it bangs open, the back of the door hitting the wall as it almost swings off its hinges.

I may be a woman, but it does not mean I can't open a locked door. 

"Okay, Kobyashi. Where are ya?" I whisper, my gun in my hand. I walk slowly into the dark apartment. Seeing that I have never been in here, I had no idea where to go and where things are at. I would turn on the light, but I had no idea where the light switch is at and I didn't feel like wasting time looking for a little switch. 

I look left and right as I enter to what looked like the living room. There were pictures on the walls, two couches, a TV . . . everything a single man has. That was no surprise. I reach a little hallway and pause at the entrance. There were three doors; one at the end of the hallway, one to my left, and the other on my right.

Unsure of which door to choose, I silently debate for a few moments before going for the one on my right. I stand upright on the wall next to the door, and reach for the knob. I turn it and let the door open a bit. I breathe in deeply, wishing that I hadn't come here alone and that someone was here watching my back. But, unfortunately, I made the stupid mistake of coming here alone. 

I breathe again before swiftly moving away from the wall and into the room, the door swinging until it hit the wall. I point my gun at every direction, waiting for someone to pop up and begin shooting. 

But the room was empty. I glance around, realizing that it is a bedroom. Seeing no one, I turn back around and walk out of the room. I stare at the door across from the bedroom, and then do same procedure I did with the bedroom. I stood up against the wall, grabbed the knob, turned, and barged into the room, pointing my gun. 

I lower my gun, shock appearing in my features.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I walk into the center of the room.

This was definitely not a bedroom or a living room. 

Pictures. Nothing but pictures. And these weren't like the pictures that are usually on walls, like painted scenery (which are the pictures he has in the living room). No, these pictures are of people. Human people. And they were taken by an ordinary camera.

Kobyashi was using this room to develop pictures that he had taken!

I walk forward to the other side of the room as I stare at the bins of water, unfinished pictures laying in them. I look up and slowly look at the already-finished pictures which were hanging to dry on a thin rope from one side of the room to the other. I begin to glance at every picture, noticing that each picture featured the same woman.

It didn't take a genius to know that this guy is stalking her. Well, if he isn't John Doe, we can still book him for stalking.

I back away from the room and close the door as soon as I reached the hall. I turn and look at the last door. I see that the door is already open, but only a bit. For some unknown reason, I don't do the same procedures I had done before, but rather I just walk forward and open the door.

My eyes widened at the sight. I gulp and take my cell phone out. I take my eyes away for a few seconds as I dial a number.

"I need policemen here" I spoke into the phone and I then rattled off the address. "And bring the CSI here . . . I have a body, DOA." I hang up the phone and sigh. Kobyashi's lifeless body lay on the floor, blood pouring out of what looked like multiple stab wounds.

Then I remembered Tokumatsu, and immediately ran out of the apartment. When I reached her door, I knock on it once before it swung open. Apparently, the door was unlocked and wasn't completely closed. Tokumatsu isn't the type to not lock her door after finding out a suspect lives a few doors away from her. Something wasn't right. I only walked a few steps before tripping over something and landing flat on my face. I groan and slowly get up on my elbows. I look behind me to see what I tripped over.

"Oh, Damn" I whisper. 

Tokumatsu was also lying on the floor.

And dead.

~*~*~(Li's P.O.V: An hour later)

"You should have told me" I told Sakura. "Something could have happened to you, or-"

"I know Li, I know." 

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I was scared as hell when I drove over here after Bennett called me, saying that Sakura just called from an apartment complex to report about the two bodies. For a moment I had thought she was injured, and that's what made me rush into a car, nearly run over a dog, run red lights, and almost jump a curb.

The things my feelings make me do.

"I know you know" I continue softly, "but please, next time, don't go in alone."

She sighed as she tightened the blanket around her shoulders. "I can't promise that" she answered. "I mean, if you somewhere else, and I somehow stumble into a situation where I can't wait for anyone and I have to go in alone-"

"Okay, okay. I get the message." 

Bennett came up to us, shaking his head. "The ME estimates that the killer killed Kobyashi first, Tokumatsu was killed probably twenty minutes to half an hour later."

"But why?" Sakura asked. "What is their connection?"

Bennett shrugged. "We're trying to figure that out." He nodded over to a police car where Lang and a cop were talking. Lang looked upset. "We are talking to the sister, seeing if Tokumatsu had any enemies."

Sakura snorted and I looked at her. "I don't think Lang knows anything about Tokumatsu's life; they weren't that close."

"Actually, truth be told, I don't think talking to Lang would help much anyways." Bennett held up his hand, a strip of paper between his index and middle finger. "John Doe killed Kobyashi and Tokumatsu." He outstretched his arm and held his hand out for Sakura. "And he left a message for you."

Sakura glanced at it. "I don't want to read it." She turned her head to look at me. "You read it for me."

I slightly nodded and took the paper. I opened it up and read the writing:

**__**

Kinomoto, don't you just hate it when you realize something a little too late? JD

I didn't really get this message, but when I read it to Sakura, she seemed to understand it fully. 

"Stupid bastard" she muttered. I knew I had a baffled expression, so it didn't surprise me when she started to explain. "I disliked Tokumatsu, acted towards her with nothing but rudeness. During the party, I realized that I should apologized for acting the way I was, seeing that the only reason I disliked her was because there was something a little different about her. I couldn't find her at the party after talking to her, so I decided to come here and apologize after I chat with our suspect." She bowed her head. "But it was a little too late."

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, kiss her face all over. But I knew I couldn't. Not until I tell her I love her, and I can't even do that until Ling and I divorce. Ling better sign those papers.

I opened my mouth to say something when my phone rang. I muttered a curse as I took out my cell and answered it.

"Yeah?"

**_"Melinda is here._**"

I raised my hand and pointed my index finger, telling them that I'll be back in a minute. I walk away as I talk to Hiiragazawa.

"Is she okay?"

**_"A little nervous. She came here with a social worker about half an hour ago. The social worker then began asking questions, and then when she was leaving, she mentioned a little piece of information."_**

I frown. "What?"

**_"She began saying how there are very few gay guys who choose to adopt a child._**"

I blink . . . and then I laugh. "She t-thinks you're g-gay?!"

**_"Li! What exactly did you tell her about me?!?"_**

I reduced myself to a chuckle before speaking. "All I told her was everything a social worker wants to hear. I told her how you are responsible, have a steady job, have a nice apartment, and that you are a-" I pause, and then begin laughing again. 

**_"What?! Li, tell me!!"_**

"S-she misunderstood m-me. I had said you are a very gay person; but I meant that you are a very _happy_ person when I said that. I guess she thought I meant that you swing that way."  
**_"Thanks a lot, Li. Next time, say 'happy' instead of 'gay' so no one can-"_** I hear mumbling for a few seconds. **_"Oh . . . well, yes Melinda, Li was gay before he had fallen for Sakura."_**

"Hiiragazawa!" I exclaimed, outraged. 

I can practically hear the smirk that was on his face as he spoke. **_"Oh, I'm sorry to reveal that secret, but Melinda asked."_**

"I am going to hurt you" I growl before hanging up. 

"Li!" I turn around and see Sakura telling me to go to her. I jog up to her, who was standing next to Bennett and now Lang.

"What's wrong?"

"Kobyashi's camera! They found it in his tub. The CSI thinks that when John Doe went in, he pushed Kobyashi to the ground and the camera flew out of his hands. But we believe that he took a picture of John Doe before he was pushed!"

My eyes widened, and I felt hopeful at the fact that this case might be over.

"Funny how a stalker ends up helping us, huh?" Sakura grinned. "They are going to take the camera to their lab and develop the pictures."

"Hopefully, John Doe is there" Bennett added. 

"I hope so" Lang said and she hugged herself in order to keep warm.

__

I hope so too . . .

~*~*~ (Third P.O.V: Ling and Kiyo)

"This is your entire fault, Ling" Kiyo said as he paced. "If you hadn't blurted that out, then maybe he wouldn't have figured out his feelings this soon."

Ling crossed her arms. "Well, at least you don't have money being taken away from you." She pouted. "I need Syaoran back."

Kiyo sat on his couch. "We need to speed things up." He looked at her. "Be around him all the time, even if Kinomoto is around him; put him in situations where it looks as if he is in love with you. Trip or something in front of him so he can catch you, and when Kinomoto walks in, she'll think he is hugging you."

Ling nodded her head. "Okay; trip. Got it." She looked at him. "But then you have to do the same. Be around Kinomoto a lot. Put _her_ in those types of situations so Li can think she is in love with you."

Kiyo grinned. "Piece of cake."

AN: I am going to try to see if I can go back to my usual updating schedule. I'm not so sure if I'll be able to, but I'll try. And I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review; I'll be eternally grateful to you!


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: I had finished this chapter about two or three weeks ago, and I sent it to my editor, but she never replied back, so I'm gonna have to this chapter on my own. Sorry if you see more mistakes than usual. 

After much calculation, I realized that this story has about six more chapters to go. It's even a possibility that this story might end by the end of the year! But don't worry, Goddess of Destiny isn't done writing stories. I have a few other ideas I want to try out. But right now, all I want to do is thank you for reviewing this story! I love writing this story, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it. Jeez, a lot of you hate Kiyo and Ling, don't you? Don't worry, you're suppose too. And who knows? Maybe one, or both, will die later in the story. You are just gonna have to wait . . .

To Midnight Passion: I came up with the title when I was thinking about the end of the story (That's how I work, I think up the beginning and the end before thinking about the middle). I would get into more detail, but I can't without giving away what will happen in the end. Don't worry, you'll see what the title means in the second to last chapter. Believe me, all my titles is in some way related to the story.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Eleven

(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I wanted to punch something, mainly the stupid guard that allowed this to happen. We were so close!

Sakura and I were staring at the camera from three days ago that was on Bennett's desk; which is now busted and broken . . . and useless.

"Now we'll never be able to see who John Doe is" Sakura stated, disappointment in her voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her turn to me. "How did this happen?"  
"From what I was told, CSI had it in their lab, and Bennett wanted a police guard to protect it for the night. The next morning, a few CSI people had entered the building, only to find the guard on the ground unconscious. They went into the lab and found the camera like this: all broken and the film all torn up."

"Great. We'll never solve this case!" Sakura crossed her arms and she leaned on the desk, glaring at the door behind me. 

"Yes we will" I stated, not sure if I was trying to convince her, or myself. It does sound as if we won't ever get this case solved, with the way things are going. But it _has_ to be solved. If it isn't, then I'll never be able to tell Sakura about Melinda. Not only that, but I know Hiiragazawa isn't looking in on adopting a child, and he can't keep her for months unless he adopts her. Eventually, the social worker will take Melinda away, and she'll end up being sent to an orphanage. "We have to" I added.

"Li, with the way things are going, we'll never solve this."

I walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

"What happened to the confident Kinomoto? The one who was sure we'll solve this?"

"I was never sure that we would solve this. I was just a little hardheaded to give up."

"Was?"

She frowned. "All right. I _am _hardheaded." She sighed. "This was definitely John Doe." She was talking about the camera.

"I know it was. He is the only one who wouldn't want his picture to be shown to the public."

Sakura smiled. "Well, duh!" She sighed. "I wonder how Melinda is doing."

"She's doing fine" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Since Sakura doesn't know that Melinda is with Hiiragazawa, she believes that Melinda is in America right now; so it was now surprise when she gave me a confused look.

"How do you know?" 

I thought fast. "Umm, I . . . I gave the doctor my number to give to the social worker of Melinda, so that way the social worker can call me and tell me about how Melinda is doing." It was a stupid excuse, but it was the only thing I can come up with.

"Okay . . . I think." 

The phone on the desk began to ring, and because we were in Bennett's office, neither of us moved to answer it; so we merely watched it as the phone took a message. Bennett had the type of phone that when someone left a message, the voice of the person would come out of the speaker phone, so we also heard the person leave the message.

I was shocked to hear who was leaving the message.

**_"Mr. Bennett? This is Li Yelan again. I haven't heard from you for weeks now, and I was wondering on how my son is doing? I wanted to call you yesterday, but I was-_**

"Mother?!" I exclaimed as I picked up the phone. "Mother, what in hell are you doing calling my boss?!"

**__**

"Xiao-Lang? Please, dear, don't use such language."

"Sorry, but why are you calling my boss?"

**__**

"Oh, Xiao-Lang, a mother isn't allowed to worry about her only son who is, at the moment, looking for a serial killer? Is it a crime for a mother to call her son's boss to make sure he is still alive and breathing?"

"It isn't a crime, Mother; that is why I gave you my _home_ number. That way, you can call me at _home_ not at _work_."

**__**

"Dear, you gave your home number, all right, but it seems you forgot to give me the number of the house you are currently living in. Were you too embarrassed to have the girl you are living with to hear your mother call you?"

I glanced at Sakura, who was looking at me intently, and at that moment I was grateful that my mother and I were talking in Chinese rather than Japanese.

"Mother, how did you know about her?"

**_"The last time I called your boss, he told me how you were now moving in with Ying Fa."_**

From the sound of it, Bennett didn't say anything about us working under cover. Damn him. "Mother, we are working undercover." Well, she didn't have to know the fact that we stopped working undercover and that we are now staying in the house to protect each other.

**_"Under . . . cover? You mean you guys aren't living together because . . . you love each other?"_**

She sounded disappointed. 

"No, Mother." 

**__**

"Why didn't he tell me?" I heard her mumble.

I frown. "Didn't tell you what? Who?"

She didn't answer, then something else came into mind. "Mother, how did you know her name?"

**_"Son, you have to understand that you were so cold after what that wretched woman, Numi Ling, did, and I realized you needed to move on and when I heard that you were working as a PI for Mr. Bennett, I immediately called to see if-"_**

"Mother! Are you telling me you called Bennett and _told _him to make her my partner?!"

**_"Well . . . seeing that the cat is out of the bag . . . yes."_**

I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe this. My mother was playing matchmaker . . . from Hong Kong!

I took a deep breath. "Alright, Mother, just answer me this: How did you know about Ying Fa and the fact that she works here?"

Another pause. **_"Son . . . I can't explain over the phone, and it doesn't only involve you . . . it involves her as well. When this killer is caught, please, come to Hong Kong and bring her along. I believe it is time to tell her, and you, the truth."_**

Before I can say anything else, she hanged up. 

__

What truth? Mother . . . what are you up to?

~*~*~ (Third P.O.V: Hong Kong: Yelan)

Yelan hanged up the phone and sighed as she sat in the Study behind her desk. 

"Ma'am, is it time to tell him?" Wei, her most trusted butler, asked.

"I believe so, Wei." She sighed again as she stood up. She walked over to a big picture of an angel, and ran her hand over the painting before grabbing hold of the edge of the frame and pulling. Behind the picture was a safe, and Yelan put in the combination before the door of the safe opened slowly.

"Ma'am?" Wei questioned. 

"There is no need to hide it any longer."

Yelan reached into the safe and took out a little box and two pieces of paper. She closed the safe and put the picture back to its place before she walked back to her desk.

"Oh, Fujitaka" she whispered. "I do believe I can keep our promise." She looked at Wei. "At least, I hope I can."

~*~*~ (First P.O.V: Sakura)

"What was that about?" I asked Li. He seemed a little confused. Seeing that I only understood the part where she was leaving a message, I was a little confused myself.

"That was my mother" he answered.

"I kinda figured that out when you yelled out 'Mother'. But after that, you guys started speaking in Chinese, and that's when I got lost."

"I- well she-" He frowned. "I'll explain later." 

I smile sadly. "It sounds as if you guys have a close relationship."

"Maybe, but sometimes she can be very . . . interfering when it comes to my life."

"At least she is still alive."

He looked at me. "You never told me about your mother. You only talked about your father."

"I know." I sighed. "I lost my mother when I was three. My father told me a lot of stories about her, but it isn't enough, you know? I mean, I want to hear her voice, see a smile that doesn't come from a picture . . ." I hugged myself.

"I'm sorry" I heard him say as I felt arms wrap around me. 

"Don't be. Actually, I feel guilty for-" I stiffen. "Guilt" I whisper as I back away from his arms. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

I looked at the camera. "Don't you see it, Li? Don't you see what John Doe is trying to do?"

"What is he trying to do?"  
"He wants me to feel guilty! He had hurt Chiharu, and he had killed Tokumatsu before I had the chance to say I'm sorry. Li, he wants me to feel guilty because that will leave me vulnerable for him to get me. I mean, when someone feels guilty, we either become angry and go get justice done, or we let the guilt overcome us and then we become vulnerable. Li, John Doe wants me to let the guilt overcome me, so he can kill me! That's why he is going after people I know rather than coming after me directly!" I hugged myself as I looked at him with wide eyes. "I knew John Doe was after me, but only now did I realize that he is going after the people I know in order to get me. God, why didn't I realize this before?"

The thought that everybody I know; Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and all my other friends; are in danger shook me. Even . . . even Li is in danger. 

I shook my head. "No. Li, you have to get away from me. You _have_ to _stay_ away from me."

He gave me a confused looked. "What? Why?"

"Because John Doe might come after you and I don't want you to get hurt and if anything were to happen to you . . ." I covered my mouth with my hand as my eyes began to water. Although I was confused over the way I am acting, it was nothing compared to the sadness I felt over the thought of Li dying. Why is it such a big deal to me? "I don't think I'll be able to bear it" I finally whisper. 

"Hey, nothing will happen to me" he said as he wrapped his arms around me once more. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him tightly, as if hugging him will protect him. "I can handle my own, and there is no way in hell I am going to stay away from you so you can handle John Doe alone. No way in hell."

I close my eyes. I wanted to shake him, to make him understand that it is dangerous for him to be anywhere near me. 

Actually, I need to understand why in hell I am getting so scared and emotional over this. It's as if I'm in love with him.

My eyes snap open. 

__

No, I can't be. It's impossible. 

I gulp. My heart began to race. I just couldn't be in love. I mean, I was once in love with Kiyo, and that only brought me pain and misery. So loving Li in that way is out of the question. Being in love with anybody will only bring me pain. 

I slowly begin to back away, intending to back away from his arms. But his arms tightened before I can completely escape and I looked up at him with a confused expression, but that expression was wiped off my face as soon as I saw his expression. He wore that same expression when he had kissed me those two times. I wanted to back away before he can make his move, but I couldn't move. Much to my confusion, I _didn't_ want to move. 

__

Sakura, move out of his arms. Move, now! You don't want the kiss to happen, you think you do but you really don't-

His lips landed on mine and I pushed the little voice to the back of my mind. I would be lying if I said I agreed with the voice. Truth be told, I _wanted _the kiss to happen, so I didn't back away when he parted my lips, nor did I slap him when he tightened his arms around me and brought me closer. There was only one thing I did.

I responded back. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up on my toes so my lips can stay firmly on his. It has been so long since I let myself get lost in a kiss, to forget where I am, or even who I am. The only thing I know is that Li's lips are on mine, and how I don't want the kiss to end. This was bliss.

I nearly cried when he pulled away a little, though. His lips were a fraction of an inch away from mine. "Say my name" he whispered.

I open my eyes a little. "Li" I whisper back.

"No . . . my first name."

I close my eyes again. "Syaoran."

I mentally sigh when his lips were once more on mine. Who knew that one simple kiss can make my head spin. But it wasn't just a simple kiss; this kiss is with Syaoran. And it was different than with Kiyo. I don't know how, but I enjoy having Syaoran kiss me more than when I had kissed Kiyo, even before he raped me. If someone had given me a choice between making out with Kiyo and having a simple little kiss with Syaoran, I would definitely choose Syaoran. I wouldn't hesitate. Yet, I have no idea why I enjoy kissing someone who I had argued a lot with when we first met. I haven't got a single clue why my heart is beating against my chest, why I want the kiss to last forever. Not a single clue . . .

__

It doesn't matter . . . A part of my mind whispered, and I agreed. It didn't matter; at least, not here . . . and not now . . . definitely not now . . .

We jumped away from each other when the door to the office opened, and I placed my hand on my chest as I looked at the person who entered the room.

"Eriol?" I squeaked. 

He was blinking at us, a blank expression on his face. I glanced at Syaor-Li, and saw him run a hand through his hair.

"That was . . . unexpected" Eriol said as he continued to blink at us. Then he smirked and leaned on the doorframe. "I must say, I do owe Tomoyo an apology. I didn't believe her when she told me about the time she caught you two kissing in the bathtub. I told her she was just hallucinating; but now that I have seen it with my own eyes . . ." He shook his head a little, as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. 

Actually, he _doesn't_ believe what he just saw. I wouldn't have believed it either if I wasn't the one kissing Syaoran. 

"So . . . you two a couple now?" He asked.

"No" I said abruptly. "The kiss was . . ." I look at Li for support but he looked at me with a serious expression.

"We need to talk about it" he said abruptly. I was taken aback with that. This is the first time he actually wants to talk about the kisses, rather than just going on with life as if it never happened. 

I bit my lip, unsure if I actually _want_ to talk about it. So I remained silent as Li told Eriol to leave. I heard the door close and I walked over to the couch that Bennett has in the office. If we're going to talk, I want to be comfortable. I watched him as he walked over to me and sat on the couch next to me. 

But he said nothing.

And I said nothing.

Complete silence. 

__

I now wish he had just insulted me so I know I can never talk about this again . . . I think to myself.

"We aren't a couple" I say, feeling the need to make that clear. I look at him. 

"I know we aren't" he said as he looked at me. "I can't explain why you had responded to me when I kissed you, but I _can_ explain why I kissed you in the first place."

"I already know" I stated, and he gave me a shocked look.

"Y-you do?"

I nod. "Yeah. We're attracted to each other. You couldn't control it like I could. That's all."

He seemed somehow disappointed. "Oh." Then he frowned. "Hey, you couldn't control it either. You never pulled away from me. From the looks of it, you _liked_ me kissing you."

I scowled. "I did not! The only reason why I didn't back away is because I was lost in the lust. That's it."

I was too late to realize what I just said.

His eyebrows raised. "Lust? So now it's lust?"

I groaned. "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that-"

"You want me" he stated flatly. 

I glared at him. In the past, I would have slapped him. But for some reason, I didn't feel that it's right to slap him. To me, it would feel almost . . . _wrong_. Why?

__

Because what he is stating is true.

I didn't like that thought. I grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head before getting up and stomping out of the door.

__

I don't want him, I think to myself. _He is the last person I want. And I definitely don't love him, _I add, just to reassure myself from the thought I had earlier when I got emotional._ That's just bullshit. I would know if I love someone._

But thinking those thoughts didn't stop me from being highly aware of how similar all these feelings are to when I had loved Kiyo.

But I can't be in love! I just . . . can't!

~*~*~(Syaoran's P.O.V: Next Day-Wednesday)

"She ignored me, Li, and I want to know why!" 

Mihara is one scary lady. I was busy, reading the newspaper in the kitchen (Sakura had gone out with Daidouji- since yesterday, all she does is glares at me, so it was good that she wasn't here) when the doorbell rang. I got up, opened the door, only to be yelled at by Mihara.

"Who ignored you?" I questioned. 

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Li! I went to the PI Building yesterday, and saw Sakura walk out of the office and when I said hi, she walked by me without a word!" She growled. "What in hell did you say to her?!"

Her being this angry is definitely not good for her baby, so I tried to calm her down. 

But she just yelled some more.

"Fine!" I finally say. "I told her she wanted me! There!"

She blinked. "W-what?"

"I told her she wanted me. The reason why she ignored you is because she is trying to fight it." He sighed. "She doesn't like being attracted to me, and she doesn't like the fact that she wants me, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You sound upset."

"I am upset. Mihara, I love her, and to know that she hates the fact that she is attracted to me doesn't exactly make me jump for joy."

Mihara sighed. "Li- I am so sorry for yelling at you. I might have been more angry than I should, but-" she patted her stomach. "Being pregnant and all, I can't really control my emotions."

I nodded in understanding. "You should come inside. You started yelling at me and all that I didn't have time to invite you in."

She giggled nervously as she walked in. "Yeah, well, sorry again. Being ignored by Sakura is something that gets me angry, because she doesn't ignore anyone unless she is upset, and I am protective her." We walked into the kitchen and she sat down as I offered her coffee. She refused, so I just sat down across from her. 

"Yeah, I don't think anyone can help but be protective of her" I reply. 

Mihara tilted her head. "You know, my first day in the hospital, I began asking her questions about you."

I gave her a look of confusion. "Why?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Because I saw the way you looked at her during the engagement party before the shooting happened. You looked like you were in heaven. I just wanted to make sure you were someone good for her just in case you guys got involved."

I snort. "I don't think we'll ever get involved. First off, I'm still married-"

"Yeah, Sakura told me about that and how your ex-wife or whatever was having affairs."

I knew Sakura didn't mention anything about the abortion, and I was grateful for that, but Mihara sounded like someone I can trust.

"Yeah, but Ling also aborted my baby."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

I nodded solemnly. "She aborted my baby."

I watched her as she looked down, and I knew she was holding her stomach, not being able to imagine aborting her baby. 

Not wanting her to feel sympathy, I continued on with my list. "And besides the fact that I am still married, I doubt Sakura will ever love me the way I love her. If she hates the fact that she wants me, she'll hate it even more if she falls in love with me, which I doubt."

"Don't say that. I'm sure-"

The doorbell rang, and I frowned, wondering who it is. I excuse myself and walk over to the door. I open it, and regret ever doing it.

"Xiao-Lang, I haven't seen you for days!" Ling exclaimed as she walked into the house, uninvited. 

"What do you want?" I growl. 

"Oh, I just wanted to see you. After all" she turned to look at me, a glint in her eye "you are my husband. Until death do us part, dear."

"No, until the divorce final do us part." I crossed my arms. "Ling, you lost about" I waved my hand around "oh, I believe over one-hundred thousand dollars for not signing the papers. How much more do you want to lose?"

She crossed her arms also. "I'm not signing the divorce papers because I know you still love me." She began to walk towards me. "Yes, I know, I made a mistake about the baby, but I'll get pregnant again." She reached me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I promise I'll give you a son or daughter. But not this soon, we have to wait a few more years."

"Ling, get your hands off of me."

"Xiao-Lang, you still love me, I know you do. Don't fight it."

"Ling, I told you to-"

My cell rang, and I was grateful to whoever it was. I back away from Ling's hands and answered it. 

"Yeah?"

**_"Li! It's Sakura, come to the PI building, quick! We found Tatsumi._**"

I frown, not recognizing the name. Then it hit me. He was the guy in the ice-cream parlor from weeks ago.

"I'll be right there." I hanged up and glared at Ling. "Thankfully, I no longer have to be in your presence. Please, let yourself out." I walked out the door, and closed it shut behind me.

~*~*~ (Third P.O.V)

Ling growled and took out her own cell phone. She pressed a button and placed the cell near her ear. 

"Kiyo, I don't think putting Kinomoto and Xiao-Lang into situations to make them think they are in love with us is going to work. Xiao-Lang doesn't like me near him, and I doubt Kinomoto will even want to be within ten feet of you."

She rolled her eyes as Kiyo told her to be patient. 

"Kiyo, I don't have patience. I'm sick of waiting. I'm doing this my way, now."

She grinned when he asked her what's 'her way'.

"Kinomoto won't want to be near Xiao-Lang once she sees him in bed with me. Yes, I know, he won't want to, but he doesn't have a choice when he is drugged. And I'll make sure Kinomoto sees me in bed with him. Then, when she is all heart-broken, you get her." 

She hanged up the phone after a few more minutes of talking to him before turning around when she heard a noise.

"So you are Ling" Chiharu said. 

Ling looked her over. "Who are you? Another whore trying to get my husband?"

Chiharu clenched her fist. "I'm not a whore. I'm engaged."

Ling smirked. "I wonder how a woman like you can get any type of man. Unless he is blind, of course."

Chiharu had enough. With a growl, she walked up to Ling, and slapped her across the face. The force of the slap was so strong that Ling bumped into the wall. Ling grabbed hold of her cheek and looked at Chiharu with shock and anger.

"The real question is how any man can ever want a bitch like you" Chiharu growled. 

Ling walked up to Chiharu and slapped her back. Chiharu half-turned and slightly bent down as the force of the slap almost sent her to the ground. 

"Don't you _ever_ slap me again. You have no right to-" Ling let out a shriek as Chiharu threw herself at her, resulting in both of them landing on the ground. Ling screamed when Chiharu grabbed hold of her hair, and Ling fought back by trying to land a punch at her. Chiharu stood up to escape the punches, but did not let go of Ling's hair. 

"Don't you slap me" Chiharu hissed as she opened the door and began to drag Ling, who was still screaming from the pain, out. If Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, or any other friends of Chiharu had seen her doing this, none of them would have believe that a woman who is always sweet and kind and never admits or shows her hate towards a person would be doing this type of act. But then again, Chiharu is now pregnant, and her emotions are no longer under her control. "And don't you dare do anything that will hurt Sakura or Li!" 

When Ling was out the door and out of the house, Chiharu let go of her hair and walked over to her to stand under the doorframe. With a groan, Ling stood up and stumbled a bit before getting hold of herself and holding onto the back of her head where it ached the most. 

"And don't worry, I'll make sure Li knows about what you and Kiyo are trying to do" Chiharu added.

Ling's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

As if she didn't hear her, Chiharu continued on with her warnings. "And I want you to stay away from this house, and Sakura and Li. Or you'll get another slap and another hair-pulling." Chiharu slammed the door, and the only thing Ling could do was gape at the event that had just occurred.

~*~*~ (First P.O.V: Sakura)

I stared at Tatsumi Kodai through the one-way mirror, my arms crossed at the chest. As I stared at him, watching as Bennett questioned him, it became more and more clear that he wasn't John Doe. He had an alibi for the past two months (went to London to visit his mother- we called the mother and she confirmed) and he had an explanation for why he was angry when he left the Crystal Star when me and Li were undercover. I sighed with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I turned to the door of this room and saw Li close the door behind him.

"He isn't John Doe. He couldn't be. He's been gone since the day we did the undercover stunt at the Crystal Star. He couldn't possibly be John Doe."

"I'm not surprised." I looked at him. "For the past few weeks, I've been thinking that John Doe is in-"

"Some type of law enforcement" I finished. 

He raised his eyebrows. "You think so too?"

"For awhile now." I sighed. "Li, do you know whatever happened to Sandy-haired man? Kumari Kenji?"

Li sighed and nodded. "Yeah. He moved. He now lives in Australia, and has been living there for the past month."

I nodded, and wondered why he was staring at me at the mall, when the thought that he might not have been staring at me at all popped into my head. He might have been staring at another woman. I guess I'll never know.

I watched as he walked forward and stared at Tatsumi. He remained silent as he studied him, and I remained silent as I studied Li. The way he was standing, all worn out and lost, I felt . . . I don't know. I guess I felt sad for him. I remembered when I first met him; how he felt sure about this case, and how he didn't need to struggle with anything else. Now, the case looks like it will never be solved, Li is trying to divorce Numi, and I think he is struggling with something else, but I don't know what. 

__

I wish I can comfort you, the way you comfort me . . . the way you make me feel so safe and secure . . .

Then my heart began to pound against my chest again, and I felt breathless. 

__

The way you make me feel . . . how do you make me feel, Li? Why do I feel safe around you? Why do I get butterflies when you hold me? Why?

All these feelings were similar. These were the same feelings I felt with Kiyo. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. 

__

I can't be in love with him. I'll be heartbroken again. I know I will.

But is that really true? Would I be heartbroken? Or am I just making excuses? 

I just wanted to deny what I felt. I tried everything. I tried to pretend that I hate the attraction I felt, I tried to pretend that I hate wanting him. And yes, I even tried to deny the lust. But truth be told, I felt connected to him. Out everyone I know, he is the only one who truly understands me. Not even Eriol or Tomoyo can understand my past better than Li. No one can. No one.

__

Then why do you continue to deny it?

I'm not denying anything.

__

Don't deny something because of the past. Accept it for the future.

I frowned. Now where did that come from? And why am I talking to myself?

I opened my eyes when the door opened.

"It's official" Bennett stated as he entered the room. He nodded to the suspect. "He isn't John Doe." He sighed. "Li, Kinomoto . . . it looks like this is going to become a cold case. This case has been open for about six months, and leads are dying. Unless John Doe makes a mistake, we're screwed."

"I'm not letting this case go" I said. "John Doe shot Chiharu, he actually shot her. He not only would have killed her, but her unborn baby as well. And then he killed Tokumatsu and Kobyashi. I don't care if it takes me six years. I'm going to get John Doe."

(Next Day)

I took a deep breath as I sat on my bed. A few minutes ago, I was downstairs, sitting a few feet away from Li, when Chiharu came. She looked angry and determined, and asked if she could speak with Li alone. So, I had to come up here, which is good. Downstairs seemed stuffy because as I worked on the John Doe case, I couldn't concentrate. The only thing on my mind was Li, and I kept stealing glances at him. And the way he was working on the case (in nothing but shorts and a T-shirt, an expression of concentration), it took my breath away. Voices were talking in my head, telling me to stop denying what I felt and just accept it. But I couldn't. If I accept it, then that means that I really do love Syaoran.

"Stop saying his first name" I whisper to myself. 

But I couldn't help myself. Throughout the whole time I've known him, I never said his first name until we kissed that third time. And ever since then, the urge to say it is so strong that I almost say Syaoran rather than Li. 

But none of that is compared to how my heart swells and feels like it's about to burst when I am around him. I feel breathless, and so . . . so . . .

__

So in love . . .

"No" I whisper to myself, hanging on to that single thread of denial. "I'm not in love with him."

If I hadn't been in love with Kiyo, then maybe the single thread would be thicker and I would be able to deny it much longer because I wouldn't have known what love is. But I do know what love is, and I'm fighting so hard because I'm so scared to give in. 

__

But you can't fight something that's already a losing battle.

"I know" I moaned. I remember quite well how I acted this way also when I first started to fall for Kiyo. It took a while, but when I finally did accept, I remember how I became calm, how I was . . . happy.

I bit my lip. I wanted to get on top of the highest mountain I can find, and scream at the top of my lungs that what I feel, the reason why I didn't stop everything that has happened between me and Li, that the reason why I feel so secure around him, isn't because I love him. That's what I wanted to yell. And I would have.

"If it was true . . ." I whisper. I looked up at the roof of my room. "You happy?! I'm admitting it! The reason why I can't go on top of that mountain and say those things is because what I would have said would have been lies! Everything I feel is because I love Syaoran!"

Calmness suddenly spread through me. I took a deep breath, no longer feeling like I have to prepare for a fight against myself. Ironically, I was relieved and happy to have that out in the open. 

"I'm in love with Syaoran" I say, not wanting to correct myself. I smiled. "I'm in love with him!"

But then the smile disappeared as I remember that he is married.

"No" I moaned as I closed my eyes. "How can I forget that?" 

__

He is trying to divorce her, some part of my mind reminded me. 

"So? Numi isn't letting go. She's fighting the divorce with all her might." I grabbed a pillow and hurled it across the room. "Damn it, out of all the men in the world, I had to fall in love with the one guy I can't have. I knew it. Love only brings me pain and misery."

I jumped when I heard Syaoran yell a 'What'. And he sounded outraged. 

I frowned, and I moved to get up before quickly changing my mind. Right now, I need time to myself, to think about what I'm going to do about loving a married man.

__

Doesn't take a genius: I won't tell him. I can't, because he is married and I know that he will never love me back, especially after I made it clear several times that I don't like being attracted to him. I'll only end up embarrassing myself if I tell him.

"So I can't tell him" I tell myself. "I won't tell him. No matter what, I won't tell him how I feel, even if I have to take it to my grave!"

I knew I was accepting this a little too easily. I could have said that the reason why I accepted it so easily was because I might be mistaken about loving him. But that was bullshit. I knew along that I love him, I just didn't want to accept it. I lay down on my bed.

__

Still, I wouldn't be surprised if I stayed up all night long as the shock finally comes, I think to myself as I close my eyes, at the moment relishing the fact that I do love Syaoran.

__

And I think I always will . . .

~*~*~ (Third person

Melinda sat on her bed in the Eriol's apartment. So far, her stay has been comfortable, and Eriol has shown that he really is a good friend, so Melinda knew she could trust him. 

She tilted her head, frowning at her newly drawn picture. It was a man and a woman, currently faceless because she didn't know how she wanted their faces to look like yet. But she had the strong urge to surround the woman with pink color and the man with green, like an aura. When she got the idea to draw this picture, she imagined the couple holding hands, and standing close together, like they were in love. But she couldn't do it. She drew the man, but when it came time for the woman, she ended up drawing her a couple of inches to far from the man, not letting them hold hands. It was as if . . . as if it wasn't time to draw them that way, a force not letting the couple be together the way she imagined it. 

"I guess I'll just work on the faces" she mumbled cutely. "Hmm . . . Oh!" Melinda grabbed her pencil and began drawing the faces, a smile on her lips. "Who better than to draw Syaoran and Sakura?" Melinda asked herself as she drew the face of Syaoran on the man. "I know they love each other, so why not give them this picture as a hint to be together?" Then she began to draw Sakura's face on the woman, hope showing on her features. "And then, she'll be my mommy, and he'll be my daddy, and we'll be a family!" She stopped drawing and reached under her pillow. She took out a photo of her real parents and held the picture in front of her. "I hope you guys won't be angry at me for wanting Sakura and Syaoran as my mommy and daddy. You guys were good parents, and I'll always love you . . . but I'm lonely. Even though I have Eriol right now, I know he doesn't want a child right now, and that's okay, because I like him as a friend better. Maybe he'll be an uncle. But I'm so lonely inside" she said as she put a hand over her chest, and then tears began to fall from her eyes. "So lonely . . . I miss you so much mommy . . . and daddy . . . Please don't be angry at me for wanting them as parents, I just want to be part of a family again . . ." She closed her eyes and hugged the picture to her chest. "Maybe, one day, we'll be a family again." She laid down on her bed and positioned herself into a ball. "I love you, mommy and daddy" she whispered, and cried herself to sleep.

AN: Yes, I know, Syaoran discovering his love for Sakura was much better than the way that Sakura discovered her love for Syaoran, but remember, the reason why Syaoran took longer was because he didn't know what love iwas, he thought he did, but he didn't. And Sakura already knew what love was, so her denial wasn't as strong. Just wanted to let you guys know. Please review, I would very much appreciate it. 

Since Thanksgiving is next week, I'll just say this now: Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: Here is chapter twelve! I love your reviews! This story has been a great joy to write. And I'm thinking of writing a one-shot. It was suppose to be the beginning of a story that I am going to write, but I decided to make it a one shot. Think of it as a prologue to the story, but you'll have to wait for the actual story to come out for a while mainly because I am going to work on Eyewitness News (_only_) after I finish Murdering Angel. And when Eyewitness News is over, I'm going to write the two stories that have been running in my head for a while now. 

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

__

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine. 

Murdering Angel

Chapter Twelve

(Sakura's P.O.V: Monday morning)

I massaged my neck, which was very stiff. I was so tired, but I refused to leave my desk at the office. I had the dream again, and it was getting worse. I can now feel the emotions running through me- well, the dream version of me. It was so unbearable. But that is nothing compared to the frustration I feel after I wake up: I don't know who I'm holding! At first, I thought it was Syaoran, but I have a feeling it isn't him. 

__

Syaoran . . .

I sighed. Ever since I stopped denying how I feel about him a few days ago, it's difficult to keep him out of my mind. An image of him pops out in my mind almost every minute. It was both heaven and hell at the same time.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal Totsuda Shiro, another PI in my building. I tensed up and put up my guard. I usually don't do this when a man walks through my door, but ever since we realized that John Doe is in law enforcement, I am now suspicious of every male PI I work with. 

__

A lot of PI's here know about my friends and stuff. I could very well be in the same building with John Doe, I think bitterly.

"Kinomoto, CSI called about fingerprints in the apartment."

I sat up straight. "Which one?"

"Kobyashi's. The CSI ran the prints through the computer. There is no match."

I slumped. "Damn it."

"Don't pout, Kinomoto. This doesn't mean that you and Li are doomed. It just means that this killer doesn't live here in Japan, or that John Doe hasn't killed before until he decided to go on a little killing spree."

"I know that. But I am getting extremely frustrated with this case. Me and Syaoran have personal problems with our pasts and all and I'm worried about a few other things."

Totsuda nodded. "I know how it is when a case has gone to long and we get frustrated with it. Will this become a cold case?"

I was about to answer, but somebody else beat me to it. "No way, John Doe has killed too many people."

I slightly smiled as Syaoran walked into the office. He looked at me. "Sorry to interrupt, _Sakura_."

I was taken aback at the fact that he said my first name, and I was confused at the fact that he put emphasis on it.

"I guess I should leave you two alone." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as Totsuda spoke. "See you later" Totsuda said as he left, but not before grinning at me. I scowled at him. 

With a raised eyebrow, Syaoran closed the door and crossed his arms. "Since when have you started calling me Syaoran?"

I groaned, remembering that I had said Syaoran rather than Li when talking to Totsuda. "I slipped. That's all" I explained as I stood up and carried a file to one of the file cabinets. 

"Yeah, right."

"I did!" I defended myself as he rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, then. Was this your only slip-up?" He asked as he walked forward and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Yes" I answered as I placed the file in the drawer.

"Okay then- what about yesterday?"

I closed the drawer and turned around to look at him. "What about yesterday?"

"When you were talking to Daidouji over the phone."

I tilted my head, indicating I still had no clue about what he was talking about.

He cleared his throat. " 'Oh, Tomoyo, Syaoran is here with me. Of course I'm not in danger.'"

My jaw dropped. "You eavesdropped on my phone conversation!"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No. I was walking into the kitchen and saw you on the counter talking on the phone. Your back was towards me so you didn't see me go in, or go out."

I stuttered at being caught saying his name. "T-that was a slip-up too!"

"You just said that today was your only slip-up."

"Yeah, well, I forgot about yesterday."

"Okay. So does this mean you forgot about the day before yesterday?"

I threw my hands up in the air, defeated. "Alright, so these aren't slip-ups!" I crossed my hands and glared at him. "But don't get cocky about it. The only reason why I say Syaoran rather than Li is because we are partners and I think it's about time we just say our first names."

He leaned back in the chair. "I'm not getting cocky about it. In fact, I agree. We are partners, and have been for about four months." He cocked his head to the side. "But what I can't understand is why all of a sudden, you think it's about time we say our first names. I mean, even though we are partners, maybe even friends, you are the one who likes yelling at me, glaring at me, etc. Why do you all of a sudden want us to call each other by our first names?"

I crossed my arms, and slowly walked over to my chair, trying to formulate an answer. I couldn't exactly tell him I love him, especially after promising that I wouldn't say a word of it. 

I take a deep sigh as I sit down and fold my hands together. 

__

I am going to have to twist the truth a little to avoid telling him how I really feel, I think to myself.

"For the last couple of days" I start out slowly "I have been doing a lot of thinking. I realized that we don't argue like we used to, and that I now . . ." I wave my hand around "well, I trust you. I didn't realize it until a few days ago, . . . and I also think we are friends, we just didn't say it out loud."

He blinked. "You . . . trust me?"

I nodded. "And considering that you are my partner, and I have for years resented having any partner, I'd say that that is a big improvement. You showed me that not every partner will betray me. I thank you for that."

He blinked again. "This isn't a trick to bring my guard down just so you can kill me or anything, is it?"

I glared at him. "No!"

Silence. "That's . . . unexpected." More silence. "I guess I really did comfort you."

My eyebrows burrowed together. "Comfort me?"

He shook his head. "I'll explain later." He was silent for a few more moments, as if debating over something, but then he slightly shook his head, as if telling himself to forget it. "Umm . . ." He frowned as he looked at me. "I came in here . . . to tell you something . . ." He snapped his fingers. "I came here to warn you. I should have told you a few days ago, but I haven't seen Ling, and you've haven't been alone, so I thought you were safe. But now I think I should tell you. Remember when Mihara came by on Thursday last week?"

How can I forget? That's the day I figured out my love for him.

"Yes" I answer. 

"Well, Mihara came by to warn me. On Wednesday, when you called me about Totsuda, Ling came over. I was busy talking to Mihara when she came, and I was trapped by Ling until you called, and I told Ling to leave after I left. Apparently she didn't really understand, because Mihara told me that she overheard her talk to Tsuchida."

My eyes widened. "What?! How does Numi know him?!"

He shrugged. "They probably met somewhere several weeks ago. But that's not important. What's important is what Mihara told me: Tsuchida and Ling were working together to get us."

Shocked at that, I fall back into my chair. "What?"

He nodded. "From what Mihara had overheard, Ling told Tsuchida that she was getting impatient with something and that she was going to this her way now." He frowned. "I wasn't surprise at what Mihara told me was Ling's 'way'."

I had a feeling I wouldn't be surprise either. "What was her 'way'?"

He sighed. "To drug me and get into bed with me so you can see us together and then when you are vulnerable Tsuchida would come after you." He looked confused. "Why would you be vulnerable if you saw us together?"

__

Because I'm in love with you and the last thing I want to do is see you in bed with that witch, is what I wanted to say. But instead I settled for a shrug.

"Did you confront her about it?" I asked.

He grinned. "Nah; Mihara already took care of it." But then he lost the grin. "But, I still have to convince her to sign the damn divorce papers. Not even the action of taken money away from her is convincing her."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll realize that you don't want to be with her sooner or later."

"I hope so."

We both looked towards my office door as it opened. I frowned and crossed my arms. 

"What do you want?" I growled. 

Lang raised her arms in defense. "I didn't come here for a fight, Kinomoto. I just came from my half-sister's funeral."

I couldn't believe that she actually went to Tokumatsu's funeral, but she was wearing all black, so I believed her. She walked forward and sat on my other chair next to Syaoran, and sighed. If she expected me to feel sympathetic towards her, she better have someone else to be sympathetic towards her because I won't. Yes, I was sorry for Tokumatsu and her mother and father, but definitely not for Lang. I knew Lang was only pretending to be all sad, probably thinking that this will get her attention and that everyone will treat her kind.

Too bad for her.

"It was . . . terrible" she said, as if I had asked how the funeral was. "My mother was sobbing, my step-dad was silent and dazed; I was the only one there to comfort these two, until my step-dad finally snapped out of his daze and began to comfort my mom. So I was just standing there, watching everyone hug each other and stuff . . ."

Syaoran and I remained silent, and I saw her hand clench a little. 

__

Ahh, so she **is** seeking sympathy.

She sighed. "The only thing that comforted me was the thought that I am now in a good relationship with someone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Relationship?" 

"Yes" she smiled. "With Kiyo."

My eyes widened. "K-Kiyo?"

She leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, got together last week. Why didn't you tell me he was in town?"

I glared, refusing to answer.

"He told me about how you arrested him, and he also told me about Numi. I must say, I don't like the woman. But I do have a question for you, Kinomoto: Why didn't you tell me he is such an excellent lover?"

I clenched my fists as she continued with a smile on her lips. 

"I mean, our first time was hot, but then it got hotter and hotter; I'm surprised we didn't set the sheets on fire! Was this how it was with you two? Oh, wait, you guys had sex only once, right? He told me how you guys were playing around and then you guys ended up on the bed and how you made no movement to move away. You waited for him to make a move and when he did-"

I had enough. I roughly stood up from my chair and went around my desk to attack her while she stood up, smiling and all, and backed away from me.

"I hate you!" I half-screamed as I lunged at her, but Syaoran grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"I know you do" she stated. "And I hate you too, that's why I like to mention Kiyo as much as I can."

~*~*~ (Syaoran's P.O.V)

"Lang, leave the office" I ordered as I held onto Sakura's waist while she held onto my forearms, at the same time glaring at Lang. I hated the way Lang was talking about Tsuchida to upset Sakura, and was very tempted to just let Sakura hurt her.

Lang crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Why? All I was doing was telling the truth." She glared at Sakura. "You _didn't_ move away from him. You just gazed into his eyes and when he finally did make his move, that's when you decided to struggle against him."

"It doesn't matter whether I moved or not. I told him no, and he continued to rape me" Sakura snapped. She was digging her nails into my arm, and I tried very hard not to wince, but it was getting more difficult to do so. 

The door opened, and this time it was Daidouji. She blinked at us.

"I'm not even going to ask" she said before walking into the office and closing the door behind her. "Sakura, Li, Bennett just called me on his cell phone. A maid had called him on his cell on his way here. According to the maid, she saw a man running away from her employer's house when she arrived. When she walked in, she saw her employer on the ground, dead. Bennett thinks it was John Doe, especially when the maid mentioned a slip of paper she found next to the body. Here's the address." She extended her hand, a piece of paper in her palm. 

"Great, another victim" Sakura grumbled as she grabbed the paper. She glared at Lang again. "You're lucky Syaoran was here" she growled as she walked out of my arms and stomped out of the office. 

"Lang, next time, I won't stop her from hurting you" I warned as I walked out of the office. I only walked a few steps before she came up next to me. 

"Li, I was just stating a few truthful facts" Land stated. 

"Truthful, or hurtful?" I stopped walking and turned to look at her. "You want to hurt her."

"Of course I do! She almost ruined my career a year ago when she accused me of killing her maid!"

My eyebrows rose. "Maid?"

She tilted her head. "Yeah, maid. No one knows who killed her maid, and it's known at the Perfect Crime."

I blinked. I thought Sakura told me everything about the people in her life and the people she lost. Why didn't she tell me about this maid?

"I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned anything. Look, I would very much like to tell you about the situation with the maid, but if I tell you then Kinomoto will kill me. As much as I wish to cause her pain, even I know that this isn't the way to hurt her. The maid is a touchy subject for her. You want to know about it, ask her." She turned around and walked away as I looked at her.

__

Sakura, what aren't you telling me?

(Victim's House)

"What do you think?" Sakura asked as we stared at the body. 

Matsumono Ken, rich man, divorced, two kids, and now dead. 

"John Doe left the usual killings" I answer. I looked at her. "First off, he is a retired cop, he isn't in bed like all the other male victims, and he wasn't killed during the night. Instead, he is killed in broad daylight."

Leaving a message hasn't changed, though. **_Running out of time, Kinomoto. One by one they'll die. JD_**

The message was also a little different. It wasn't typed, like usual. It was written with a pencil, in neat writing.

"One by one" I repeat. "One by one of what?"

"He's talking about our suspects from the list that the waitress from Crystal Star gave us" Sakura answered with a frown. "First, Kobyashi, then Tokumatsu, and now him. What is up with John Doe?!"

I didn't answer that question. I was a concentrating on the writing. 

"I've seen this writing before" I say.

Sakura looked at me, and then at the writing. "Hey- I've seen it too . . . But from where?"

__

Yeah, from where?, I think to myself.

Then it hit me. It was on my very first day as a PI that I first saw this writing.

**__**

~~Flashback~~

"The John Doe case?" Kinomoto asks. "Who are you asking questions? Is it someone new?"

I merely look at her and narrow my eyes. "None of your concern, we aren't partners, remember?" I turn on my heels and walk away, quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to bump to any of the people here, and walk over to the PI building. When I enter it, I see people rushing around like chickens with their heads chopped off. 

The boss comes to me through the crowd, face covered with a serious look.

"Problem, a new body has just been discovered, a female, another officer" he told me. "Since you and Kinomoto are working together on this, get her and go to this address." He hands me a slip of paper, the address written in nice, neat writing. 

Before I can say about how me and Kinomoto are not working together, he leaves me in a blink of an eye. 

**__**

~~End of Flashback~~

"It's Bennett" I state as I look at Sakura. 

She looked at me, eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"I told you, I have excellent memory, and this is Bennett's writing."

"We have fingerprints here!" A CSI called out, and we looked in that direction. "It's a little smudged, but I think we can make do."

I nod. "Run it through the database of Criminals, and also through the database of officers of the law, including PI's."

"That might take a while" The CSI personal stated.

"Doesn't matter. Just do it."

"Oh, Li" Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms. "It just wouldn't make sense if Bennett is John Doe."

"I'm not saying he is" I say to reassure her. "Call Daidouji up and tell her to make a report on every PI, including staff and bosses, who didn't come to the building this morning, or left the building before this murder occur."

She nodded and took out her cell, and when she turned around, I grabbed hold of her elbow. She looked surprised as she looked at me.

"Um, Sakura, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About . . . last year . . . and your maid."

She tensed and stared at me with shock eyes. "How . . . do you know about her?"

"It doesn't matter. I just think you need to tell me about her."

"I think you need to mind your own damn business." She yanked her elbow from my gripped and walked away. I sigh, regretting that I ever brought up the maid. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her. 

(Lunch: Café)

I took another sip of coffee, looking over the report made about our newest victim, and wondering if Bennett really is John Doe. If the prints match up, then we finally caught our killer, but then many more questions would arise. Sakura's right: it wouldn't make sense.

__

Sakura . . .

I groan as I placed my forehead in my hand. I haven't seen her since I mentioned her maid. When I tried to find her, wondering if she made the call to Daidouji, an officer told me she left, and that she didn't say where she was going.

"Xiao-Lang?" I look up and frowned. 

"Mihara told me what you were planning to do, Ling, and I have no reason to talk to you. Leave me alone."

"Xiao-Lang, that woman was mistaken! She is just trying to make me look like a bad person. I mean, she pulled me by my hair, for Heavens' sake!"

"Mihara isn't the type to make a person look bad just for the hell of it. Ling, I am telling you this last time, sign the divorce papers now while you still have money or I will see you in court and reduce your pride, reputation, and status to nothing."

Ling clasped her hands together as I glared at her. 

"Xiao-Lang just let me explain and I know you'll-"

"Go" I ordered. 

She opened her mouth, but then closed it when I pointed in the direction of the door. 

"Ling, you know I won't listen. I said everything that needed to be said. If you really love me the way you say you do, leave me alone. Let me go."

She bit her lip. "I'm . . . sorry, Xiao-Lang." She took a couple of steps before turning around and walking away. 

I blinked at her retreating form. I expected a comeback, I was prepared for it. Could it be that she is actually going to . . . let me go?

~*~*~ (Sakura's P.O.V: Park)

I took a deep breath as I sat on the bench, knowing that it was Lang who told Syaoran about my maid. I didn't mean to act so harsh towards him, but talking about Kita is kinda hard, harder than talking about my father.

"Why so glum?"

I opened my eyes to look at whoever spoke.

"Kiyo!" I gasped. The last time I saw him was . . "How long were you looking through my window?" I snapped. 

"Not long." He smirked. "But I did get to see your beautiful body."

"You perverted, backstabbing jerk!" I raised my hand to slap him but he took hold of my wrist before I was able to hit him. 

"Kinomoto, Kinomoto. Don't slap me. It wouldn't do you any good."

"The hell it won't. You killed my father, and believe me, slapping you would do a lot of good. Killing you would do much more."

He squeezed my wrist, and I winced. "Don't threaten me."

"I hate you" I hissed, but he only squeezed harder and began to twist it. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat. "Let go of me" I ordered, but it sounded more like begging. 

"Beautiful" he whispered, ignoring my plea. "You are so beautiful. I did love you, you know. I know I'm a little older than you, but believe me, my age didn't stop my heart from beating when you were near and it didn't stop me from falling for you."

"Ouch" I growled in pain and outrage. "Let go of-"

"The same way nothing stopped you from falling in love with that bastard you're living with."

I stopped trying to pull my wrist free and stared at him. 

"And I bet you would do anything to make sure he is okay." 

I eyed him. "What are you getting at, Kiyo?"

He smiled. "If you get back with me, I won't kill him."

"No!" I tugged my wrist, hard, and he let go. I held onto my wrist as I glared at me. "You won't kill him, and I won't get back together with you. I'll die first."

"That can be arranged" he growled and took hold of my upper arms. 

"Let go!"

"No!"

"She said to let go of her!" 

I watched with amazement as Kiyo was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked away from me.

"Syaoran" I nearly cried with relief, glad that Kiyo was a few feet away from me. Kiyo is the only one who can make me turn into a damsel in distress wanting someone to save her. But that was because I still fear him, even though I hate to admit it. 

Syaoran stopped glaring at Kiyo, who was now on the ground, and looked at me, eyes filled with concern. 

"Did he hurt you?" He asked as he grabbed me by the waist and gently pulled me up so I can stand on the grass. 

I shake my head and hugged him. "He threatened to kill you" I whisper. 

"It's okay. He won't kill me."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at Kiyo, who was now standing up and glaring at us.

"I'm assuming Ling went to talk to you" he snarled. "And from the way you are now here holding onto Kinomoto, it didn't go the way she hoped."

"Leave Sakura alone, Tsuchida. Or believe me, someone will be buried six feet underground, and it won't be me. It'll be you."

Kiyo growled. "It doesn't matter how much you try to push me away. I will always be a part of Kinomoto's life. A piece of me will always be with her, no matter how much you try to protect her from me, Li. I was the first to have her, and that is something that she won't forget." He turned around and walked away.

"He's right" I say softly. "A piece of him will always be with me, no matter how much I try to get him out of my life."

"Listen" he spoke as he tilted my chin up. "I wish I can just make this all go away for you, but I know I can't. All I can tell you is that you should be proud that you didn't let this rape control your life. You overcame it; you lived on with life and came out a winner. And I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, but I didn't overcome everything horrible in my life" I sighed. "Like Kita's death."

He burrowed his eyebrows together. "Kita?"

"My maid, Hatayama Kita" I took another sigh, knowing that it's time for me to talk about it. "She was like a second mother to me. I mean, she was the only mother figure I had, since my real mom died when I was three. She took care of me, she helped me with my studies, she prepared me for my very first date, and she even gave me advice about sex and stuff. She even warned me about Kiyo, telling me how I shouldn't trust him. And she was right. After my father died, Kita was there for me. She was the only person I had left. A year ago, I came home from work, and called her name. She wasn't there, and I grew worried because she is always there, and when she does go out, she leaves a note. I called around, asked questions, but still, nothing. She was missing for a month, and I did everything to figure out where she was, what happened that day." I looked down. "I found her body in the woods in a shallow grave."

"Oh God, Sakura I'm so sorry."

"I know. I bet you're wondering why it's so touchy with me. I mean, you would understand if it was my Father, he blew up in a building. The reason why it's so touchy when it comes to Kita is because I don't know who did it. My Mother died of a disease, my Father died because of Kiyo, but Kita? Who killed her and why? There was a reason for my parents dying, but there was no reason for Kita. That's why her case is known as the Perfect Crime, because there are no clues, and I got no closure. That's why I refuse to give up on John Doe. The husbands and wives who lost their love can only be comforted if the killer is caught. They deserve closure."

He nodded, understanding what I went through and why I am determined to get John Doe. "But why not tell me?" Was all he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Talking about Kita and the killer who got away isn't something I like announcing to the whole world."

"I bet it isn't." 

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. 

"You've had so many losses, Sakura. Why have you had so many losses?"

I didn't know whether he was asking me, or himself. Either way, I gave him an answer: "I think its punishment."

Syaoran gave me a look of disbelief. "Punishment? For what?!"

"For not validating their time here. I never told Kita that she was like a mother to me, and I never told Father a thank you for being both mommy and daddy and raising me. I was selfish, caring about my future career rather than spending more time with my father. And I was selfish in burying my whole life into my career rather than spend time with Kita."

"You didn't know they were going to die. It's not like you sensed it. After what you've been through Ling aborting my baby doesn't seem that hurtful."

I backed up a bit to look at him. "What we lost is different. You produced a human being; you produced a person who you can teach things to, whether it was a boy who you wanted to teach how to flirt, or a girl who you wanted to warn boys away from. And that human being was taken away before you even knew it existed. That is different than what I lost. I lost two people who were in their forties, two people who knew about life. Yes, they died all too soon, but they at least got to live. Ling aborting your baby isn't more or less hurtful. It's just . . . different."

He peered at my face. "For someone who I had thought was a cold-hearted woman, you pour a lot of emotion into what you say when we talk about what we lost."

I blinked at him. It was true, I realized. Before, you would have never seen me give talks like these to anybody. But now, I put so much emotion into what I say when talking to him. 

Syaoran chuckled. "This makes you sound more human, rather than a machine." I glared at him, but he continued. "You comfort me a lot more than what I comfort you, and I must say, I very much needed that comfort."

We stayed quiet for a moment before I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't the only one who acted like a machine. You're now human too" I stated, referring to his earlier statement.

He blinked. But then he smiled at me. "At least we understand now why we acted tough and cold towards everybody."

I nod, giving him a little smile. "Yup, now we understand."

Before I can stop myself, I stood up on my toes and kissed him. It took only a second for me to realize what I was doing, and I pulled back, blushing like mad. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think to do that. I mean, I was just in the moment and you were holding me and-"

My mind literally went blank when he decided to shut my babbling by kissing me. He pulled back a little. 

"Just shut up, Sakura" he murmured. "Just . . . shut up" he murmured again before placing his lips on mine once more. 

__

We shouldn't be doing this!, I told myself, but I couldn't help myself when he parted my lips. I was sick of doing what's right, and I was sick of being afraid. There is only one thing I want, and that's Syaoran. I wanted him so bad that it hurt. I sound like a woman in lust, but I know that's not it. I'm a woman in love with a married man, and I told myself that I shouldn't get close to him, no matter if he's trying to divorce Ling. A part of me told me that after what I have gone through, I deserved kissing the man I fell in love with. But another part told me that he is still taboo. All in all, it was my heart verses my mind, and now, I don't really know which part to follow.

We jumped away from each other when my cell began to ring. 

Syaoran cursed. "God damn it! Why is it that when we kiss it ends by someone, or something, interrupting us?" He glared at me. "This kiss isn't over. We both want it and by God it will end after we run out of oxygen!"

I blink at him. Wow. He never did something like that. We usually just accept the interruption and pretend the kiss never happened. Now he is making it clear that we will kiss again. Since I know he is attracted to me that must be the thing that is making him act this way.

I grab my cell and answer it.

"Hello?"

**__**

"I have the list of all the people who left the building or who didn't show at all until after the murder."

"Thanks Tomoyo."

**_"Umm . . . Sakura? I know I should just wait until you come to read the list, but I just wanted you to know that one of the people who didn't come this morning until after the murder was Bennett._**"

"Okay, thanks Tomoyo." I hanged up the phone and looked at Syaoran.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Tomoyo got the list of the PI's who left this morning or who didn't come until after the murder. One of them is Bennett."

He was silent.

"Everything is pointing to him, Syaoran. He had access to the list of suspects, he is in law enforcement, and he didn't come to the building until after the murder was already done. But there are still so many things that don't make sense."

"We'll wait until we get the fingerprints" he said. "If they match, we have to arrest him, no matter if he is our boss or not."

I nod. 

~*~*~ (Third Person P.O.V: PI Building)

Tomoyo put down the phone and glared at Eriol's door. He hasn't been coming in for the past few days, and every time she called him at his house to make sure he is okay, he says everything is alright and then hangs up abruptly.

__

I am your girlfriend, Eriol, and I deserve an answer.

She stood up and walked out of the building. She went to her car, got in, and drove off to Eriol's apartment building.

__

And he better have a good excuse for not being honest, She thought angrily. When she reached the building, she got out of her car and walked up the stairs to enter the building. She ignored the people she passed as she walked to Eriol's apartment door. She didn't care if they stared at her. Let them stare at her red face which had a scowl!

When she reached the door, she banged on it. She crossed her arms and waited.

She raised an eyebrow when the door opened to reveal a little girl with red ringlets and light brown eyes. Tomoyo blinked.

"Umm . . . hello, I must have the wrong apartment." She knew she had the wrong apartment because she knows that Eriol doesn't have children.

"Are you Tomoyo?" She asked.

Now Tomoyo was confused. "Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Melinda, and you have the right apartment. Eriol is in the shower right now. You may come in and wait for him, though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Tomoyo blinked some more before deciding to enter the apartment. She walked over to the couch and sat down, watching as Melinda walked to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she brought over a glass of water for Tomoyo to drink. 

"Thank you" Tomoyo said with a little smile. 

"You're welcome. Eriol will be out in a bit. He doesn't shower long. You're Sakura's best friend, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. 

"Then you must know that Sakura and Syaoran are in love, right?"

Tomoyo nodded again. "Good, then that means you can help me put them together. They look like the type of people who needs a little pushing to be together" Melinda said with a smile.

"You know what, Melinda? You are absolutely right" Tomoyo answered. She has never met a little girl so polite and so cute! "Sakura and Li do need a little push. I believe I found my new partner in crime!" Tomoyo smiled when Melinda giggled. "I'm sure with our help, they'll be a couple."

Melinda nodded. "Yup!"

Tomoyo turned to the little hallway, and crossed her arms when Eriol entered the living room. 

Eriol was using his T-shirt to clean his glasses when he walked into the living room, so he didn't see Tomoyo in the room. "Melinda, where is my watch?"

"On the counter" Melinda answered as Eriol put on his glasses.

"I thought I-" Eriol froze when he saw Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo! What are you doing here?!"

"Eriol, why didn't you tell me about Melinda?"

"Melinda?" Eriol asked, as if he didn't have a clue on who she is.

"Yes, Melinda. This little girl sitting next to me?"

Eriol put his hands on his hips. "Melinda, didn't I tell you not to open the door to anybody?"

Melinda blinked cutely. "I'm sorry, it's just that Tomoyo had banged on the door, but I knew it was a female because the bang wasn't as hard as what a knock should be when a man knocks on the door."

"Still . . . You shouldn't have opened it."

"Why, Eriol, I take that as an insult!" Tomoyo said.

"No, Tomoyo, that isn't what I meant. It's just that-" Eriol stopped talking and sighed, knowing that he should just explain to Tomoyo the whole story.

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Tomoyo asked after Eriol told the story.

"I wasn't sure if I was suppose to or not. Li comes in here quite a lot -I don't think he trusts me with Melinda- but he never mentions anything about telling you about Melinda."

"The descent thing you could have done was tell me that you were babysitting. I wouldn't have asked anything more."

Eriol could have told her that she was one of the most curious girls he knows, but refrained from doing so. Rather, he sat himself on the couch (he didn't sit down this entire time) and gave Tomoyo a kiss. It was short, but sweet.

Then they both pulled back, eyes wide. In unison, they both turned to look at Melinda. She was staring at them with a smile, which disappeared once she saw their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

"Melinda, go to your room, please?" 

Melinda blinked at Eriol's request, but nonetheless did as told. Tomoyo and Eriol watched her leave the living room. Once they heard the door close, Tomoyo stood up and looked at Eriol, eyes wide with fear. 

"What was that?" She asked, knowing Eriol had heard –and felt- the same thing she did. 

Eriol ran a hand through his hair. "I . . . don't know." 

"Well, whatever it was, I never want to hear it again."

But her wish to never hear it again went unheard, for once again, a voice that was awfully familiar to them, spoke. Even though it was in their minds, it was as if the voice was speaking from the room. As if a presence was there, and neither Eriol nor Tomoyo could see it, only feel it. 

And hear it.

__

Protect her . . . or she will die . . .

AN: I Know! I know! I'm evil for making Sakura talk about losing yet another person from her life! I didn't mean to, but, like Olivia's husband, Kita came out of no where. Oh well, maybe subconsciously I wrote about Kita because she somehow relates to John Doe. I guess I'll have to think it over. Who knows? Maybe Kita does relate somehow to JD. 

Please review! Today (Dec. 7) is my birthday (I'm sixteen!) and a great birthday present from you guys would be a review! So please review and this will truly be a happy birthday for me!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: Wow, I'm glad this story is successful! Thank you for all your reviews! It made my birthday a lot brighter! Your reviews give me support, which is what I'm going to need for the next chapters. Believe me. Hopefully, this chapter has less spelling mistakes. As I said, I had to do the last two chapters on my own without Lee, my editor. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in those chapters.

And yes, this story is kinda now having a supernatural thing going on. I didn't exactly plan on that when I started this story, but, as you can see, it didn't matter what I had planned on. And the voice that was in the last chapter was a ghost, just in case you weren't sure (a couple of people asked me about that). 

Time Warp: I have no idea how the divorce system works. All I now is that they sign the papers, and it takes months before the divorce is finalized. I am just guessing. And I can't answer about whether you are right or wrong about your guess of who JD is. No yet, at least. 

Illusions-chan: Unfortunately, no. Touya and Yukito are not in this story. I would put them into the story, but the truth is that I have no place to put them. When I first started this story, I considered putting them in the story, but then where would they go? I couldn't put Touya as the big brother because Sakura was supposed to be cold-hearted and the way she got that way was because she lost everyone. I didn't have the heart to make Sakura lose both parents and a sibling (which is ironic because I made her lose both parents and a maid. -_-). And where would I put Yukito? When I considered putting him in, I couldn't think of a place to put him in the story. Sorry.

And I believe someone asked me whether Meiling was going to be in this story or not. I'm not sure if that was for the 12th chapter, or the 11th, but I'll answer it anyway. No, Meiling also will not be appearing in this story. I had thought of putting her as Syaoran's wife, but I didn't want to make Meiling _that_ mean. In the series she proved herself to be a nice person, so there was no way I was going to give her Ling's personality. No sir.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine. 

Murdering Angel

Chapter Thirteen

(Third Person P.O.V: Thursday Morning: Eriol)

Eriol stared at Melinda as she hummed while she drew on the floor. Eriol opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it, not knowing how to explain to a little girl about what he has been hearing for the past three days, since Monday. 

__

Protect her or she will die!

"Stop it" he growled lowly. That same sentence became more urgent then before, and he seems to hear it frequently. It was getting in the way with his thoughts, and it was frustrating him. He knew Tomoyo was going through the same thing he was. She seemed scared, and he desperately wanted to comfort her, give her a reason for why they are going through this. But he knew he couldn't because he was a bit scared himself with what they were hearing.

"Eriol?" Melinda looked up from her drawing. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." 

"Then why are you holding the glass like that?"

Eriol looked down at the glass he was drinking water from, and he noticed that he was holding it in a tight grip. Cracks were beginning to appear.

"Eriol . . . is something going to happen?"

He looked up and saw her face, filled with fear. 

"What makes you say that?"

"Well . . ." She seemed scared to tell him and looked down at her drawing. "I keep hearing things . . . in my head."

Eriol put the glass down, knowing that if he didn't he would surely drop it. 

He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. 

"What things?" He asked, a little too quickly. 

"Scary things . . . _bad_ things. They keep saying that death is near, no where to run. I've also had dreams."

"What types of dreams?"

"It starts out with me floating in the air, then I fall and the next thing I know I'm in a bedroom. There's a gunshot, and I start to walk. Then when I reach the stairs, I hear another gunshot, and then the next thing I know, I'm being held in someone's arms, and there is a pain in my stomach." She looked at him with fearful eyes. "I died in the dream."

"How often have you had the dream?"

"Almost everyday."

"What is happening?" He muttered. He couldn't understand why Melinda would be having dreams when at the same time Tomoyo and him are hearing things in their heads. What was going on?

(Ling: Office)

Ling sniffled as she scribbled her signature on the divorce papers. It was over. She fought, but she had lost. She had lost so much money; it was embarrassing to let go of a man, seeing that throughout her whole life she had never had a man leave her, but she now had to face the facts. Syaoran was right: if she loved him, she had to let him go. 

__

Especially now that he loves another woman, she thought, and bit her lip in order to try and stop more flowing tears.

She placed the pen on top of the papers and slipped them across the desk to Olivia. Olivia said nothing, not knowing what to say. But she didn't need to say anything, for her phone on the desk began to ring. 

"Wayne Olivia" she answered. 

Ling watched as she replied with a yes and passed the phone over to her. Ling sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes, Mother?"

**_"Ling, my dear, you sound depressed."_**

"I _am_ depressed."

**_"What's wrong?"_**

"It's over. It's all over. I tried, but I couldn't."

**__**

"Couldn't what?"

"Couldn't get Xiao-Lang back. Mother, he is in love with another woman."

**__**

"The Kinomoto woman?"

Ling closed her eyes. "Yes" she whispered, remembering how she realized that the only reason Syaoran was starting to take money away was so she can be out of the way and he can be free to be with Sakura. "He fell in love with her. I don't know when, I don't know how, but he did. I tried to make him see that he still loved me, but he doesn't. He is moving on."

Ling blinked when her mother began to laugh. Ling clenched her fist, and shook with anger. "I don't see anything funny about your daughter losing the man she loves" she spat.

**_"Oh, my daughter, you didn't lose him. So he is in love with another woman, so what? You can still keep him." _**

Ling scoffed. "How, Mother?"

"**_Get pregnant by him. Find a way to get him into bed, and get pregnant again. That will make him stay with you. Just don't abort it this time."_**

Ling bit her lip. "Mother, you don't understand. I can't do that. Besides, I already did what had to be done."

There was silence on the other end, but Ling knew her mother was still there. 

**_"Please don't tell me . . ."_**

"I signed the divorce papers, Mother. I already lost a lot of money, but I can still-"

**_"You stupid, _stupid_, little girl! How can you do something as foolish as that?"_**

Ling flinched at her mother's screaming. "Mother, I couldn't hold on to him. Please don't scream at me. I'm so sorr-"

**_"I gave up everything for you, Ling. When your father left us, I did everything in my power to raise you to become a beautiful woman so men can drool over you and that one day you can keep a man with money to support you and me! I am ashamed of you, Ling! You always disappoint me. _ALWAYS!_ You never seem to do anything right! You are a failure."_**

Ling cringed at her mother's harsh words. "Mother, please, I won't ever fail you again! When I get home I'll-"

**_"Home? What home? You have no home here!"_**

Ling froze. No longer can she hold the tears. They flowed down her pale face in two tiny streams. "What do you mean?"

**_"I mean, Ling, that I disown you!"_**

"NO! Mommy, please, don't do that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please don't disown me!"

**_"If I'm going to be poor, I'd rather be poor alone. I can't afford having a failure around to support."_**

"NO!" Ling sobbed as she heard the click of the phone. "Mom! MOM! Don't do this to me, please! I need you!" Ling finally released the phone and broke down as she collapsed on the ground. "N-no" she sobbed as she covered her face. 

Olivia didn't know what to do. She has always disliked Ling, but for some reason, she felt that Ling didn't deserve this. Yes, Ling was spoiled, but that wasn't her fault. It was her mother's fault. Her mother raised her to be a brat, and now her mother was abandoning her when she needed her the most. 

"I'm all alone" Olivia heard her whisper. "Dear God, I'm alone. I lost . . . everything. My husband, my money, my mother, my home. I . . . I don't have anything left." 

After a few minutes of silence, Ling stood up with the little strength she has. "I need to get out of here!" Ling almost ran to the door and, without even glancing at Olivia, opened the door and shut it behind her. She leaned against the door for a few minutes, not knowing what to do first. Her future was uncertain, and she no longer knew what to do. 

__

I need to tell Kiyo about giving up on Xiao-Lang, she thought to herself. Emotionally drained, she began to walk away from the door. 

"I hate my life" she whispered.

"You're about to hate it even more" came a voice behind her, and before Ling can turn around, a cloth was draped over her mouth. Ling tried to scream, but couldn't; she tried to struggle, but after losing everything in one single day, she had no strength to struggle. Eventually, Ling gave in to the darkness that consumed her.

~*~*~(First P.O.V: Syaoran)

"Come on!" 

Sakura giggled as she held the briefcase behind her. 

"Sakura, we're going to be late for work!" I tried to sound firm, but I couldn't help the laughter that sounded in my voice. 

"Syaoran, we don't have to be in until 9:30; it's only 8:30! You need to learn the true meaning of running late."

I crossed my arms and gave her a pretend glare. "_You_ need to learn the true meaning of being on time."

She grinned as she backed away from me. We were in my room, me having just finished dressing when Sakura had sneaked in and took my briefcase before I can pick it up. Our routine was usually me getting ready, going downstairs, drink a cup of coffee and tell Sakura (who was usually barely getting out of bed) that I was on my way to work. It surprised me when she came in, fully awake, when she should be asleep.

"Come on, Syaoran; let me make breakfast for you, for once. I can make eggs and bacon for you! You need to go to work with a full stomach."

"Coffee fills me up" I state as I walk forward, which resulted in her backing away from me some more. 

"Right; that's why you always eat a burger an hour after being in the office." She tilted her head. "Besides breakfast, I'm also going to pack you a lunch."

I held in the laughter that wanted to come out. She sounded like a wife, and I couldn't lie and say I didn't like the sound of it. In fact, I loved the sound of it. To have Sakura as my wife would be an honor. Especially knowing that with our personalities, our marriage would never be boring. But, it's too bad I'll never have her as my wife, for I know she'll never love me that way I love her.

I smirked when her back hit the wall. 

"Looks like you ran out of room" I said, and chuckled when she feigned fear.

"Oh yes, I did! Please, mister, don't hurt me!"

"So long as the miss gives back my briefcase" I played along. 

She gave me a look of resolute. "No way, mister."

I placed my hands on the wall on either side of her face. She grinned. 

"No where to run" I said, on the verge of singing it. 

"I know" she said softly.

I gazed into her eyes. "No where to hide" I whisper. We both knew it was no longer about the briefcase. 

"Don't want to hide" she whispered back.

"Remember when I said the kiss wasn't over a few days ago?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I want to finish the kiss." I waited for a protest, but she said nothing, and I bent my head and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I parted her lips. I love the feel of her lips on mine. I love to run my hand through her short hair. I love _her_. All I wanted to do was tell her, let her know how I feel. And I wanted her to love me in return. I would give up all the money in the world just to have her heart. 

After what seemed like forever (I _wanted_ it to last forever), we pulled apart, and panted as we looked at each other. 

"We finished a kiss" she said softly. 

"I'm amazed no one interrupted." And just when I was about to kiss her again, the phone rang. I sighed in exasperation.

"A delayed interruption" Sakura joked. I gave her a quick smile as I answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

**_"Xiao-Lang?"_**

I recognized it as my lawyer's voice. "Hiro?"

**_"Guess what? Numi signed the divorce papers!"_**

I blinked as the words sunk in. "She signed the papers?" I asked with a voice filled with shock.

**_"Yeah. Just a couple of hours ago._**" He sighed. "**_Olivia wanted me to tell you something. Don't be too happy around Numi, if you see her. True, she put you through hell for almost a year, but signing the papers made her lose more than just you. Her mother disowned her._**"

My eyes widened. "She _what_?!"

**_"She disowned her. As soon as Numi told her mother, she disowned her."_**

Having so many shocks in just a short time wasn't something I was prepared for. So I sat down in order to stop myself from falling on the ground. I've always hated Ling's mother, but to hear that she disowned her own daughter over signing the divorce papers was cruel, even if that cruelty was directed towards Ling.

"That . . . That . . . . That _woman_ is truly a witch!" I growled.

**_"That's what I had said, only I replaced the 'w' with a 'b'."_**

I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced up when I heard the door close. I frowned when I realized Sakura had left the room. 

**_"But, on a happier note, I'll send the papers to the judge as soon as I can, since you had signed the papers long ago. Just wait six months, and you'll be a free man! And you'll be free to marry that lady friend you refused to tell me about."_**

"Yeah, yeah, Hiro."

He chuckled. **_"Okay. There shouldn't be any complications with the divorce, but if there is I'll call you."_**

"Thanks, Hiro." I hung up the phone and got up, having every intention to tell Sakura about Ling finally signing the papers. I was giddy with happiness. I was finally going to be free from Ling!

"Sakura" I called as I left the room. I heard music from the kitchen and began to walk towards that direction. When I reached it, I paused from entering, and smiled as I saw Sakura dance as she fried eggs in a pan. My smile grew as I realized that she was singing along. 

"As I was walkin by  
Saw you standin there  
With a smile  
Lookin' shy  
You caught my eye  
Thought you'd want to hang  
For a while  
Well I'd like to be with you  
And you know it's Friday too  
I hope you can find the time  
This weekend to relax and unwind"

I leaned against the doorframe, wanting to make sure I stay out of her way. Remembrance of the night she sang like a professional made me wonder if she'll ever become a singer. With her voice, I have no doubt she'll make it._  
_

" My mind's tired  
I've worked so hard all week  
Cashed my check  
I'm ready to go  
I promise you  
I'll show you such a good time  
  
Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save your troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade (let's go)"

I decided to make my presence known, but I waited until she began frying the bacon before I walked up to stand behind her._  
  
"Es-ca-pade  
We'll have a good time  
Es-ca-pade  
Leave your worries behind  
Es-ca-pade  
You can be mine  
Es-ca-pade  
An escapade"_

"When can we leave?" I ask playfully into her ear as I wrapped my hands around her waist. She jumped and turned her head to look at me.

"Syaoran! Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't avoid the question. When can we leave on this escapade?"

Her cheeks turned red as she turned back to the bacon. I knew I shouldn't be holding her, but I couldn't help it. It felt great to hold the woman I love in my arms, and act as if she and I are together, like a couple. Hell, I deserve these few moments of holding her! True, I kissed her, but I never got to hold her like this.

"I was just singing along to the song" she answered to my question. 

"Oh well. Anyways, that was my lawyer who called. Ling signed the papers."

Sakura turned off the stove and turned around in my arms. "She did?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'm finally going to be a free man. Well, I'll have to wait six months before the divorce is finalized, but, I'm happy knowing I no longer have to worry about Ling."

"That's great, Syaoran!"

She was going to move out of my arms but I tightened my hold. 

"I'm not done" I said, and she looked at me with confusion. I took a deep sigh before continuing. "Sakura, it's no mystery that I'm attracted to you, and that you are attracted to me. We've flirted, we've kissed, and got caught a couple of times, but we still couldn't do anything about it because I was still married. So, knowing that Ling had signed the papers, I am officially asking you out to dinner."

~*~*~ (Sakura's P.O.V)

My eyes widened. 

"Dinner? As in . . . a date?"

He nodded and I didn't know how to answer. A date? With Syaoran?! My God, this is a dream come true! True, we've kissed, but that's all I thought we were going to have. I thought Ling would fight the divorce even after him and I are no longer partners, and that I might be able to move without Syaoran around, but here he is, asking for a date.

But I was still hesitant. "I don't know, Syaoran. Ling may have signed the papers, but you are still married."

"I know, I know, but she'll be out of my life in just a few months."

"But she'll interfere and-"

"No, she won't. Believe me, her signing the papers means she's letting me go."

I looked down at the buttons on his shirt to avoid his gaze. I didn't know if us dating is such a good idea. We still have John Doe to go after and everything. Dating would complicate things, wouldn't it?

Actually, it would only complicate things for me. He wants to date because he is attracted to me, he likes me, but he doesn't _love_ me, which is what I want. If we were to date, and it doesn't work out, I would be heartbroken. He would be able to find another girl that he is attracted to while I am stuck bawling my eyes out at having to lose him. I wanted to tell him I love him, then maybe he'll understand that dating might end in me getting heartbroken, but I told myself that I wouldn't tell him how I truly feel. I can't, at least . . . at least not right now.

"What about what you had said a month ago?" I asked, still avoiding his gaze. "You said that I couldn't adopt Melinda because I had to put John Doe before my own feelings. So we can't let our attraction for each other get in the way of our first priority, which is John Doe."

__

You're an idiot for not accepting this date, Sakura, I thought to myself.

"Sakura?" He lifted my face with his index finger under my chin and kissed me. It wasn't passionate, filled with desire, like the others. It was gentle this time, patient. He broke the kiss, and stared at me with intense amber eyes. "I have wanted to take you out for the longest. We kiss as if we already are a couple. Why not actually go out on a real first date? Yes, I did say that, but I am talking about one single night. Besides, we can't do anything until we get the results of those fingerprints. Sakura, I lo-" He paused. "I like you, and I want to take you out to dinner. Please don't make me beg, but I'll do it if I have to."

I looked at him for a few moments before smiling. "The last thing I want to do is make you beg" I say softly.

Happiness was dancing in his eyes. "So you'll go out with me?"

I nod, and he grinned. "It's a good thing you agreed when you did, because I was fully prepared to nag and whine until you said yes."

"Are you that desperate to date me?"

"Hell yes." He kissed me again. 

This time, I broke the kiss. "This isn't the time to be having a make out session. We can do that when we go out."

"Tomorrow night, then. I can wait until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yup, at the Crystal Star."

I put my hands on my hips. "Doesn't it take months to get reservations there? I mean, the last time we were able to go in there in such short notice because we were undercover and were trying to get a bad guy. But if we are regular people wanting to eat there, it's going to take months."

He grinned. "Yeah, but I got connections. Don't worry, just be ready. Even though we've been there before, this time it's for a real date, and we won't be interrupted by anyone."

I couldn't believe what I was getting into, but maybe one date wouldn't be so bad. I glanced at the clock. "Hah! You're gonna be late!" He looked at the clock. He cursed as he let go of me and ran upstairs, no doubt to get his briefcase. I hum as I put the food on a plate and put it on the table. He ran into the kitchen and headed towards the coffee machine, but I stopped him. "Remember, you're going to eat a breakfast, not just drink coffee."

He sighed and went to the table. I've never seen somebody gobble down that much food in such a short time. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "There. Now I suggest you get ready or you'll be late."

I only smile as he left the kitchen and the house. I sigh. What we just did, him eating breakfast that I made, made it feel as if he was my husband. God, I love the sound of that. I smiled at the thought that we were actually going out on a date. It felt weird to be having to dress up and everything to impress him. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

(Friday Afternoon: 1 o'clock)

"Ooh, this is going to be great!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she combed my hair.

"Why are you combing my hair? There is no need to-"

"Yes there is. Now be quiet."

"Nervous, Sakura?" Chiharu asked as she did my manicure.

I sighed. "Of course. It's been, what, six years since I've been on a date? I feel like I'll make a fool of myself."

"It's probably been awhile for him too" Chiharu stated. 

I sighed again as I looked at myself through the mirror. We were in my room, and I think I made a mistake by asking Chiharu and Tomoyo for help. I woke up in the morning, and immediately began freak out. I was worrying over tonight that I couldn't do anything. I was slightly surprised when I found a note on the fridge from Syaoran. He said he wanted to do things right, so he told me to stay at home and pamper myself and he'll pick me up at eight. I assume he is either at work, or at his old apartment because he isn't in the house and I wouldn't see him until our date. After I read the note, I tried to calm myself and took a shower. But then I began to freak out again when I realized I couldn't find anything to wear and that I couldn't do anything with my hair and other things too. That's when I called Tomoyo and Chiharu for help. They hadn't known about the date, and they were both shocked and thrilled, and were happy to help.

A little _too_ happy.

"You are going to look marvelous" Tomoyo said. 

"I am?"

"Yup. I brought over a dress I had made."

"As usual" Chiharu and I said in unison, and we look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I resent that!" Tomoyo stated as I reduced myself to a chuckle.

"Hey, Sakura?" Chiharu questioned. "Are you going to tell Li how you feel?"

I didn't even act surprised that they knew how I felt. Even though I hadn't told them, I knew there was no need to because they would know I love Syaoran without saying any words. And I was right.

"I don't know" I answer. 

"Maybe you should" Tomoyo suggested. "It's better to tell him from the beginning."

"Like you did with Eriol?"

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "That's different. Eriol didn't ask me out like Li did."

"Look, if I tell Syaoran how I feel, it'll scare him off. Telling guys you love him on a first date always scares them off. I read it in an article. The only way he won't be scared is if he loves me in return."

They both opened their mouths to speak. 

"And if he loves me, which I doubt, he has to tell me first" I finish. 

They closed their mouths and continued to fix me up. My friends are so predictable.

"You know, nowadays women don't have to wait for the man to say how they feel" Chiharu spoke after a few moments of silence. 

"I know, but women are more secure about their feelings than men.

"Maybe, but-"

"Look, Syaoran was hurt in love before; yes he likes me, but if I tell him I love him, he'll think we are going too fast, especially when Numi had barely signed the papers yesterday."

"Before I even try to convince you otherwise, are you going to change your mind?" Chiharu asked.

"No."

"Oh well." She paused on blowing on my nails in order to grab a piece of pickle. I made a face as she ate it raw. She noticed my face and rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up. I'm a month and three weeks pregnant. When you're pregnant this stuff is going to look good to you."

"Just don't eat it in front of me" I state as I made another face. I hate pickles.

(7:54 PM)

I bit my lip. I was nervous. Very nervous. I felt like I was fifteen all over again, which was the age I first started dating. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be nervous at all. But I guess a first date with a different man is always nerve wrecking.

I took a deep breath when the doorbell ran. I looked at the clock. Eight o'clock exactly. I stood up and dusted off invisible dirt from my dress. I walked to the door and opened it. 

And there he stood. In a tux, handsome as ever, with a smile on his lips. 

~*~*~ (Syaoran's P.O.V)

I had a smile on my face; practiced exactly what I was going to say several times, but when Sakura opened that door, I completely forgot everything I had rehearsed hours for. 

She looked beautiful. Her hair was made into thick curls; she had makeup on, not too much or too little, but just right. And her dress hugged every curve on her body just right. It was held by two semi-thick straps, and it was pink. It reached just above her knees and there was a short slit that started from her thigh down to the end of the fabric. This is the first time I've seen her in such a short dress. 

My mouth was pretty much dry, but I gave an effort to at least say _something_. "I- . . . Well you- . . . Umm . . . Nice shoes?"

She giggled nervously. "Thanks, I think. Let me just grab something to cover as much as skin as possible."

I nodded vigorously, knowing that if she didn't cover some skin, I wouldn't be able to complete one single sentence throughout the night. She grabbed a pink transparent shawl, and wrapped it around her shoulders. It didn't help very much though.

"Did Daidouji make that for you?" I asked as I lightly grabbed her elbow and closed the door.

"Of course."

"What is Daidouji trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I mumble. 

"Hmm?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

I led her down the few steps of the house and led her to our transportation for the night.

"Oh, Syaoran" she breath as she looked at the limo. "I expected a car or something, but a limo?"

"What? You've been in one before. 

"Yeah, but never for a date."

I grabbed her shoulders so she could face me. "I want everything to go perfect tonight. Even the transportation has to be impeccable."

"You don't have to go through all this trouble-"

"I know, but I want to. My money, my life, my choice. If I want to spend a lot of money on this date I will."

"Fine, but it wouldn't surprise me if someone came up to me and called me a whore because of the dress I am wearing right now and the way you are spending money on me."

"Look, if someone calls you a whore, I'll set him straight. I know you are not a whore. Daidouji made you wear the dress, and I am the one who wants to spend money even though you don't want me to. Now get in the limo so we can go. And don't worry what others think. The only person whose thoughts you have to worry about are mine. And believe me, none of them are bad" I stated as I open the door. 

"Okay, maybe none of them are bad, but I can bet your last penny that some of them are naughty" Sakura said slyly as she got into the limo.

I stood there for a moment. "Well, _now_ I am going to have naughty thoughts" I muttered. "Especially with that dress" I added as I got in.

(Crystal Star)

"You were right" Sakura said as a waiter seated us. "You got us in here only after asking me out yesterday. I'm impressed. How did you do it?"

I shrugged. "A magician never reveals his secrets" is all I say. As she looked at the menu, I couldn't help but gaze at her face. She was an angel. The only flaw at the moment was that she was continuously biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She glanced up. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"About John Doe . . . and about Bennett." She looked at me. "I mean, CSI collected the fingerprints and I know it takes a while since they are running the prints through so many people but it is taking too long and I am getting anxious to see if Bennett really is John Doe and here we are on a date-"

"Sakura" I interrupted. "We deserve this date. Not only because you and I couldn't do anything about our attraction while I was trying to convince Ling to sign the papers, but because we deserve a little time that doesn't revolve around John Doe. We can't do anything about the prints right now, can we?"

I continued when she shook her head. "So why not wait until we get the results? And until then, let's just talk about anything else besides him. Okay?"

She nodded and I smiled at her. What I said was true, but there is one more reason why I want her to forget about John Doe. I am going to tell her I love her. Tonight. And, even though it might sound selfish, I don't want my confession of love to be second place in her mind.

After ordering, we began to eat and talk about things which (thankfully) weren't about the case. But every minute that passed, I was getting more and more nervous. My heart was pounding, and half the time I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, thinking about how she will react once I tell her how I feel. 

Finally, over desert, I knew it was time. I had to tell her now, or I might never be able to tell her. 

"Sakura" I say.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath. "There is another reason why I brought you here tonight. A few weeks ago I-"

Our cell phones rang. In unison. 

I cursed. "I swear, these things are getting on my nerves. Stupid technology. Whoever said that it makes life easier needs their head to be examined."

Sakura laughed as she grabbed her cell phone as I did with mine. These things apparently don't just interrupt kisses, they interrupt love confessions! The first thing I am going to do with this . . . this _nuisance_ is destroy it and burn it after I talk to whoever it is on the phone! 

~*~*~( Third Person P.O.V)

Sakura and Syaoran spoke into their phones, and his wish to not hear of the case at all tonight apparently wasn't answered. They both hanged up and for a few moments stared at each other, knowing that the call the other had received wasn't at all good.

"That was CSI" Sakura said, deciding to go first. "They got a match with the prints. They belong to Bennett."

Syaoran leaned back into his chair, his prepared confession of love temporarily forgotten. "The call I got was from Hiro, my lawyer. The divorce is no longer necessary. Ling is dead. It was John Doe who killed her."

They looked at each other. Bennett Henry's prints match. Numi Ling is dead. Whether these two new reports made the case, and their lives, easier or complicated, they did not know. But they both knew they were going to find out.

(Eriol's apartment)

Melinda grabbed a cup and poured juice into it. Melinda sighed as she heard Eriol take a shower, and she felt a little guilty. Ever since she opened the door to Tomoyo, Eriol has been taking fast showers in order to make sure she doesn't open the door to anybody again without him being there.

Melinda jumped a bit when someone knocked on the door. She stood on her spot, this time knowing that she shouldn't open the door, whether it is a man, woman, dog, cat, or bird!

The person knocked again, and this time called out. "Hiiragazawa? It's me! I want to talk to you about Kinomoto and Li! It's important!"

Melinda's eyes widened. Is something wrong with Sakura and Syaoran? Forgetting about what Eriol said about opening the door to no one, Melinda rushed to the door and opened it. 

"What's wrong?" 

The person blinked at her. 

"It's about John Doe and the case they are working on."

"Are they hurt?"  
"No, but they will be."

Melinda looked confused. "How will they be hurt?"

"Like this."

**

Eriol felt rather than heard the scream. Frantically, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he practically ran out of the bathroom and entered the living room.

Melinda wasn't there.

And the door was open.

And a cup lay on the floor, juice being spilled on to the floor.

Eriol cursed. Melinda was gone, and he knew she didn't leave willingly. 

She was kidnapped.

AN: I'm sorry about Melinda! I'm sorry! I know a lot of you liked her, but this was part of the outline of the final chapters. I should have warned you, though. Please don't kill me! Believe me, I didn't want to this to Melinda; after all, she is one of my favorite characters. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

AN: This is the longest chapter I have, but don't get too excited. I won't say anything more because I don't want to give anything away.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine.

Murdering Angel 

Chapter Fourteen

(Syaoran's P.O.V)

I ran, and yelled at cars that honked at me when I crossed the streets.

__

Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, I chanted over and over again, but when I saw the police cars and officers surrounding Hiiragazawa's apartment building, I knew that what he had told me over the phone wasn't a mistake. Pushing people aside, I made my way to his apartment.

"Damn it, what happened?" I demanded. 

Hiiragazawa, seeing my angry face, left the officer he was talking to and approached me. "Like I told you, Melinda was kidnapped" Eriol said sadly, as if every word he spoke was a struggle to say.

Cursing, I balled my hand into a fist. "Who took her?" I ask through clenched teeth. 

"I don't know. I was in the shower, and I heard her scream and when I came out, she was gone."

"Did someone break in?"

He shook his head. "No. There was no sign of force entry. I think Melinda opened the door on her own."

I wanted to punch something, and because Hiiragazawa was the closest thing to me, I did exactly what I wanted to do. 

I socked him in the face.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as he twisted around and landed on the floor, back side up. Few seconds went by without movement from him before he pushed himself up (I was too surprised at myself to actually help him), staggered to his feet, and looked at me as he wiped his nose. I blanched when I saw that there was blood coming from his nose and that there was some of it on his hand. 

"Okay" he stated, his voice filled with pain. "I understand you're mad, but to hit me-"

"Sorry" I interrupted, still too amazed at myself. "I was angry at the situation and I reacted on the impulse to hit something."

"And that something was me" he said, glaring at me. 

I nodded, guilty. I had never hit a person unless they had hit me first, and what I had just done shocked me to the core. Melinda's kidnapping had affected me that much.

"I guess I can understand" he said gruffly as he took out a handkerchief and held it against his nose. "Did you tell Sakura about this?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled. 

I was all too glad to change the subject. "No. This is not a good night for us, and I didn't want to make it worse for her by telling her about Melinda being taken. I took her home and then immediately ran here."

Hiiragazawa ran a hand, his free one, through his hair. "Li, I am sorry about this. You trusted me with Melinda and-"

"It isn't your fault." I sighed and I, too, ran a hand through my hair. "Who would take a little girl?" I finally asked. "Especially Melinda?"

"I don't know. There are some psychos out there whose motives are never understandable." He winced when he touched his nose. 

"Whoever took Melinda is a psycho who will soon be dead" I hissed. Then I took out my cell. "I better call Sakura." I looked at it for a few seconds, not wanting to dial the number which would later result in Sakura's sadness and fear. 

"Sir?" I look up as an officer walked up to Hiiragazawa. "There are no fingerprints around, which proves that whoever this kidnapper is didn't enter the apartment at anytime before taking your daughter."

"Thanks, and she isn't my daughter."

"She's mine" I say, surprising myself, Hiiragazawa, and the officer. "He was just babysitting her for me" I continue. 

"Oh, well, my apologies" the officer said. "Well, because you are the father, we need you to come to the station and-"

"I know. How long will it take to find her?"

"It could take days, weeks-"

"I want an exact estimate."

The officer sighed. "Due to the tremendous lack of evidence, it's possible we might never find her."

I balled my fist again and rubbed my other hand down my face. I couldn't believe this! God, I had this all planned out, and now they are telling me I might never see her again!

"It might also be a possibility that she had left on her own."

I glared at the officer. "She's eight years old. She knows that it's dangerous out there, especially at night, for a girl her age to be wandering around in the streets."

"Sir, there are many girls who go out on their own that's the same age as your daughter-"

"At the moment, officer, I don't give a shit how many girls her age leave on their own. Right now, I care about _my_ girl, my little Melinda, and I want her found."

"I know you're upset-" 

"Upset? _Upset?_ Damn right I'm upset!" I yelled. I was finally giving in to the panic and fear of never seeing Melinda again. Even worse, seeing Melinda dead. "My daughter was kidnapped! She may have made a mistake by opening that door, but I know she didn't open it just because she wanted to!"

"Only being eight years old-"

"She was mature for her age! She knew what people _our_ age probably _don't_ know! I'm telling you that Melinda had opened that door because she thought that whoever the person was on the other side of it was someone important, or had said something important!" 

"Sir, calm down-"

"_Don't tell me to calm down!"_

"If you don't then I'll be forced to arrest you!" The officer yelled, glaring at me. That made me keep my mouth closed, but I did put a hand on the side of my forehead while breathing hard. 

"Officer" I say, my voice tense and thick with emotion. "Just . . . just find my daughter. Please."

The officer nodded. "I'll do my best." He left and I took a deep breath as I leaned against the wall.

"Hiiragazawa" I say.

"Yeah?"

"If I can't handle Melinda's kidnapping, Sakura will literally have her heart wrenched away from her chest. How can I do that to her?"

"I don't know. If you want, I'll do it for you."

I shake my head. "No, I have to do this. I have to tell her." I look at my cell before putting it away. "But I can't call her and tell her. I have to tell her in person."

~*~*~ (Sakura's P.O.V: House)

I hummed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I spun around and smiled at myself before walking away from it. I still couldn't believe that the prints match Bennett's, but I pushed that phone call I got tonight to the back of my head, at least for tonight. Instead, I thought about the date with Syaoran, and I smiled. It was lovely. I never had such a wonderful evening. He was such a gentleman, asking questions and actually paying attention to what I say. And he looked so good in that Tux! I giggled a bit as I remembered that he had made an effort to comb his hair. It wasn't exactly neat, but it was less unruly than usual. 

__

Too bad he didn't get a chance to change before running out after coming back here, I thought, and then I frowned. Why _did_ he run out like that? He seemed worried. 

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with that second call he got" I say to myself.

"It was Hiiragazawa who called."

I jumped and turned around, and sighed with relief when I saw it was only Syaoran. "You gave me a fright" I told him. 

"I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to tell him how he always makes it a habit to scare me, but then I noticed his expression. I closed my mouth and watched as he entered my room and came up to me. 

He took hold of my hands and brought me closer to him. My heart began to pound. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, held so many emotions. But only two emotions were standing out in his orbs: Fear and worry.

"What's wrong?" I ask fearfully.

He sighed. "Sakura . . . I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

He took his hands away in order to wrap his arms around me. Feeling that I should do the same, I wrapped my own arms around him. I felt the tension running through his body. 

"Hiiragazawa was the one who called me when we barely got home tonight. He had some bad news for me."

"What bad news?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Melinda was never sent to America." I pulled away a little and looked at him. 

"What?"

"I pulled some strings, made a few calls, and convinced Melinda's social worker to let her stay with Hiiragazawa. The worker believed he was going to adopt her, but in truth, he was just babysitting her. I had planned to surprise you with Melinda after we caught John Doe, so you can have a chance to adopt her."

"Oh Syaoran" I breath, emotion choking me up. "That would have been a wonderful gift."

"I thought so." He pressed my head against his chest with his hand. "I had carefully planned everything. And everything was going so great. But then . . ."

"But then what?"

I heard him sigh shakily. "Sakura, the reason for Hiiragazawa calling me . . . the reason for me running to his apartment building tonight without changing clothes . . . it's all because someone took her."

I froze for a second, hoping against hope that what I just heard was a misunderstanding. "What?" I whisper as I pulled back and looked at him. He was looking down at me with misty eyes. 

"She was taken. Someone kidnapped Melinda."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Please tell me this is some sick joke of yours. You know how much I love that little girl!"

"I do know, I do. That's why I had planned all this for you. But this isn't a joke. I don't-"

I shoved him away from me, and he was so surprised from my action that he almost toppled over and onto the ground. I ran past him, and down the stairs. I heard him following me, but I didn't pay attention. I grabbed my coat but before I was able to reach the door, I felt Syaoran grab me by the waist and he pulled me against him.

"Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed, already figuring out what I was going to do. "You can't go out!"

"Yes I can!" I struggled against his arms. "I have to go to Eriol's building!"

"And do what?!" He snapped. His anger only ignited mine. 

"Check and see if there is any evidence the kidnapper left behind" I snapped back.

"That's already been done! The apartment is off-limits to everyone, including you!"

"Not if I tell them that I am going to handle her kidnapping, which I will!"

"Bennett already gave the case to Hiiragazawa, because he himself asked for it! He blames himself and he refuses to share the case with anyone!"

I finally released myself from his hold and turned around to face him. "Of course this isn't Eriol's fault! You are the blame!"

His eyes widened and he took a step back. Oblivious to what I was doing to him, I continued on with my shouts. "If you had just agreed to my plan to adopt her, she would be with us in this house safe and sound! But no, because of you and your resistance to help me, she is now gone and we may never see her again! This is nobody's fault but your own! If Melinda is found dead you'll be responsible!" 

After taking deep breaths, what I had just said registered in my mind, and I noticed that throughout this time, I wasn't looking at him, but at his shoes. Paling, I raised my head to look at his face, and what I saw wrenched my heart. He stood there, his own face pale. He looked vulnerable and alone.

And hurt. 

__

I hurt him. 

"Oh God" I whispered as I covered my mouth. "Syaoran-"

He walked forward and passed by me as he headed towards the stairs. I flinched at the sound of his door slamming a few seconds later. I looked down at myself and saw that I had put my coat on, but underneath it I had on my thin nightgown. I had the strong urge to laugh at my stupidity, but instead I began to cry. I crumpled to the ground and cried into my hand at the fact of Melinda missing, and at the fact that I had just hurt the one man I love.

(Midnight)

I bit my lip as I slowly opened the connecting door. It was late, but I hoped that he was awake. I had waited for him to come to my door, to ask for an apology, but I knew he wouldn't. _I_ had to go to _him_. I was just wishing he would come to me so I wouldn't have to, and I cursed myself for feeling that way. It was a cowardly thing to do, wanting him to come to me so I wouldn't have to face him. 

So here I am walking into his room, having very little courage. But I had to apologize to him for what I said. It was horrid for me to blame him, when I should have comforted him. After all, he loves Melinda as much as I do. I know he does. 

"What do you want?" The question was so cold that I winced. He hasn't spoken to me this way since when we were first put together as partners. But I deserved it.

"I'm sorry" I say softly. "I'm sorry for . . . what I had said." Through the dark, I could see him lying on his back in his bed. I bowed my head when he said nothing. Taking it as a refusal of accepting my apology, I turned around to walk out. 

"No . . . don't go." I paused and turned back around to stare at his silhouette. He was sitting up and even though it was dark, I knew he was looking at me. I stayed at my spot, and we stared at each other for a few seconds before he outstretched his arms and held them out towards me. With a sob of relief, I practically ran to him and threw myself onto the bed and into his arms without shame. He hugged me tight and I shut my eyes. I wanted to yell out that I love him, that I loved him so much I would never have said what I had said unless I knew I was hurting him in the process. But I held myself back and just enjoyed the fact that he was holding me.

"I didn't mean what I said" I whispered several minutes later. "I was scared at the fact of having Melinda with a stranger, at the fact that she might have been . . ."

"She's alive, she has to be" he whispered back. 

"I don't want to sleep alone, Syaoran. Please. Too much has happened tonight and I don't want any nightmares and-"

He kissed me to stop the babbling. He laid us down on the bed and he hugged me to him. "Go to sleep" he said softly, and I hugged him tight. "Don't worry" he continued in the same tone as I closed my eyes sleepily. "I'll protect you from nightmares." 

And he did.

~*~*~ (Syaoran's P.O.V: Saturday Morning.)

I waited until she opened her eyes before I smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and I watched her gorgeous emerald eyes look back at me with confusion before she closed them and smiled. 

"I seem to recall the first time I woke up in your arms" she said groggily from sleep "I had closed my eyes to see whether to find out if you were a dream, or real. And when I opened them, you were indeed real."

"And we ended up having an argument" I finished with a smile, but I sobered up when she asked her next question. 

"Was last night real? Did you really tell me about Melinda being kidnapped?"

I didn't want her to get upset, but she wanted an answer, so I nodded. She groaned with dismay as she put her face against my chest. 

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I never meant for Melinda to be kidnapped. I wanted it to be a surprise. I had planned that on the day we get John Doe, I would take you to Hiiragazawa's apartment, and Melinda would bounce into the room with a smile. If I had known what would have happened, I would have brought her here rather than keep her a secret."

"It's not your fault" she whispered. "It never was. Do you have an idea on how she was kidnapped?"

I nodded. "Hiiragazawa told me that a few days ago, Melinda had opened the door to Daidouji while he was in the shower. He suspects that she opened the door once again while he was in the shower, and that whoever she opened the door for, took her."

"Oh Melinda, Melinda. Why would she open the door knowing that she shouldn't?"

"I believe that whoever had knocked said something or introduced himself as someone who she believed was important enough to disobey Hiiragazawa's order not to open the door to no one."

She was quiet for a moment. "So, Eriol is going to handle the case?"

"Yes. He blames himself and wants to make it up to me."

"Do you blame him?"

"No."

She was quiet for a few moments. "I was mad at the situation, that's why I had lashed out at you last night and blamed you for Melinda being kidnapped" she said as she looked up at me. "I wanted something to scream at and since you were the only thing in front of me, I used you as a scapegoat, and I apologize."

I chuckled. "You and I are alike. When Hiiragazawa told me about Melinda being kidnapped, I wanted to hit something and he was the closest thing next to me."

She gasped. "So you _hit_ him?!"

"Yeah. But it was an accident. He had gotten medical attention later."

"Oh, Syaoran!"

"What? I told him I'm sorry, and he understood. Besides, after how he annoys me so much, he's lucky that all I did was hit him in the nose."

She sighed and shook her head. "I hope she's alright" she whispered. 

"She is. She has to be. And I'll kill the bastard who took her. Slowly." I looked down at her and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, to reassure her. Parting her lips, I slowly rolled her onto her back while I was on top of her. I knew this wasn't the best place, or position, to be in while kissing her. But I couldn't help it. I knew I had to stop this, or this kissing might become more than just our mouths mating. I knew that wouldn't be good right now. But being a twenty-four year old man, and kissing the woman I love in bed, it was a losing battle to listen to my brain. Instead, I was listening to my hormones, and they were on overdrive. I heard her moan, and I felt electricity whiz through my body. 

__

Stop this!, my brain shouted. _She's vulnerable! You're vulnerable! This isn't desire! This is you and her seeking comfort over the fact of Melinda being kidnapped!_

Then let us be comforted, I told myself, and continued kissing her. Tossing away my brain's warning, I didn't stop. Even if I knew what would happen, I wouldn't stop.

Unless the stupid ringing of the phone interrupted!

I lifted my mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with desire and passion. Contrary to what my brain thought, this _is_ desire that was happening between us. But, on my side, there was also love. Whether there was love on her side, I did not know, but, for now, I felt smug knowing that I was the one who ignited that desire within her.

But at this very moment, all I felt was annoyance. It seems it isn't only cell phones that are a nuisance to my love life. Unfortunately, these type of phones are everywhere and I can't exactly burn them all. Damn them all to hell!

I rolled off her and answered it. "Yes?"

_"**Mr. Li Syaoran?"**_

I frowned. I didn't recognize the voice. "Yeah?"

**_"Mrs. Li Ling is prepared to be taken home."_**

I blink. "Excuse me? Who is this?"

**_"This is the coroner's office. As I said, I had examined your late wife's body, and she is now fully prepared to be taken home for funeral arrangements."_**

I groan. Funeral arrangements. How can I forget about the funeral arrangements? Her mother would have done the job, if she hadn't disowned her. And even though Ling had signed the divorce papers, she was killed before the papers could be taken to the judge, or at least that's what the coroner told me. According to him, Ling was killed the same day she had signed the divorce papers. So, I was now being given the title as her widower, and as her widower, I was now responsible in arranging the funeral the way Ling had written in her will. It's a good thing I convinced her to write a will, just in case anything happened. 

"Look, at the moment I am a little preoccupied with trying to find my daug- I mean, a little girl who was kidnapped, and I'm trying to comfort her mother. Isn't there anybody else who can do it?"

**_"No, sir. In her will, you are the one listed as the person who will do the arrangements."_**

I knew I couldn't get out of this one. Damn it. This is a bad time, but I knew I had to do it.

"Alright" I sighed. "But that means I have to go to her lawyer and-"

**_"No need. I had called Mrs. Li's lawyer. According to the will, she wants to be buried in her homeland."_**

I bang my head against the pillow and glanced at Sakura. She was looking at me worriedly, and so I gave her a reassuring smile that everything is all right, even though I knew it wasn't.

"Damn it" I couldn't help but say that, though. "Homeland means she wants to be buried in Hong Kong."

**_"That's right. She also wants a white coffin, and wants to be buried in a cemetery I can't quite pronounce."_**

"It's in Chinese" I said, knowing that Ling never changed the will since I had filed the divorce, since I recognized all that he said. "Don't worry, I believe I know the other conditions that she wants."

**_"Okay. I'm really sorry for your lost, Mr. Li."_**

"Don't be" is all I said as I hanged up. I fell back on the bed and sighed. 

"Who was it? And what's in Chinese?" Sakura asked.

"It was the coroner's office."

Sakura jolted up. "The coroner's office?!" She asked, a panicked expression on her face. 

"Don't worry, don't worry" I soothe. "It wasn't about Melinda."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

"Yeah. It was about Ling. She's ready to go home. I had told Ling when we were first married to do her will, just in case anything bad happened. When I filed for divorce, I changed my will, but she didn't, so I am still listed as the one to do all the funeral arrangements if she is dead. She wants to be buried in her homeland, which is Hong Kong, and what's in Chinese is the cemetery she wants to be buried in, which is, translated, called the Old Traditional Cemetery."

"Old Traditional Cemetery? Why is it called that?"

"Something about how in the old days, when technology hadn't existed, they use to do this traditional burial, and if you wanted to be buried there you had to do the traditional burial. Of course, over the years, the rule eventually no longer applied. But it's expensive to bury someone there."

She nodded. "Does this mean you have to go . . . to Hong Kong?"

"To make arrangements, yeah. And if I remember all the conditions, I'll be in Hong Kong for a few days."

__

Great, even in death Ling is keeping me away from Sakura, I thought grimly as I turned to look at her. She looked somewhat sad, but understanding at the same time.

Before I can say anything, she began speaking. "Before you even think it, you _have_ to go to Hong Kong for the arrangements. No matter what Numi has done to you, you have to take care of it."

"But I can't go, not now. Melinda is kidnapped-"

"I know she is" she said as she got out of bed. "But Numi was your wife; listen, you, nor I, can do anything right now about Melinda. Eriol has the case, and as you said he isn't going to let me help, which is probably for the best because I'll be emotionally involved and that is never good. But he'll find her. I know he will" she mumbled, almost to herself, and her voice was shaky. Shaking her head, she looked back at me. "I'll take care of Bennett and the case of John Doe."

I sighed. "I know Hiiragazawa will take care of Melinda's kidnapping, and I know you can take care of John Doe, but I still don't want to leave you."

"Syaoran, I can take care of John Doe by myself-"

"Sakura, I said I don't want to leave_ you_."

She blinked, before realization dawned on her. I sighed as I got out of the bed and walked over to her. "I still want to be in a relationship with you" I murmured "and going to Hong Kong will make me wait. I don't want to leave when . . ."

"When what?"

"When we're close to being involved with each other."

I blinked at her little smile. "Syaoran, we're all ready involved. We've been involved since we started kissing." She bit her lip, her expression showing how nervous she looked. I felt like she wanted to tell me something, but she was holding back. 

"I still don't-"

"I'll be waiting for you" she said softly. "We might be able to make this relationship thing work. But we won't be able to do anything about us being together if Numi is just sitting there waiting to be buried." She bowed her head. "Besides, we wouldn't be able to do anything about a normal relationship when we are stuck wondering about Melinda."

I looked down at our hands, which I had took hold of when I reached her. So many things were keeping me from being with the woman I love. Is this a sign? A sign from Destiny telling me that maybe . . . I had fallen for the wrong woman? That me being with this woman would be a repeat of what had happened between Ling and I?

No! It couldn't be, and even if it was, I would do everything I can to make sure that Sakura and I would have a happy life. I love Sakura, and nothing will keep me from being with her. Looking into her eyes, I knew she was the woman for me. She was different than Ling. Sakura loved life, cared for others more than she did for herself. True, she was cold as ice at first, but beneath those cold ice pieces, there's a warm, friendly person, a wonderful and beautiful person. 

__

She's going to be my wife, I suddenly think to myself, and I wasn't at all shock at that statement. What shocked me was how long it took me to realize that I _will_ marry her. I'll do anything for her to accept me . . . and maybe, we can have Melinda as our daughter, for real. 

__

If we find her, Came a voice in my head, and I pushed it away. We _will_ get Melinda back. We just have to. 

"Okay" I said, reluctantly agreeing. "I'll go. I'll leave tonight, so I can be back as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting" she said. 

I knew we should discuss what we were about to do on my bed if the phone hadn't rang, but I didn't think we should bring it up now. Maybe later, we'll discuss it.

I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before pushing her towards the door.

When she left, I collapsed on my bed and put my head in my hands. "I can't do this" I whisper to myself. "I can't go to Hong Kong." 

God, Melinda is missing and the last thing I want to do is go to Hong Kong and make arrangements for my dead wife who I had realized I never really loved. And now I have to spend more money on her. Damn her. Even in death she is always interfering in my life, especially when I don't need her _in_ my life right now. Last night, when I had lay in bed, I realized how much I loved Melinda, and that's what had made me say she was my daughter, because I had that type of connection with her. And when Sakura had blamed me, I began thinking that maybe it was my fault. That is why I had paled. I hadn't realized I blamed myself until someone else blamed me. But of course I wasn't going to tell her that. She explained her reasons, and I believe her. 

But it was hard. It was hard trying to comfort Sakura, trying to make her smile, trying to make her forget about this Melinda kidnapping so she wouldn't worry herself until she has a mental breakdown, while at the same time trying to keep myself from having one. I guess that's why I was so willing to go to the next step when we were kissing on the bed. Making love would make her forget about this situation all together, and it would make me forget too.

But, for now, I just have to hope that Sakura will concentrate only on John Doe, because that will definitely distract her, especially with this new development of Bennett's fingerprints matching fingerprints in the house, and that Ling was killed by John Doe and had left a little message.

__

Please, I pray to anybody who is willing to hear. _Take care of Melinda. She is so young . . . she doesn't deserve this. Bring her back. And please help Sakura through this period of wondering whether she is alive or dead while I'm gone. Give her strength, because I won't be here to give it to her. Please?_

~*~*~ (Sakura's P.O.V: 5:30Pm)

I looked at the message from John Doe. **_I had killed a stranger, and now I had killed an enemy. Who will I kill next? JD._**

I don't know, I answer silently, and I looked out the window while sitting down. Syaoran was busy packing, for his flight leaves at 10:00 PM. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to. I even told him that he had to, so I couldn't complain.

__

Where are you, Melinda? Are you safe? Are you scared, crying?

"I'll drive myself crazy with these questions" I mumble to myself as I felt my eyes water. I quickly wiped my eyes when I heard Syaoran come down the stairs. 

"I'm all packed up" he said, and I nodded. I didn't dare look at him, because my eyes were red. I felt scared for Melinda. I knew I couldn't go out and look for her myself, because Eriol had the case, and since I'm not handling her case, it would be dangerous for me to go out there and search for her. I might mess up a trail or I might mess up a plan that Eriol has, the same way Numi had ruined our plan to get John Doe. And because I'm emotionally involved, I wouldn't be able to see the consequences of my actions, and my actions might very well kill someone, even Melinda. No, it's best I stay here and out of Eriol's way. 

But being here wondering about Melinda is literally driving me insane, but that's all I can do. All I can do is stay here and wonder. All day I would smile here and there when Syaoran said something to amuse me, and I adored those moments because during those moments, I wouldn't think about Melinda and whether she is alive or not. But once those moments are over, I then remember what Syaoran had told me about Melinda being kidnapped, and all I wanted to do was cry. But I had to be strong, if not for my sake, then for Melinda's sake.

But still, I wanted some escape from what is happening right now. When Kita and Father died, I had to endure everything that happened, and it was not only tiring but heart-wrenching as well. I just couldn't bear to go through that all over again. 

"That's good" I half-whisper, talking about his statement of finishing packing. 

I felt him approach me and he wrapped his arms around me as he sat down behind me. "She must be scared" I said softly, when none of us said a word. He placed his chin on my shoulder. 

"She's brave."

"Maybe, but Melinda is still eight years old. So young. Do you know how many guys like raping little girls?" I said, fear clearly being heard. 

"Look, if the guy who kidnapped Melinda laid one finger on her in that way, he'll regret it for the rest of his life."

"What if we never find her? Eriol is an excellent PI, I know, but sometimes you can't find the victim because . . . because she is no longer alive."

"She's alive" he said in a fierce whisper. He tightened his hold on me. "Listen to me, Melinda may be eight years old, but she is smarter and more mature than most people our age. She might be able to outsmart the kidnapper."

"And if she can't? What if she ticks off the kidnapper, and he kills her?"

It took him a while to answer me. "We just have to hope that Melinda is smart enough not to entice the kidnapper."

Hope. That's all we had, but it wasn't enough. I gradually eased away from him and stood up turning around to face him. "I have this horrible feeling that we'll never see her again. And if we do, she'll be dead." The thought of Melinda being dead made tears blur my eyes. "I don't want to go through this again, Syaoran. I-I can't lose someone else I love. This pain hurts, and I feel like if I go through this alone once again, I'll die. I'll die of heartache."

I hugged myself and closed my eyes, and then I felt him wrap his own arms around me.

"You won't go through this alone. I'm here with you."

"But you have to go to Hong Kong" I whisper. "Even though I said you have to go, I still feel like I'll be going through this alone. 

"I know, but I'll be in Hong Kong for only a few days. You're strong, and I know you'll be okay."

"And what if I'm not strong?"

He lifted my chin up with his finger. "You are strong. Stronger than anybody else I know. So don't cry." He began kissing my cheeks, stopping my tears. Then slowly, his lips captured mine, and I automatically parted my lips to adjust the fit. I was grabbing his shirt tightly and he tightened his hold on me as we passionately kissed. This kiss was stronger than any kiss we had before, but I didn't mind at all.

I bit my lip when he pulled away. "We shouldn't kiss like that anymore" He asked in a low voice. But I can hear the desire, which ignited mine. 

"Yeah, I know." But then I kissed him softly before pulling away. "But I want you to kiss me like that. And . . ." I knew what I wanted. I didn't have to analyze it to figure it out. I tried to find the right words to express it, but I couldn't find any, so I just told him what I wanted without hints. "And I want you to make love to me."

He was silent for a few seconds. "What about-"

"No, no thinking. No compromising. No nothing. Let's not think at all. Just please make love to me. I want this." I kissed him again. "Please?" I whispered against his lips. 

"I don't want to hurt you, or scare you." He was trying so hard to resist, and maybe I should just end everything now, but I couldn't help what I feel, and what I feel was love and desire for this man in front of me. And I knew he wanted this too, especially with what had happened earlier in his bed. I think that if that phone hadn't rung, we would have gone all the way.

"You'll never hurt me" I mumble as I pull him down on the couch with me. I lied down with him on top of me. "And you'll never scare me."

"Sure?"

"Positive" I breathe against his lips, feeling all of his barriers fall away. "Will you make love to me?" I asked, making sure I wasn't just imagining his resistance disappearing.

"Of course" he said huskily before kissing me, the first of many of this coming night.

~*~*~ (Third person P.O.V: Melinda)

Her eyes snapped open. Everything was so blurry that for a minute she thought that her eyesight had gone bad overnight. She blinked them hard until they finally adjusted. Before she could look at her surroundings, she all of a sudden felt cramps all over her body. Frowning, she looked at what she was lying on. Her frown deepened when she realized that she wasn't lying down, but sitting on a chair. And she was tied up. 

The memories came back like a tidal wave. She was kidnapped! Panic began to rise, but she fought it down. If the kidnapper saw how scared she was, they would have the advantage over her. No, it's best if Melinda stayed as calm as possible. But she felt the goose bumps on her arms, and she felt the anxiety. Tears of fear began to well in her eyes. 

"Don't cry, don't cry" she began to mutter to herself as she shut her eyes. "Stay calm. If you don't stay calm, the kidnapper will see how scared you are. Do not show fear, do _not_ show fear. Someone will come, someone will save you."

Holding on to that thought, her fear eased a little. But _just_ a little. She had no idea where she was, or what day it was. She grimaced as she remembered how the kidnapper grabbed her and, when she had screamed, placed a cloth over her mouth before she lost consciousness. 

__

Chloroform, She thought to herself, remembering a sweetish smell coming from the cloth.

"I never should have opened the door" she scolded herself. Now she was being punished for disobeying a small, simple order that wasn't even an order but more like a request from Eriol. 

Getting restless, she began to yank at the rope, trying to break herself free. Then she froze as she heard the door open to the little room she was in. 

"It won't work" her kidnapper said. "Those ropes are far stronger than you."

Melinda kept her mouth shut. 

The kidnapper laughed. "I know you're scared. I can see it in your eyes."

Melinda peered at the figure, and then she saw the piece of paper in the hand. Her eyes widened.

"John Doe" she whispered. 

Laughing again, the kidnapper nodded. "Yes, it's me. The one labeled as John Doe. Quite catchy, don't you think?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

The kidnapper knelt in front of her. "Little girl, I don't need to explain my plans to you."

Melinda no longer felt fear, but anger. "What type of monster are you?! Why are you killing the wives and husbands of others?! Do you know how much pain you're causing?!"

John Doe merely stared at her. "Yes, I do" John Doe said in a voice so low it almost wasn't heard. "I know exactly how much pain I am causing. And you know what? I like it! They've never suffered the way me and people similar to me had. They all deserve pain, every single one!"

"But why kill them?"

John Doe's head moved from side to side, as if Melinda had said something wrong. "You think the people I killed are the ones I want punished? Guess again! The people who I want to feel pain are the widows and widowers of the officers I've killed. Well, not anymore ever since that bitch Kinomoto and Li had planned that fake marriage to get me. I had thanked the woman, Li's real wife, about saving me from making a dangerous mistake by going after Kinomoto before killing her." A grin appeared on the face. "Ever since I found out about it, I've just been killing at random. I suppose it's better, because Li and Kinomoto never know who I'll go for next."

Melinda knew about how Sakura and Syaoran were going after John Doe; she may be eight years old, but she was able to read the newspaper, which wrote countless of articles of what was going on with John Doe and the case. 

But now she was learning more information than what she would have ever learned from a newspaper.

Melinda gulped. "You never intended to kill Sakura" she said. 

The head shook. "Nope. I was going to kill Li. But, then, Kinomoto made me so angry that killing Li wouldn't be enough. No. I want her dead." John Doe looked at Melinda before chuckling. "Stupid me. Why am I discussing my motives with an eight year-old?"

John Doe walked over to an old desk and placed the paper there. Taking out a knife, Melinda didn't have to think about what John Doe was going to do with the knife. She already knew and she began to struggle. She no longer cared whether her captor can see fear in her or not. She just wanted to be alive.

"Don't struggle, little girl. Struggling won't do you any good. Besides, why struggle when you are about to see your mommy and daddy?"

Eyes widening, Melinda couldn't help but scream,

(Sakura)

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30 PM. She knew Syaoran had gone. He told her before they slept that he wouldn't wake her to say good-bye, instead they said their good-byes when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

She raised herself up on her elbows, and looked down at the comforter covering her naked body. She didn't remember having the comforter over her body when she went to sleep a couple of hours ago, just a sheet, but Syaoran must have covered her before he left. She lay back down on the pillows, and sighed with happiness. She was glad she had chosen to make love with Syaoran tonight. Beautiful was the only word she can describe it. Not only that, but it kept her mind off . . .

__

Melinda, she thought and all the happiness within her was replaced by a feeling of fear. Now she wished that Syaoran had never left. She never would have admitted it before, but now she knew she needed his strength, his _presence,_ to ensure that she wasn't going through this torture alone. Call her selfish, but that was how she felt. 

The phone made her jump slightly. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She remembered how she and Syaoran had moved from the living room to the bedroom, but she wasn't paying attention to which room they went in to. 

Throwing the comforter off her, she sat up, while at the same time wrapping the sheet around her, and stood up to walk to Syaoran's room. Sakura didn't want a phone in her room, always thinking that Syaoran would answer because most calls were for him, so she rushed to his room to grab the phone before whoever was calling hanged up. 

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly when she picked up the phone. 

**_"Sakura?"_**

Sakura frowned. "Eriol? Why does your voice sound thick?"

**_"We found her, we found Melinda."_**

Sakura literally felt her insides drop. "You found her? You found Melinda?!" She asked excitedly. "Oh thank God. Can you put her on the phone? I want to tell her so many things!"

Sakura smile faltered when she heard nothing but silence. "Eriol? Are you there?"

**_"Yeah, I'm here . . ."_**

"Aren't you going to put Melinda on the phone?"

**_"I can't . . . she can't talk."_**

Sakura's smile left completely. "What do you mean she can't talk? Eriol, what's wrong with her?!"

**__**

"She was tied up to a chair when we found her . . . her eyes weren't open . . . and there was so much blood . . ."

Sakura's lip wobbled. "Is she . . . alive?" 

**_"I didn't want to hurt you, Sakura . . . Melinda is gone. She's with her mother and father now."_**

Sakura couldn't breath, couldn't think. Melinda was . . . dead? 

"How long?" she whispered.

**_"Sakura . . ."_**

"How long?!"

**_" . . . The ME estimates that she has been dead for a few hours now."_**

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Who killed her?" Tears were beginning to fall down her face.

She heard him sigh with hesitation. 

**_"It was . . . it was John Doe."_**

Sakura gripped the phone the phone. "John Doe? The bastard killed her?"

**_"Yes. Scent Dogs sniffed a piece of her clothing and we followed the dogs to where we found Melinda and- Sakura? Sakura?! _SAKURA!!**"

Sakura didn't hear Eriol's concern calls for her. If Eriol had the ability to see Sakura right now, he would have seen her on the floor with her eyes closed after she had fainted from hearing that she would never see the little eight-year old girl who she had grown a special bond with, and who had touched the hearts of many people.

AN: I am so sorry! I know many (actually, almost all of you) asked me not to kill Melinda off, but it was already planned before I even wrote about her being kidnapped. I know you'll want to kill me, but wait until after I finish the story, okay? 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AN: I don't know whether to thank you for the reviews or say sorry for doing that to Melinda. I knew you guys were going to attack me for making John Doe kill her. 

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine.

Murdering Angel

Chapter Fifteen

(Sakura's P.O.V: One week later: Friday Morning: PI Office)

Everything seemed so unreal. The light. The color.

My life.

I was lying on the couch in my office, just dazing at everything in my office.

None of it seemed real. 

Why would anyone want to kill that poor little girl? Little Melinda? She wasn't immune to death, but neither was she destined to die so soon. An eight year old who was so mature didn't deserve to die so soon. I'm surprised I haven't died yet due to the pain I feel. It hurts so much. It feels as if the pain I felt when Father and Kita were merged together.

A bullet in the stomach is what killed her, the letters JD were carved just above the bullet hole. That's what Eriol had informed me after I asked him how she died. 

And that's how she died in my dream. But why didn't I get to hold her like in the dream? I was holding her, crying that I now lost her. Why didn't I do that in real life?

Maybe because in my subconscious, some sixth sense, I already knew I would lose her. Maybe my dream was just telling me that I would lose her, and it was letting me cry my sorrow in my dream while I held her because it knew I wouldn't be able to hold her in real life. 

And maybe there is no reason why I didn't get to hold her. That isn't really important, is it?

Nothing in my life is important right now. Except Syaoran. Syaoran is the only reason why I haven't gone and committed suicide, which is what I want to do. Knowing that he would return soon, although I don't know when, is what's keeping me alive. If I was going through this alone, I would have killed myself a long time ago. But I have Syaoran. How can I tell him that Melinda is dead? He so believed that we would find her. He believed that she would be alive. How can I destroy his hope? How?

So many questions . . . it's hurting my head. I can't think, can't eat . . . can't do anything except cry. 

And wishing that John Doe was here so I can kill him. Is it Bennett? Fingerprints matched, yes. But then, why would he make us go on a wild goose chase if he was John Doe? 

Well duh, he wanted us not to suspect him. But he has no motive. None whatsoever. Fingerprints aren't enough in order to get him in court. It's enough to arrest him, though. But he isn't around. He's been gone for over week, and no one knows where he went. 

Groaning with sorrow, I bury my head in the cushion, trying to stop myself from crying. I haven't done anything except cry since Melinda's death. Not exactly a good sign when you're trying to find a serial killer, but I couldn't help it. To go through this again, for a third time, is not fair. I was raped; I lost my mother, my father, and Kita. And now I lose Melinda? How many bad things could happen to one person?

My face is wet with my tears, which I couldn't stop. I want to wipe them away, but what good would that do? It won't wipe my sorrow away, or my anger. 

I suddenly feel a hand on my back, moving up and down soothingly. I look up and over my shoulder.

"Syaoran?" I croaked.

He was there, hair messier than usual, and an expression of confusion. "No one is telling me anything" he said softly. "They said you would tell me. Why are you crying? Why is everyone so . . ."

"So quiet and wary?" I whisper. 

He nodded. 

My lip shook. "Because they feel my pain." I bowed my head, placing my forehead on my arm. "Melinda . . . Melinda was . . ."

I couldn't say it, didn't want to say it. But I had to. "She was found . . . dead" I whispered, closing my eyes hard. "Eriol found her and . . . and she wasn't alive anymore."

The hand on my back suddenly stopped, before it disappeared. I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was now standing up. Was he going to pace? Was he-?

I jumped when I heard the crash. I looked up quickly and saw pieces of my lamp now sitting on the floor. I looked at him and he stood there looking at the lamp, face filled with anguish. He looked at me and rushed to kneel in front of me as I sat on the couch. He took hold of my forearms. 

"Please tell me it isn't true" he said, begging me to tell him that everything I told him was nothing more than a lie. "Please tell me it's not true!"

"I wish I could" I say as I raised my hand ran my hand over his forehead, moving aside his bangs. "But I can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't."

He was breathing hard, looking at me. He suddenly let me go and hit my other lamp, sending it crashing to the same wall he had thrown my other lamp to. I didn't care about the lamps. But I cared about Syaoran and I was worried as he began to send everything on my desk to the wall or to the floor. 

"Please, Syaoran!" I got up and ran to him grabbing his hand before he threw my nameplate to my computer. My tears were falling fast, my vision blurred. But Syaoran's anger and pain was clear. "Please, don't! Stop! This won't do any good!"

He stared at my face and slowly placed my nameplate down. 

"I'm sorry" he said softly. Then he lost control and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him the comfort he needed as he shook with sobs. "I'm so sorry" he whispered again as I felt his tears on my neck.

"It's okay, it's okay" I say, my voice thick. "Don't be sorry. Be mad. Be sad. I don't care. But don't be sorry for losing control, okay?"

I felt him nod a little, and I continued to hold him as he grieved for the little girl we had loved. 

~*~*~ (Third person P.O.V: Tomoyo)

Tomoyo closed her eyes, knowing they were crying. She had turned on the intercom to tell Sakura if she wanted coffee, only to hear them crying. Tomoyo turned in her chair when she heard footsteps. She stood up abruptly. 

"God, I was getting worried about you" she said as she moved around her desk in order to hug Eriol.

"How are they?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Not good. Li just came back after having to arrange Numi's funeral. I think Sakura just told Syaoran about Melinda."

Eriol sighed. "I know everybody is telling me not to blame myself, and I know that I couldn't stop taking showers until they came and picked her up. But it's hard, you know? You guys weren't there, you guys didn't see how she looked, and none of you had seen how bloody it was. No matter how many times I try to justify what happened, nothing will erase my guilt. Nothing."

Tomoyo said nothing, but merely hugged him to reassure him that she didn't blame him. That it wasn't his fault Melinda was murdered.

__

The only one to blame is John Doe, she thought angrily. _I hope they get that bastard._

(Kiyo)

Kiyo stretched on his couch at his house. He had read about Ling's murder in the newspaper. He didn't know how he should feel about her death, but, truth be told, he could care less. She's gone. He can't do anything about it. 

He got up when he heard the doorbell ring. He casually walked to the door; there was no need to hurry. He opened it, and he blinked. 

"What do you want?"

"Surprised?"

"A little. You don't usually come to my house, rather I got to you. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to scare you."

"How will you- Whoa!" Kiyo raised his hands and backed away when his visitor took out a gun and pointed it at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"You're going to be my hostage. If you don't do as I say, I'll kill you right here, right now."

Kiyo stood there, motionless. 

"Now, I want you take me to your car, and I want you to take me to a very familiar place."

"What familiar place?"

"To a place where a certain Kinomoto Fujitaka was killed."

Kiyo stared at the visitor, speechless. 

"That's right; I want you to take us where you, and I, had killed our very first victim."

~*~*~ (First Person P.O.V: Syaoran)

Now I know how Sakura felt when she lost her maid and father. I've never felt this pain; maybe when I was a three-year old and I had lost my father, but I don't remember it. But I can remember this pain because I am living it. It hurts. A lot. Almost as if someone had took a knife and stabbed me over and over again in my heart. I'm tired, but this pain doesn't care. It doesn't care that I had barely arrived from the airport, it doesn't care that it is making my heart ache. It doesn't care. Should I care? I don't know anymore. For someone who is a PI, someone who has made his living solving crimes and knowing exactly what to do, I have never felt so lost than what I do now. I just don't know what to do. 

"I don't think she suffered" Sakura whispered next to me on the couch. We were both now lying on it, just staring at nothing. 

"Did you ask Hiiragazawa?"

"Yeah, but he didn't want to say. I guess he doesn't want to recall all the details."

We were silent once more. 

"How was the funeral?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Sad. People were mourning, which surprised me."

What surprised me the most, though, was the mother showing up. She looked genuinely sad, but I'll never know if she showed up in order to mourn her daughter, or to not let the people know that she disowned her.

"Did you mourn?"

I sighed. "No. I couldn't because it would have been false. I didn't wish her ill, but neither could I falsely mourn her."

"Oh."

Again, silence.

I sighed again. "We have to talk about what we did Saturday night."

She didn't answer for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"Hell no!" I was quick to answer. I turn so I can face her on the couch before I cupped her cheek. She looked at me with a solemn expression, sadness from Melinda's death and fear that what we did was nothing but a mistake to me. "I don't regret it. I never will."

I wanted to tell her I love her. But this wasn't the time. It was pretty ironic that even though we made love, I still won't tell her how I feel. It would be different if Melinda hadn't been killed, but it feels so wrong for me to tell her how I feel at this time. My confession would have to wait until we have both moved on from this grief. 

"I don't regret it either" she whispered softly. "I'm just sorry that when we made love, it was on the same night Melinda was murdered. I shouldn't have made you-"

"You didn't make me" I said firmly. 

"If I just kept my mouth shut-" 

"Sakura, you didn't pressure me into making love to you. The only reason why I resisted was because the only guy you were with was Tsuchida, and even then it wasn't really a special experience. I was just scared that I would hurt you the way he did."

"But you didn't."

I look into her emerald eyes and hugged her tight. 

"We'll get through this" I whispered. "We're both strong, and just know that Melinda is now someplace better, and we don't have to worry about her being in danger anymore."

We stayed like that for who knows how long when the door to her office opened. I released her and sat up along with Sakura. 

"Sakura" Daidouji began "Bennett just came."

I was confused at first, not knowing why Daidouji thought it was important for Sakura to know Bennett was here, but then I remembered the fingerprints.

"He hasn't been around?" I asked. 

"No. We weren't able to find him" Sakura said as we both got off the couch. 

"Are you going to question him?" Daidouji asked.

I looked at Sakura. "You're call" I said. 

Sakura looked at me. "Let's go and question him."

(Interrogation room)

We stared at our boss across the table. He just stared back. I looked for signs of nervousness, but he gave nothing away. He was calm, controlled. I didn't like that. 

"This is nothing but a waste of time" he finally spoke. His voice was toneless and his eyes were hooded.

"We don't really think so" Sakura said as she threw a folder on the desk. Bennett glanced at it.

"What is that?"

"Data from CSI. While looking around Matsumono's home, we found fingerprints on a soda can. Guess who those fingerprints are?"

Bennett's eyebrows rose. "You can't possibly think they're mine."

"Look through them if you want. But remember, this CSI is trustworthy and that's why we work with them. They never make mistakes."

Bennett ran a hand through his hair; that means he is nervous now. 

"How did those fingerprints end up in his house, Bennett?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I don't know" he growled. 

"And where have you been? You've been gone for over a week."

"Yes, I have been. I went to visit my mother."

That was a lie. I knew it was. "The first time I met you" I started out "you told me your mother was dead."

He cursed. "I didn't think you would remember that" he grumbled. 

"Well I do. Where have you been?"

"That is irrelevant to-"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Damn it you don't-"

"Melinda was murdered" Sakura growled. "That little eight-year-old is dead because John Doe kidnapped her during the time you were gone. Bennett, I'm hurting, I'm mad, and I want answers. Where have you been?!"

"With Sue!" 

The room became silenced. "Sue?" Sakura questioned. 

Bennett crossed his arms. "Huang Sue."

That name seemed awfully familiar. 

"That woman we talked to?" I asked when I turned to look at Sakura.

"That woman who totally ignored me and dazed at you?" Sakura asked in return as she returned the look. 

We looked at each other, and then looked at Bennett. "Are you sleeping with her?" We asked in unison. 

He sighed with disdain. "Yes."

"For how long?" I asked slowly. I didn't feel it was a coincidence that he was sleeping with one of the victim's wives. 

"About a year."

"An affair then." I knew what it felt like to be cheated on, so I couldn't help but show my disdain towards what he and Huang were doing behind her husband's back before he was killed. 

Bennett ran a hand through his hair again. "She and I were best friends since we were little. I eventually fell in love, but I didn't realize it until after she was married. But then she said she had feelings towards me and . . . well, you get the picture." He looked at us before frowning. "How was I supposed to know her husband would be murdered?! And how was I supposed to know you two would go on and question her?"

I didn't mention that I had the distinct feeling that Huang would have immediately jumped to the chance of going out with me if I had asked. I had recognized that look she was giving me when we were questioning her, and, I might be arrogant by saying this, but she looked like she had the hots for me.

"Okay, so maybe you have an alibi for the time you have been gone, but that still doesn't explain how you're fingerprints ended up in Matsumono's house" Sakura stated.

"I don't know how they ended up in his house, but I sure as hell was never in there."

We looked towards the door as Hiiragazawa opened it. "May I talk to you two?"

Sakura and I looked at each other before standing up. 

"Don't go anywhere" I say to Bennett as we left the room. 

"What's up?" Sakura asked once we were out of the room.

Hiiragazawa looked at us with a grim expression. "CSI just called me about Melinda."

Sakura stiffened next to me, and I took hold of her hand, giving her reassurance. 

"A kid had accidentally got stuck in a storm drain and when the police took him out, they spotted something reflecting light. They had identified it as a gun. It was hidden so well they never would have spotted it if it wasn't for the kid saying that he had dropped his dad's expensive watch in there and that's why he had gotten stuck in the first place. When the police found the watch, the gun was partially covered in a blanket sitting next to it." He sighed. "A ballistics test showed that the bullets in the gun match the bullet found in Melinda."

~*~*~ (Sakura)

I took in a hiss of breathe. 

"Where's the gun?" I ask hoarsely. 

"In the lab" Eriol answered, looking a bit regretful. "Maybe I should have just told-" He paused when he looked at Syaoran, who was pale and looked like the news just made him age ten years. 

"I want to see it" I say, my voice a little shaky. 

"Sakura-" 

"We both want to see it" Syaoran said, his voice stating that he shouldn't be denied. 

Eriol sighed, looking at us ruefully. "Fine, then. Tell Allen, the director of the lab, that I sent you."

**

I looked into the microscope, not believing that they matched. 

"You've got to be kidding me" I whispered as I pulled back to look at Syaoran. "A kid dropping his dad's watch in a storm drain is what gets us the gun that killed Melinda? This is a miracle."

"Not to mention that this almost killed Mihara Chiharu." 

I looked at Allen sharply. He was an attractive man, with dark hair and eyes that almost looked violet, which told me they were contacts. He wore a white lab coat and a nametag stating his name and his employee ID number. "What are you talking about?"

"The gun. I tested it with the bullet extracted from Mihara. It matches too."

"John Doe is stupid to do this. It's dumb for him to just dump the gun in a storm drain."

"Not unless he didn't plan for anyone to find it" Syaoran muttered.

Allen nodded in agreement. "The gun was found in the worst part of Tomoeda, in a neighborhood that people consider scary because bums and gangsters hang out there. No way would an officer or anybody check in a storm drain in that place."

"And he probably thought that we wouldn't think he would hide the gun in a storm drain in the first place" I added with a growl. 

"John Doe doesn't specialize in guns" Syaoran said with a frown. "He usually uses ropes to strangle or a knife to stab."

"With Chiharu, he couldn't get close enough to wound her at the party, so maybe he thought a gun would get the job done at a safe distance" I stated. 

"And Melinda?"

I stayed with that one, because I truly do not know.

"The bullet entered her heart, making her death swift" Allen spoke up. "I don't think John Doe wanted her to suffer, or to feel pain, so that's most likely why he decided to kill her with a gun."

"But why?" I ask softly, almost in a whisper. "John Doe has killed fourteen people before killing Melinda. Why did he suddenly decide to go a bit soft on Melinda?"

"Because she was a child." Allen looked highly confident with that answer. "It's true that murderers don't really care if their victims suffer no matter if it is a child or an adult. But there are some who just can't stand to see a child suffer, even though they killed many adults who had suffered. John Doe has never killed a child since his killing spree; Melinda was his first. I don't think he wanted to see his first young victim suffer."

"'His first young victim'" I repeated. "Are you indicating he might kill more young children?"

"He got through killing his first child. I believe it will come easily now to kill more. And soon, a child would be like killing an adult to him. Their ages won't make a difference."

"We have to stop him" I said. "Before he starts killing more children. Allen, may I see the gun?"

"Sure thing." He got off the stool he had been sitting on and left the lab. 

"Okay, let's think about this: Bennett has an alibi, or so he says."

"We're going to have to check that out" Syaoran muttered.

"It doesn't matter, though. His fingerprints were at the scene. But let's say he didn't do it, say he is innocent as he claims. How did his fingerprints end up in the scene?"

I look at him, a frown on his face, as he thought about it. But then it hit me. 

"He was framed" I whispered. "He was framed" I say louder. That made the most sense since finding out that Bennett's fingerprints were a match. Bennett just doesn't have the time to be going out and killing people, and even if he did, a clue would have bound to be picked up sooner by one of the PI's in the building. 

"Then how did John Doe get his fingerprints?"

"He could have been watching him drink the can before he went and took it only to place it at the crime scene."

"Here's the gun" Allen announced as he came back into the lab. Putting gloves on, I took hold of the gun and examined it. 

"Fingerprints?" I ask.

"There are no prints on that gun. Either he used gloves, or he wiped the gun before disposing it."

"I've seen this gun before" I say, my eyes peering at the weapon.

"From where?" Syaoran asked me. 

"I don't know, but I've seen it somewhere." I examined it more closely and saw two initials engraved into the handle of the gun. "M.A." I read out loud. I looked at Syaoran. "No one we know have those initials."

"None of our suspects have those initials either" he said.

Biting my lower lip, I handed it back to Allen. "Did someone take pictures of the gun?"

"Yup."

"I want them on my desk in my office by tomorrow."

"Will do" Allen said as he took the gun and went to put it back.

I turn to Syaoran. "I have a feeling that John Doe had this gun for quite a while before deciding to get rid of it."

"Are you sure you've seen that gun before?" Syaoran asked.

"Positive. That gun is not common, in fact it is rare that people have to buy it overseas because it isn't made here in Japan. I've seen it, but I have no idea where!"

"It'll come to you. In time."

"But time is something we don't have, and I want to know where I've seen that gun before!" I give him a confident look. "I have feeling, Syaoran, that once I remember where I have seen that gun before, then I will know who John Doe is."

(Next Day)

I stare at the pictures with great concentration, trying hard to remember where I saw it. Every time I try to recall a memory that involved this gun, I would hit a mental wall. The memory was just over the wall; I just needed a way to climb over it. I stand up and begin to pace. 

"Okay, where have I seen it . . . where have I seen it" I mumbled that same sentence over and over again as I moved around my office. The answer to whom this gun belonged to seemed obvious, but at the same time hard to grasp. Mumbling that sentence wouldn't help, but it gave noise to my silent office so I didn't stop repeating it.

And I was still doing that ten minutes later when my phone rang. Stopping my pacing, I walked over to my desk.

"Kinomoto Sakura" I answer.

**_"Help me Sakura, help me."_**

I froze. "Kiyo?" I whispered. He was whispering, but I could hear pain.

**_"It hurts"_** he whimpered. **_"Come and help me."_**

"Why? Where does it hurt?"

**_"Everywhere."_**

"Kiyo, who is hurting you?"

He didn't answer, but I can hear him sniffling. 

"Kiyo?" I say, using a cajoling tone.

**_"I can't reveal the true name or I'll die . . ."_**

"Kiyo, I am starting to think this is some stupid prank of yours-"

**_"It's John Doe!" _**He cried. 

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Where are you?" I demanded. 

**_"At Little- No! I don't want anymore muffins!" _**He suddenly cried. "**_Please leave me alone!"_**

The phone went dead. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I slowly lowered the phone back on its cradle. I sat down on my desk and stared at the phone, shocked. Kiyo was with John Doe. And Kiyo was about to tell me where they are at. Kiyo's call brought me so close to nabbing John Doe, but now that opportunity is gone. 

__

No! You can figure this out, Sakura! Think about all those kids who might die because you gave up so easily!

"Right" I whisper as I stood up and began to pace again. Kiyo was about to reveal a place, but what place? My only clue was that it starts with 'Little', but many places names start with Little. 

**__**

At Little- No! I don't want anymore muffins!

At Little- I don't want anymore muffins!

Muffins? Why would Kiyo say that?, I thought. _John Doe wouldn't give his victim's muffins . . . would he?_

Crossing my arms, I look down at the ground, staring at the reddish carpet under my shoes. I loved this carpet. It was soft and didn't get ruined when I walk in here with my shoes. The factory that made it-

**__**

At Little-

Anymore muffins!

The factory that made it-

Little Muffin's Factory! That's what Kiyo was going to say!

"No" I whisper, knowing exactly where that was. Little Muffin's Factory was over the same ground that my father was killed. Am I brave enough to return to same grounds my father was killed, even though that Little Muffin's Factory was built on that spot? I had gone to those grounds; a few weeks after my father was killed Kita told me that I should go to where my father was killed to help me through my grieving process. I had never returned because I couldn't look at the place where my father lost his life.

But now I had to go back. No question about it.

Grabbing my gun and car keys, and left the office in a run.

"S-Sakura!" I turned around when I heard Tomoyo call me. She looked at me with confusion. "Where are you going?"

I walked up to her desk. "I think I know where John Doe is, but I have to go _now_!" 

"Wait! What do I tell Li? He'll surely ask where you went if you aren't in your office."

"Right, he will." I bit my lip. Syaoran had told me never to go someplace by myself where it might be dangerous, the way I did when I found Kobyashi and Tokumatsu. And a normal person would do the safe thing and ask him, or someone else, to go with them as backup. 

But I can't ask him. I have gone after John Doe for much longer than Syaoran, and John Doe almost killed Chiharu before murdering Melinda. If I brought him with me and we indeed find John Doe there, then he would want to arrest him. That won't be enough for me.

I want John Doe dead.

And I'm going to kill him.

"Just tell him . . . Just tell him that . . . That I have to go back." Then I ran away from the desk before she could ask for an elaboration. 

(Little Muffin's Factory: Twenty Minutes Later)

I looked at the new factory resting over the ground. It was built just last year, it's purpose being to make muffins, but it still looked new. A sign at the door told me that it would be closed for the day. I couldn't believe that John Doe decided to bring Kiyo here, of all places. Slowly, I opened the large door and peered inside. It was dark, but there was enough light pouring through partially closed windows that allowed me to see the silhouettes of the machines which were used to make muffins. With a deep breathe and a pounding heart, I entered. 

The door slammed shut behind me, and I winced at the loud sound it produced. I cursed that I didn't close it softly, knowing that John Doe now knows someone is here.

Taking out my gun, I held it in my hands as I walked forward, determined to find them. This wasn't a large factory so I knew I would find them in no time.

"You came."

I spun around and pointed my gun.

"Kiyo?" I gasp. He seemed perfectly fine, not having a bruise or injury anywhere. 

And he had a smirk. 

"I knew you would come. You were always able to figure out things. You have a knack for it."

"What's going on?" I demanded. 

"Come now, Kinomoto, I thought you have figured it out by now."

I spun around again as a new but very familiar voice spoke up. My eyes widened. 

"You and Li were coming much to close to finding me, especially after Kiyo had decided to shoot the brat I kidnapped."

Eyes widening more, I glance at Kiyo, who merely shrugged at the person's comment.

"I knew the only way to protect my secret was by killing you and Li, starting with you. You just have to die today before you go off and tell everybody about my little secret. Just think of the headlines that are bound to appear tomorrow: Famous Kinomoto Sakura dies by the hand of the infamous . . ." A smirk appeared on the face ". . . John Doe."

AN: Okay, next chapter reveals who John Doe is. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can, after I make corrections to it, of course. Spelling and grammar and stuff like that have to be checked. Review, please!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AN: After reading chapter fifteen on the website, I saw a few mistakes that I had thought I corrected. At the beginning of the chapter, I had written that Melinda was shot in the stomach, but later Allen says she was shot in the heart. Just in case any of you were wondering, Melinda was shot in the heart. The part of being shot in the stomach was a typo. That is the only major mistake (in my mind, at least) and the others are minimal. 

Anyways, kudos to those who guess who John Doe was! I had tried very hard to conceal who John Doe, and at the same time give tiny hints on who he is. But you guys just knew anyway. Maybe next time I'll be able to conceal the killer better so no one knows who the killer is until I reveal it.

Windswept-heaven: Kiyo is Sakura's ex-boyfriend and the one who raped her. Remember? Kiyo made his very first appearance in chapter two.

Theanix: It was a woman?!? Jeez, I thought it was a man! Well, this shows you that I don't know much about Jack the Ripper if I didn't even know his-err, _her_ gender.

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Sixteen

(Sakura's P.O.V)

It couldn't be. I couldn't believe who John Doe was. All this time, and I didn't know? But as I looked at the killer's face, I knew it was true. The murder in the eyes, the satisfaction of knowing that I was tricked into coming here and was trapped, and there was no fear on the face whatsoever. For almost eight months, John Doe was right in front of me. For almost eight months, I saw John Doe's face almost everyday. Yet, I didn't realize it. It never even clicked in my mind to suspect this person as the infamous John Doe who has killed many victims, few of which I had known. It all made sense now, how John Doe was able to get around, how John Doe was able to know exactly who I was close to and who I wasn't, and how John Doe had connections to everything. I questioned every man who I thought was John Doe.

But it never struck me to question women!

It never struck me to question Lang Amanda!

Kiyo grabbed my arms from behind and I yelled out a surprise cry as Lang pointed a gun at me.

"I should have told Kiyo to use a different weapon before he decided to shoot the girl with my gun" Lang said. "Then I wouldn't have to use this one."

"You should have killed the girl yourself instead of making me kill her" Kiyo replied. 

"She couldn't" I hissed, glaring at Lang, remembering what Allen told me. "Because Lang was too chicken to."  
Lang glared at me. "Shut up."

"Melinda was a little girl, and you couldn't handle it, right? Killing adults is different than killing kids, and you just couldn't bear to kill a child." Lang ignored my last statement and looked at Kiyo. 

"You should have hid the gun well, and in a different place" She slightly scolded him. 

"How was I supposed to know that a kid would get stuck in the same storm drain I disposed the gun in?" Kiyo replied to her earlier question.

"It's a good thing that I'm chief of police and always know all the weapons they find on streets or else I wouldn't have known that they found the gun."

"I'm still mad at the fact that you didn't let me use the little girl for my own purposes."

I tensed and took a deep breathe as anger began to swirl over me. I felt Kiyo move closer and he placed his mouth next to me ear. 

"I wish I was able to fuck her the way I fucked you" he whispered. 

"_Bastard!"_ I shrieked. "_You perverted son of a bitch!"_

My head flew sideways, and my cheek began to sting. I knew it was stupid to yell insults at either of them because both of them were now in control. But the very thought of Kiyo touching Melinda the way he touched me made me sick in the stomach. That very comment just taught me that Kiyo was more than a rapist; he would be (if he wasn't already) a child molester. 

I was breathing hard as the pain in my cheek intensified.

"Don't yell, or I'll slap you again" Lang said. "I'll enjoy slapping you again."

I smartly stayed quiet. My hair was partially covering my face, but through the strands I eyed the gun in her hand. It was then I knew where I had seen the gun I saw yesterday before. It was hers. It was Lang's own unique weapon, and I was sure of it because I remember how she would always brag about it when we first were partnered up. She would always talk about her expensive gun, and she would always talk about those initials.

"Murdering Angel" I whisper, memories that were long buried now becoming resurfaced. 

"Oh, you remember!" She sounded surprised and I lifted my head so I can look at her. 

"What you told me about what those initials stand for is something I won't forget, and I can't I hadn't remembered sooner. I asked you what they stood for two years ago, when I first became a PI, and you told me they stood for Murdering Angel, because that's what you considered us to be: Angels who murder in order to protect. Even back then you had a twisted mind."

She glared at me. "And you had the nerve to give me a look when I told you, and even now you insult me! You had given me one of those 'that's stupid' looks. I'm glad you'll finally be dead so I no longer have to look at the same face that gave me that type of look."

I had to stall. If I didn't, then I would be dead, and the John Doe killing spree would continue.

"It didn't make sense, Lang. Murdering means killing on purpose: it meant that it was no accident. An angel is someone who is good, pure. Murder and Angel don't mix!" Then I realized it as I look into her eyes that held no emotions. "You were already a murderer back then, weren't you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I was. It was true I killed in order to protect, but after a certain death, I realized my destiny, and knew what I was supposed to do in life. It took years, even another death, but I finally started doing what I knew was my life, especially after I began to see your true colors!"

Her eyes then became green with envy and red with anger. "A regular Teacher's Pet. After the promotion, I saw the way people went to you for advice, for help. Not one person came to me, yet I was the one who was higher than you, smarter than you, I was in the PI business mush longer than you were!" Her hand which held the gun shook while her other hand was clenched. "You were getting attention. Just like Lin."

I was taken aback at the fact that she had said her sister's name.

"Lin was just like you. Teacher's Pet. An Angel. A Princess. An attention-taker! And what was I? Amanda. That's all I was. Just Amanda. I was never called, Princess, never called Angel! That's why I added the Angel part to Murdering Angel! If no one was going to call me Angel, then I'll call myself an Angel! Damn it, it wasn't fair how I was neglected! When I got an A, Mother and Step-dad said good job. When Lin got an A, they had a celebration! When I finally got a job and found myself as a successful PI, I was proud! People actually came to me; it was my turn to shine! Then you appeared." Tears were falling from her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "After getting rid of one Kinomoto, another one came along."

The bottom of my stomach dropped.

"No" I whispered, and I heard Kiyo chuckle.

Lang smiled. It was a cold smile. "Yes." She glanced behind me, at Kiyo. "Kiyo, here, wasn't the brains behind the operation of killing your father. I was. I knew about Kiyo's little participation with the drug-dealers, and when I confronted him about it, he told me that the business would soon be torn down because Fujitaka was so close to catching the drug-dealers, which would soon lead to Kiyo's downfall. I knew that Kiyo was my ticket to the top. Fujitaka was the best PI, and I was second in line. I've been number two all my life and I wanted to be number one. I told Kiyo what to do, told him where to go. Mission accomplished, Fujitaka was dead, and I was number one. Then you came. Three years later, you came into the same building I was, and suddenly, I was taken from number one, straight down to number two again. And by the daughter of my rival, nonetheless!"

I bowed my head. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. My Father was her first victim, John Doe's very first taste at blood! I knew that his death was what was giving her the idea that killing people was her destiny. She got rid of her competition by killing him. And then I was her next rival. But why not kill me? Why let me live?

__

Kita . . .

My head shot up. "You killed Kita!" I blurted out.

She looked shocked, before smiling that chilly smile. "Yes, I did."

"Not intentionally" I said slowly.

"No, not intentionally. I had gotten into your house, having all plans to kill you. But I hadn't found you, but your maid! I don't want to admit it, but I had panicked. I feared she would expose me, and I would lose everything. I strangled her, drove her into the woods, and buried her. I dared not risked killing you again. I couldn't risk it. Two people involved with the Kinomoto's were dead. That was coincidence. But three? No. No one would consider it a coincidence. People would start looking for clues. Soon, I would be exposed. I had to leave my career. Once I saw that there was an opening with the police, I applied."

"Were you in on her killing spree for the past eight months, Kiyo?" I hissed as I glance behind me. 

"Not in the beginning. I was still in jail for the first two months when she started killing. She found me, though, and put me on stand by just in case she needed my help. Don't you know it that a couple of weeks later, I became her driver for a getaway when she told me she planned to crash Mihara's and Takashi's engagement party. The only killing I did, besides little Melinda, was Matsumono Ken."

"You wanted to trick us, to lead us away from the slightest idea that John Doe was female" I say. 

"I noticed the way you mistrusted men, and I saw the way you were confident that I was a man. Your mistrust in men because of what Kiyo did affected your way of thinking in this case. That was my advantage."

Syaoran had been right. My past was affecting my career; my mistrust clouded my judgment and convinced me that John Doe was male. Damn, all those lives that could have been saved were now lost because I allowed my emotions take control over my head. I wasn't a good PI, then. Good PI's don't let their personal feelings get in the way of their cases. With me, my personal feelings controlled the case. 

"The fingerprints" I say shakily. "Kiyo planted then there in order to further mislead us."

Lang shrugged. "Me and Bennett had lunch a week before I sent Kiyo to kill Matsumono. Bennett was drinking from the soda can, and I knew that his prints on that soda would be of great value to me."

"And it was, wasn't it?"

"It helped a great deal, Kinomoto."

I was running out of time. I knew it. I wished that I hadn't come here alone.

"What about the picture frames?" I blurted. "For victim 11 and 12, you had placed picture frames of them all over the house."

"Oh, right. Well, just in case you figured out my motive, I decided to put pictures of the victim's on the wall in hopes that you would think they were vain. I stopped doing that when you almost fooled me, but thanks to Numi, I was protected." She shrugged. "When Kiyo introduced me to that woman, I didn't like her, so I killed her and added her to the growing list of victims I was creating."

I slightly winced as Kiyo tightened his hold on me. "What was your motive for killing those people?"

She blinked. "People like you and Lin deserve to be punished and the worst punishment of all is losing someone who you never deserved to have in the first place."

That made no sense to me, but I knew that was all she was going to tell me. There was only one more question to ask.

"Why didn't you kill me after you found out what Syaoran and I had done?"

"Because that wouldn't have been fun, Kinomoto. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to suffer long and hard before I decided to kill you. I no longer worried about people getting suspicious over your death. And I wanted you to suffer one more time before making my kill."

"Melinda" I say softly. 

She nodded. "As I said, Kiyo was the one who killed her. He decided to shoot her and after she was dead, I carved in the letters JD just to let you know who was responsible."

I ran out of questions to ask so I began to struggle a bit. "Don't try to escape, Sakura" Kiyo spoke softly.

"He's right" Lang said. "You came here alone, and the first rule of being a PI is that you must never go to someplace dangerous without backup. Oh well; I guess you must be punished." She pointed the gun at me. "Good-bye, Kinomoto Sakura."

~*~*~ (Third Person P.O.V: Syaoran)

Syaoran tapped his pencil over his notepad. He was getting frustrated. Bennett was being framed, and he was sitting on his chair trying to figure out who wanted to frame him and who had access to getting his prints. That wasn't much to go on, considering that dozens of people could have gotten his prints one way or another. He glanced at the wall that separated his office from Sakura's office. He was tempted to get up and ask her if she remembered who the gun belonged to, but didn't dare get off his seat. He knew if she remembered she would come to him. She knew that it wouldn't be smart for her to go off on her own to confront John Doe on her own.

**__**

That's what she did!

He cried out as the scream tore through his head. He placed his hands on either side of his head.

**__**

She's alone! She's in danger! Help her! She'll die! Help her! She'll die! Help her!

Syaoran fell of his chair, the screams making his head throb, pain being ricocheted through his head, the echoes being so loud he couldn't here his cries of pain. 

"What's . . . going on?" He managed to say, his voice being filled with pain. 

The screams then stopped. He nearly collapsed as the pain suddenly vanished. Before he can even analyze what just happened, a childish voice began to sing.

**__**

Who here knows the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Who here knows the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Who here knows the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man.

He stood up. He knew that voice. He wasn't able to recognize the voice because the screams were so loud and so painful, but now he could recognize it.

"Melinda?" He questioned as he looked around his office. The voice stopped. "Melinda, is that you?" 

**__**

The muffin man, Syaoran. He didn't make the muffins, he went to a factory.

"Melinda-"

**__**

See you later. Remember the muffin man!

He was confused, more confused then ever. The muffin man? What does that have to do with anything?

He looked at the door when Tomoyo entered, her face pale. "I don't know where she went, Li! I had been sitting there for half an hour when I knew I couldn't sit there any longer. Sakura ran out!"

He didn't need any time to figure out why she ran out, since Melinda apparently just told him about it. She's going to confront John Doe. How she knew where to find him was beyond him, but he didn't care at that moment.

"Did she say anything?" He asked urgently. 

"The only thing she said was that she was going back. Having some time to think about it, and seeing how I know Sakura so well, I know she went to either where Kita was buried, or to where Fujitaka was killed. The thing is, is that Kita was found on the east side of Tomoeda while Fujitaka was killed on the west side!"

"I don't have time to check both" He hissed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Kita was buried in the woods, right?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Where was Fujitaka killed?"

"Near the beach in a warehouse. The warehouse is gone now, and a factory is now built there."

"Damn it, that doesn't help-" He paused as he remembered what Melinda said. "Is the factory related to muffins?"

Tomoyo nodded, a little confused at why he was asking such a question. "The factory makes muffins. It's called Little Muffin's Factory."

He knew right then that Melinda was warning him, giving him a little push to where Sakura was.

And he if didn't help her, she would die,

"She's there" he said as he grabbed his car keys and gun. "Tell Bennett to send backup there."

Tomoyo nodded as he ran out the door. He couldn't believe Sakura went off to face him on her own! He can't lose her. Not now, not ever!

(Sakura)

Sakura had somehow been able to elbow Kiyo in the stomach just as Amanda pulled the trigger. Sakura ducked and looked at her side as she heard a 'thump'. Her mouth went dry as Kiyo's glazed eyes glared at her. She looked at the hole on his shirt that was now soaked in blood. He was dead. No question about it. A shiver ran through her spine knowing that it could have been her if she had ducked a second later, that she would have been the one shot. 

She stood up shakily and faced Amanda. Amanda's face hadn't flickered, giving no hint of regret or sympathy for accidentally shooting Kiyo.

"He should have held you tighter" was all she said. "Oh well." Amanda never really cared for Kiyo. She didn't even have faith in Kiyo, but she needed him to trap Sakura. But Amanda knew that Kiyo would hesitate if she told him to take her here. A killer's first lesson: never return to the scene of the crime. It was just too risky. But this was the perfect place because she knew Sakura would come when finding out where Kiyo was being held "hostage". So that's why she pointed a gun at him and demanded that he drive her to where he old rival was blown to pieces. Of course, he had calmed down when she told him her little plan. He was very eager to help in killing Sakura.

"Are you a coward, Lang?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Amanda's hand clenched on the handle of the gun she held. "You know I'm not a coward" she whispered dangerously.

"Then why are you hiding behind that gun?"

Amanda's face twisted with anger. "I'm not hiding" she spat.

"Then get rid of it and fight me by hand." Sakura knew this wasn't the best thing to do, to convince her to fight against her. But to Sakura it was either kick her ass, or get shot. She believed she would have a much better chance fighting her than she would with a bullet.

Amanda, never one to even allow someone to think of her as a coward, tossed her gun. "Fine, Kinomoto. You asked for it. Now I'll teach you that I'm no-"

She was too late to see the attack. With a shriek of outrage, she fell on to the floor with Sakura on top of her. Outraged, she took a swing at Sakura face with her hand. 

Sakura let out a startled cry as Amanda's nails scratched her skin on her face. Eyes blazing, she slapped her across the face. Amanda let out her own cry before clenching her hand into a fist and punching Sakura. The force was strong enough to push her off, and Amanda stood up in time to see Sakura hit a piece of machinery. Amanda gave a battle cry as she ran forward and swung out her leg.

Sakura moved to the side and Amanda's foot hit the machine. Sakura swung her arm out and hit her face with the back of her hand. Amanda fell on a table and it broke from under her. She rolled on her back and pushed herself up. Sakura started running through the machines that were lined up to make aisles. Amanda went after her and released a cry of surprise when Sakura threw a box at her, striking the chest. Amanda stumbled back and Sakura took it as her chance to kick her in her stomach. 

Amanda saw the foot and she grabbed it and quickly bent her left knee as she used her right foot to knock Sakura off balance. Sakura fell backwards and painfully landed on her back. A nanosecond later, she pushed herself up and, in a crouch, struck out her left leg just as Amanda was moving towards a box that she was going to use to hit Sakura with. Amanda tripped over the extended leg and fell to the ground. Sakura hopped on top of a machine as Amanda stood up. 

Amanda saw the controls of the machine and pressed the 'on' button. The machine immediately roared with life and she watched as Sakura tried to keep her balance as the rubber she was standing on began moving. She jumped on the machine herself and lunged at her. 

Sakura glanced back and saw that the strip of rubber she was standing on was heading straight towards another machine, which she knew was used to cut the dough into pieces. If she didn't get off, then she would be cut into pieces herself. Sakura looked forward and was barely able to duck and avoid the punch that was aimed for her. She did an uppercut, making Amanda stumble back a couple of steps. Sakura spun around and used her right leg to kick her in the stomach. Taking a couple of steps forward, she spun around again, bending down in the process, and tried to trip Amanda again using her outstretched leg. Seeing the move, Amanda jumped up and avoided it and when Sakura stood up, she blocked the punch that was aimed at her stomach.

"You're good" Amanda growled as she stepped back. 

"No, not good. Better."

Still aware that they were moving towards the machine that would surely kill them, Sakura got into a stance. Sakura waited for Amanda to strike first. That was one flaw that Amanda had- her impatience to start a fight.

"I'll kill you" Amanda hissed as she began to throw punches. Sakura blocked every single one with her arms, and when Amanda tried to kick her, she blocked it with her own leg. Amanda, with her hand open, struck Sakura in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell on her back. Quickly getting her breathe back, she rolled off the machine and landed on the hard ground with a thud. She glanced back when she heard her opponent land behind her feet. Sakura used that to her advantage: She closed her feet around Amanda's ankles and turned around so she was facing up right. 

Amanda tried to pry her feet from Sakura's grip but wasn't able to in time before Sakura sent her to the ground again. Amanda was getting frustrated, and she was unhappy of the sore places on her body, knowing those sore places were signs of bruises that were bound to appear. Anger that her beautiful body would have ugly bruises she picked herself up at the same time Sakura did and without thinking grabbed her shoulders and did a head-butt. 

Sakura's head flew back at the blow, and the pain was so strong that she covered her forehead with a whimper. She never did a head-butt and had never had someone do it on her before because she knew it would hurt, and she was right! If the pain wasn't so strong, she wouldn't have let her guard down. She felt two hands close around her throat and a gurgle sound escaped her.

Instinctively, Sakura put her hands around her throat, covering Amanda's, and began trying to pry the fingers off her throat. She opened her eyes and stared at Amanda's face, filled with rage. She was a murderer, and she was determined, and she was going to kill her rival no matter what. Sakura opened her mouth in a silent scream as her attempts of releasing the hands around her neck became futile. Realizing this wasn't working, Sakura grabbed a loose curl of Amanda's hair and yanked hard. Shrieking, Amanda released her, her nails scratching her skin, leaving four streaks of blood on Sakura's throat. Sakura began to gasp as she tried to breath. She almost died! She had felt herself slowing down, her chest burning from the lack of air. She knew that if Amanda hadn't released her when she did, _she_ would be dead.

Sakura looked up at Amanda and without thinking, tried to aim a punch. A little too late she realized that the pain from her head and the pain in her throat, literally made her attack slow, and Amanda was able to catch her wrist. Amanda, holding Sakura's wrist, put her other hand on Sakura's shoulder. 

Sakura cried out as Amanda's knee made contact with her elbow, and she heard the sickening crack as her arm began to surge with pain. She was thrown back when Amanda kicked her in the stomach again, and she landed on the ground. With a groan, Sakura rolled onto her side and grabbed her arm. Never had she felt such tremendous pain; her head was throbbing, her throat was in pain, and now her arm was most likely broken. She looked at Amanda as she walked across the floor and grabbed the gun. With a smirk, Amanda approached her.

"Well, well, well, Kinomoto is down. I would call for assistance, but I can't risk you living and telling everybody who I am." Sakura wanted to close her eyes; her lids felt like hundreds of pounds of lead, and it was taking an effort to keep her eyes open. 

__

I can't lose, Sakura thought and slowly picked her self up. She swayed on her feet, and looked at Amanda with fury. 

Amanda shook her head and slapped her across the face. "You can't win." Sakura stumbled back as she punched her. "You'll never win." A round house kick to the stomach made Sakura stumble back more. "You'll always _lose._" Amanda did a high jump kick that made Sakura spin around in the air before landing on the ground. 

Sakura's heart almost stopped, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Something was in her. Hunching her back, she looked down at herself and saw a stick of wood sticking out from her body. She couldn't tell where it entered her, but she knew it was above the stomach because above her stomach is where she felt the most pain. She saw the blood pouring out of her, warm and hot, and collapsed on the floor again. She gave up. It was hard for her to think that, but she had no choice. She was defeated, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She felt Amanda use her foot to roll her over on her back. Sakura felt weak and exhausted, and even though it was a battle to keep her eyes open before, it was now a losing war. 

"I told you" Amanda whispered as she pointed the gun at her. "John Doe takes her sixteenth victim, and the Murdering Angel within her is cheering her on."

"You're crazy" Sakura said, and she coughed out blood. "You're unstable."

Amanda smirked. "And you're dead."

The sound of the gun being fired was loud in Sakura's ear, and she mentally winced. It never sounded so loud, but at the same time it sounded oddly distant. Almost as if the sound was further away from where Amanda was standing. 

"Oh God, no. Please no."

Sakura felt an arm go under her back and then she felt herself being hugged. Her face was buried in fabric and with almost no strength she looked up. 

"Syaoran" she whispered tiredly. 

"Yeah, sweetie. It's me" he whispered back. 

"Lang-"

"Don't worry about her" he said as he glanced at Amanda's limp body that was on the ground, blood oozing out of the bullet hole in the back of her head. "She's dead. I shot her." He looked back at Sakura whose eyes were starting to close. "No, Sakura, baby, keep your eyes open."

Her lids lifted. "I'm so tired."

"I know, but keep your eyes open." He held her in his arms as he sat on the floor, not believing what was happening. "Please Sakura, I don't want to lose you, please."

Sakura looked up into his Amber eyes which were now moist. She then realized that it wasn't Melinda she was holding in her dream. She wasn't holding anybody. 

It was her who was the one being held.

The sounds of two shots in the dream made sense now; the first one was when Amanda shot Kiyo, and the second one was when Syaoran shot Amanda. The reason why the setting in her dream was the house they were living in was because since she was sleeping in that house, her mind conjured that setting. She had never been in this factory, so her mind couldn't use something she never saw as the setting. And the blood covering the walls showed just how much blood would be spilled today, in this very factory.

She had seen herself holding someone and crying that she lost that person. She realized that she was losing someone, but not because that person was dead. She was losing Syaoran because she, herself, was about to die. When she saw herself holding that figure, it was sign telling her she was involved with the death; and when she had closed her eyes and opened them only to see that _she_ was now holding that person, she was looking at it through someone else's eyes.

Through Syaoran's eyes.

She began to cry.

"I don't want to die" she cried.

"Then don't, please."

"I don't have a choice. It hurts!"

"Back-up is coming; just hold on and we'll take you to the hospital. Then it won't hurt as bad." Syaoran held her tighter, his expression twisted with anguish. "You can't die Sakura. You can't. You know why?" He caressed her cheek with one hand. "Because I love you" he whispered as he lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes had widened slightly. "I don't know when I started loving you, but bottom line is I do. When I slept with you, I poured my love into it. When I asked you out, it was because I loved you. When I planned to surprise you with Melinda, it was because I loved you. Everything I did for you was because I loved you." He grabbed one of her hands. "So you see, you can't die on me. I'll never meet anyone like you." He lowered her back on the ground and lay down next to her, his head resting on her belly. He didn't really care that her blood was there. All he cared about was Sakura. He closed his eyes. "If you die, I'll follow you."

Sakura began to cry harder. "No, Syaoran. No." She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. The pain was now taking over her body, and it was taking a lot of effort to speak. "Don't die . . . because of me. I wouldn't . . . be able to bear . . . the guilt." She coughed. "I wouldn't . . . be able to . . . handle making the . . . man I love . . . kill himself."

Her confession went through him a bolt of lightening. "You love me?" He questioned quietly.

"Y-Yes. I . . . love you. I love . . . you so much . . . that I would . . . protect you with . . . my life. I'll die . . . for you. I'll do anything . . . for you because . . . because . . ." She began coughing again, more blood being coughed out.

"Because you love me" he said. "Because you love me" he repeated again, and tears began to fall from his eyes. Her saying she loved him were the exact words he wanted to hear, the exact words he had wished to leave her lips since the day he realized he loved her. 

And now he was going to lose her.

"Please don't leave me" he begged, his tears hitting the skin on her belly. He heard the wails of sirens, but ignored it as he heard and felt her breathing slow down. 

"I love you" he heard her whisper.

Her breathing stopped, and his heart shattered. "No" he cried as he buried his face into her belly. Not again. He couldn't lose her, too. "Please, no!" His shoulders shook and he pleaded for her to come back, to talk, to move, to do something that showed him that she was still with him.

__

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping" He began singing a few minutes later.

__

"I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly . . ."

AN: Just one more chapter. Do not kill me just yet, or you won't read the final chapter. And I apologize for that poorly written fighting scene. I'm not much experienced in writing fighting scenes. Review, please!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AN: See? I didn't kill Melinda off just because I wanted to. She helped Syaoran get to Sakura before Amanda shot her (I should have written this, but Amanda was going to shoot her in the head, killing Sakura instantly). Without Melinda, it would have taken forever for Syaoran to even find Sakura at all. And a few of you were wondering about Kita's role in the story, and just in case you didn't see it, Kita saved Sakura the day Kita died. If Kita hadn't been there, then Amanda would have simply left, and returned later in order to kill Sakura. But because Kita was there, Amanda killed her instead and realized that killing Sakura would have rose suspicion, so she decided not to kill Sakura after all. In a way, Kita's murder bought Sakura time to meet Syaoran, and learn how to trust men again, and to fall in love again. Kita's death saved Sakura in more ways then one. 

Now, since I am done explaining . . . *Drops down and cries* I can't believe this is going to end and I can't believe it reached almost five hundred reviews! This is the _final_ chapter for Murdering Angel (there will be no sequel) and I am hoping that this long, final chapter was satisfactory for all of you! 

Things you should know:

"Someone talking"

Someone's thoughts 

~*~*~ Changing to someone else's Point of View (You will be told whose point of view). When I am changing the setting of the story and that doesn't appear, it means it is still the same point of view from the previous setting.

[Author's Notes]

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Clamp but the plot is mine and any new characters are mine

Murdering Angel

Chapter Seventeen

(Third Person P.O.V)

The wind blew through Syaoran's chestnut hair, leaves falling around his crouched body. Amber eyes that were stripped of barriers, vulnerable for the world to see his emotions, stared at the words of his beloved.

****

Kinomoto Sakura.

Beloved friend, Beloved PI, Beloved person.

The words glared at him from the tombstone, screaming at him that she was gone, and that she would never return. He cried his sorrow, he screamed his rage, he asked questions of wonderment, which he didn't receive an answer to, and now there was only one more thing for him to do.

He had to say good-bye.

Slowly, his hand rose, and his fingers brushed the gold letters. He never thought he would say good-bye to Sakura. It was torture to accept Melinda's death, but it was impossible to even imagine Sakura's. She made a dent in his life, opened a door of happiness and mystery.

And love.

Can he say good-bye to her laughter, to her wild and active personality, to her soft heart? 

He hated her for leaving. He hated her for going off on her own, even though she shouldn't have. He hated her for how she easily went to Kiyo's rescue, even though it was nothing more than a trap. He hated her for being so naïve. _He hated her_.

But he also loved her, and that love overcame the hatred.

He lifted his other arm and looked at the single white rose in his hand. It was beautiful, blooming with life. Just like Sakura had. His Sakura. His one and only.

A single drop falls on the rose, and he blinked at it. Looking up, he saw no clouds in sight. It was a clear, blue sky; a contrast to the thunderstorm raging within him. He looked back to the rose, and another drop fell on it. He took away his hand from the tombstone and lifted it to his cheek.

Bitterly, he realized that tears were falling from his eyes. He thought he had cried enough, but he should have known that until he got over the grieving process, no amount of crying would be enough. 

He placed the rose on the fresh dirt that loomed over her casket, like a door shutting her from the rest of the world forever. 

Then he felt a caress. It was sweet, and reassuring. It was wiping his tears. He knew who it was. It was Sakura, telling him everything would be okay. But so long as he lived without her, it would never be okay. They were one, and one couldn't be complete without the other. 

He couldn't join her, though. He couldn't leave this pathetic, dull life in order to be with her. She said she didn't want him to, she wouldn't like for him to die just because he wanted to be with her; she wouldn't stand the thought of him dying just because of her. He knew what she would be thinking: she wasn't worth it. But she was. She was worth everything.

But if she wants him to, he'll live. Just for her, and no one else. Forget marriage with anybody else; forget having kids with anyone else. If he can't have a family with Sakura, then he won't have a family at all. 

He stood up, staring at the rose. When he bought that rose, it reminded him of Sakura so much he bought it so he can have one thing to remind him of the love he shared with her. It represented the memories, the laughs, and the love. But once he leaves that rose, he leaves the only thread that connected him to Sakura. He was going to close this chapter of his life.

It was for the best.

__

Good-bye, my love.

He turned away from the grave and closed his eyes.

He opened them and blinked with confusion when he saw a chair in front of him. It was one of those chairs found in airplanes.

The caress was still being done on his cheek, and with a smile he turned into the hand. 

"Nothing but a dream" he whispered as he looked into emerald orbs. 

"This is the third time you cried in your sleep" Sakura said softly as she continued to wipe away his tears. "What are you dreaming about?"

"What I thought would happen while you were in that coma" he stated as he took her hand within his own. He stared at her hand, which looked so frail compared to his muscular, manly one. "Almost every night, as I sat on the chair watching you breathe weakly, I would fall asleep, and then I would always dream of me standing in front of your tombstone, saying good-bye. I thought they would stop after you woke up."

"Syaoran, those dreams are probably telling you what could have happened if you hadn't done CPR on me. As you told me, it took five minutes to bring me back."

"I would have sat there all night just to get your heart going. Something inside me told me that it wasn't too late, even though you had been dead already for a few minutes." He kissed her knuckles. "I wasn't going to let you go. To lose you after barely finding out I had your heart was not going to happen."

"But you didn't lose me" Sakura stated with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I did. But then I got you back."

Syaoran kissed her knuckles again and left them close to his mouth as he closed his eyes, remembering the torture he had gone through two months ago. After he had stopped singing, he immediately had begun to give her CPR, a voice telling him to try and bring her back.

And he had. It was the biggest miracle he could ever have gotten, to get the love of his life back from death. His relief was so huge that he almost collapsed when she took a deep breathe and began to breath again. But she hadn't opened her eyes. His happiness that she was alive was cut short when the doctor had told him after they arrived at the hospital that she was in a coma, and he had not a single clue of when she would wake up. Everyday Syaoran was next to her at the hospital, watching her chest rise and fall, praying for her to wake up.

It wasn't until a month later that his prayers were answered. He had been asleep, but he woke up at the same time Sakura had, their eyes opening and then clashing with one another simultaneously. 

She wasn't released from the hospital until two weeks later. During that time, her arm had healed (which, luckily, had only been sprained), and several times he showered her with words of encouragement and words filled with love.

When they got home, though, was when he was able to show her his love by making love to her for the past two weeks.

"It's a good thing I hadn't taken out the wood until we were at the hospital" he spoke finally as he shifted his gaze to her face. "If I had, all chance of getting you back would have been gone." 

And it was true. The wood that had entered her hadn't gone deep, but if he had taken it out she would have certainly bled to death. 

Sakura knew that, but secretly one of the reasons why she gave up fighting for life was _because_ the stick was still in her. It not only pierced her flesh, it pierced her soul. It was like a white flag, screaming her surrender. She couldn't stand the thought of her being defeated any longer. Not to mention that she was exhausted. It had been war to keep her eyes open. The strength had been sucked out of her, and she had been weakening more and more by the second. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last any longer, and that she would die. And she did. Until Syaoran saved her, at least. 

It was weird for her, though. When she died, she had no clue where she was. She suspected it had been limbo, but she was giving no time to analyze because a voice began calling her, telling her to hold on. Sakura told Syaoran about it, but all Syaoran said was that he was grateful she paid attention to the voice.

He had also lectured her for going to 'rescue' Kiyo on her own. He was pissed at the fact that Amanda had lied when saying that she had barely gotten together with Kiyo a week before she had gone to Lin's funeral. They now knew that was just a lie so they wouldn't suspect that Amanda and Kiyo knew each other for much longer and that Kiyo was helping her kill people. Sakura let him lecture for a full five minutes before shutting him up by kissing him. She really did not want to hear about her mistake of going to Kiyo ever again.

They both looked forward when someone spoke on the intercom. 

__

"Ladies and gentleman, please remain seated as we enter Hong Kong Airport. Please buckle your seat belt and do not stand up until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you."

"Nervous?" Sakura asked as she looked back to Syaoran.

"A little. But not as nervous as I was when I asked you to come with me a few days ago."

"I don't see why. I said yes, didn't I?"

"How was I supposed to know?" He murmured as he kissed her.

When the plane stopped, they both got up and reached for their bags. Before Sakura could grab hers, Syaoran took it.

"No weight on your arm, remember?" He said. Sakura reached for her bag. 

"My arm is fully healed and the doctor said that it was alright to carry things with my arm that aren't that heavy."

"Well, for my peace of mind, until we are completely sure your arm is okay, let me carry it, okay?"

Sakura sighed, but let him carry the bags. They left the plane and entered the terminal, walking through crowds of people until they reached the baggage claim. 

"So how are we getting to your house?" Sakura asked as they waited for the rest of the luggage. 

"My mother said that there would be a limo waiting for us outside."

"Rich boy" Sakura said playfully. 

"Rich boy's girlfriend" Syaoran shot back, and with a chuckle he grabbed her hand as Sakura used her good hand to get the suitcase. Luckily, this suitcase had wheels on the bottom so Sakura could just pull it as they walked away. 

The limo wasn't hard to spot; it was the only one there. Man, being rich rocked!

"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto" the driver said as a greeting as he held the door open for them. 

"Your mother has prepared rooms for you two, Mr. Li" the driver said after he got behind the wheel and began driving. "They are at the east wing of the estate, sir."

"Thank you" Syaoran said, but he knew that he and Sakura would only share one room. He never wanted to be separated from her by a wall again.

"Your mother also wanted me to tell you that she would be waiting for you at her study. She seemed rather anxious that you go there as soon as you get home."

"Did my mother say anything as to why she wanted me to bring Sakura along?" Syaoran asked, hoping that the driver would know.

No such luck.

"Sorry, Mr. Li. Mrs. Li hasn't mentioned a word about her reasons."

Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura. "I hope it isn't anything bad" he said. 

"Me too."

They were quiet, enjoying the presence of the other sitting next to them. Syaoran was eternally gratefully that she was alive and with him. Every time he thought about how she would be dead if he hadn't done CPR gave him chills. If only she didn't get the case in the first place, then she wouldn't have gone through all this torture.

Then he remembered the question he had wanted to ask her when he had been reading over the John Doe files on his first day.

"Sakura, how did you get the John Doe case?" He asked as he looked at her. 

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Originally, it was Bennett's, but as people were being killed and Bennett still hadn't caught him, I began working on the case as well. It was stupid, but I was growing worried and was becoming exhausted as I pushed myself to the limit almost everyday. Irritated, I went to Bennett's office and began yelling at him how he wasn't working hard enough and that I should have the case because I would work harder on it and solve it faster." She sighed. "The mayor was in the office at the time, but I didn't notice. The mayor was getting worried about his little town being in fear everyday by a killer who still wasn't caught. He had been in the office telling Bennett to work harder when I entered. Hearing me say that I would solve it faster and work harder on it convinced the mayor to give me the case." She shrugged. "Bennett hadn't been all too happy with me at first. But eventually he got over it."

Syaoran smiled. "You are one interesting woman. And I love you."

"Love you too." 

He kissed her briefly on the lips before sitting back and looking out his window. But he grasped her hand and held it for the rest of the ride.

It took nearly half an hour, but Sakura gasped as they reached the Li grounds. My God, the mansion was huge! It was almost like a castle, only there were no towers. 

"You grew up here?" Sakura questioned as the limo passed the gates before stopping in front of the mansion. 

"Yep. It's easy for a person to get lost here, unless you know the place inside out."

The door of the limo opened and Syaoran stepped out before helping Sakura out. 

"Ready?" Syaoran asked as Sakura stared at the place that looked as if it touched the sky.

"I guess so" was her answer and together they walked towards the front door of the Li mansion.

**

Yelan was sitting behind her desk, elbows on the desk as her fingertips touched. She was gazing at the two pieces of paper she had extracted from the safe, and she was gazing at the little gray box next to the papers. She was confident of what she was about to say. She was someone who had the blood of a leader, knowing how to make even the strongest men bow down to her. 

But she never did that. In fact, even though her aura shows power, she was one of the gentlest people who had ever lived. She never took her money for granted, and preferred not to be on the center of news in Hong Kong. She didn't force people to do as she pleases, and paid her employees a reasonable salary. 

But she believed that she would be forced to use her power after she tells Syaoran about what she wants him to do. She had allowed a promise to be broken when he married Ling, and look how that turned out. Ling had destroyed Syaoran's happiness, and his baby. Her grandchild, for God's sake! Yelan would not allow that to happen again. 

She looked up when the door to her study opened, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Xiao-Lang" she said softly as she stood up and walked around her desk before approaching him. She hugged him tightly, glad that he was home, safe and sound. "How was your flight, dear?" She asked him as she stepped back.

"It was all right. A little tiring though."

Yelan glanced over his shoulder and saw the person whom she believed was Sakura. 

"Kinomoto Sakura?" She questioned just to make sure. The emerald-eyed girl nodded her head. "Oh, just lovely. You are simply beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Li."

"Oh, child, please. Do call me Yelan. Mrs. Li makes me sound so old!" She nodded towards the couch in the study. "Please, the both of you sit down." She sighed; her face that was filled with happiness became business and serious. She was never one to drag out what she had to say. "With what I am going to say, you need to sit down."

All three sat down, Sakura and Syaoran more slowly than his mother.

Yelan began speaking almost immediately. "In order to ask what I want done, I must tell you a bit of my past." She looked down at her clasped hands. "These memories I treasure, because that is all I have left . . ." She looked up to Sakura ". . . of Fujitaka."

Sakura's eyes widened, filled with shock. Yelan gave a little smile as she began her story. "I was eighteen. My parents were people of strict rules, very strict. As their only daughter, they protected me with their lives. If they could, they would have kept me an innocent child until twenty-one. As most kids, I learn the darkest side of the world during my teens. You know, about drugs, gangs, and sex out of wedlock. My parents especially feared the sex part. They didn't want me to get pregnant while I was still too young to take care of a baby. I must admit that I, too, don't want anyone to have sex out of wedlock. Chances of pregnancy are high."

With confusion, she saw Sakura and Syaoran glance at each other before Sakura looked down. Syaoran had adverted his gaze to the window. They both looked as if they were . . . ashamed. Suspicion rose, but she continued with her story. "They decided that the only way for me to be free of that would be to marry. My future husband would be of their choosing." She cleared her throat and placed her hand over her throat, where her gold heart locket rested. She fingered it. "Kinomoto Fujitaka was handsome, and kind and sweet, but he wasn't for me. We became quick friends and ignored the part about us being engaged. We loved each other, but like brother and sister. We realized that we could never be husband and wife if sibling love was between us. I, eventually, fell in love for real with Syaoran's father. Fujitaka was glad, but protective. I was protective too when finding out he fell in love with Nadeshiko."

"My mother" Sakura whispered softly. 

"Yes. For once, I stood up to my parents and told them that the engagement must be broken. They refused, but when I said that I would marry the man I loved as soon as I was no longer promised to another, they agreed. With the engagement broken, Fujitaka was free to be with his love, and I was free to be with mine."

She sighed. "Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. They revealed that for years the Li's longed to become one with the Kinomoto's. My grandfather said that the Kinomoto's were a strong family and that the Li and Kinomoto families would become one powerful family if a child from the Kinomoto side would marry a Li. So then Fujitaka and I agreed, made a promise, that one day, when we have our own children, my son will be betrothed to his daughter."

She stopped talking and waited for their reactions. They wore similar expression: Shock. 

"So you were going to marry Sakura's father before you married my father?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes."

Yelan looked at Sakura, but the young girl remained silent. Yelan didn't take that as a good or a bad sign. She just continued. "We kept in contact, and when you two were born, we made sure to inform each other." She sighed. "However, when Syaoran ended up falling in love at eighteen, and marrying Numi, I knew I couldn't keep the promise. It would have been different if Syaoran had given us a sign that he was actually in love before going off and getting married."

Syaoran coughed nervously and gave a nervous chuckle when Sakura turned to look at him. "Well, I wasn't all that open to my family. I kept my emotions to myself. The day my family found out I was in love was the day they found out I was now married to Ling."

Yelan gave a nod to confirm it. "He seemed happy, and I couldn't destroy that. I called Fujitaka, and told him the news. He, in turn, had news for me as well and told me that his daughter was dating someone and that it looked serious." She adverted her gaze to the window. "We knew we couldn't keep our promise to each other. Our children were committed to other people, and we didn't want to ruin your happiness. And when Fujitaka died . . ." She looked at them. "I thought the Kinomoto family would forever be lost to me."

"But then me and Numi began having problems, and then I announced the divorce" Syaoran spoke up. "That didn't give you much hope, but the hope grew when you realized that I was going to go to Tomoeda."

"It was like a sign, Xiao-Lang. You were going to where Sakura lives. I knew she was single: I saw the report about Tsuchida and his crime." She gave Sakura a reassuring look, which Sakura returned with a smile. "But that sign grew bigger when I learned you were a PI under Bennett. During one of our conversations, a few years after you were born, Xiao-Lang, Fujitaka had told me he was now a PI working for Bennett Henry. After Fujitaka was murdered I called Bennett and asked him how Sakura was doing. He told me he was planning on hiring her, because she wanted to be like her father."

"And when I became a PI, you made him make Sakura my first partner" Syaoran said. 

"And when Bennett told me you were living together, I knew I could keep my promise. I _had_ to. This was my only chance."

Syaoran looked at his mother, now knowing why the name Kinomoto had sounded familiar to him the first time he met Sakura. He must have passed by the study when his mother was on the phone asking Bennett how Sakura was doing and must have heard her say Kinomoto. 

"I don't know what to say about this, mother" he spoke. "I have a hunch on what you will ask me- us- to do. I think I now know why you wanted us to come here."

"I made the mistake of letting you marry Numi. I will not allow that to happen again. Standards of the Li family are high for whom your wife shall be, and Ling had never passed them. However" Yelan took hold of Sakura's hands, and her emerald eyes blinked with surprise and confusion "this one right here had surpassed the Li family's standards, and my own. Xiao-Lang, you should have married Sakura. Bennett told me the type of person you are, the losses you had. He described your personality, tough on the outside, but sweet and loving on the inside. You remind me very much of someone, child."

"Who?" Sakura asked, a little curious.

"Me" Yelan answered and gave her a sweet, motherly smile. 

Sakura was speechless, and touched. To know that she was accepted by Syaoran's mother, to know that the Li family would accept her, made her heart glow. 

"I ask one request" Yelan stated. She stood up and quickly walked over to her desk. She picked up the two pieces of paper and the little box. "I ask for you two to make sure that my and Fujitaka's promise be kept" she said as she sat back down on the couch. She handed them the two pieces of paper.

"Contracts?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the signatures on the papers. Sakura was fingering her own father's signature and tears singed her eyes, knowing that he will never write his name again. But she was able to control them, knowing that his death was now justified.

"My parents wanted to ensure that we would not forget our promise, so they made us make contracts" Yelan stated. "Now, there is no pressure, and I don't want you guys to do this just because I asked you to. I want you guys to decide not because of me or Fujitaka, but because of what you hearts tell you."

She decided to remain quiet from there. She said what needed to be said, and stood up. She placed the little box on the couch next to them. She walked towards the door but before leaving, she decided to say just one more thing. "If you decide yes, then I suggest you put this to use, darling" she said to her son, indicating the little box, before exiting.

"I could barely believe you loved me" Sakura said looking at her boyfriend. "But marriage?"

Syaoran only smiled. 

"How do you feel about it?" She asked him. 

"Honestly, sweetie, ever since the day I realized you were the woman I loved, the idea of you being my wife made my heart flutter. I told myself one day you will be my wife, and you will. But if you don't want it this soon, then I'll wait."

Sakura looked down at the hand he took hold of. "So it's up to me?" 

Syaoran nodded. 

Sakura didn't know what to do. Being married to Syaoran would be wonderful, but it was also a scary thought. For the past six years, she was her own woman. She didn't need to depend on anyone and was able to handle things on her own.

__

Well, most things, she thought, remembering how Syaoran had saved her from death. Having to sometimes depend on Syaoran didn't scare her. It was the thought of being committed to someone permanently. She feared that once she took that big step, it would all be for nothing. She lost her family, and she feared that once she married Syaoran, she would lose him too. She had no one to worry about since Kita died, no worries about being alone, because she already was. She made the mistake of loving Melinda, and she lost that little girl too. She had bad luck with getting attached to people. They always wound up dead. It was dangerous to be involved with Syaoran, but to marry him would be past dangerous. It would be downright risky.

But she couldn't just cut all ties. Syaoran has been with her for the past eight months, and he was still here. Alive and breathing. He was a stubborn man, and she knew he would never leave her alone. He loved her, and he would never hurt her. And she loved him. Marriage sounded beautiful. It sounded wonderful. It sounded . . . right.

"Sakura?" She looked at him, and he began to wipe her eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears. 

"Where will we live?" She managed to say, even though her throat was dry. 

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and took hold of her face. "Is this a yes?" He asked. Sakura nodded and Syaoran's heart burst with happiness. He kissed her, with love and passion that showed just how truly happy he was. 

"We'll live anywhere you want" he said when he stopped the kiss. "Anywhere, I don't care. So long as I'm with you." He glanced at the little box on the cushion. He grabbed it and opened it. 

It was an engagement ring. He saw Sakura move to look at it, but Syaoran told her to stay put. 

"I want to do this right." He got off the couch and, with a little smile, kneeled on one knee. "I don't have the speech prepared, but I think I would have forgotten my lines even if I had a speech."

Sakura chuckled and sniffled as she began to cry. Darn those tears, but she could care less. She deserved to cry happy tears for once. She was sick and tired of crying tears filled with sadness.

Syaoran took a deep breathe and began his proposal. "Sakura, you are a one of a kind woman. We met just five months ago, but even in that short time, it took me by surprise to know that I had been falling in love you. I tried to deny it, tried everything in my power to avoid what my heart was trying to tell me: that you are the only woman for me. All my life, I was told there was someone out there just for me, _only_ for me. Someone who I can love, protect, pamper, have children with, and someone who can love me in return. You are that someone. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to take care of you and our future kids. If you let me, I'll always be there for you."

Syaoran finally showed her the ring, and she gasped. It was gorgeous! It was gold, and it had a square cut diamond, and there were tiny emeralds carved all around the ring. It was perfect. 

"So, will you marry me, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Yes" she said strongly, firmly. Tears were now falling from her eyes as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. She slid off the couch to kneel in front of him and she hugged him. 

"I love you so much" she whispered.

"And I'll love you always."

**

Yelan couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her lips. She wasn't above overhearing their conversation. Hell, if there was a hole on the wall she would be spying on them. 

Oh, how happy she was! Her son was going to marry someone who would truly bring him the happiness he deserved.

"Ma'am?" 

Yelan jumped and spun around to face Wei. Color rose to her cheekbones at being caught.

"I was just- um, well there had to be- oh dear" Yelan sighed as she crossed her arms. 

"Are you listening in on your son's conversation, ma'am?"

Yelan nodded her head guiltily. 

"Well? Will they marry?"

Yelan smiled. "Oh, yes. Call all the butlers and maids. We are going to have a big engagement party.  
"Of course." Wei walked away and Yelan clasped her hands together.

"And soon, we will have a big wedding."

** (Three days later)

Sakura and Syaoran happily entered their room. 

"God, that was tiring" Sakura murmured after Syaoran locked the door and drew her into his arms. 

"But it was worth seeing you jealous." 

Sakura shot him a look filled with denial. "Jealous?"

Syaoran smiled. "Don't think you can hide it from me, Ms. Sakura. You didn't like the way all those women threw themselves at me. If people weren't around, you would have put each and every one of them in her place."

Sakura pouted. "Too bad I couldn't" she spoke as she pulled away from him and walked over to the vanity. "Jeez, that was one of the biggest parties I have ever gone to, even if it was thrown for us."

"My mother has waited to throw me an engagement party, and now she has."

And Yelan spent all the money she could to make that night as glamorous and joyous as possible. Hundreds of people had been gathered at the Ball room, either dancing or eating. An orchestra had been hired and played until people started to leave. People made toasts on the newly engaged couple, and everyone had a wonderful time. 

But being up until one in the morning was taking its toll on Sakura. She had tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, smile when people came up to her and congratulated her. But when it hit midnight, her eyes had started to droop, and it was a challenge to stay awake without falling asleep on top of her food. 

As she took of her jewelry, she was till amazed at the fact that she hadn't touched her food. She tried taking a bite, but once that little piece of meat entered her belly, she felt like throwing up. She tried eating another, but one look at it made her feel nauseated. Syaoran hadn't noticed, but Tomoyo, who had come with Eriol for the party after Sakura invited her, had noticed. 

After talking to her, Sakura convinced her best friend not to say a word about it to Syaoran. Although Tomoyo did have a look as if saying that she will tell Syaoran if this continued. 

Sakura doubted it. Her stomach just didn't like that type of meat. 

Sakura glanced back when she heard Syaoran enter the attached bathroom, and she stood up fully prepared to take off her gown. She stepped forward and jumped back a bit when her barefoot touched something. Crouching, Sakura frowned when she saw that it was piece of paper.

A drawing was on it, and it was her and Syaoran holding hands.

The neatness and precise image reminded her of-

__

Melinda!

Shocked, she read the little name on the corner over and over again, making sure that what she was reading wasn't just her eyes making her see things. Blinking several times, she realized that Melinda's signature really was there. It wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her. 

A shiver ran through her, suddenly feeling how cold the room was. It wasn't this cold when they entered the room. It had been considerably warm, almost hot, even. 

Looking forward, she almost screamed. She fell back on her butt and stared at the figure now sitting in front of her.

"Hi, Sakura!" 

Sakura's breathing was labored, her eyes were blinking furiously, and her throat had constricted on her. She couldn't say a word as she looked at Melinda who had been killed over two months ago. But she was here, smiling that little smile. Staring at her with her innocent eyes.

But she was transparent. 

She was a ghost!

Sakura has always hated ghosts, feared them, actually, and the thought that there was one here now made her throat unclog.

"S-Syaoran!" She yelled, or at least she thought she did. Her voice had actually come out as a squeak. 

The ghost looked hurt. "Sakura, don't you remember me? Don't tell me you forgotten me already."

Sakura didn't know how to reply. It looked like Melinda, it sounded like her, but she couldn't get past the fact that it was a ghost. She was freaking out and wanted to run to her bed and hide under the covers. She was someone who didn't fear a thing, but seeing a ghost could make even the strongest person whimper. To see a person talk and look at you who had been dead for awhile was just unnatural. It was scary. 

"I didn't forget you" she finally said; mentally, she was urging Syaoran to hurry whatever it was he was doing in the bathroom and to come out here where she was literally frozen to the floor.

The ghost -Melinda- smiled her little I'm-a-cutie-pie smile.

"Good." Then her eyes lost all happiness. "You're scared of me."

"N-no I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She sighed. "Lin told me you would be. She told me you fear ghosts, no matter who it was."

"Lin?" Sakura immediately sat up right. "Tokumatsu Lin?"

Melinda nodded, pleased that she got her attention. 

"She's my mentor."

"Sakura, do you-" 

Sakura looked to where the entrance to the bathroom was. Syaoran was there, frozen to his spot. He was staring at the little ghost.

"M-Melinda?" He stuttered. 

Melinda nodded. "Hi, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at his fiancée, and immediately rushed forward and kneeled next to her. 

"You're pale" he stated. Trust him to ignore everything else (even supernatural things) when the love of his life was concerned. 

"You can see her, right?" She asked softly, shifting her gaze back to Melinda. 

"Oh, yeah. Have we both lost our minds?"

"I don't know."

"No you have not!" Melinda exclaimed, indignantly. "Here I come, disobeying Lin, and you two think that you have gone crazy!" She looked at them with sad eyes. "Do you really think that I am not here?"

Sakura and Syaoran both stared at her. They were both thinking the same thing: Is she really there? They had grieved, they had moved on, and they accepted that she would never return.

But she was here in front of them. This couldn't be a trick their eyes were playing on them.

"Oh, God" Sakura whispered, her eyes getting moist. "Melinda we missed you so much."

"Hey, don't cry" Melinda said softly. 

"How can I not? Melinda you were killed. You were taken from me before I even knew you had stayed in Japan." Sakura finally asked the question that had haunted her weeks ago. "Why did you open the door?

Melinda clenched her hands. "I'm sorry. John- I mean, Lang had come, knocked on the door. She said she needed to talk to Eriol about you guys. I grew panicky, and worried that both of you were dead or something. I opened the door, and then she took me. Because I recognized her from the hospital, I thought I was safe. Lin tried to warn Tomoyo and Eriol about it, she's able to see things ahead of time up there-"

"Is Lin an Angel?" she asked, emotions choking her up.

Melinda nodded. "Yes, she is."

The guilt that she had misjudged her and treated her harshly took over. Lin was a good person if she is up there in heaven.

"How's heaven?" Syaoran asked, trying to remain calm and compatible instead of breaking down and cry.

"Beautiful. It's different than what people say it is. I can't describe it because there are just no words to describe it." She smiled. "I saw my mommy and daddy."

Sakura smiled at her. "That's wonderful."

"They welcomed me with open arms and said how they wished I had lived longer." She looked at Sakura. "I knew you had to live longer when you were almost at heaven."

Sakura's eyes widened and she knew right away that Melinda was the one who told her to hang on. Sakura asked her just to make sure. "Were you the one who told me to hang on?"

Melinda confirmed it with a nod. "It took a lot of energy, especially since I am a newbie, but you couldn't die. You found happiness with Syaoran, and I didn't want you to die without having that happiness you deserve."

"You screamed in my head" Syaoran pointed out, remembering the pain he felt when the scream tore through his head.

Melinda giggled nervously. "I was getting frustrated because I needed to warn you about where Sakura was. I screamed in frustration. When I finally broke through, I couldn't go and say you have to help Sakura. Some weird rule up there that I don't understand prevented me from giving you direct information. I had to sing the muffin man song and hope you understood my message."

Syaoran clenched Sakura's hand, watching the little girl talk. Her voice sounded like an eight year old, but she spoke like an adult, a mature one at that. 

"We love you, you know that, right?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah. My parents said that if I hadn't died, you would have made the perfect parents for me, because you were perfect for each other." She looked at the picture. "When I first drew that, I couldn't draw you close enough to hold hands. But when you guys finally revealed your love, somehow the drawing shifted so you two could be holding hands."

"It wasn't time for us to be holding hands, because we weren't fully connected" Sakura murmured. Sure, they had made love and that's the ultimate connection, but only physically. They still weren't emotionally connected because they still hadn't told how they feel. "Now we are."

Melinda looked up towards the ceiling. "Uh-oh, Lin is calling me. I guess she found out what I did. I love having her as a mentor, but she is no fun!" She stood up. "I love you guys, too. Thanks for being there for me. And tell Eriol to stop being guilty. He had to take showers; he couldn't just stop." She sighed sadly, not wanting to leave. "Don't forget me, okay?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Melinda, you have a special place in our hearts. We will never forget you."

Melinda smiled that cute smile that had melted Sakura's heart. "That picture is for you to remember that you are now always connected. No matter what." 

She began to disappear, but before she was gone completely, she winked. "Always connected, by the flesh. Name one Melinda."

Before they can ask her what she meant, she disappeared completely. 

"Always connected, by the flesh?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "What did she mean by that? And what did she mean by name one Melinda."

Syaoran merely shook his head, indicating he had no clue. "I guess time will tell."

They looked at each other before Syaoran wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh yeah. I do know. You prove it to me almost every night."

"And I'm going to prove it again tonight" he growled playfully and stood up, lifting her in his arms.

"Syaoran" Sakura laughed. "Put me down!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to throw you into the tub."

Sakura burst with laughter, remembering how he threw her into the tub before they shared their very first kiss. 

"I'm not worried."

"Good. Now shut up and let me prove how much I love you."

And he had.

{AN: Technically, this is where the chapter ends, but I decided to write a little bit more just for you.} 

**** (Seventeen years later) 

"Idiot!"

Xiao-Lang winced as he looked at the sixteen year old girl seething at him. He was standing in the living room, his emerald eyes winking with mischief.

"Calm down" he said as he raised his hand up and began to walk back. He held in his laughter when she held up her torn bra. 

"This isn't for you to use as a sling-shot, Xiao-Lang! Look what you did to it?! This wasn't cheap! It cost money!"

Xiao-Lang looked at his twin sister with no regrets. "Melinda, please. Must you show that in the living room? That is totally inappropriate."

Melinda shook with rage. "_Inappropriate?!"_ She clenched her hands. "You may be two minutes earlier than me, Xiao-Lang, but apparently you don't know what inappropriate means" she spoke through clenched teeth. "Using my bra to sling water balloons at the neighbors is inappropriate. Using my underwear as _hats_ is inappropriate. _Sneaking into my room and reading my journal is inappropriate!"_

"I say it is."

Both sixteen-year-olds blinked their emerald eyes and looked at the doorway of the living room. Xiao-Lang's eyes widened as Melinda put on a smug smile.

"Xiao-Lang, did what Melinda say is true?" Sakura scolded with her arms crossed. 

Xiao-Lang couldn't do anything but stay quiet. He was caught.

"I guess that's as good a confession as any" Syaoran said as he looked at his twin kids. 

"Mom, Dad, I want you to punish him! Look how he treats me? This is torture, having him as a brother!" Melinda complained as she glared at her brother, who merely glared back. 

"Xiao-Lang, you're grounded" Syaoran said.

Xiao-Lang's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"

"Must you ask, son?" Sakura said wryly. 

Xiao-Lang growled. "This isn't fair!"

"I'd say it isn't." Sakura looked at her daughter. "Melinda, you're grounded too."

Now it was Melinda's turn to let her jaw drop. "What? Why? What did I do?!"

Syaoran cleared his throat. "We just got a call from your school- you're grades are dropping."

Melinda blinked before twirling her finger around a strand of her chestnut hair, indicating that she was nervous. "Oh, well, I didn't think the teacher would follow through with her threat and actually call . . ."

Xiao-Lang looked at his sister. "That's what you get for spending so much time with your boyfriend."

Melinda's eyes widened before glaring at her brother. "Blabbermouth!"

"Boyfriend?!" Her parents exclaimed.

Melinda winced before looking at her parents. "Well, he's not actually a boyfriend . . ."

Xiao-Lang snorted. "I caught you and him making out more than once."

"Melinda!"

"All right, all right! He is my boyfriend!" Melinda finally admitted.

"How long has this been going on?" Syaoran demanded, his first and only instinct to beat the guy who was dating his baby girl. When she had hit her teens, he had become highly protective of her, knowing exactly what went through the minds of teenage boys. 

"A month or so . . ."

Sakura gaped at her. "A month!?"

"Melinda, Xiao-Lang, go to your rooms" Syaoran ordered. The siblings glared at each other one more time before leaving the living room. 

"My little girl has a boyfriend?" Sakura said meekly as she sat on the couch in the house they had lived in when they pretended to be husband and wife. They ended up buying it, and this time they truly were husband and wife.

"I thought my warnings were enough for her to _not_ get a boyfriend" Syaoran muttered as he sat down beside her. "But the only thing I got was a rebel."

"And now Xiao-Lang is probably having secret crushes and one day Melinda will come to tell me he has a girlfriend."

They were silent, before looking at each other and sighing with happiness. This was the life they had, and they wouldn't give it up for anything. This was one of their moments when they looked back to the past, and thought about what they had gone through. Seventeen years would never dull the memories of when they first met, the near loses they had, and the deaths they encountered, and the death of the notorious John Doe. Those types of risks had convinced them to quit the PI business, knowing that one, if not both, might never return home. They wanted their kids to have both parents alive. 

But they wouldn't forget the good things that happened, such as Tomoyo and Eriol getting together (who are now married with three kids, and a fourth one on the way!).

But the clearest memory of all was the return of little Melinda after she had been killed.

"Remember" Sakura started, knowing he was remembering too, "the way Melinda hinted of me being pregnant?"

"Yeah. 'Always connected, by the flesh'. We should have known she meant that we were connected by you carrying my kids. Our flesh and blood combined into one- actually two. At least we did what Melinda asked and named one after her."

"Well it was quite obvious which one would have been named Melinda." She looked at him slyly. "Want another baby?" Sakura asked playfully. 

Syaoran groaned. "No offense, babe, but I can barely handle the twins. I think we'll be okay with just those two."

Sakura laughed. "God, I love my life. Even if we had to retire from the PI business and all the risks so our kids could have two parents who are alive and breathing." She gave him a loving look. "When I had died, Syaoran, everything was so hazy. Dark, actually. No light, no sound, no nothing. I knew it wasn't heaven, but I wasn't sure if it was hell. I had always imagined hell to be lava and fire, and people in chains. But then I started thinking that maybe that dark place was my personal hell." She shook her head. "Melinda told me to hang on, and I did. I had gotten a second chance at finding happiness; with you."

"I got a second chance too. I was close to giving up love altogether, then you entered my life, and all thoughts of giving up on love left. You are like my shining star. You're an angel."

"Not a murdering one?" Sakura asked, remembering what Lang told her years before and when Sakura had told Syaoran.

"Definitely not a murdering angel. A stubborn angel, but not a murdering one." He grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles, slightly chuckling at the look she gave him. "But most importantly, you're _my_ stubborn angel."

"Always" she whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. 

But before their lips met, they heard their daughter yell._ "Mom, Dad! Xiao-Lang has a girlfriend! He writes about her in his folder!"_

"No I do not! Quit telling lies, Melinda!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each before laughing. Oh yes, this was their life, trying to control two teenage siblings who always found a way to torture each other or their parents.

It was their second chance at life, love, and happiness.

An angel must truly be watching over them.

AN: *crying* That's it. This is all for Murdering Angel. God, I can't believe this story is done. I spent eight months on this story, and I am so happy you guys loved it. Hopefully this chapter made you all happy and drove all thoughts of killing me away from your heads. Please review!

Oh, before I forget: Murdering Angel may be done, but be on the look out for two new stories written by me. One is called "Affairs of the Heart" and the other is called "Mystical Star". Both are PG-13 and are coming soon to a computer near you! (Summaries are going to be in my bio for both stories). ^_^


End file.
